Serpentarde
by Dark Viki
Summary: Réécriture à partir du tome 2 avec une Ginny Weasley à Serpentard et un Drago Malefoy qui décide de donner le jounal à quelqu'un d'autre...NON SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Etrange Répartition

Coucou,

voici ma deuxième fanfiction, l'idée m'est venue des fanfiction que j'ai lu mais je ne la copie pas, elle m'est personnelle.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Etrange répartition**

Ginny Weasley faisait sa première année à Poudlard et entra avec les autres dans la Grande salle. A son grand étonnement et ne vit que George, Fred, Percy et Hermione, Ron et Harry n'étant pas là. Il y eut la répartition de eux élèves à Serdaigle, trois à Gryffondor, un à Poufsouffle et cinq à Serpentard, lorsqu'elle entendit McGonagall prononcer son nom.

_ Ginny Weasley, appela la professeur.

Elle s'approcha tremblante, s'assied sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau magique sur la tête.

_ Une autre Weasley, dit-il. Oui, mais tu es différente des autres. Tu n'as pas le courage et le comportement irréfléchi des Gryffondor. Tu n'aimes pas te laisser envahir par tes émotions. Je vois une très grande intelligence, beaucoup de capacités et de puissance, une soif de connaissance, du caractère et un fort orgueil. Il y a aussi un désir de faire ses preuves et un fascination pour le pouvoir et l'interdit. Serpentard te permettrait de réaliser tout sa, de développer ta personnalité et de réussir. **SERPENTARD**!

Ginny se leva, toute la Grande Salle était silencieuse, Dumbledore la regardait avec ses yeux bleus d'un regard perçant, où on pouvait lire la surprise et la déception. Elle remarqua que Rogue était absent. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où une fille brune aux yeux bleus gris lui fit une place sur le banc.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle, je m'appelle Larissa Dolohov. Une Weasley c'est sa?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en soupirant.

_ _Sang-pur_?

_ Oui.

_ En tout cas si tu as été répartit dans notre maison c'est que tu es différente des autres traître à leur sang comme ta famille.

Ginny ne réagit pas à l'insulte, car en gros c'était ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau. Chose qui étonna beaucoup de Serpentard qui s'était attendu à une réaction plus vive de sa part.

_ On s'est déjà vu cet été, dit un blond froidement à la voix traînante, mais je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Tu apprendras vite qu'il faudra faire de moi un allier plutôt qu'un ennemi.

Soudain quand elle vit l'air menaçant du blond et la possibilité de se racheter, elle eût des regrets.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé cet été, dit-elle, mon comportement a été totalement désastreux.

_ Vraiment, je dois dire que je suis étonné, dit-il en la considérant longuement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Weasley s'excuse auprès du fils d'un mangemort qui est censé représenter le mal. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ton comportement était complètement Gryffondor et par ce fait irréfléchi. Tu es différente des autres, ton frère Ron, tien d'ailleurs il n'est pas là, n'aurait pas été capable de voir où sont ses intérêts et aurait été persuadé d'avoir raison.

_ C'est pour sa que j'ai atterrit à Serpentard, dit Ginny fière et arrogante.

Elle avait toujours sut qu'elle était au-dessus de ses frères et elle comptait bien leur montrer.

_ Effectivement, dit le blond dans un sourire narquois.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était à Serpentard parce qu'elle était orgueilleuse et arrogante deux qualités essentielles de Serpentard.

Dumbledore s'était éclipsé pendant le dîner ainsi que McGonagall après la répartition est était revenue. Une fois que le dessert fut apparut sur les tables Dumbledore prit la parole en rappelant des points essentiels du règlement comme l'interdiction de se battre en duel dans les couloirs ou encore d'aller dans la forêt interdite.

_ Dumbledore ne changera jamais, dit avec mépris Drago de sa voix traînante. Il a dit la même chose que l'année dernière, répondit-il au regard interrogatif de Ginny, il a tendance à se répéter. Ce n'est pas étonnant, surtout quand on sait qu'il adore les _Sang-de-Bourbe _et les _moldus_. C'est désolent de voir que le plus grand sorcier, pour l'instant, est quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas diriger l'école en acceptant n'importe qui comme élève. Mon père va essayer d'y remédier.

Quand Ginny avait vu un certain moldu qui s'appelait Colin Crivey avec son appareil photo, qui avait évidemment atterrit à Gryffondor, elle se dit que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas tort.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle, certain moldu ne mérite vraiment pas d'apprendre la magie.

Drago resta bouche bée quelques secondes et reprit très vite contenance en saisissant l'occasion.

_ Tu le pense vraiment Weasley?

_ Je ne le dit pas pour tout les moldus, mais par exemple Colin Crivey qui a été répartit à Gryffondor ne mérite pas pour moi d'apprendre la magie.

_ C'est un cas je te l'accorde, dit-il légèrement déçut, tu peux l'appeler _Sang-de-Bourbe._

Il pensait qu'elle parlait de tous les moldus et pas seulement quelques un. C'était déjà un début se dit Drago. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait en faire une bonne Serpentard et l'influencer.

_ C'est une insulte…, commença-t-elle.

_ Tu es à Serpentard? Oui ou non? dit-il fâché.

_ Oui, je suis à Serpentard, dit-elle avec peur.

_ Donc dans notre maison on appelle les moldus qui font de la magie comme sa. Obéis à ce que je te dis.

Ginny eut peur devant Drago en se rappelant qu'il était fils de mangemort.

_ Oui, dit-elle, je suis désolé je n'ai pas l'habitude…

_ Il va falloir que tu l'as prenne, dit-il froidement.

_ Colin Crivey est un _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

J'y crois pas, se dit Drago, une Weasley soumise c'est pour sa qu'elle est à Serpentard, il fallait absolument qu'il exploite sa et ce pas comme il avait commencé mais avec diplomatie.

_ Très bien, dit-il, s'était si difficile que sa Weasley de le dire?

_ Non, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

C'est la dernière fois qu'il utiliserait son autorité pour elle. Sa serait beaucoup plus payant si elle avait confiance en lui.

_ Les premières années venaient ici immédiatement, craillait une voix autoritaire. Je m'appelle Alcandrus Carrington, je suis préfet en chef. Je vous amène à votre salle commune, suivez-moi.

Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard et allèrent dans les cachots, où ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide.

_ Le mot de passe, reprit le préfet en chef, ou plutôt la phrase est: _la puissance et le savoir mènent au pouvoir_. On change régulièrement de mot de passe tâchez de les retenir.

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et les élèves la franchirent.

La salle commune des Serpentard était luxueuse. Décoré de bannières vert et argent avec des serpents, très spacieuse, des fauteuils et des canapés en cuir noir et cinq cheminés en marbres noir sur lesquels des objets recouvert de poussière étaient posés dessus.

_ Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? demanda le préfet en chef. Bienvenue à Serpentard. Nous avons la plus grande salle commune de tout Poudlard. Vous devez être fière d'être à Serpentard! Il y a trois portes celle du _dortoir des filles_, celle du _dortoir des garçons_ et la dernière celle d'une petite _bibliothèque_. Suivez-moi.

Ils passèrent la troisième porte noire sur laquelle il y avait effectivement écrit en lettre d'argent bibliothèque.

Ginny resta admirative devant ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Contre le mur il y avait des fenêtres enchantées où le jour filtrait alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors, des tables et trois rangées d'étagères remplis de livres.

_ Ceci, dit le préfet en chef, est une bibliothèque miniature par rapport à la principale qui fait deux étages, mais Serpentard est la seule maison à en posséder une. Salazar Serpentard pensait que c'était indigne pour des _Sang-pur _de se mélanger avec des _Sang-mêlé_ et des _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Mais toutefois, même si cela fait partit de nôtre prestige, nous nous devons de garder le secret car c'était le souhait de nôtre fondateur. Je voulais vous dire, si vous êtes dans cette maison c'est parce que vous avez des pouvoirs exceptionnels et que vous devez les exploiter pour écraser les autres maisons et plus tard avoir le pouvoir qui est de loin la chose la plus importante. N'oubliez pas: la connaissance mène au succès, le succès mène à la réussite et tout cela conduit au pouvoir. Sur ce vive Serpentard qui est la seule maison qui existe réellement à Poudlard.

Il partit en laissant les élèves en plan dans la bibliothèque.

Ginny trouvait que tout sa était très arrogant et prétentieux, mais elle était fascinait devant cet étalage de richesse et de savoir. Alors que les élèves commencèrent à se dissiper quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

_ Weasley, dit une voix traînante, vient dans la salle commune il faut que je te parle.

_ Malefoy, dit-elle en soupirant et en le suivant à contre cœur.

Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil en face de Drago qui était sur un canapé.

_ Crabbe, Goyle, disparaissaient de ma vue, lança Drago.

Ils s'empressèrent d'aller dans leur dortoir sans un mot.

_ Alors Weasley, comment trouves-tu notre salle commune et notre bibliothèque? demanda Drago.

_ C'est magnifique, dit-elle une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

_ Tu aimes les serpents et le vert en décoration?

_ Ca ne me dérange pas.

_ Donc tu es fasciné par le côté ténébreux de Serpentard, dit-il triomphant. Intéressant.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, mais il faut que fasse attention c'est dangereux.

_ Pourquoi sa serait dangereux Weasley? Parce que tu l'as décidé ou parce que c'est un préjugé de plus des Gryffondor? Ou à cause de tes parents peut-être?

_ Arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit, dit-elle complètement déstabilisée.

_ Si je t'embrouille l'esprit ça veut dire que tu n'es plus aussi sûr que se soit dangereux. C'est quoi la réponse à ma question?

Le doute apparût dans l'esprit de Ginny, elle était perdue. Il avait raison c'était ses parents qui lui avaient dit que Serpentard était dangereux.

_ C'est mes parents, dit-elle une lueur défaitiste dans ses yeux.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais toi est-ce vraiment ton opinion?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, c'est tellement merveilleux de voir tout ça.

_ Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Weasley c'est tout à fait normale de sentir de l'attirance vers quelque chose qui vous ai interdit en théorie. Le fait que se soit considéré comme interdit ou dangereux nous donne envie.

_ C'est toi le fils d'un mangemort qui vient m'expliquer ce qu'est le mal!

_ Nous en arrivons à se problème, dit Drago ravi, la plus part des élèves qui sont à Serpentard ont un lien de sang avec les mangemorts.

_ Comment?

_ Oui, tu fais ce que tu veux Weasley, mais il faut savoir qu'à partir du moment où tu es dans nôtre maison, on oublis que tes parents et tes frères sont des traître à leurs sang. Vois-tu contrairement à ce que tu pense ça nous ai totalement égale.

Il fit une pause pour donner le temps à ses paroles le temps d'agir. Ginny se mit à culpabiliser. Eux l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était alors qu'elle les rejetait seulement parce qu'ils avaient un lien avec des mangemorts, finalement elle était pire qu'eux. Elle se devait de rectifier sa.

_ Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite, dit-elle, je ne vais plus me soucier si les gens ont des liens avec les mangemorts ou pas, du moment qu'on s'entend bien.

_ Exactement, tu as parlé comme une Serpentard. Dans ce cas j'inciterais Larissa Dolohov à devenir ton amie, elle est en première année comme toi. Va te coucher tu as l'air épuisé. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Elle franchit deux portes : _dortoir des filles _et une autre _première année. _Elle fut étonnée de voir que la pièce était immense. Il y avait deux cheminées en marbre noir sculpté avec des motifs de serpents et des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux vert émeraude. Ginny se mit en pyjama, se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre?

Il est bien?

Laissez-moi des Reviews pour me donner votre avis


	2. Chapter 2 Première journée à Serpentard

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis revenue de vacances et je poste ce deuxième chapitre qui est très long par rapport à ceux que j'écris.

Je m'inspire d'une traduction de fanfiction, mais le but n'est pas vraiment le même.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Première journée à Serpentard**

Ginny se réveilla tôt, et ressassa les évènements de la veille. Sa conversation avec Malefoy et surtout son admission plus qu'improbable à Serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été différente, mais de là à penser qu'elle irait dans cette maison c'était curieux. Bizarrement Drago ne l'avait pas considéré méchamment, mais lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas se lamenter sur son sort et que Serpentard n'avait pas que des côtés négatifs. Elle devait admettre que Malefoy avait raison et jusque-là elle n'avait toujours entendue qu'un seul son de cloche : celui de ses parents. Même si elle savait qu'elle devait être indépendante, elle avait malgré tout peur de la réaction de ses frères et de ses parents. Après avoir essayé sans succès de se rendormir, Ginny se leva, s'habilla, pris une plume, et un petit carnet noir qui semblait être un journal intime qu'elle avait trouvé au Terrier avec ses affaires d'école. Sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres qui dormaient encore, puis alla dans la _Salle Commune_. Elle pensait qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait personne, mais elle vit un blond plongé dans un livre : _Sortilège de Magie Noire au Quotidien_. Il leva brusquement la tête vers elle.

_ Tu es bien matinale ce matin Weasley, dit Drago Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

_ Je suis désolée, dit Ginny avec un air coupable sur le visage et en espérant échapper à la conversation, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je peux repartir si tu veux ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il sur un ton hypocrite en la détaillant des pieds à la tête, il n'y a pas de problème. Viens t'assoir.

Elle était d'accord avec Malefoy sur certaines choses, mais Ginny savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop le fréquenter, car il était dangereux. A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse une remarque bien cynique sur les bords en lui disant de partir, plutôt que de parler avec lui. Mais son ton faussement sympathique lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était prise au piège. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Drago lui montra d'un geste une place, l'invitant à s'assoir dans un fauteuil en cuir. D'une certaine manière elle avait peur de Malefoy. Courage Ginny, se dit-elle en soufflant un grand coup, je vais juste discuter un petit peu avec lui. Dans un effort incommensurable, elle s'installa en face de lui. Drago reprit son livre et se replongea dedans. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, et commença à se lever.

_ Restes, ordonna-t-il en la regardant par-dessus son grimoire, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir.

Déçu elle se rassie dans le fauteuil. C'était incroyable l'influence que Drago pouvait avoir sur Ginny. Elle décida donc d'engager la conversation pour en finir au plus vite.

_ Tu lis un bouquin avec des sortilèges de magie noire? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Etonné par sa question, Drago referma l'épais volume d'un coup sec et le posa sur la table basse.

_ Oui, en effet, répondit-il évasif et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ça t'intéresse?

_ Bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ce type de magie ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Tu parles sans savoir Weasley, dit-il en soupirant, j'ai pris ce livre dans la bibliothèque de notre _Salle Commune_. Ce ne sont pas des sorts qui tuent dans d'atroces souffrances avec du sang partout.

_ Non bien sûr, dit-elle ironique, ce sont juste des sorts qui blesse un tout petit peu.

_ Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il sèchement, j'en connais quelques un, mais cela sont inoffensifs. Il y en a un par exemple qui permet d'écouter une conversation à distance.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir ce genre de chose, prononça-t-elle étonné.

_ Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores Weasley. Tu peux essayer quelques sortilèges si tu veux.

_ N'essaye pas de m'initier à la magie noire Malefoy. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être en lire un peu avant d'en parler.

_ Non, je ne toucherais pas à cette magie.

_ Très bien, dit-il brusquement contrarié en sortant sa baguette magique, _Accio journal intime !_

Le petit carnet noir que Ginny tenait dans ses mains s'envola et atterrit dans celle de Drago.

_ Malefoy, hurla-t-elle avec fureur, rends-moi ça tout de suite.

Il inspecta le journal dans tous les sens et tomba sur le nom de Tom Jédusort.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre Weasley, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Fais attention à ce que tu fais. Si je te l'ai pris c'est que c'est un objet très dangereux.

_ Quoi! C'est juste un journal.

_ Imbibé de magie noire. Et je pense que ce journal fait beaucoup plus que lire les pensées…

_ Parce que tu vas me dire que tu connais ce journal, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance d'abord?

_ Je connais des choses avec mon père, dit-il d'un ton arrogant, et je pense que ce carnet à avoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je l'ai trouvé avec mes livres de cours, dit-elle indignée.

_ C'est très dangereux, mais tu ne t'en es jamais servit?

_ Justement, j'allais commencer à écrire dedans ce matin et…

_ Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'écrives jamais dedans.

_ Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, dit-elle inquiète.

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit Drago. Il est un peu sénile.

_ Franchement parler de lui comme ça, dit-elle outrée.

_ C'est la vérité, coupa Drago, il n'est même pas capable de diriger une école correctement. Regardes avec Colin Crivey, il n'a absolument pas sa place à Poudlard. En tout cas je garde ce journal.

_ Drago! hurla une voix de fille qui arrivait dans la _Salle Commune_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la Weasley?

Drago et Ginny se retournèrent d'un bon, pour découvrir que c'était Pansy Parkinson en colère, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron foncé qui lançaient des éclaires.

_ La ferme Pansy, dit Malefoy en la fusillant du regard, je discutais avec elle c'est tout.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend Drago? Tu as oublié qui sont ses parents? Des traîtres à leur sang, amoureux des _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Ginny n'aima pas du tout cette remarque et s'approcha de Pansy.

_ Pourquoi tu généralises comme ça? demanda Ginny. Si j'ai atterrit à Serpentard c'est que je suis différente, non?

Pansy Parkinson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ginny Weasley se tenait en face d'elle et essayait de se défendre elle, pas sa famille mais elle. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était à Serpentard parce qu'elle était prétentieuse. On pouvait très bien se servir de Ginny contre le reste de sa famille et en faire une _Sang-Pur_ honorable. Oui, c'était sûrement à ça que pensait Malefoy.

_ Tu ne défends pas tes parents? demanda Pansy médusé.

_ Ce n'est pas d'eux dont il s'agit, répondit Ginny, mais de moi.

_ Je suis étonnée, déclara Pansy en la détaillant. J'essaierais de ne plus penser à tes parents quand je te verrais. On pourra même peut-être se parler sans se crier dessus.

_ Finalement Ginny, dit Drago en se rapprochant, tu es devenue amie avec Pansy!

_ N'exagère pas, dit Pansy faussement vexé par la remarque en lui faisant la bise.

Elle avait visiblement était trop loin. Voilà que maintenant elle allait avoir Drago et Pansy comme ami! Remarque, Pansy était plus intelligente que ne le disait Ron, elle l'avait tout de suite comprise, elle était revenue sur ce qu'elle avait dit et lui avait même laissé une ouverture.

_ Ginny, dit Drago, on va attendre Larissa avec qui tu as fait connaissance hier au soir et mes amis avant de descendre. Je vais te les présenter.

_ Ce n'est pas obligé, dit-elle en tentant de trouver une sortie, je peux y aller toute seul…

_ Mais non Ginny, n'essaye pas t'enfuir, dit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Ginny se disait que brusquement, elle détestait Pansy avec son sourire hypocrite! Elle était coincée et elle n'avait pas le choix. Drago la regarda en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

_ Ton silence est éloquent, dit-il enfin amusé, alors comment se sont passé ces vacances Pansy?

_ Je suis partit en Bulgarie avec mes parents, se vanta-t-elle d'un air orgueilleux, c'était vraiment bien, là-bas les sorciers ont d'autres traditions.

_ Bien, réagit Drago, tu as vu quoi ?

_ J'ai été dans le célèbre quartier des _Runes Noires_ consacré entièrement à la magie noire et j'ai vu la statue de Grindelwald, sans oublier _Durmstrang_ qui est dirigé par Igor Karkaroff.

_ Comment était _Durmstrang_? demanda-t-il avidement.

_ Beau, majestueux, grandiose, aussi bien que _Poudlard_ voir même mieux.

Quelques garçons et filles débarquèrent dans la _Salle Commune_. Quatre jeune-hommes arrivèrent. Ils furent étonnés de voir Ginny avec Drago et Pansy.

_ Drago, dit l'un d'entre eux, on peut savoir ce qu'une Weasley fait ici?

_ Je…

_ Laisse Ginny je m'en occupe, dit Pansy en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pansy lui vienne en aide. Décidément cette fille réservait bien des surprises.

_ Si tu continue à parler je te jette un sort qui fera fermer ta bouche, dit Pansy vivement. Si Ginny et avec nous c'est que Drago et moi pensons qu'elle est différente des autres membres de sa famille, maintenant si vous n'êtes pas d'accord vous pouvez partir.

Aucun des quatre ne bougèrent. Ginny fut époustouflé par cette véhémence qu'elle prit comme une preuve d'amitié.

_ Et bien Pansy, dit Drago quel que peu vexé, on dirait que tu me vole la vedette. Ginny je te présente Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et bien sûr Pansy Parkinson que tu connais déjà. Il ne manque plus que Larissa Dolohov.

_ Je suis là, dit une voix derrière eux.

_ Larissa, dit Malefoy en lui faisant la bise, je me demandais si tu étais levé.

_ Vous vous connaissez tout les deux? demanda timidement Ginny.

_ Oui, répondi-t-il, sa mère est une grande amie de mon père. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant.

Tous les six sortirent de la _Salle Commune _et montèrent jusque dans le hall pour aller à la _Grande Salle_. Ginny se retrouva assise entre Parkinson et Larissa avec en face d'elle Drago et Zabini. Elle prit des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts pendant que Drago était absorbé dans une grande conversation avec Zabini et Nott. Rogue donnait les emplois du temps et finit par arriver à la hauteur de Larissa et de Ginny.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il froidement, donc première année. Aucune option?

_ Non professeur, répondit Ginny.

_ Très bien, alors Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potion, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique et Sortilège.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur un parchemin et le donna à Ginny.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, reprit-il, le directeur veut vous voir. Rien de grave s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, je reviendrais vous cherchez quand vous aurez terminé.

_ Je me demande ce que le vieux Dumbledore te veut. Peut-être qu'il souhaiterait t'envoyer à Gryffondor, suggéra Larissa en se penchant vers elle.

_ Il n'a pas intérêt! répondit immédiatement Ginny.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

_ A nous mademoiselle Dolohov, dit la voix de Rogue, des options?

_ Non, professeur, dit-elle, donc j'ai le même emploi du temps que Ginny.

Il la fusilla du regard, en faisant un mouvement de baguette et le parchemin apparut dans les mains de Larissa. Puis, il repartit vers Pansy et les autres Serpentard présents pour leur communiquer les emplois du temps.

_ Parkinson, dit Ginny, je…

_ Appelle-moi Pansy, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Pansy, je voulais te dire, je te remercie pour tout à l'heure avec Zabini.

_ J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que je ne recommencerais pas. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras comme une vraie Serpentard, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Après tout tu m'as montré que tu en étais parfaitement capable.

Visiblement, Pansy ne semblait pas avoir appréciée que Ginny se défende et lui parle de cette façon. La sœur de Ron ne savait plus quoi pensait. Elle s'était apparemment trompée. Mais, bon en même temps c'était aussi Serpentard, se dit-elle. Tout d'un coup il y eut un grand rugissement, et Ginny entendit les cris de sa mère à table des Gryffondor.

_ Tient Ginny, dit Pansy d'une voix moqueuse, on dirait que ton cher frère à reçu une Beuglante de ta maman.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? demanda Ginny passablement énervé par la remarque.

_ On dirait qu'il a voulu jouer les héros avec Potter en arrivant hier au soir en voiture volante.

_ Quel idiot, dit furieusement Ginny avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Je ne les croyais pas comme ça.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Pansy, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant. Dumbledore est vraiment incompétent, j'aurais été lui, je les aurais renvoyé tout les deux.

_ Oui, dit-elle en ayant brusquement un doute, mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont fait ça pour qu'on parle d'eux?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Larissa, je suis du même avis que Pansy. Ginny, vois les choses telle qu'elles sont et arrête de leurs trouver des excuses.

_**« Voler la voiture! Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'ils te renvoient! Attends un peu que je t'aie sous la main! J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas demandé dans quel état d'inquiétude on était… »**_

_ La seule chose que ton frère à réussi à faire, dit Pansy, c'est de te ridiculiser pour ton premier jour de classe.

_ Vous avez raison, dit Ginny bouleversée et en colère, Ron n'a pas intérêt à tomber sur moi parce qu'il va m'entendre.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Larissa narquoisement avant de prendre un air sincère, je serais avec toi.

_ Merci, répondit Ginny touché, pour tout te dire j'ai peur d'être toute seule.

_ Mais de rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait diabolique, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

_ Une remarque digne de Serpentard, intervient Rogue un brin amusé, je vais vous empruntez mademoiselle Weasley que je dois accompagner chez le directeur.

_ On se retrouve en cours, lança Larissa pendant que Ginny se levait.

Elle lui répondit par un mouvement positif de la tête et suivit Rogue hors de la _Grande Salle_.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'une Weasley irait à Serpentard, remarqua Rogue.

_ Moi non plus, répondit-elle, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Parce que j'ai toujours sut que j'étais différente des autres membres de ma famille. Je me disais que si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, ce qui selon moi était peut probable, je serais à Serdaigle, dit-elle arrogante.

_ Vous êtes bien une Serpentard, dit Rogue fière de son élève, à votre façon de parler ça se voit tout de suite.

_ Merci professeur.

Ginny trouvait le professeur agréable et ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry et Ron le trouvait exécrable. Encore un préjugé, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

_ _Chat métamorphosé_, prononça Rogue à la gargouille qui s'écarta aussitôt pour les laisser passer. Ils montèrent avec l'escalier de pierre animé, et le professeur de potion frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore, monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley sortaient.

A la grande surprise et déception de Ginny il y avait ses parents, qu'elle devait affronter.

_ Ma fille, dit sa mère, est-ce que tu vas bien?

_ Je vais très bien maman, dit-elle froidement en s'éloignant de sa mère qui tentait de la prendre dans ses bras sans grand succès.

Son ton agacé et son comportement étonna le directeur qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu es à Serpentard ma chérie, dit-elle, comment est-ce arrivé?

_ C'est le _Choixpeau_ qui m'a répartit, dit Ginny insolente, ce qui veut dire que c'est la maison qui me correspond le mieux.

Ginny s'aperçu que Serpentard, malgré le peut qu'elle en est resté, lui avait fait gagner en assurance et confiance en elle. Encore hier matin, elle n'aurait jamais osée répondre à sa mère et être insolente. Elle était énervée par plein de choses, y comprit la bêtise de son frère et c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

_ Je ne reconnais pas notre fille, déclara tristement son père. Dumbledore il doit y avoir une erreur, le _Choixpeau_ a dût se tromper.

_ Le _Choixpeau_ ne se trompe jamais, intervient Dumbledore soucieux et commençant à s'énerver.

_ Mais enfin, dit madame Weasley scandalisée, ce n'est pas possible. Notre propre fille dans la maison des Mangemorts et de la magie noire.

_ Pathétique, intervient Rogue avant que Ginny ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, déjà c'est faut il n'y a plus de Mangemorts depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et en plus se sont leurs enfants ce qu'il ne veut pas dire qu'ils seront comme leurs parents.

_ Elle est dans la maison où était Vous-Savez-Qui, hurla sa mère désespérément.

_ Et alors? questionna Rogue. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle finira comme lui.

_ Aucun Weasley n'est jamais allé à Serpentard, déclara le père. Gryffondor a toujours été notre maison.

_ Il faut du changement et comme le _Choixpeau_ l'a envoyé à Serpentard c'est qu'il a estimé qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor, trancha Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Mais enfin, dit son père, on ne va laisser ma fille dans les mains du mal.

_ Ca suffit, hurla Dumbledore en colère se levant brusquement de sa chaise ce qui fit sursauter tous le monde, c'est justement en vous conduisant de la sorte que vous risquez de perdre votre fille.

Ginny se dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas tord, mais qu'il sous-entendait qu'il fallait faire semblant de l'accepter. Elle se demandait comment ses parents et le _Survivant _pouvaient avoir une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore qui était pour l'instant, comme l'avait dit Drago, le plus grand sorcier car elle le trouvait manipulateur.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley nous aimerions avoir votre avis, dit Rogue en s'adressant à elle sous le regard désapprobateur de Dumbledore.

_ Papa, maman, dit Ginny furieuse, je trouve que Serpentard est une très bonne maison, les gens contrairement à ce que vous pourrez penser sont gentils et il est hors de question que j'aille à Gryffondor.

Dumbledore la regarda quelques minutes interdit.

_ On a jeté un _Sortilège de Confusion_ à ma fille, décréta madame Wesley quelque peu ébranlé par les déclarations de son enfant.

_ Vous délirez, dit Rogue d'un ton cassant et froid, mademoiselle Weasley a été suffisamment clair, je crois. Elle a vraiment dût souffrir avec des parents comme vous.

_ Severus, dit Dumbledore scandalisé.

_ Maintenant, reprit Rogue en ignorant la remarque du directeur, si ça ne vous ennuie pas j'ai justement un cours de potion avec sa classe. Je vais devoir laisser derrière moi des parents qui s'occupent beaucoup plus de la maison de leur enfant plutôt que de leur fille.

_ Severus, hurla Dumbledore, excusez-vous.

_ Certainement pas, répliqua froidement Rogue en faisant signe à son élève de le suivre.

Elle suivit Rogue en silence jusque dans les cachots et entra avec lui dans la salle de classe en s'asseyant ensuite à côté de Larissa.

_ Que voulez le directeur? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, comment elle avait réagit et qu'elle avait été blessé par les propos de ses parents qui ne la soutenait absolument pas allant même jusqu'à l'a rejeté.

_ Je crois que tu t'es très bien comporté avec tes parents, dit Larissa, ils sont inconscients.

_ Ca m'a fait de la peine, dit Ginny d'un air abattu.

_ Je comprends bien, mais tes parents ont une aversion pour les Serpentard et des préjugés. Les Gryffondor sont bien connu pour être bornés et pour ne pas dépassé ça. Les seules personnes sur qui on peut compter nous les Serpentard sont les Serdaigle.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny curieuse.

_ Parce que c'est une maison qui n'aime pas beaucoup les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme nous et qu'ils sont également très intelligent, donc ils nous comprennent.

_ Cessez de bavarder mademoiselle Dolohov et mademoiselle Weasley, réprimanda Rogue sévèrement. Je vais tester le niveau de cette classe en vous donnant tout de suite une potion. Vous allez me faire la _Goutte du Mort-Vivant_. Qui peut me dire en quoi elle consiste?

Larissa leva la main à la grande surprise de Ginny.

_ Tu le sais? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Mademoiselle Dolohov? interrogea le professeur.

_ La _Goutte du Mort-Vivant _est un très puissant somnifère composé d'_asphodèle_ et d'une _infusion d'armoise_, répondit Larissa d'un ton sérieux.

_ Exactement, dit Rogue, il y a au moins quelqu'un dans cette classe qui n'est pas ignorant. Dix points pour Serpentard. Je rajouterais à ce que vous avez dit que c'est une potion très puissante à la limite de la magie noire, mais qui est très simple à réaliser et a peut d'ingrédients. La moindre erreur peut-être désastreuse, elle peut soit empoisonner le sorcier qui la boit, soit exploser dans le chaudron. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderez de faire très attention, je ne tiens pas à avoir la moitié des Serpentard à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour, dit Rogue avec un regard appuyé aux Gryffondor.

Il agita sa baguette magique et les instructions s'affichèrent aussitôt au tableau.

_ Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour faire correctement cette potion.

Ginny et Larissa s'activèrent pendant toute l'heure et finirent leurs potions dix minutes avant tout le monde à la grande surprise de Rogue. Il ne pensait pas qu'une Weasley pourrait réussir une potion avec une camarade, étant donné les piètres performances de ses frères c'était plus qu'improbable et pourtant c'était le cas. Oui, cette fille avait du caractère et était ambitieuse elle n'aurait vraiment pas eut sa place à Gryffondor. Rogue passa dans les rangs et regarda les potions. Il s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Larissa et de Ginny et remarque que la potion n'était pas parfaite, mais réussit. C'était du haut niveau, d'être capable de la préparait en début de première année, personne d'autre dans la classe n'y était arrivé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Votre potion est vraiment très bien, déclara Rogue, du bon travail que je récompense de vingt-points pour Serpentard.

Ginny et Larissa échangèrent un sourire réjouit et eurent des remarque enthousiaste d'autres Serpentard.

_ On a travaillées, dit Larissa, on a la gloire et le succès. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais bonne en potion.

_ Je ne le savais pas, dit Ginny contente.

Ginny était très fière d'elle. Larissa était aussi bonne et sérieuse et elles avaient travaillées toutes les deux en parfaite harmonie. Ginny ne voulais pas être une cancre comme les jumeaux ou moyenne comme Ron, mais prenait plutôt exemple sur Percy et voulait être la première de sa classe. Elle voulait se prouver à elle-même de quoi elle était capable, et elle voulait que ses efforts soient reconnus et estimés.

_ Par contre la potion de Crivey, hurla Rogue, est absolument déplorable. Je me demande pourquoi cette potion n'a pas explosé avec une couleur rouge vif. Il est évident que vous avez fabriquez un puissant poison mortelle. Bravo Gryffondor, personne n'a été capable de réussir correctement cette potion dans votre maison.

Alors que Colin devenait aussi rouge que sa potion raté, les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire aux sarcasmes de Rogue.

_ Le _Sang-de-Bourbe_ n'est même pas capable de faire une potion, s'exclama Larissa entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Ne n'appelle pas comme ça, dit Ginny, c'est une insulte.

_ Il ne mérite pas mieux, répondit Larissa avec un sourire en coin, tu es à Serpentard maintenant tu dois t'habituer et même l'employer.

_ Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas laisser dire ça, se défendu Colin.

_ Crivey ce n'est pas à vous de juger ce qui est insultant où pas, dit sèchement Rogue, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre insolence. Je n'avais jamais vu, aucune maison à Poudlard perdre des points avant même d'en avoir gagné.

Les Serpentard recommencèrent à rire et cette fois Ginny s'y mêla car finalement elle trouvait la situation très amusante.

_ Ce n'est pas juste monsieur…, commença par dire Colin.

_ Ca suffit Crivey, dit Rogue d'une voix tranchante et froide qui calma, par la même occasion, tous les rires des Serpentard. Retenue ce soir à huit heures dans mon bureau. Je vais vous apprendre à être moins effronté monsieur Crivey.

La cloche sonna et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires.

_ Vous me faites pour le prochain cours une recherche complète sur la potion de la _Goutte du Mort-Vivant_ : comment elle a été inventé, par qui, quels sont ses propriétés, si elle s'utilise, si oui dans quels conditions…Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins de cinquante centimètres.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Ginny et Larissa se rendirent au troisième étage au cours de _Sortilège_. Elles arrivèrent essoufflées comme la plus part de leurs camarades qui venaient des cachots. Elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre devant. Le professeur petit de taille arriva.

_ Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix fluté, je suis le professeur Flitwick. Cette matière et très utile et cette année vous allez apprendre les bases des _Sortilèges_. Vous verrez tout cela en _Histoire de la Magie_, mais c'est une matière qui est très ancienne qui est pratique au quotidien. Puisque nous avons un programme chargé, nous allons tout de suite commencer. Sortez vos baguettes, dit-il en laissant un blanc pour attendre que tout le monde soit prêt. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la lévitation?

Ginny trouva la question très facile et leva comme Larissa et d'autres élèves la main. Combien de fois avait-t- elle vu ses parents se servir de ce sort? Des centaines probablement.

_ Mademoiselle? interrogea le vieux professeur d'une voix aiguë en désignant Larissa.

_ Dolohov, répondit-elle.

En entendant son nom le professeur pâlit et parut terrifié.

_ Je vous écoute mademoiselle Dolohov, dit-il en se reprenant bien vite.

_ La lévitation permet de faire tenir des objets au-dessus du sol, dans l'air en défiant les règles de la gravité, ils peuvent se déplacer.

_ Très bien, dit le professeur, c'est exactement ça. Dix points pour Serpentard. La formule est _Wingardium Leviosa_. On tourne sa baguette et on abaisse. Tout le monde.

Tous les élèves firent l'exercice demandé.

_ Et maintenant vous allez prononcer la formule en coordonnant le geste, comme ceci : _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Un éclair de lumière jaune sortit de la baguette du professeur en frappant un livre qui s'envola dans les airs.

_ Allez-y, ordonna le professeur, j'interrogerais des élèves dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Larissa réussi son sortilège du premier coup sous le regard étonné de sa voisine. Ginny fit plusieurs tentatives acharnées sans grand succès. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours quand le professeur Flitwick l'interrogea qu'elle exécuta parfaitement le sort en faisant même faire à sa plume des boucles. Chose qui lui valu dix autres points pour Serpentard. Ginny était contente de le maîtrisé et d'être encouragée par son amie Larissa.

Après le cours de _Sortilège _elles eurent la pause gâchée par Peeves et le Baron Sanglant qui s'étaient associés pour faire voler des oiseaux en papier suivant férocement les élèves. Ce sont deux Serpentard passablement éméchées et épuisées qui arrivèrent dans la serre numéro un pour leurs double cours de _Botanique_ avec madame Chourave. Le professeur donna à chacun des tournesols verts et interrogea un Serdaigle pour énoncer les propriétés. Elle demanda ensuite de constituer des groupes de trois et d'extraire le liquide bleu du cœur de la fleur. C'est ainsi que Larissa et Ginny firent la connaissance de Luna Lovegood une fille de Serdaigle. Elle était de _Sang-Pur, _avait répondue Luna à un interrogatoire de Larissa pendant qu'elle tenait fermement à deux mains la tige de la fleur qui s'agitait. Elle n'avait pas de préjugés particulier sur les Serpentard et parler de créatures pour le moins étrange tel que les Nargoles. Elles allèrent manger et eurent une après-midi de cours normal avec Lockhart, McGonagall, Bibine et Binns. Ce ne fut qu'après dîner dans le Hall que Ginny s'adressa assez violemment à son frère.

_ J'aimerais savoir Ron ce vous a passé par la tête Harry et toi pour arriver en voiture volante, hurla-t-elle.

_ Ginny tu ne vas pas recommencer, répondit Ron, j'ai déjà eut la Beuglante de maman ce matin.

_ Le problème c'est que ça m'a gâché mon premier jour de rentrée. Tu imagines pourquoi je suis passé auprès des Serpentard?

_ Je ne savais pas que ma petite sœur serait à Serpentard et encore moins qu'elle se soucierait de faire bonne impression à ces vicieux serpents.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dut Ron…, dit Hermione dans un murmure.

_ N'appelle pas ma maison comme ça! cria-t-elle outré par la remarque de son frère. Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à m'humilier devant toute l'école.

_ Ecoute Ginny je dois dire que je ne te reconnais pas, mais même si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas.

_ Mais bien sûr! Elle est un peu coute ton excuse.

_ Ron dit la vérité, intervient Harry dans une vaine tentative de calmer les choses.

_ Vous allez me dire que vous avez rencontrés des Mangemorts qui vous ont fait raté le train, et que la seul manière d'y échapper était de fuir avec la voiture volante?

_ Ginny, dit Ron avec tristesse c'est les Serpentard qui t'ont ramolli le cerveau.

_ Ne critique plus jamais notre maison, dit Larissa menaçante, où tu risquerais fort de le regretter Weasley.

_ Ron on ferait bien de partir, dit Hermione.

_ Ferme-là sale _Sang-de-Bourbe! _s'énerva Larissa qui jetait un regard noir à Hermione qui clignait des yeux.

_ Que se passe t-il ici? demanda la voix froide de Rogue.

_ Je…, commença Ginny.

_ Professeur, expliqua Larissa en s'avançant, Weasley et ses amis ont importunés Ginny et ont insultés Serpentard.

_ Très bien cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue à tout les trois, dit Rogue dont la voix claqua comme un fouet. Demain vingt heures dans mon bureau.

_ Mais Ron et moi on a déjà une retenue…, dit Harry.

_ Pas de mais monsieur Potter, retournez dans vos _Salles Communes_ immédiatement!

* * *

Je sais que ce deuxième chapitre est un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Rassurez-moi en me mettant des Reviews!

Merci et à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets

Coucou,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que je voulais faire au départ.

J'ai pris en compte le commentaire de summertime02 et d'ailleurs je la remercie, car ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans ce chapitre.

Donc, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Regret**

_ Mademoiselle Weasley est-ce que vous pouvez rester? demanda Rogue. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

_ Bien-sûr professeur, répondit-elle intriguée.

Les élèves finirent de sortir de classe et Ginny dit à Larissa qu'elle l'a retrouverai dans la _Grande Salle_ pour le déjeuné.

_ Votre potion était absolument remarquable, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je donne vingt points à Serpentard. Je ne savais pas que des membres de votre famille étaient doués dans une matière compliqué, à la limite de la légalité.

Ginny fut stupéfaite quelques secondes. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il essayait de la provoquer pour voir sa réaction. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Mystère.

_ Sans vouloir paraitre prétentieuse, dit-elle en souriant, je suis bonne dans à peu près toutes les matières.

_ Qui se serait douté que vous seriez aussi intelligente contenu de votre nom?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas du tout ses remarques déplacées. Elle eut soudain envie de lui répondre et de lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle oublia très vite cette idée. Il fallait être prudent, c'était son directeur de maison, pensa-t-elle. Si elle voulait l'avoir de son côté, il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner satisfaction et tomber dans son piège.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, finit-elle par dire, comme il n'y avait pas grand monde qui se douterait que je serais à Serpentard.

_ En effet, dit Rogue qui paraissait amusé par le combat intérieur que se livrait la jeune sorcière. Vous êtes une vrai Serpentard et vous avez du répondant, comme hier au soir…

Oh, non! pensa Ginny. Ce que les Serpentard pouvait être tordus, elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle choisit d'attendre.

_ En parlant d'hier au soir, continua-t-il, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de l'accident d'hier.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Ginny feignant l'ignorance.

_ Celui où vous avez crié sur votre frère dans le hall devant la moitié des élèves, dit-il d'une seule traite froidement.

_ Je…, dit-elle honteuse en baissant les yeux.

_ Je comprends parfaitement, dit Rogue, mais à l'avenir épargnait-nous ce genre de débordement.

_ Je me suis un peu trop emporté, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Savez-vous que Serpentard doit sa réussite à sa discipline?

_ Oui, je sais, dit-elle en souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le _Préfet-en-Chef_.

_ Dans ce cas maîtrisait vos émotions, dit-il, vous venez de me montrer que vous en étiez capable.

_ Je le ferais, dit-elle.

_ En tout cas je ne tolérerais pas une autre rixe verbale entre vous. C'est comprit? demanda-t-il menaçant.

_ Oui professeur, répondit-elle avec crainte.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous essayez, mais que vous réussissez, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. A moins que vous préférez que je raconte cet _incident_ au directeur?

_ Je ne le ferais plus professeur, promit-elle.

_ Bien, dit-il, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Allez manger maintenant.

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit dans le couloir. Rogue savait se montrer sévère quand il le fallait même avec les gens de sa maison. Mais quand même, se dit-elle, là il avait été effrayant, et n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la menace et le chantage. D'où sortait-il? Avait-il était mangemort dans le temps? Non, se dit-elle Dumbledore n'aurait jamais employé ce genre de personne. Quoique, elle avait tout de suite vu, la dernière fois, qu'il pouvait être manipulateur. Ce qui n'était pas une qualité qu'il était sensé avoir.

Elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais pour son comportement qui avait été indigne de sa maison et d'elle. Jamais avant, même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses frères, elle ne se serait permise de leurs hurler dessus comme elle l'avait fait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Comment en une journée avait-elle put changer à ce point? Est-ce Serpentard qui lui était monté à la tête? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle avait trop fait confiance à Larissa, Drago et Pansy et qu'ils essayaient de l'influencer? Ridicule, pensa-t-elle. N'empêche qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler comment Drago avait réussit à obtenir sa confiance. En réalité si, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement: il lui avait forcé la main. Elle devrait faire attention. Peut-être, qu'il faudrait carrément mettre un terme à tout cela? Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait suffisamment de courage pour faire ça. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la _Grande Salle_. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où Larissa et Pansy lui avait réservé une place.

_ Ginny, s'exclama Larissa, tu n'as pas trop souffert avec Rogue?

_ Non ça va, répondit-elle.

_ Il t'a parlé de quoi? demanda Pansy curieuse.

_ Juste de ma potion, dit-elle.

Larissa hocha la tête, sous le regard septique de Pansy et de Drago, qui avait suivit toute la scène et qui la regardait intensément.

_ Je ne te crois pas, intervient Drago. Ginny ne commence à nous mentir, et dis-nous la vérité. Rogue n'aurait jamais retenu un élève de Serpentard, seulement pour une potion.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité, maintient Ginny effrontément.

_ Ne commence pas à nous cacher des choses, tu es en train de t'égarer, continua Drago.

Dans sa voix pleine de menace, elle n'eut pas la force de résister. Elle manquait de courage.

_ Très bien, céda-t-elle, il m'a parlé d'hier au soir en-autre.

_ Je comprends mieux, dit Drago d'un air victorieux. J'avous avoir été surpris par ta méchanceté à propos de ton frère.

_ Rogue a raison, dit-elle en mangeant des pommes sautées, je me suis un trop laissée aller, ce qui ne fait pas honneur à la maison.

_ Ca voulait dire Ginny, dit Drago en souriant, que tu as manqué de discrétion. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te conduire comme une Gryffondor.

_ Toi tu le fais bien Drago, répondit-elle en ayant mal assimilé le fait qu'il venait de l'insulter.

_ Oui, mais moi je ne hurle pas, dit-il d'un air supérieur. Contrairement à toi j'ai apprit à maîtriser mes émotions et j'utilise des manières beaucoup moins bruyante et beaucoup plus touchante qui sont beaucoup plus efficace.

Ginny commençait à s'énerver et ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle dirait.

_ Ou comme celle de Larissa qui consiste à faire du chantage et à traiter les gens de _Sang-de-Bourbe_, dit-elle en regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Quoi! s'exclama Larissa. Tu parles de moi comme ça! Je fais ce que je veux Ginny, et en plus je pensais t'aider quand je suis intervenue.

_ Tu as déjà appelé Colin Crivey _Sang-de-Bourbe_, dit Drago perfidement, en quoi ça te dérange d'appeler Granger de cette façon?

_ Parce que tu m'y as forcé, dit-elle furieuse, je n'aurais jamais prononcé ce terme toute seule.

_ Non c'est toi qui l'as dit, tu ne m'as pas résisté bien longtemps.

_ Je n'ai pas eut le choix, se défendit-elle.

_ C'est faut, nia-t-il, et maintenant arrête parce que tu es en train de t'enfoncer. Excuses-toi de ce que tu as dit.

_ Non, dit Ginny avec tristesse.

_ Ginny, intervient Pansy, ça ne me regarde pas mais tu devrais t'excuser. Il ne faut pas contrarier Drago, moi-même j'en ai subit les conséquences l'année dernière.

_ Je m'en fou, dit Ginny hors d'elle.

_ Laisses Pansy, dit Drago, elle va apprendre qu'on ne s'oppose pas à un Malefoy ni à ses amis.

Elle se leva précipitamment de table et sortit aussi vite que possible de la _Grande Salle_. Une fois dans le hall, elle fondit en larme. Elle n'aurait jamais dut parler à Drago comme ça. Elle venait de perdre son perdre son amie Larissa et de se mettre tout Serpentard à dos. Il fallait au moins que tout cela serve à quelque chose. C'est pourquoi elle irait voir Ron pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Mais après, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait de courage de subir le regard des Serpentard et en particulier de Drago et de Larissa. Elle décida de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles pour être tranquille. Elle s'assit par terre et n'arrivait à s'arrêter de pleurer, lorsqu'elle vit une fille blonde appuyé contre le mur le regard dans le vague.

_ Luna? demanda Ginny étonné.

Cette dernière sursauta et l'observa. Son visage s'éclaira.

_ Ginny, s'exclama-t-elle, comment tu vas? Tu as l'air passablement déprimé.

_ Toi aussi, dit-elle pour esquiver la question.

_ Moi, dit-elle tristement, j'ai quelques petits problèmes à Serdaigle. Les gens m'appellent Loufoca Lovegood.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentils, commenta Ginny. Et Pourquoi?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux tout simplement, dit-elle de manière bien prétentieuse. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me raconter ce qu'il ne va pas. On dirait que tu as pleurée.

_ Je me suis disputé avec Drago et Larissa, dit Ginny en soupirant les larmes aux yeux.

_ C'est embêtant, dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

_ Je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, confia Ginny.

_ Comment ça se fait? demanda Luna. Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Larissa hier.

Ginny décida alors de tout lui raconter. La dispute avec son frère, ce que lui avait dit Rogue et son intention de s'excuser au près de Ron.

Quand elle eut terminée, Luna resta un instant silencieuse.

_ Je n'ai ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir ton frère, dit Luna. Mais bon, au moins tu verras comment il réagit, tu seras fixé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny.

_ Tu verras bien, dit mystérieusement Luna. On a un cours commun de métamorphose, là tout de suite, non?

_ Oui, j'avais complètement oublié, s'exclama Ginny. Un double cours en plus.

_ On ferait bien d'y aller, si on ne veut pas être en retard et si on ne veut pas rencontrer _Mimi Geignarde_.

_ Qui? dit Ginny avec curiosité.

_ Le fantôme des toilettes, répondit Luna, bon on n'a pas le temps là.

Les deux filles sortirent en hâte des toilettes, et coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à leurs salles de classe. A leurs grands étonnements, McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Larissa paraissait passablement énervée.

_ Ginny, dit-elle, tu es avec Lovegood? demanda Larissa.

_ Bonjour Larissa, dit Luna, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolé.

Ginny était médusée. C'était un nouveau dont qu'elle venait de repérer chez Luna: sa façon d'embarrasser les gens. Peut-être étais-ce une capacité réservée aux Serdaigle?

_ Comme ça ne s'est pas très bien passé à midi, dit Ginny embarrassé, et que j'ai rencontré Luna…

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me faire des excuses? demanda Larissa avec tristesse.

_ C'est ridicule, dit Ginny, on peut redevenir amie comme ça, non?

_ Non, parce que moi, dit Larissa, j'ai un honneur à conserver. Au fait Lovegood, si je peux te donner un conseil ne fréquente pas Ginny, ce n'est qu'une _traître-à-son-sang_ de toute façon et elle m'a beaucoup déçut.

_ Je fréquente qui je veux, répondit avec audace Luna, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous parlerais pas à l'une et à l'autre, même si vous n'êtes plus amie.

_ La mentalité de Serdaigle, soupira Larissa.

_ Oui, dit Luna, et c'est beaucoup plus efficace au niveau relationnel.

Larissa était choquée par le sous-entendu de Luna et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que McGonagall entre dans la salle.

Ils travaillèrent sur un parchemin, que les élèves devaient transformés en petit oiseau à plume. Comme d'habitude, Ginny et Larissa russisèrent du premier coup et firent gagner des points à Serpentard. Par-contre au grand étonnement de Ginny, Luna réalisa son sort parfaitement au bout de la troisième fois. Chose qui signifiait que Luna aussi était très intelligente.

Ginny n'était pas très joyeuse. En effet, elle avait été blessée par les propos de Larissa. Ce matin encore elle se parlait et là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une _traitre-à-son-sang_. Elle était triste que ça se passe comme ça et elle ne savait si elle aurait le courage de résister et de ne pas céder en s'excusant. Même si les Gryffondor seraient certainement fière d'elle, elle pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une grosse erreur. Serpentard était une maison comme une autre, et il fallait qu'elle se fasse des amis pour être accepté. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait l'impression que Drago Malefoy essayait de la manipuler pour essayer de lui faire apprendre la magie noire et de la dressé contre sa famille, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour cela.

Ginny enchaîna ensuite avec un double cours de _Sortilège_ avec Gryffondor, où elle resta toute seule. La leçon était sur le _sortilège d'attraction_ Ginny exécuta le sortilège du premier coup, sous les yeux éblouit de Flitwick qui accorda dix points à Serpentard. Il lui proposa de passer entre les rangs pour aider les autres. A son grand étonnement Larissa n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce sort. Ginny dut lui expliquer comment elle avait fait. Larissa écoutait attentivement, ne fit aucune remarque et réussit, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, à faire le sort. Le professeur était enchanté et lui fit des louanges sur tes talents d'enseignement.

A la fin de ce cours, Ginny était lasse. Elle se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie, après avoir lancé le _sortilège d'attraction_ une bonne vingtaine de fois, et en plus elle s'était ennuyé. Elle sortit et était bien décidé à faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour lire et se distraire. Elle avait envie de connaitre plus de choses que ce qu'on lui apprenait en classe. Pour elle ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour le lendemain, par exemple, elle n'avait rien à faire. Tous les sorts qu'on lui demandait de réviser, elle les maîtrisait déjà. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione au bout du couloir du deuxième étage. Visiblement son frère ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul. Ginny les rattrapa.

_ Ron, je voulais…, commença Ginny.

_ Tais-toi, dit-il méchamment, tu n'es qu'une Serpentard.

_ Je suis ta sœur, dit-elle blessé que son frère le prenne comme ça, et je voulais te faire des…

_ Non, je suis désolé, coupa Ron, tu n'es pas ma sœur.

_ Quoi! commença à s'énerver Ginny. Comment tu peux dire ça?

_ Ron, intervient Hermione, est un minimum de tact et écoute Ginny.

_ C'est bon Granger, dit Ginny en colère, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton aide.

_ Très bien, dit Hermione, dans ce cas débrouilles-toi toute seule.

_ Parfaitement, répondit Ginny.

_ Pars Ginny, dit finalement Ron, je ne veux plus te voir.

_ Vraiment? C'est dommage grand frère, parce que j'allais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, dit-elle en s'éloignant à grand pas.

_ Ginny attends, tenta vainement Ron.

_ C'est trop tard, hurla-t-elle.

Ginny courut et fondit en larme. Décidément c'était une très mauvaise journée.

_ Ca va Ginny? dit soudain une voix.

_ Pansy, dit-elle surprise en relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Je passais dans le couloir et je t'ai entendue avec ton frère.

_ Tu m'as espionnée? demanda Ginny outré.

_ Absolument pas, protesta Pansy. Je ne sais où tu vas chercher ça.

_ Alors, tu as tout entendue? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu as entendue, comment il m'a rejetée?

_ Ecoute Ginny, ton frère ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

_ Tu as raison, dit Ginny lentement, depuis que je suis à Serpentard, il me hait. Il m'a blessé Pansy.

_ Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, dit sèchement Pansy, tu lui as très bien parlé, il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait.

_ Oui, mais…, commença Ginny.

_ Arrête, ordonna Pansy, tu es en train de te bousiller la vie, alors qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'aurait pas dut me parler comme ça.

_ Exactement, s'exclama Pansy avec un air triomphant, et maintenant Ginny, tu vas sécher tes larmes immédiatement, ignorait Ron pendant un certain temps et t'excuser auprès de Larissa et de Drago.

Ginny arrêta de pleurer et paraissait tout d'un coup en bien meilleur forme.

_ Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, dit Ginny déterminé, et je crois qu'effectivement je dois des excuses à Drago et à Larissa. Ils avaient parfaitement raison concernant mon frère. J'avais prévue d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais j'irais un autre jour.

_ Oui, dit Pansy, et si ce n'est pas trop le truc de Larissa j'irais avec toi. Je te présenterais à mes amies.

_ D'accord, sourit Ginny, on fait comme ça.

_ Viens, je vais te raccompagner à la Salle Commune.

Pansy était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussit à manipuler Ginny dans un moment de faiblesse et celle-ci n'avait même pas remarquée. A croire qu'elle était plus forte et plus redoutable dans ce domaine. En même temps, elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de mérite. En effet, Ron Weasley l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il se conduisait vraiment comme un idiot, avait un comportement typiquement Gryffondor et manquait indubitablement de tact, ce qui tournait les choses en faveur des Serpentard. Il ne se rendait pas compte, qu'avec son comportement, il poussait sa sœur dans les bras du mal.

_ _La puissance et le savoir mènent au pouvoir_, dit Pansy une fois que Ginny et elle furent arrivées devant le mur permettant d'accéder à la _Salle commune_.

Pansy et Ginny trouvèrent Drago plongé dans une grande conversation avec Zabini et Nott. Celui-ci s'arrêta net quand il vit Ginny. Elle décida d'aller droit au but.

_ Drago, dit-elle, je crois qu'à midi j'ai un peu dérapé. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, j'étais énervée par ce que m'avais dit Rogue. Larissa, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, je suis désolé si je t'ai déçut, je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. Tu es comme tu es et je n'ai pas besoin de critiquer.

_ Je te pardonne Ginny, dit Larissa, je suis désolée moi-même je ne me suis pas très bien comporté.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire ce que tu as fait à midi, dit Drago menaçant, m'humilier devant tout Serpentard. J'espère que tu as comprit Ginny.

_ Je ne le ferais plus, dit Ginny, je serais fidèle à ma maison maintenant.

_ Puisque tout est réglé, dit Drago beaucoup plus calme, nous n'avons qu'à aller dîner.

Ce que Ginny Weasley ne savait pas, c'était que cet événement marquait un tournant radical dans ces idées. Jamais sa famille ne lui avait apprit à s'excuser et à sympathiser avec l'ennemi. Ca Pansy, Drago, Larissa et les autres Serpentard l'avaient bien comprit.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Laissez-moi des Reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4 Message

Coucou,

Voici mon 4ème chapitre pour Serpentarde plus tôt que prévut. Vous avez de la chance.

C'est pour le nouvel an! Bonne année!

Merci aux rares qui m'on laissé un commentaire et à ceux qui me suivent (j'espère que vous continurez!)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mit deux jounée entière à l'écrire!

Avant, je dois vous dire que le messge écrit en gras et les paroles de Drago en gras et en italique, sont de J.K. Rowling.

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Message**

Septembre laissa place à un moi d'octobre froid et pluvieux. Les feuilles orangées volaient à travers le parc et les élèves étaient bien contents d'être au chaud à Poudlard. Une épidémie d'angine sévère avait touché l'école et madame Pomfresh était débordée.

Larissa avait traîné Ginny jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puisque celle-ci avait un rhume et une extinction de voix. Une fois que Ginny dut prendre les potions que lui tendait madame Pomfresh, à son plus grand désespoir, Larissa lui dit de la rejoindre dans la salle commune.

C'était une habitude, Larissa et Ginny étaient très amies, mais il y avait malgré tout une certaine distance entre elles. Ginny savait, que compte tenu de la réputation de sa famille, les Serpentard faisaient des efforts notamment Drago qui voulait imposer sa loi, mais qui ne faisait pas de réflexions. Depuis que Ron avait rabroué violemment Ginny, alors que celle-ci avait l'intention de lui faire des excuses, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et l'ignorait lorsqu'elle le croisait. D'ailleurs, c'était bien mieux comme ça, mais plus tard il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se venger.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en allant beaucoup mieux, malgré un léger mal de tête qui persistait, et descendit dans les cachots pour aller à sa salle commune. Dans peu de temps se serait le festin d'Halloween et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de fantômes qui se rassemblaient dans une vielle salle de classe abandonnée. Elle se retrouva né à né avec le fantôme de Serpentard immaculé de sang: le Baron Sanglant.

_ Bonjour, jeune demoiselle de Serpentard, dit-il en la saluant, Happy Halloween!

_ Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Ginny surprise qui ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Vous savez ce qui se passe? On dirait qu'il y a un rassemblement de fantômes.

_ C'est un peu le cas, en effet, nous fêtons dans les cachots le cinq centième anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. D'ailleurs, je crois que Ron Weasley votre frère y est aussi, alors si vous voulez venir…

_ Non merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon frère qui me considère comme une méchante Serpentard.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit le Baron Sanglant, en plus il va venir avec ce Potter et cette _Sang-de-Bourbe_ Granger, mais vous devriez faire attention.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? Interrogea Ginny curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

_ Vous avez un comportement à la fois typiquement Serpentard, mais à la fois très éloigné de notre maison.

_ Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes intelligente, vous vous laissez manipulez pour vous faire accepter, mais vous vous arrêtez là.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre selon vous, pour être une vraie Serpentard? demanda-t-elle avec énervement.

_ Etre en position de force, répondit-il tout naturellement.

_ Parce que vous trouvez que je ne suis pas?

_ Non, répondit-il, si vous l'étiez ma chère vous manipulerez les gens à votre avantage, leurs feraient des coups-bas…

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Un jour ou l'autre vous serez amenée à faire ce genre de chose, affirma-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Ne pensez pas que je cherche à altérer vos sentiments, mais pour votre frère Ron vous pouvez faire semblant de vous réconciliez avec lui, le manipuler en vous vengeant de ce qu'il vous a fait.

Le Baron Sanglant avait marqué un point, se dit Ginny. Oui, cette idée est très tentante, pouvoir manipuler son grand frère et ses amis aussi peut-être? Elle n'excluait pas définitivement cette pensée, mais dans l'immédiat elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était contre ses principes.

_ Je ne le ferais pas, dit-elle d'une voix peut convaincante.

_ Vous voyez, vous venez de me mentir, dit le Baron Sanglant, c'est comme ça que sont les Serpentard: des manipulateurs, de bons comédiens et des habiles en mensonges.

_ Je ne vois à quoi ça pourrait me servir, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes à Serpentard et vous devrez tôt ou tard utiliser ses méthodes, ne serait-ce que pour vous venger ou vous préservez.

Ginny n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ce fantôme disait des choses vraies, mais c'était dérangeant. Elle décida donc de couper la conversion.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle soudain, le festin d'Halloween commence dans moins d'une heure.

_ J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrez, gente demoiselle, dit le Baron Sanglant en s'inclinant. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit.

_ Ginny, tu parlais avec le Baron Sanglant, demanda Drago d'un air incrédule, en voyant le fantôme s'éloigner.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

_ Drago, c'est toi? Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle. Oui, le Baron Sanglant m'a juste dit bonjour et m'a souhaité un Happy Halloween. Tu crois que je suis une bonne Serpentard? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air indéchiffrable.

_ Tu poses cette question parce que tu veux être une bonne Serpentard ou parce que tu as peur de devenir une bonne Serpentard? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elle repensa à sa conversation avec le Baron Sanglant. Oui, ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les Serpentard lui avait fait peur, mais d'un autre côté c'était sa maison, elle voulait faire ses preuves et devenir une Serpentard, peu importe ce que pensait les autres.

_ Un peu des deux, avoua-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu peur? demanda-t-il.

_ Parce qu'on dit que les Serpentard sont des manipulateurs, des menteurs…

_ Tu te dis que finalement tu ne veux pas devenir comme ça, di-il en jouant la carte de la compréhension.

_ Oui, dit-elle, de devenir quelqu'un de méchant, sans morale, qui aurait oubliée qui je suis. Mais, je suis comme même à Serpentard et…

_ Arrêtes-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement. La seule chose que tu dois comprendre là-dedans, c'est que quelque soit ton comportement se sera toujours toi.

_ Mais je ne sais pas, si se sera vraiment moi si je change de comportement. Et puis, en plus, ce n'est pas très bien…

_ Peut-être, coupa-t-il, mais vois-le comme un dont qui te permettra de te sortir de toutes les situations.

_ Comme ton père qui s'en est sortit alors qu'il était soupçonné d'être un mangemort, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

_ Ne parles pas de mon père comme ça Weasley, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. C'est quelqu'un de haut placé dans la société sorcière. Il est membre de _Magenmagot _comme notre cher directeur Dumbledore.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ton père, osa-t-elle.

_ Ecoutes, si le _Choixpeau_ t'a mit à Serpentard c'est qu'il a estimé que tu avais toutes ses ressources cachés en toi et que Serpentard t'aiderait à les développer à ton avantage.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle pensive.

_ _Manoir_, lança Drago au pan de mur.

Aussitôt, la porte apparut et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ginny fut soudain contrarié par quelque chose.

_ Drago, dit Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul sans Crabbe et Goyle?

_ J'ai réussit à m'échapper pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi?

_ Non rien. Ca m'a juste étonné, c'est tout.

_ En réalité Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas mes amis, ils me collent depuis le premier jour et depuis je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrassé.

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses, pensa Ginny. Ils étaient comme des marionnettes muettes et obéissantes, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient et qu'ils étaient en admiration devant Drago Malefoy. Alors qu'avec Pansy, Nott et Zabini c'était différent, on voyait qu'il avait fondait une réel amitié avec eux.

_ Ginny, dit une voix.

_ Larissa, répondit-elle.

_ Tu en as mit du temps pour revenir de l'infirmerie, s'exclama Larissa. Je me suis dit que tu étais partit au festin sans moi. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Elle était avec moi, dit Drago avec un regard froid à Ginny, nous parlions de certaines choses concernant Serpentard. N'est-ce pas Ginny.

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Drago n'avait pas dut aimer ma question à propos de Crabbe et Goyle, pensa Ginny.

_ Je suis désolé Drago, dit Larissa, je ne voulais pas m'interposer…

_ C'est rien, dit-il. Allez au banquet d'Halloween, je dois retrouver Zabini.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune et marchèrent dans les cachots. Au bout d'un moment, elles virent Harry, Ron et Hermione au fond d'un couloir.

_ Si on leur disait bonjour? demanda Larissa avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

Ginny se souvenait de sa dispute avec Ron, de l'avertissement de Rogue si jamais elle recommençait, des excuses que son propre frère avait rejeté et de Pansy qui lui avait dit, à raison, que son frère n'en valait pas la penne.

_ Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, répondit finalement Ginny.

_ Allez, juste une fois, dit Larissa en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_ C'est-à-dire que…

_ Tu protèges ton frère, c'est ça? lança soudain Larissa.

_ Non simplement…

_ Allez, viens Ginny, on ne va leur faire de mal, on va juste les taquiner un peu.

_ Non, répéta Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer là-dedans.

_ Je suis sûr que tu en as envie Ginny, juste une fois, ce sera la dernière jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je te le promets.

_ D'accord, céda Ginny, mais tu n'insultes pas Granger.

Larissa souriait, elle était arrivée à ses fins.

_ Pas de problème, mentit-elle.

Elles s'approchèrent, par derrière, des trois amis.

_ Alors, grand frère, on va au royaume des fantômes avec Potter et Granger? dit-elle en ne se reconnaissant pas.

Elle savait que ça ne lui allait pas du tout, mais elle voulait tellement se venger de son frère qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi en cet instant.

_ Ginny, tu parles exactement comme une Serpentard, dit Ron qui commençait à s'énerver.

_ C'est normale c'est ma maison, déclara furieusement Ginny.

_ Attends, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, comment sais-tu que nous sommes invités par des fantômes?

_ Le Baron Sanglant va avertit. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Granger que tes petits secrets ne seraient pas dévoilé au grand jour? provoqua Ginny.

_ Ne lui parles pas comme ça petite sœur, intervient Ron.

_ Tu vas me faire quoi Ronnie? Larissa, j'ai peur, aides-moi!

Ginny éclatât de rire ainsi que Larissa.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Larissa, se sera l'occasion de lui montrer tes talents de première de la classe, peut-être que tu seras plus forte que Granger.

_ J'y compte bien, répondit Ginny en souriant.

_ Ca suffit, dit Hermione, on ne pas se battre avec vous.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Larissa. Tu as peur Granger?

_ Non, parce que c'est justement ça que vous voulez, dit-elle, qu'on se batte avec vous. Et puis je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'as une très bonne influence sur Ginny.

_ Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, dit Larissa qui ne riait plus du tout. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends Granger, peut-être pour _Miss Je-Sais-Tout _mais sache que Ginny a était blessé par l'attitude de son frère et qu'elle a envie de se venger.

_ C'est peut-être pas la penne de la pousser, non plus, ajouta Hermione.

_ Fermes-la sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Viens Ginny on va les laisser s'amuser avec les esprits.

Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et l'entraîna plus loin.

_ Franchement tu as une très bonne répartie Ginny, félicita Larissa, je suis impressionnée.

_ On avait convenue un accord, s'exclama Ginny furieuse.

_ Quoi!

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas insulter Granger, tu étais d'accord et tu l'as fait.

_ Ecoutes tu n'as pas vu comment elle m'a parlé, dit Larissa avec mépris. De quel droit, elle, une sorcière ordinaire, a le droit de prendre une Sang-pur de haut?

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire comme par hasard cette insulte-là. On sait toute les deux se que ça représentes.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que tu allais pouvoir traîner avec moi sans que je ne prononce une seule fois l'insulte _Sang-de-Bourbe_?

_ Je l'espérais, dit Ginny déçut.

_ Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? Parce que si tu le savais tu n'oserais pas me parler comme ça. Tu aurais peur comme le professeur Flitwick à notre premier cours.

En effet, Ginny avait remarqué que le professeur avait blanchit en entendant son nom, mais elle pensait que c'était une coïncidence.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, continua Larissa, j'ai toujours été élevé comme ça.

_ Non, tu as raison, je ne sais qui tu es, dit Ginny avec colère. J'ai passé presque deux mois avec toi, et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir?

_ Oui, dit Ginny d'un air déterminé.

_ Je suis Larissa Dolohov, fille d'Antonin Dolohov, mangemort enfermé à Askaban pour plusieurs crimes et tortures contre des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ginny resta immobile dans le couloir, tandis que Larissa continuait son chemin. Alors, ça faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'elle était amie avec une fille de mangemort. Pourtant Ginny n'avait rien détecté, rien remarqué. En effet, elle avait peur des représailles que les amis mangemort du père de Larissa pouvaient lui faire. Mais elle ne pouvait plus fréquenter Larissa en sachant qui s'était. Comment avait-elle put traîner avec une fille de meurtrier? Est-ce que l'amitié de Larissa était sincère ou était-ce une vaste opération de manipulation comme l'avait sous-entendu Hermione.

Elle avait besoin de se confier. Pas à Drago ni à Pansy qui était certainement au festin, ni à Luna qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre de chose, mais à un adulte qui connaissait le problème et qui pourrait l'aider de manière objective. Elle se rappela que la porte de Rogue était toujours ouverte pour les élèves de Serpentard qui en avaient besoin. C'est pourquoi elle prit la direction du bureau de Rogue et frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit la voix de Rogue à travers le mur.

Elle ouvrit et pénétra dans la salle qu'elle observa. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères noires sur lesquelles s'alignaient des fioles de potion avec des liquides colorés et des étiquettes jaunies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui était en train d'annoter furieusement une copie avec une plume noire écrivant rouge-sang. Elle décida donc, d'inspecter les livres qui étaient dans une petite bibliothèque derrière le professeur. Ginny, fut attirée par l'un d'eux, avec un pentagramme noir sur la couverture en cuir marron, nommé: _Rituel de Vengeance_. Elle était complètement fascinée par la couverture. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Rogue se planta devant elle juste à ce moment là.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il d'une voix froide en fronçant les sourcils, savez-vous que vous êtes en train d'observer un livre très dangereux contenant les rituels les plus sadiques de la magie noire?

_ Non, dit-elle en reculant comme quelqu'un prit en faute, je n'ai rien regardé du tout.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante, beaucoup de sorciers se sont laissés entraîner par le pouvoir qui se dégage de ces livres. Passons, je suppose que si vous êtes venue dans mon bureau ce n'était pas pour ça.

_ Non, en effet, dit Ginny serieusement, j'ai besoin de vous parlez.

_ Avez-vous un problème avec quelqu'un de Serpentard? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Pas vraiment, dit-elle. Vous connaissez Larissa Dolohov?

_ Elle est la fille d'Antonin Dolohov, qui est un mangemort condamné à perpétuité à Askaban. Vous étiez amies, non?

_ Oui, mais je viens juste d'apprendre pour son père.

_ Je vois, dit Rogue pensif, vous vous êtes donc disputées.

_ En quelque sorte, oui, dit Ginny avec tristesse. Je lui ai dit assez violemment de ne pas traiter Granger de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ et elle m'a avouée qu'elle était…

S'en fut trop pour Ginny. Elle fondit en larme. Toute cette déception qu'elle avait refoulée devant Larissa venait de sortir.

_ Fille de mangemort, termina-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Ne pleurez pas, gronda Rogue, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Ginny hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle savait que c'était un signe de faiblesse, mais elle en avait tellement besoin. Cependant Rogue avait raison, c'est pourquoi, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

_ Vous avez l'impression, d'avoir été abusé, trompé, trahit et d'avoir fréquenté la fille d'un assassin, c'est ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

_ Oui professeur, répondit Ginny, je ne sais plus quoi faire parce que j'ai peur d'elle.

_ Vous êtes peut-être trop sévère avec vous-même, dit-il mystérieusement en réfléchissant.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? demanda-t-elle intrigué.

_ Vous, vous êtes à Serpentard, pas vos parents, dit-il avec un regard appuyé. Accordez-vous, plus de choses que ce que vos parents vous accorderaient. Comme par exemple _Sang-de-Bourbe_, qui est dit par tout les Serpentard. Moi-même, quand je ne suis pas en cours je le dis.

_ Mais c'est quand même une insulte, déclara Ginny scandalisé.

_ De votre point de vue mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Du notre c'est une façon méprisante de désigner les nés-moldus sans plus. Il va falloir vous y faire et être tolérante. Vous n'êtes pas non-plus obligé de l'utiliser.

_ Heureusement, dit-elle, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?

_ Vous connaissez vos limites? demanda-t-il contrarié.

_ Je pense, oui, affirma-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de reprendre tout à zéro avec mademoiselle Dolohov? dit-il d'une voix convainquant.

_ Je ne peux pas, dit-elle avec indignation, son père est un meurtrier.

_ Je vous ai donné mon point de vue, mais si vous savez déjà tout, libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez, dit-il d'une voix glaciale les yeux brillant de colère.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, c'est ça le problème, s'énerva Ginny.

_ Vous savez mademoiselle Weasley, pour arriver au sommet, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Les relations c'est ce qui compte le plus.

_ Vous pensez que je devrais redevenir amie avec elle? demanda-t-elle en espérant se tromper.

_ Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, dit-il avec un air navré qui ne lui allait pas. Vous êtes à Serpentard, donc dans le milieu d'enfants de mangemort, une fois que vous êtes dedans vous ne pouvez plus en sortir. Vous avez dut le remarquer, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez pas rejeté monsieur Malefoy. Je me trompe?

_ Non, avoua-t-elle, absolument pas.

_ Or, mademoiselle Dolohov et monsieur Malefoy sont amis, imaginez qui décide de vous faire une vie impossible pendant sept ans.

_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'ai pas le choix? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

_ Exactement, je ne serais certainement pas ici, si je n'avais pas fait de sacrifice, dit-il avec un regard triste.

_ C'est-à-dire? demanda Ginny intéressé.

_ Gardez ça pour vous, dit-il en reprenant sa voix froide, et surtout pas un mot à Dumbledore.

Elle fronçât les sourcils. C'était un comportement suspect, visiblement il avait des choses à cacher. Que voulait dire cette phrase? Ca lui avait échappé et Dumbledore la comprendrait certainement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore et elle n'irait certainement pas lui répéter ce que Rogue avait malencontreusement échappé.

_ Bien professeur, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ Donc demain, reprit avec un faible sourire, vous irez voir mademoiselle Dolohov, lui dire que vous êtes désolé de se qui s'est passé, que le fait que son père soit un mangemort ne change rien et que vous allez redevenir amie.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, dit Ginny d'un air abattu.

_ C'est une décision difficile, dit-il compréhensif, mais indispensable. Vous avez toutes les ressources en vous pour être convaincante.

_ Oui, dit-elle déterminé, je vais le faire.

_ Sage décision, dit-il calmement. Mademoiselle Weasley, je voudrais vous prêtez un livre.

Il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque et chercha des yeux un titre. Quand il trouva, il prit le livre et le donna à Ginny.

C'était un très beau livre en cuir rouge se nommant: _Tradition des Sang-Pur_. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

_ Vous avez besoin d'apprendre les traditions des vielles familles de _Sang-Pur_. On ne peut pas dire que votre famille soit très traditionnaliste.

_ Pourquoi me donner ça? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

_ Simplement, pour mieux comprendre vos camarades de Serpentard et ne pas être démunit face à eux. Par contre si vous pouviez éviter de dire que c'est moi qui vous ai prêtez le livre…, dit-il d'un ai ennuyé.

Ca faisait le deuxième chose qu'il lui demandait de ne pas dire. Essayait-il de lui faire lire des livres illégaux à son insu?

_ Je ne dirais rien professeur, dit-elle inquiète, mais pourquoi se serait dramatique?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas un livre que vous trouverez à la bibliothèque peut-être dans la réserve, il n'est pas illégale, mais…

_ Et vous voulez que je lise ça, dit-elle avec fureur.

_ Vous savez mademoiselle Weasley, si on se limite simplement à ce que vous trouvez à la bibliothèque, hors réserve, vous n'aurez qu'une vision partielle du savoir.

_ Mais…, commença-t-elle.

_ Faites-moi confiance, dit-il d'une voix sincère, je ne vous aurais pas donné quelque chose de dangereux, je suis votre professeur.

_ Très bien, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion, je le lirais et je vous le rendrais quand je l'aurais finit. Merci.

_ C'est tout à fait normale, mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il en souriant.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, ordonna Rogue en espérant que se ne serait pas Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit et Luna Lovegood, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et des citrouilles en boucle d'oreille, était essoufflé.

_ Monsieur, dit-elle haletante, il s'est passé quelque chose au premier étage. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller vous cherchez.

_ Et pourquoi ce ne sont pas les préfets qui m'annoncent ça, au lieu d'une simple première année de Serdaigle? demanda-t-il méfiant.

_ Ils sont occupés monsieur, dit Luna d'un ton patient.

_ Très bien, dit-il de mauvaise humeur, j'arrive. Mademoiselle Weasley partait avec mademoiselle Lovegood.

_ Bien professeur, répondit Ginny.

Elle rangea rapidement le livre dans une poche intérieur de sa cape de sorcier et partit avec Luna.

_ Tu n'étais pas au banquet d'Halloween, affirma Luna tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall.

_ Non, j'étais avec Rogue, répondit Ginny. Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, dit-elle d'une voix calme, tout le monde doit se rendre au premier étage.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi calme? interrogea Ginny. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

_ Je suis comme ça, dit-elle en faisant un sourire énigmatique.

Elles arrivèrent au premier étage. Il y avait toute l'école rassemblé et tout était silencieux. Elle se rapprocha des élèves de sa maison et essaya de voir se qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Au mur il y avait un message écrit avec du sang qui dégoulinait jusqu'au sol en créant une marre rouge mélangé avec de l'eau par terre.

Cependant, le message était parfaitement lisible.

**La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.**

En dessous, il y avait la chatte de Rusard, toute raide, suspendue par un clou, la tête en bas. Une scène d'horreur en plein milieu de Poudlard.

Au centre il y avait Harry qui était près de la chatte et Ron et Hermione légèrement en retrait et passablement agité.

Qu'avaient-ils fait? se demanda-t-elle. Potter avait-il encore voulut jouer les héros en arrivant avant tout le monde sur les lieux? Dumbledore le regardait d'un regard perçant, il semblait craindre quelque chose… Rogue, qui était arrivé un peu après Ginny et Luna était en colère et Rusard assassinait Potter du regard. Que se passait-il? Qu'était la Chambre des Secrets?

Tout d'un coup Drago sortit du rang des Serpentard.

_ _**Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde! Bientôt,**__**ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe! **_dit Drago, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

_ Nous avons comprit, monsieur Malefoy, dit froidement Rogue. Monsieur Carrington pouvez-vous ramener les Serpentard à leur salle commune?

_ Bien monsieur, répondit le préfet-en-chef, élèves de Serpentard suivaient moi.

Ginny suivait les gens de sa maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ses images de sa tête. Puis, elle pensa à quelque chose. Drago, qui s'était exposé en savait sûrement plus. L'histoire du _Journal Intime_ au début de l'année, comme quoi il aurait un rapport avec _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_, ce n'était pas clair. Peut-être qu'il était responsable, et qu'il avait fait ça juste avant de la rejoindre après le passage du Baron Sanglant, ce qui expliquerait l'absence de Crabbe et de Goyle. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune. Le Préfet-en-Chef prononça le mot de passe et tout le mode entra. Larissa alla se coucher ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, sous les ordres de Malefoy, alors que Ginny s'écroula au milieu d'un canapé pour réfléchir. Malheureusement, elle fut rejointe par Pansy et Drago qui s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. Mais, la conversation était intéressante.

_ Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la Chambre des Secrets? Demanda Pansy avidement.

_ Pas grand-chose, répondit-il avec excitation. Je sais juste que c'est une pièce caché dans Poudlard, créé par Salazard Serpentard, avec une bête à l'intérieur. Mon père m'a dit un jour, que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte il y a cinquante ans, qu'une personne y était morte et qu'on avait accusé le garde-chasse Hagrid. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ C'est déjà pas mal, dit Pansy en bavant d'admiration. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!

Sur ce elle partit elle prit la direction du dortoir des filles.

_ Drago, je peux te parler une minute? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il était assit à côté d'elle.

_ Vas-y, dit-il étonné.

_ Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets? dit-elle de but-en blanc.

_ Je l'ai dit à Pansy, répondit-il, je ne sais pratiquement rien de la Chambre.

_ Tu te souviens du _Journal Intime_ que tu m'as prit au début de l'année? Il y a forcément un rapport entre les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?

_ Je l'ai renvoyé à mon père, et je te jure que je n'ai rien à avoir là-dedans. Tu as peur?

_ Je suis juste effrayé, dit-elle.

_ Tu es une _Sang-Pur,_ je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Et n'essayes plus de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires, comme tu viens de le faire. Tu n'as absolument pas à t'inquiéter, n'agit pas comme les Gryffondor, qui font des petites enquêtes pour découvrir le coupable. Tu laisses passer parce que ça ne te concerne pas. C'est clair? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ginny n'aimait pas du tout son regard méchant posé sur elle et elle n'avait pas envie de le mettre en colère. En plus, il n'avait pas tord, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

_ Oui, c'est clair, dit-elle, et je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça.

_ C'est la dernière fois, hurla-t-il. Si tu me reparles encore de ce journal ça ira très mal.

Il partit à son tour se coucher et la laissa en plan, dans la salle commune. Un peu sonné par la violence des propos de Malefoy, elle décida elle-aussi d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Ca vous a plut?

Il y a beaucoup de manipulation dans celui-là et du mystère.

Je vous souhaite, de nouveau, une BONNE ANNEE 2010!

Plein de bonheur pour tout le monde!


	5. Chapter 5 Excuses forcées

Coucou,

Voici mon 5ème chapitre très avence. Comme j'étais inspirée j'ai fait le chapitre 5 dans la foulée.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des Reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez!

Ginny en position de force, ça devrait normalement te plaire, **Morgana Serpentard**. Tu m'en diras plus en review.

Voilà, profitez-en bien car je serais plus longue pour le chapitre 6.

Ce qui en gras et en italique, est le contenu d'un livre le magie.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Excuses forcées**

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver que tous les Serpentard la laissaient tomber et la poussaient dans le vide. Elle était alors tombée dans un trou noir et elle s'était réveillé. Il était étrange et elle ne le comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pensa-t-elle avec dépit. Rapidement, elle se leva, s'habilla, alla dans la Salle Commune et s'assied confortablement dans un fauteuil recouvert de tissu vert. La Salle Commune était déserte donc elle était seule pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Ginny repensa aux événements de la veille. Ce que lui avait dit le Baron Sanglant, Drago et Rogue, sans parler du fait que le père de son amie était un mangemort et de la dispute qui en avait découlé avec Larissa. Rogue lui avait conseillé de se réconcilier avec Larissa, par intérêt. Elle serait donc obligé de mentir à son ancienne amie, d'être assez convaincante et suffisamment crédible, et ça Ginny ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force.

Quant à ce livre, que Rogue lui avait prêté, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de le lire. Elle apprendrait au fur et à mesure ce qui lui manque, mais pour l'instant elle connaissait tout de même pas mal de tradition de Sang-Pur où elle en avait entendue parler. Elle irait rendre ce livre à Rogue et lui mentir en disant qu'elle l'avait lu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance, c'était son professeur, mais elle avait un doute. Il avait clairement cherché à la manipuler, en voulant faire d'elle quelqu'un de respectable, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Malgré tout, d'un des autres.

En sortant de la Salle Commune, elle eut la surprise de voir un de ses frères rôdait dans les cachots. Afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, elle se rapprocha de lui.

_ Percy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ Je suis _préfet_, répondit-il sèchement en tapotant son insigne, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici.

_ Si c'est pour essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Ron, n'y pense même pas, dit-elle furieuse.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, dit-il contrarier. J'ai apprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron et je n'approuve pas son comportement.

Elle fut étonnée par les paroles de son frère. Est-il sincère?

_ Alors, tu ne penses pas que je suis une méchante Serpentard? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

_ Mais, non Ginny. Le fait que tu sois à Serpentard ne change rien pour moi. Tu es et seras toujours ma petite sœur.

Elle fut très touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans savoir pourquoi elle serra Percy dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de douleur qu'elle avait retenue pendant trop longtemps.

_ Percy, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente. Je me sentais tellement seule depuis que j'étais à Serpentard. J'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée par ma famille. Maman qui ne m'a pas écrit, Ron qui me rejette et Fred et George qui me lancent des regards noir et qui ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu es le seul Percy à m'accepter tel que je suis.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

_ Ginny, je vais te faire une révélation, lança-t-il soudain. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en l'encouragent à parler.

_ Le _Choixpeau_ voulait me mettre à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Il m'a donné le choix en me conseillant plus Serpentard. Mais paradoxalement, j'ai manqué de courage quand j'ai choisi Gryffondor. J'avais tellement peur de la réaction de la famille que j'ai préféré la facilité. Je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Percy était soulagé d'avoir divulgué ce secret et Ginny en restait bouche-bée.

_ Je ne savais pas, dit-elle lentement, mais moi je n'ai pas eut le choix.

_ Le _Choixpeau_ t'a peut-être fait un cadeau Ginny, dit-il pensif avec un air triste. Crois-moi j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir le choix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle.

_ Quelques fois j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien en commun avec les Gryffondor. Quand, je vois le comportement de Ron, j'ai honte d'être dans la même maison que lui. Je ne suis pas du tout fâché que ma petite sœur soit à Serpentard et je suis même un peu jaloux. J'aurais dut écouter ce que le _Choixpeau_ me disait.

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Percy. Aujourd'hui, je vais être obligée de faire des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière. Ces choses, je ne pensais pas que les ferait un jour. Il se peut que je ne sois pas la petite sœur intègre que tu crois.

_ Je ne te jugerais pas, Ginny, quoique tu fasses. Comment crois-tu que je suis devenu _préfet_?

_ Parce que tu es autoritaire et que tu es un bon élève, répondit-elle.

_ C'est la version officielle, répondit-il en souriant. En réalité, j'ai été hypocrite avec les professeurs et j'ai cassé la réputation de certains élèves. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois content de ce que j'ai fait, mais j'ai eut ce que je voulais, je suis _préfet_.

Ginny comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais elle était choqué qu'il en parle de cette façon. Comment avait-il put? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans l'éducation des Weasley.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-il compréhensif, et de quoi ça a l'air, mais, je n'ai pas envi d'être cataloguer comme le fils d'Arthur Weasley et faire le même travail que lui. J'ai envi de faire une carrière ministérielle brillante et de réussir. Je veux montrer aux autres que je peux réussir. Si l'année prochaine, je suis _Préfet-en-Chef_, j'aurais toutes mes chances.

_ Je comprends Percy, dit-elle, et je crois que je prendrais le même chemin que toi, simplement, je n'y suis pas encore habitué. Ecoute, les autres ne vont pas tarder, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble.

_ Pour ta réputation, dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

_ Exactement, répondit-elle.

_ Fais comme même attention à ce que tu fais, mit-il en garde. Tu connais les limites?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

_ En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. On trouvera un moyen.

Sur ce Ginny partit rapidement en direction du grand hall.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il était bon de savoir qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un de sa famille qui la comprenait. Il est vrai que Percy, avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Un peu comme elle, d'ailleurs c'est avec lui et Bill qu'elle avait eut les meilleures relations familiales. Souvent, Percy, c'était montré inquiet et s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle. Elle avait été un peu déçue qu'il réagisse comme les autres, mais aujourd'hui il venait de montrer le contraire. Il était intelligent et ambitieux. Trais de personnalité qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais, Percy employé de telle méthode pour devenir _préfet _et avoir un peu de pouvoir dans Poudlard, ce n'était pas le Percy qu'elle connaissait. Il est vrai, qu'en théorie, elle n'avait rien à dire. Etant donné qu'elle allait devoir manipuler Larissa, uniquement pour ne pas se mettre les Serpentard à dos, elle était mal placée pour juger. Mais, comme Percy, elle avait une chance de réussir sans qu'on la fille Weasley et elle avait bien l'intention de la saisir.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à côté de Pansy.

_ Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien? demanda Pansy en voyant l'air pensif de Ginny.

_ Oui, très bien, répondit-elle avec un léger sursaut qui la sortit de ses réflexions, j'étais ailleurs.

Ginny ignora le regard perçant de Pansy sur elle, et prit des œufs ainsi que du bacon.

_ Tu ne serais pas ailleurs à cause de la dispute que tu as eut avec Larissa, par hasard? lança Pansy.

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. Comment Parkinson pouvait être au courent de ses affaires? Et de quel droit elle se permettait ça.

_ J'ignore comment tu le sais, mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas, dit froidement Ginny d'une voix calme.

_ Et bien je ne le savais pas, s'exclama Pansy, mais tu viens de le confirmer. Tu es tombée dans mon piège Ginny, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Ginny était énervée. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Larissa? demanda Pansy provocante.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit froidement Ginny d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Tu as raison, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye de t'aider, dit Pansy d'un ton hypocrite. Débrouilles-toi toute seule, à près tout à Serpentard, c'est chacun pour soit.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit avec ses amies.

Ginny, en buvant sa tasse de thé chaude, croisa le regard satisfait de Drago. Satisfait? pensa-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a regardait de cette façon? Il devrait être en colère pour que quelqu'un se soit permit de parler comme ça à son amie. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Elle termina son petit-déjeuner et trouva une excuse pour retarder sa confrontation avec Larissa. La bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi, elle alla d'un pas déterminé à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser envahir par la rage, la colère, la haine ou encore la culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi où ça allait lui porter préjudice. Oui, se dit-elle, il fallait…Comment avait dit Rogue, déjà? Maîtriser ses émotions. Si elle ne le faisait pas elle risquait de se trahir.

Ginny était brillante, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à la bibliothèque. Elle entra et fut émerveillé par ce qu'elle vit.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard s'étendait sur une bonne partie de l'étage. Etant scindés en deux avec un comptoir au milieu et des allées géométriques, elle était sans conteste une des bibliothèques la plus fournie de Grande-Bretagne. Madame Pince, droite et fière, trônait au centre de ce qui séparait les livres à accès libre de la réserve.

Ginny, ayant momentanément oubliée la raison de sa présence, se dirigea vers madame Pince.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle impressionnée, je voudrais un livre sur la maîtrise de ses émotions.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix acide, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit à la réserve?

_ Je sais, répondit-elle agacée.

_ Dans ce cas, vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose. Allez voir au rayon _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ à magie de l'esprit.

_ Merci.

_ Si vous ne trouvez rien, revenez avec une autorisation signée d'un professeur, pour la réserve.

_ Bien, dit-elle patiemment.

Ginny partit vers le rayon en question. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait plusieurs allées _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_. Après quelques minutes de recherche acharnée, elle trouva un petit écriteau de bois sur lequel était inscrit _magie de l'esprit_. Comme l'avait dit madame Pince, le rayon était très limité. En effet, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de livres sur le sujet, qu'elle parcourue du regard. _Sortilège de Confusion: Comment les lancer et s'en protéger?_ Intéressant, se dit-elle, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur _Sentiments et Emotions: Comment les Contrôler? _du même auteur, c'était le livre qui lui fallait. Alors qu'elle se mit en quête de trouver une table pour l'étudier, elle tomba sur Hermione.

_ Granger, dit Ginny étonnée.

_ Bonjour Ginny, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Ne me dis pas bonjour Granger, lança-t-elle brutalement, on n'est pas amie.

_ Ecoute, Ginny arrête de te faire influencer. Personne ne reconnait la fille qui est arrivée à Serpentard en début d'année.

Ginny était un peu triste d'entendre ça, mais elle éclata de rire.

_ Personne n'a jamais compris qui j'étais vraiment Granger.

Sauf Percy, pensa-t-elle, mais il ne fallait pas que cette _Miss_ _Je-Sais-Tout_ soit au courent.

_ Si tu parles de Ron, je peux te dire qu'il a parfois un comportement débile, affirma Hermione très sérieusement.

_ Je parle de l'ensemble des Gryffondor qui sont incapable de comprendre les Serpentard.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite Ginny, ordonna-t-elle. Ne deviens pas comme Malefoy. 9a ne te ressembles pas.

_ Comment oses-tu me comparer à Malefoy? rugit Ginny.

_ Tu prends exactement le même chemin que lui. Fais attention.

Ginny s'énerva. Elle avait envie de l'insulter, de la blesser. Elle comprenait mieux, Larissa qui l'avait insultée de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ la veille. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait envie de lui lancer ça au visage. Mais, elle n'oserait pas c'était ses principes.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Granger, dit-elle en hurlant son nom.

_ Il n'est pas trop tard, mais tu es en train de passer du mauvais côté.

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires Granger, dit-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

Ginny bouillait tellement de rage qu'elle fit tomber son grimoire. Hermione et Ginny se baissèrent pour ramasser le livre.

_ _Sentiments et Emotions: Comment les Contrôler? _lut Hermione en bloquant le livre. Ne commences pas avec ce genre de chose, Ginny. Tu es en train de mal tourner.

Ginny la détestait.

_ Enlève tes salles pattes de là Granger, dit-elle méchamment.

Hermione lui lança un regard flamboyant. Ginny se rendit compte que la phrase qu'elle avait dite pour signifier: « rend-moi mon livre », pouvait être interprété autrement comme: « enlève tes mains de sang impure ». Bien évidemment, Ginny n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais Hermione semblait l'avoir interprété autrement. Même si elle la détestait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de malentendu. Elle prit une décision qui lui coûta beaucoup.

_ Excuse-moi, dit Ginny, je ne voulais pas…

_ Mais tu l'as dit, s'exclama Hermione, et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux avec un air emprunt de tristesse et de déception, puis elle se releva et partit précipitamment.

Peut-être que finalement Granger a raison, se dit Ginny. Les Serpentard ont déteint sur elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Non, se reprit-elle, s'était impossible. Elle n'allait tout de même pas croire ce que cette Gryffondor, qui n'était même pas une sorcière au départ, lui disait. Elle comme même fait une bêtise en disant cette phrase à double sens sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'aurait pas dut s'excuser, car c'est un signe de faiblesse. Elle se dit que vu comment Granger l'avait énervé, elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si faible devant elle.

Après avoir ruminé des sombres pensées, Ginny se décida enfin de se diriger vers une table. Une fois confortablement installée, elle ouvrit le grimoire poussiéreux et en commença la lecture.

_**Les sentiments et les émotions sont naturels. C'est pourquoi, il est très dur de pouvoir les maîtriser. Peu de sorciers en sont capables, il faut une volonté comparable à celle utilisée pour résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.**_

Ginny blanchit. L'Imperium était un _Sortilège Impardonnable_. Elle ne savait pas que l'on pouvait y résister, mais dans ce cas, cela devait demander beaucoup de puissance. Son apprentissage allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

_**Cela constitue la base de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie, ainsi que d'autres magies de l'esprit, mais aussi de la magie noire.**_

Elle fit une pause. Par Salazard, dans quoi elle se lançait? Ginny se dit qu'elle ferait des recherches sur l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, mais en attendant elle ne pouvait plus lire ce livre. Il était trop dangereux, mais elle avait tellement envie de savoir la suite, et puis il le fallait.

_**Attention! Ne pas confondre avoir un masque d'impassibilité en toutes circonstances et ne rien ressentir.**_ _**Dans un cas, vous faites un très bon manipulateur en ne montrant rien, alors que dans l'autre, vous ne ressentez rien quand l'un de vos proches se fait tuer. Le fait de ne plus rien ressentir, peut-être un des effets secondaire d'une pratique trop intense de la magie noire. **_

Ginny était soulagée. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait crut que maîtriser ses émotions aboutissait à ne plus rien ressentir. Elle tourna donc les pages et tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

_**Pour pouvoir se maîtriser, il faut pouvoir aborder toujours la même expression. Le défît est de paraitre naturel tout en étant froid et distant. Chose également très efficace pour se protéger de la Legilimancie et toute autre intrusion dans l'esprit. Dans une manipulation, vous devez être confiant, flatteur, hypocrite, tout en réfléchissant aux moindres détails de vos actes. Ne faite rien de spontané, cela pourrait vous trahir. Quand quelqu'un vous met en colère, videz votre esprit ou pensez à un souvenir fixe. La colère s'en ira alors d'elle-même remplacée par un sentiment d'indifférence.**_

Ginny lâcha le livre, elle était contente. Elle se sentait plus forte et pensait en être parfaitement capable. Même si elle détestait l'idée, elle avait hâte d'appliquer ce qu'elle venait de lire. Voir si tout ça marchait était dangereux, mais excitant. Elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle était en train de devenir chez les Serpentard. Mais, avait-elle le choix? Non, elle ne l'avait pas. Donc, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. C'est justement ce que Granger ne pouvait pas comprendre, pensa-t-amèrement. Elle repensa au Baron Sanglant qui lui avait dit, la veille, qu'un jour elle serait obligé de passer par là et elle avait jurée qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, et pourtant ce moment était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Trop vite. Voila qu'elle était confronté à un problème d'adulte.

Comme pour répondre à un appelle au secours, l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonna midi.

_ Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez, mademoiselle Weasley? lança madame Pince surgissant d'une allée, une pile de livres en lévitation.

_ Oui, dit Ginny quelque peu surprise, je vais le remettre à sa place.

_ Non, laissez. Je vais le ranger avec les autres.

Sur ce, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un simple _Accio_, puis elle regarda suspicieusement en voyant le titre.

_ Vous avez des livres qui parlent de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie? demanda Ginny prise d'une soudaine curiosité.

_ Evidemment, mais ils sont dans la réserve. C'est une magie dangereuse et puissante. Si je puis me permette, c'est bien au-dessus d'une première année.

_ C'est juste pour ma culture personnelle. Je reviendrais avec cette autorisation. Bon appétit.

Elle sortit en laissant une madame Pince scandalisée par son attitude, et elle descendit, le cœur battant, les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le moment fatidique allait arriver. Après le déjeuner, elle ne pourrait plus se défiler, et devrait faire face à ses responsabilités. Ginny arriva dans la Grand Salle et s'assied en face de Drago.

_ Où étais-tu, demanda-t-il.

_ A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle froidement.

_ Il y a une rumeur qui dit que tu t'es disputé avec Granger.

_ Les nouvelles vont vite. Effectivement Granger m'a vraiment énervé.

_ Il parait que tu t'es excusé?

_ J'ai laissé échapper quelque chose qu'elle a mal interprété.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser devant cette Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avec confiance. Elle l'a mérité de toute façon.

_ Je sais. Je le regrette, mais je ne voulais pas dire cette dans ce sens. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

_ J'espère. N'est pas pitié d'elle.

Ginny fut troublée par les paroles de Malefoy. C'était cruel. Il est vrai, qu'elle détesté Granger, mais au point de pas avoir pitié d'elle…

Elle finit de manger calmement ses pommes-de-terres et ses saucisses, puis sortit de la Grande Salle et alla vers les cachots.

_ _Crochet_, lança-t-elle le mot de passe au pan nu du mur.

Une ouverture se dessina dans la pierre et elle entra dans la Salle Commune. Elle était pratiquement vide et Ginny ne vit pas Larissa. Elle s'installa donc, et surprit une conversation de Marcus Flint. Il disait qu'il avait mit au point une stratégie diabolique pour vaincre l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor, lors du prochain match.

En effet, le premier match de Quiddicht de l'année, entre Serpentard et Gryffondor allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Certain, comme Malefoy était un peu énervé, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipa, parler de stratégie à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Serpentard voulait à tout prix gagner et ils attendaient le match avec impatience.

Mais, il y avait une autre chose que Ginny attendait. Larissa venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. Ginny vint à sa rencontre et vit que Pansy l'observait attentivement. Elle respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle mente à son ancienne amie. Pour se donner du courage, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait lu sur la confiance et le ton qu'elle devait employer.

_ Larissa, appela Ginny.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

_ Je voulais te dire que j'ai mal réagit hier, dit-elle un brin hypocrite. Je sais que tu es une fille formidable et…le fait que ton père était un mangemort et…est en prison, ne change rien pour moi.

Hypocrisie, flatterie, hésitation et sincérité dans la voix de Ginny ce qui était parfait. Mentir et manipuler était beaucoup plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Elle se haïssait de faire ça, mais au moins, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais son visage était impassible et froid. Se composer un masque d'impassibilité lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

Larissa ne pensant pas une seconde que les rôles pouvaient s'inverser, et que cette fois-ci c'était elle qui était manipulé, elle crut Ginny sur parole.

_ Ginny, je n'aurais jamais crut que tu dirais ça, s'exclama Larissa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression d'abuser de la confiance de Larissa. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, se dit-elle. C'est pourquoi elle eut l'idée de vider son esprit, comme dans le livre.

_ Alors, on est de nouveau amie? demanda Larissa plein d'espoir.

_ Oui, à une seule condition, exigea Ginny. Que tu me laisses respirer de temps en temps et que je puisse faire ce que je veux.

Ginny c'était dit que tant qu'à faire, elle pourrait tirer avantage de la situation. Comme ça, elle pourrait faire ses recherches.

Larissa fut étonnée par ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de Ginny. Mais, c'était bon signe, se dit-elle, car elle devenait de plus en plus Serpentard.

_ D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème, dit simplement Larissa.

Ginny sentait à la fois un sentiment d'extase, car elle avait enfin réussi, mais aussi de culpabilité pour avoir mentit à quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette nouvelle Ginny?

J'attends votre avis avec impatience!

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6 Match

Bonjour à tous,

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais, il y a le bac et puis j'étais un peu en panne pour commencer le chapitre.

Je remercis tout ceux qui attendent avec impatience que je mette un nouveau chapitre, tous ceux qui me laissent des Reviews et tout ceux qui me suivent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, notamment à ceux qui touvait que je ne faisait pas Ginny assez "combattive".

Dans ce chapitre, Ginny s'apperçoit qu'elle est dans un cercle vicieux et qu'elle n'arrive plus à s'en sortir.

Voilà, Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Match**

Le denier samedi du mois d'octobre avait été programmé des semaines à l'avance. En effet, la date fatidique du premier match de Quiddicht, était enfin arrivée. Tous les élèves du château étaient en effervescence. Les jours précédents, Peeves et le Baron Sanglant faisaient les quatre cents coups aux premières années de Gryffondor ainsi qu'à Rusard, courant dans les moindres recoins en espérant les attraper.

Ce matin là, Ginny avait eut, une fois de plus, un cauchemar et s'était levé très tôt. Elle avait donc fait son devoir de Sortilège et avait la ferme intention de rendre le livre _Tradition des Sang-Pur_ à Rogue. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas lut, elle allait mentir à Rogue pour lui faire croire le contraire. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

L'amitié entre Ginny et Larissa avait reprit ses droits. Ginny avait complètement oublié à qui elle avait à faire et Larissa préférait écarter l'hypothèse où elle se serait fait manipuler. De temps en temps, Ginny se sentait coupable d'avoir mentit à une amie, mais elle se forçait à oublier en se vidant l'esprit. Quand elle y pensait, elle était inquiète en voyant son comportement pratiquement normal face à ce qu'elle avait fait. Drago avait bien sûr félicité Ginny en lui disant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que maintenant elle était une vraie Serpentard.

Ginny frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Après une invitation à entrer peu chaleureuse, elle pénétra avec peur dans la pièce obscure. Rogue était penché au-dessus d'un grand chaudron en cuivre oxydé d'où se dégageait des panaches de fumée noirs. Absorbé dans l'élaboration d'une potion complexe, il coupait avec précision des racines de _tentacula_ en fines lamelles. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante et la culpabilité tiraillait déjà Ginny. D'un coup de baguette, le bâton en bois mélangea tout seul la potion et le livre traversa la pièce en se rangeant de lui-même dans la bibliothèque. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il reporta son regard vide et froid sur Ginny.

_ Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit-elle gêné, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez.

_ J'étais en train de confectionner du _Mortaserum_, expliqua-t-il une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Je suppose que vous ignorez ce que c'est.

_ Effectivement, répondit-elle inquiète par l'expression de plus en plus froide du professeur de potion.

_ Un poison lent et douloureux mais très puissant. Deux gouttes suffiraient pour tuer une personne en quelques heures dans les pires souffrances.

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait entendue des rumeurs à Serpentard sur Rogue, mais savoir qu'il pouvait fabriquer, dans les murs de Poudlard, de façon aussi indifférente, un poison capable de tuer quelqu'un, était terrifiant.

_ Mais, ce n'est pas très légale, tenta-t-elle hésitante.

_ Vous savez, si je me contentais de faire ce qui est autorisé par le _ministère_, ce serait très limité, argumenta-t-il. Bien entendue, je ne révèle ce genre de chose qu'aux élèves de Serpentard, donc je compte sur votre discrétion auprès de vos camarades, des autres professeurs et du directeur.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'il lui demandait de ne rien révéler sur ses pratiques illicites dans le château. Bien sûr, la première fois elle avait trouvé cela étrange, mais n'avait pas posé plus de question. Mais maintenant, il voulait qu'elle le couvre, alors qu'il préparait une potion qui pouvait tuer quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie de trahir sa maison où Rogue qui pouvait la faire renvoyer à tout moment. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se dit donc, qu'elle pourrait toujours en tirer partit. Puisqu'il lui forçait la main autant obtenir un avantage. Elle vida donc son esprit avant de mettre son idée à exécution.

_ Je ne dirais rien professeur, affirma-t-elle de façon rusé et avec hésitation, mais dans ce cas je suppose que vous pouvez…m'aider?

Rogue regarda fixement Ginny. Son élève avait beaucoup changé en deux mois. Elle paraissait plus mûre et montrait qu'elle réagissait exactement comme une Serpentard. Elle était en train de tourner la situation à son avantage en essayant de le manipuler et de faire du chantage. Drago et les autres avait vraiment fait du bon travail sur elle.

_ Nous devrions trouver un arrangement, répondit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse et dangereuse, si vous me dite de quoi il s'agit.

_ Je voudrais une autorisation signée pour la réserve, dit-elle en éludant le sujet.

_ Et pourquoi une élève de première année aurait besoin de faire des recherches dans la réserve? demanda-t-il étonné de sa demande.

_ J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les potions et…

_ Ne mentez pas, coupa-t-il d'une voix glacé, ça n'a rien avoir avec les potions.

Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard flamboyant de Rogue qui avait très vite comprit son manège. Elle décida de reprendre une expression impassible mais, l'attention que lui portait le professeur de potion, la perturbait. Elle choisit de dire la vérité en espérant qu'il accepterait.

_ En réalité, commença-t-elle, j'ai vu dans un livre le terme de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie.

Rogue soupira. Certes, c'était une élève brillante, mais elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour connaitre ce genre de magie. Cela expliquait bien des choses sur son comportement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait un peu de mal à lire en elle, comme si elle pratiquer un début d'Occlumancie. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces deux pratiques et ce n'était pas non-plus une bonne idée de l'encourager sur cette voie. L'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie était ce qui l'avait emmené à coup sûr, vers la magie la plus noire possible et l'avait poussé à faire des choses dont il n'était pas fière. Il avait commencé trop jeune et son désir de pouvoir avait prit le dessus. De plus, Ginny n'avait que onze ans et commencer à pratiquer une magie aussi puissante à cet âge pouvait s'avérer être très dangereux.

_ Je regrette mademoiselle Weasley, finit-il par dire après un grand silence, mais je ne peux pas.

_ Monsieur, demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant, j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus.

_ Ecoutez, c'est une magie très puissance à la limite de la magie noire. Vu votre réaction tout à l'heure avec ma potion, je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas. C'est une magie très risqué, ajouta-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de la pratiquer, continua-t-elle, je veux juste satisfaire ma curiosité.

_ C'est une curiosité dangereuse, dit-il sèchement, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de chose.

_ Professeur, réessaya-t-elle, je suis vraiment prête à tout. Si vous voulez me mettre en retenue pour cette autorisation, il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Assez, s'énerva-t-il, il n'y aura pas d'autorisation. Vous n'imaginez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez avec cette magie.

_ Justement, monsieur, répondit Ginny, expliquez-moi.

Rogue essaya de se calmer et considéra la proposition de Ginny. Il pouvait lui en expliquer les principes, comme ça il verrait si elle est réellement motivée. Il espérait, bien sûr, qu'elle serait dissuadée de faire quoique se soit. L'ironie du sort était de voir une Weasley s'intéresser à une magie à la limite de l'égalité.

_ Très bien, dit-il sur un ton décidé, pour faire simple la Legilimancie est l'art de voir dans l'esprit des autres et l'Occlumancie est l'art de protéger son esprit contre la Legilimancie.

_ En quoi c'est dangereux? demanda Ginny.

_ Le fait de vider son esprit comme pour l'Occlumancie pour maîtriser ses émotions peut entraîner une perte de conscience de la réalité. Et quand vous lancez un sortilège de Legilimancie pour forcer la personne à vous révéler ses pensées, ce n'est pas mieux que le sortilège de l'_Imperium_.

_ Je veux toujours en savoir plus, dit-elle un peu refroidit malgré tout.

_ Je ne vous donnerez pas cette autorisation, dit Rogue qui avait échoué, mais je vous donnerez un livre de ma bibliothèque personnelle.

D'un mouvement furtif de baguette, le livre sortit de la bibliothèque et se posa délicatement sur le bureau en bois délabré.

_ _Legilimancie et Occlumancie utilisé par les plus grands sorciers à travers les siècles_, lut Rogue sur la couverture du livre. Vous verrez les emplois de cette magie pendant des siècles. Ca m'étonnerait qu'après ça, vous ayez toujours envie d'en apprendre plus.

_ On verra, dit Ginny pragmatiquement. Je vous rends _Tradition des Sang-Pur_, professeur.

Elle tendit l'ouvrage et Rogue s'en saisit. Il ensorcela le grimoire qui se remit tout seul à sa place.

_ Vous l'avez lut? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, dit-elle en vidant son esprit, il est vraiment très intéressant.

Rogue la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle mentait, elle ne l'avait pas du tout lut. Il fallait lui laisser le temps, de toute façon elle était en train de changer c'était indéniable.

_ Ravie qu'il vous ai plut, dit-il d'un ton hypocrite. Je crois que nous avons terminé mademoiselle Weasley.

_ Au revoir professeur, répondit-elle en prenant le nouveau livre que Rogue lui avait donné en sortant de la pièce.

Elle rangea le grimoire dans son sac et remarqua quelqu'un tapis dans l'ombre qui semblait l'attendre. Précautionneusement, elle s'avança doucement vers cette personne.

_ Drago, dit-elle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Il fallait que je te parle, dit-il mystérieusement en sortant de l'ombre, c'est important. On fait le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle?

_ D'accord, répondit-elle en partant avec lui. Comment tu as sut que j'étais avec Rogue?

_ C'est le Baron Sanglant qui m'a renseigné, dit-il contrarié, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur de te faire doubler par Potter?

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et la regarda intensément, en colère. Ginny ne riait plus du tout. C'était sortit spontanément et elle avait oublié, momentanément, avec qui elle était. Visiblement, elle l'avait offensé.

_ Excuses-moi Drago, dit-elle en essayant de rattraper la gaffe, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça, coupa-t-il les yeux débordant de fureur, tu me déçois beaucoup, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Tu as intérêt à être désolé, menaça-t-il, parce que mon père vient voir le match. Quel sera sa réaction quand il saura que tu as osé m'insulter?

_ Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas? s'alarma Ginny prise de panique. Ce n'était pas sérieux…

_ Je voulais juste te prévenir, dit-il énervé, mais si c'est comme ça, je te présenterais à mon père.

Ginny blanchit. Tout le monde savait, non-officiellement, que le père de Drago était un ancien mangemort. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Drago aurait le culot de la présenter un jour à son père. Il était vrai qu'au départ il ne voulait pas le faire, mais vu qu'il était vexé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était comme une punition. Il avait visé juste car Ginny n'était pas du tout prête pour revoir le père de Drago. Et puis, Dumbledore allait sûrement la voir et le raconter à ses parents. Elle allait sûrement recevoir une Beuglante et ça allait être horrible.

_ Tu es sûr, tenta Ginny, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé…

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas voir mon père?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, mais, ça ne c'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois et…

_ Oublies la dernière fois et pense à maintenant. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Drago rejoignait Zabini alors que Ginny s'asseyait entre Pansy et Larissa.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette d'enterrement? demanda Pansy à Ginny. C'est le match aujourd'hui, on va dégommer Gryffondor.

_ Tu es malade? demanda Larissa inquiète.

_ Non, tout va bien, dit Ginny d'une petite voix. Vous saviez que le père de Drago allait venir pour voir le match.

_ C'est donc ça qui te tracassait, dit Pansy victorieuse.

_ Oui, répondit Ginny, et Drago m'a dit qu'il me présenterait à son père.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai! s'exclama Pansy. Il a intérêt à me présenter moi aussi! Tu as de la chance Ginny.

_ On peut dire ça, dit Ginny avec dépit.

_ Moi, j'étais au courent, dit Larissa. Comportes-toi tout à fait normalement avec le père de Drago.

_ Quoi de plus normal, alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, mon père s'est battu avec lui! lança Ginny ironiquement.

_ Ecoute Ginny, dit Pansy, c'est un immense honneur pour toi d'être présenté au père de Drago. Dans les traditions de Sang-Pur cela veut dire que tu fais partit de notre cercle.

_ Pansy a raison, ajouta Larissa. Tes parents ont peut-être un problème avec Lucius Malefoy, mais n'oublis pas que c'est la personne la plus influente d'Angleterre, dans le monde magique, après Dumbledore.

Ginny resta silencieuse tout le reste du petit-déjeuner perdue dans ses pensées, alors que Larissa et Pansy parlaient à voix basse.

Elle pensait à ce que Larissa et Pansy lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. C'était juste dire bonjour et être un minimum polit. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucius Malefoy l'invitait à une quelconque fête d'anciens mangemorts et de Sang-Pur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se le mettre à dos comme avait fait ses parents. Ce qu'avait dit Pansy comme quoi elle faisait partit de leur "cercle", lui faisait peur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Que maintenant, elle était dans le milieu des Sang-Pur ainsi que des Serpentard et qu'elle ne pouvait plus en sortir? Elle avait peur de faire partit de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Si ses parents venait à l'apprendre, ils serraient furieux. Elle décida donc de respirer un grand coup et de suivre le conseil de ses amies, d'agir normalement. Il faudrait que devant Lucius, elle ne laisse rien transparaitre, qu'elle soit parfaite, comme elle l'avait apprit dans le livre. Elle se vida l'esprit et oublia cette histoire.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner finit elle se leva ainsi que Larissa et Pansy pour retourner dans les dortoirs. Elles se préparèrent en revêtissant imperméables avec la couleur et le logo de la maison, écharpes en laine vertes émeraudes et argent ornés de petits serpents et bien sûr de très grandes bannières arborant le blason de Serpentard. Les élèves tous en tenue de supporters sortirent des cachots peu avant onze heure et prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Pansy préféra rejoindre ses amies dans les tribunes alors que Larissa et Ginny parlaient de leur future victoire avec des cinquièmes années.

_ Salut les filles, dit une voix rêveuse derrière Ginny.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Luna Lovegood vêtu d'un grand manteau vert émeraude portant des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et du maquillage argenté sur le visage.

_ Luna, s'étonna Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue?

_ Je soutiens Serpentard, répondit-elle. Je n'aime pas trop les Gryffondor, j'espère que vous allez gagner.

_ Merci Luna, j'espère aussi, répondit patiemment Ginny.

_ Tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondor? demanda Larissa.

_ Ils sont un peu bête, se contenta de répondre Luna.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Larissa en souriant, mais votre maison soutient Gryffondor en général.

_ Tu te trompe, répondit Luna, c'est le cas de tout les Poufsouffle, mais pas de tout les Serdaigle.

_ Tant mieux ça fera plus de supporters pour nous, répliqua Larissa mal-alaise, on doit y aller, salut.

_ Salut, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse, vive Serpentard!

Ginny et Larissa allèrent enfin dans les tribunes dans le coin réservé aux Serpentard. Alors qu'elles cherchaient des places, deux élèves de cinquième année, avec qui elles avaient parlé à l'instant, leurs proposèrent de s'installer à côté d'eux. Elles acceptèrent, alors que le match allait bientôt commencer.

_ Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, dit Larissa à voix basse. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas dans notre maison.

_ J'imagine qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une journée à Serpentard, ajouta Ginny. Mais elle est gentille et elle nous supporte.

_ Oui, répondit Larissa, elle a l'air de détester les Gryffondor et puis c'est une _Sang-Pur_. J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle avait entendue parler des Lovegood, elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait la fréquenter.

Ginny essaya de ne pas y penser, mais ses paroles lui paraissait gênante. Il fallait que se soit la femme d'un mangemort qui lui dise qui sa fille et elle pouvait fréquenter. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Ce sentiment fut bien vite chassé par l'arrivé des joueurs sur le terrain. Ginny fut un peu nostalgique lorsqu'elle repéra Fred et George, mais bon elle était à Serpentard maintenant et supporterait sa maison quoiqu'il arrive. Faisant comme les autres, elle siffla l'arrivée des Gryffondor dans le stade.

Flint, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard et Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, se serrèrent la main. Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Avec leurs nouveaux balais, les Serpentard volaient beaucoup plus vite que les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs ils marquaient des buts à tour de bras alors qu'Harry était poursuivit par un _Cognard_ qui revenait sans cesse sur lui. C'est alors que Lee Jordan, un élève de Gryffondor, annonçait soixante points à zéro pour Serpentard. Au bout d'une demi-heure, madame Bibine siffla la mi-temps.

_ Pour l'instant on se débrouille bien, lança Larissa à Ginny.

_ Oui, dit Ginny pensive, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas nous qui sommes responsable du _Cognard_ ensorcelé.

_ Je dois dire que c'est marrant de voir Potter se débattre avec ça, répondit Larissa, mais les Serpentard n'aime pas gagner comme ça. Ce n'est pas une vraie victoire, si non.

_ J'espère vraiment que ça ne faisait pas partit du "plan diabolique" de Flint.

_ Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiète pour le petit pote Potter?

_ Bien sûr que non, s'énerva Ginny, il est à Gryffondor et l'ami de Ron.

_ Et c'est un _Sang-Mêlé _en plus, ami de la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ Granger.

Ginny tiquait face à cette appellation de _Sang-de-Bourbe_, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée que l'on pouvait classer les gens par leur sang. Mais, elle préférait ne rien dire lorsqu'elle avait une divergence d'opinion avec Larissa, de peur que leur amitié n'éclate encore.

Alors que la pluie tombait abondamment, le match reprit. Adrian Pucey, de Serpentard, continuait de marquer des buts. Harry lui, était tout seul face au _Cognard_ fou et était obligé de faire tout une série de loopings, de chandelle et de feinte pour l'éviter. Puis, tout d'un coup, il fonça sur Drago et se prit le Cognard sur le bras. De sa main disponible, il tomba en piquet en attrapant le _Vif d'or_ juste avant. Harry percuta le sol et perdit connaissance. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match.

_ C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Larisa, on a perdu.

Les professeurs et les Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers le terrain trempé. Les Serpentard était déçut et commencèrent à quitter les gradins. Au moment où Ginny et Larissa rentrait au château, elles surprirent une conversation houleuse entre Lucius Malefoy et Dumbledore.

_ C'est vraiment inadmissible Dumbledore qu'un _Cognard_ ai été trafiqué pendant le match, hurlait monsieur Malefoy. Je demande, en tant que membre du _Magenmagot_ et du conseil de l'école, l'annulation de ce match.

_ Non, je regrette Lucius, dit Dumbledore d'une voix étonnamment calme, je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais Gryffondor a gagné.

_ Les conditions de ce match étaient erronées, plaida-t-il, il faut retrouver celui qui a fait ça, le renvoyer de l'école et faire un nouveau match.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, pour savoir quoi faire, dit Dumbledore qui commençait à s'énerver. Gryffondor a gagné, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

_ Très bien, dit Lucius menaçant, le conseil de l'école et le ministère entendra parler de votre incompétence à diriger correctement Poudlard.

_ Et bien faites Lucius, je vous en prie, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, on verra bien ce qu'ils disent.

Ginny et Larissa rejoignirent le flot d'élève, mais Ron fonça droit sur Ginny.

_ Je vais vous laisser, dit Larissa en partant vers le château.

_ Ca faisait longtemps grand frère, dit Ginny avec méchanceté.

_ C'est toi qui as trafiqué le _Cognard_? demanda Ron agressivement.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ronnie, répondit Ginny.

_ C'est toi ou Malefoy, dit-il persuadé d'avoir raison.

_ Tu accuses sans preuve, dit-elle déçut, tu es persuadé que c'est un Serpentard qui a fait le coup.

_ Evidemment, qui ça pourrait être?

_ On dirait que Potter a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il avait faillit tomber de son ballais l'année dernière, ce n'était pas nous. A mon avis tu devrais arrêter de le voir.

_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, hurla Ron. C'est forcément Serpentard.

_ Bien sûr, dit-elle avec ironie, je commence à en avoir marre que mon grand frère me rejette uniquement parce que je suis à Serpentard.

_ A ta place j'aurais honte d'être à Serpentard, vous être tous des vicieux serpents…

Ginny était folle de rage et elle sortit sa baguette. Elle avait envie de lui jeter un sort qui lui fasse mal, mais elle n'en avait pas encore apprit.

_ Expelliar…, commença-t-elle.

_ Ca suffit, dit une voix forte et autoritaire.

Ginny regarda autours d'elle et vit que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui les observait avec un léger sourire.

_ On se reverra, dit-il avec un regard remplit de haine avant de retourner vers le château.

Ginny vida son esprit et se concentra.

_ Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Lucius Malefoy en resta bouche-bée. Bien sûr il ne le montra pas, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait une Weasley sous les yeux.

_ Bonjour, répondit-il, enchanté mademoiselle Weasley.

Il tendit une main avec un gant en cuir noir, qu'elle serra avec une légère hésitation. Ce qui n'échappa d'ailleurs à Lucius Malefoy.

_ Nous n'avions pas, tellement bien commencé, dit-il d'un ton presqu'envoûtant, il est tant de partir sur de nouvelles bases.

_ Je crois aussi, dit-elle, je dois y aller.

_ Vous partez bien vite, fit-il remarquer dans une voix chargée de sous-entendus. Serais-ce une tentative pour se débarrasser de moi?

Il avait réussit à la coincer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire "oui" sans paraitre impoli. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle le savait, mais comment se sortir de là?

Lucius la regardait. Il s'amusait du combat intérieur de la jeune fille. Il voulait la tester, voir ce qu'elle valait. Drago lui avait parlé de Ginny Weasley qui était à Serpentard, il avait d'abord crût à un canular, mais avait ensuite apprit par ses contactes que c'était vrai. Il devait la lui présenter après le match, mais comme il avait perdu, il préférait rester seul dans son coin à déprimer.

_ Bien sûr que non, finit-elle par dire d'un ton hypocrite, simplement j'ai…

_ Dans ce cas, prouvez-le moi en restant, coupa-t-il.

_ Très bien, dit-elle une fois de plus coincé, ça peut attendre.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller avec votre grand frère, dit-il pour voir sa réaction.

_ En réalité ma famille prend très mal le fait que je sois à Serpentard.

_ Evidemment, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Vous avez beaucoup évolué depuis cet été.

_ Tout le monde me le dit, dit-elle d'un air triste.

_ Vous fréquentez Larissa Dolohov, je crois, dit-il.

_ Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle.

_ Ses parents sont de vieux amis de la famille. Ecoutez, je dois retourner au ministère, j'ai été ravi qu'on ai réussi à avoir une conversation normale.

Il lui retendit la main qu'elle resserra une deuxième fois.

Sur ce, il s'appuya sur sa canne et partit, dans une envolé de cape de voyage verte émeraude, vers la sortie du domaine de Poudlard.

Ginny était désespéré. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette à qui on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Pourquoi avait-il voulu discuter avec elle? Voilà, que maintenant elle avait de bons rapports avec le pire ennemi de sa famille. Avait-elle bien fait? Sachant que le père de Larissa était un mangemort et un ami de monsieur Malefoy, c'était clair. Par Salazard dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée?

* * *

Il est vrai, que ce chapitre est un peu long, mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience et j'espère que ceux qui ne m'en laissent pas vont le faire.

Bisous au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7 Pacte

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent et qui me laissent des Reviews.

Je vous l'avais annoncée pour août, et j'ai réussit à m'y tenir.

Voici mon septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mais avant je dois vous dire que les Malefoy en tant que Sang-Pur, sont très sexistes et j'espère que ça ne choquera personne.

L'article de journal écrit en italique se trouve dans le chapitre Polynectar du tome 2 de J.K. Rowling. Ceci dit je me suis permit d'en rajouter un peu. "_et risque une peine de prison à Askaban" _ne fais pas partit de la version original.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Le Pacte**

Ginny Weasley fut réveillé par des bruits de conversation, le lendemain du match de Quidditch, un dimanche matin. Furieuse, elle se redressa et regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait neuf heures. Elle soupira, elle aurait tant voulut dormir une heure de plus. Mais de toute façon, contrairement aux Gryffondors, les Serpentards se levaient tôt. Curieuse, elle inspecta d'un regard scrutateur le dortoir. Ginny comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle avait été réveillée. Larissa parlait à Pansy ainsi qu'à Millicent Beulstrode et à Daphné Greengrass. D'habitude son amie ne discutait jamais avec les copines de Pansy, les jugeant "trop bête", et encore moins dans le dortoir. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormale, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Inquiète, elle se leva d'un pas résolut et se dirigea vers les filles.

_ Bonjour, lança-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

_ Ginny, s'exclama Larissa, tu es enfin réveillé.

_ Il se passe quelque chose? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

_ Rien de très important, répondit évasivement Larissa.

Ginny la regarda d'un regard fulgurent. Elle savait que Larissa lui cachait la vérité, ce qui était mauvais signe. Ses yeux brillèrent d'avantage, elle voulait savoir.

_ Dis-moi Larissa, ordonna-t-elle froidement d'une voix qui ne lui allait pas.

Larissa n'avait jamais vu Ginny comme ça, elle était devenue une vrai Serpentard. Elle eut peur, elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais en ce moment elle n'avait plus du tout envie de mentir.

_ Un Sang-de-Bourbe a été attaqué, répondit Larissa avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

_ Comment ça? demanda Ginny sans comprendre.

_ Un Sang-de-Bourbe a été pétrifié comme la chatte de Rusard, répondit Pansy qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange.

C'est bizarre, pensa Ginny. Qui, dans cette école pourrait faire une chose pareille? Bien sûr, il était évident que se soit un Serpentard, mais elle ne pensait pas que se soit le cas. Le journal que Drago lui avait enlevé en début d'année était selon lui "dangereux". Se pouvait-il qu'il en soit la cause? Elle vida son esprit, et se dit que cela ne la concernait pas. Certes quelque chose se passait, mais elle avait la chance d'être une Sang-Pur, alors pourquoi elle s'inquièterait? Elle sentait que se raisonnement paraissait faux, mais elle n'en avait cure et vida son esprit pour oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité.

_ De qui s'agit-il? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi froide et indifférente.

_ Colin Crivey, répondit Larissa avec un grand sourire, celui qui est toujours en train de lécher les bottes de Potter. Il n'a clairement pas sa place à Poudlard.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle non plus n'approuvait pas l'attitude de Crivey et effectivement, elle pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de devenir sorcier. La nouvelle qu'il soit attaqué la laissa pratiquement indifférente. Chose qui lui fit peur, la situation était tout de même grave. Sa raison hurlait qu'elle devait au moins se forcer à avoir de la compassion, mais elle ne voulait pas. Au contraire, elle vida son esprit pour ne plus penser à rien.

_ Ca ne touchera pas les Serpentards de toute façon, déclara-t-elle enfin au bout d'un long silence.

_ Je ne pense pas, affirma Larissa. Il semble évident que le descendant de Serpentard ne va s'attaquer à sa propre maison ni au Sang-Pur. Nous faisons des pronostique pour la prochaine victime.

Ginny fut scandalisé par les propos de Larissa, même si elle ne le montra pas.

_ Larissa, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny sèchement d'un regard sévère.

Larissa la dévisagea longuement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as raison, dit Larissa de manière inattendue, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne voudrais pas être débarrassé de Granger? Ne me dis pas non plus que tu n'y as pas pensé.

_ C'est vrai, avoua à contre cœur Ginny, même si le cas de Crivey me laisse indifférente, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas.

_ Même avec Granger qui t'énerve, provoqua Larissa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce genre de chose n'est souhaitable à personne, répliqua Ginny en colère.

_ Et pourtant tu n'es pas triste pour ce Sang-de-Bourbe de Crivey, fit remarquer Larissa avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est différent, répondit Ginny, lui il est juste pathétique, mais il ne méritait pas ça, ni même aucun membre du château.

_ Je ne pensais que dirais ça, dit Larissa avec tristesse, c'est même désolant de ta part. Mais, j'ai bon espoir, tu changeras sûrement d'avis.

_ Tu n'es pas fâché, que ton amie ne pense pas la même chose que toi? demanda Ginny avec crainte.

_ Non, répondit Larissa avec une confiance que Ginny ne lui connaissait pas, il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade, tu vois? Il est sûr que si tu me reprenais sur le terme Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne pourrait pas s'entendre, mais tu t'es excusé donc tout va bien. Tu es mon amie, et je tolère tes divergences d'opinions, même si je les trouve ridicules. Par contre tu ne feras pas changer d'avis.

Ginny fut réellement touché par la tirade de Larissa. C'était la première fois qu'elle la reconnaissait comme amie. Elle s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Au début, elle avait reparlée à Larissa uniquement pour ne pas se mettre tout Serpentard à dos, mais maintenant, elle l'appréciait vraiment. Même si, Ginny n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur certaines choses, elle écoutait ses arguments et espérait toujours que Larissa change d'opinion. Ceci dit elle aimait bien débattre avec son amie, et il se trouvait quelques fois où Ginny trouvait qu'elle avait raison.

_ Merci, dit Ginny d'une voix emplie d'émotions laissant apparaitre pour la première fois de la matinée ses sentiments.

D'ailleurs quand elle entendit sa propre voix, elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle venait de montrer à Larissa à Pansy et à sa bande sa faiblesse. Elle avait même envie de vomir devant tant de sentiments, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à entièrement se maîtriser. Peut-être qu'elle était trop faible et qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne plus de connaissance magique. Ainsi quand elle serait devant son frère, elle saurait des sorts plus intéressant que le pathétique et inoffensif sort de désarment.

_ De rien, répondit Larissa sur un ton désinvolte après un long silence, je serais toujours la pour toi Ginny et je n'ai pas envie que l'on se déchire encore une fois.

Ginny ne put pas contrôler ses yeux brillants et larmoyants, tant les mots de Larissa paraissaient réconfortants. Elle ne douta pas un instant de la bonne volonté de son amie pensant à sa sincérité. Ginny semblait avoir, en cet instant oublié toute prudence. Avec un grand sourire, elle quitta le groupe pour prendre ses vêtements et aller dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit vêtu de sa cape de sorcier et coiffé. Elle prit sa baguette sur la table basse, sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune de Serpentard et s'engouffra des les long couloirs dont seul Poudlard avait le secret. Alors qu'elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Larissa, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et l'entraîner dans une vielle salle de classe. Ginny entendit quelqu'un fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette, et regarda avec curiosité que la salle semblait poussiéreuse et abandonné depuis longtemps. Puis, elle regarda celui qui avait osé lui faire ça.

_ Percy, hurla-t-elle mécontente, tu fais quoi là? Tu as cherché à me faire peur?

Elle lui lança un regard froid et sortit sa baguette.

_ J'ai besoin de te parler, répondit-il nullement impressionné.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, menaça-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette sur lui.

_ J'ai vu l'embrouille que tu as eut avec Ron, hier, dit-il doucement.

Elle soupira et rangea sa baguette.

_ Si c'est pour me faire la morale, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle d'une voix déterminé.

_ Je sais Ginny, je ne suis pas idiot, lança-t-il énervé, mais je t'ai vu avec Lucius, aussi.

_ Ah, s'exclama-t-elle gêné, écoutes ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est juste une personne influente et qui a beaucoup de pouvoir.

_ Tu vas trop loin Ginny, mit-il en garde. Je comprends tout à fait que tu dois faire des concessions, mais Lucius est très dangereux.

_ Mais aussi très influent, répéta Ginny. Si les choses tournent mal pour papa, à cause de cette voiture volante, on pourrait très bien avoir besoin de lui.

_ J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et lui, raconta Percy inquiet, il veut prendre le pouvoir Ginny, il devenir directeur de Poudlard.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, se braqua-t-elle. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore soit un bon directeur. Si c'était le cas, il devrait pouvoir empêcher que des élèves se fassent pétrifier dans sa propre école.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il avec calme, mais tu ne crois pas que McGonagall pourrait le remplacer?

_ Elle est trop comme Dumbledore, provoqua-t-elle furieuse, monsieur Malefoy ferait un bon professeur et un bien meilleur directeur.

Percy la détailla longuement. Il était scandalisé, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa petite sœur qui avait dit ça. Il allait essayer de la raisonner.

_ Parce que tu crois que les sorciers nés-moldus resteraient à Poudlard avec lui? cria-t-il irrité.

Ginny le regarda avec urgence. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences que cela pouvait entraîner, et elle était un peu perdu. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, et réalisa, avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux nés-moldus de l'école. Elle aurait certainement des avantages, mais ils avaient autant le droit qu'elle d'étudier.

_ Je…, commença-t-elle.

_ Inutile de et justifier, coupa-t-il, tu es ma petite sœur et je sais très bien que tu le pensais vraiment. Ne et laisse pas embobiner par monsieur Malefoy.

Cette phrase eut le dont d'énervé Ginny. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui faire la moral, alors que lui-même n'était pas un exemple?

_ On en a déjà parlé, dit-elle avec un sourire froid et trop calme, je sais très bien ce que je fais Percy.

_ Je ne crois pas, non, lança furieusement Percy. Cette maison t'as plus corrompue que tu ne le crois.

_ Tu ne vas pas me tenir ce genre conversation, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je croyais que tu voulais être à Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il doucement, mais il y a des limites à respecter.

_ Dis celui qui a éliminé tout les concurrents pour devenir préfet, fit-elle remarquer. Je me sers de monsieur Malefoy car il peut m'être utile.

_ Tu crois que quelqu'un comme lui va se laisser manipuler par une gamine de onze ans? demanda-t-il effaré par sa naïveté.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle pensivement.

_ C'est toi qui va finir par perdre des plumes.

_ Je sais très bien me défendre toute seul, dit-elle froidement et sèchement. Tu sais quoi, Percy, tu as bien ta place à Gryffondor. Ne jamais prendre de risques, pourtant vous êtes sensé être courageux.

_ Ginny…, tenta-t-il.

_ Et ne me reparles plus pendant un moment, dit-elle menaçante. Sur ce, au revoir Percy, laça-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, et de monter les escaliers conduisant au hall. Un peu triste elle alla dans la Grand Salle et repéra Drago en train de broyer du noir. Quoi? se dit Ginny. Lui montrant ses sentiments? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'assit en fasse de lui.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton engageant.

Il leva sur elle un regard distrait et ne paru pas étonné de la voir.

_ C'est toi, se contenta-t-il simplement de dire.

_ Si tu préfères que j'aille ailleurs…, proposa Ginny qui n'aimait pas jouer le rôle de la Serpentard soumise fasse à Drago, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Restes, ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

_ Non c'est bon, dit-elle.

Mais Drago n'allait pas rater l'occasion qu'elle soit venue pour la première fois vers lui. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était assise en fasse de lui. Quand elle vit son regard froid et calculateur, elle regretta. A cette heure là le dimanche, c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à la table des Serpentards. Mais, elle avait fait une erreur, elle aurait dût manger seul plutôt qu'avec Drago.

_ Je t'ai dit de rester Ginny, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les autres élèves de Serpentard regardèrent la scène avec curiosité. Ginny soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Une des traditions des Sang-Pur était la soumission de la femme face à l'homme. C'était Larissa qui lui avait apprit, et Drago semblait bien vouloir l'appliquer à toutes les filles de Sang-Pur de Serpentard. Elle lui avait expliquée que chez les Sang-Pur la femme était une éternelle mineur, bien inférieur à l'homme, qui servait à concevoir des héritiers et à tenir une maison, une fois mariée. Elle lui avait également dit, que les femmes, selon la tradition, devaient se soumettre à l'homme et lui devait obéissance. Ginny n'aimait pas cette idée, mais ça ne l'avait pas gêné. Sa famille, bien que très moderne, en était un bon exemple. En effet, après son mariage sa mère avait cessé de travailler pour s'occuper de la maison et de ses futurs enfants. Donc, Ginny comprenait très bien cette coutume.

Docilement, elle se rassit en face à lui. Il en fut étonné et fronça les sourcils. Elle pensa qu'il serait bon de lui donner des explications.

_ Larissa m'a expliqué quelques petites choses sur vos traditions, se justifia-t-elle en prenant du porridge.

_ Et qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-il en la testant.

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix étant à Serpentard, répondit-elle, surtout que tu toi tu y tiens.

_ Oui, affirma-t-il, et tu devrais approuver. Je trouve qu'il est important de respecter les traditions. N'est-il pas vrai, que nous les hommes, nous sommes plus forts que vous?

_ Je…, hésita-t-elle.

_ Nous avons des capacités magiques bien plus puissante que les autres, continua-t-il. Ne vois-tu pas que tous les grands sorciers de l'histoire sont tous des hommes, Dumbledore, Grindelwald et le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Ginny réfléchit à tous ce que Drago lui disait, et elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Dans les grands sorciers anglais, aussi noirs soient-ils, il n'y avait que des hommes.

_ Tu as raison, dit Ginny d'un air de défit. Je en suis pas idiote et je comprends tout à fait vos traditions, continua-t-elle avec une sincérité inquiétante.

_ J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Au fait, cette histoire de voiture volante continue à faire verser de l'encre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'interrogea Ginny inquiète.

_ Lis, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tu verras, c'est très amusant.

Méfiante, elle prit le journal et lu.

_ENQUÊTE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Arthur Weasley, directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu s'est vu infliger une amende de cinquante Gallions et risque une peine de prison à Askaban, pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture moldue. Mr Lucius Malefoy, membre du conseil d'administration de l'école Poudlard, où la voiture ensorcelée a été accidentée il y a quelques mois, a demandé la démission de Mr Weasley. « Weasley a terni la réputation du ministère », a déclaré Mr Malefoy à notre reporter. « Il n'a aucune compétence pour rédiger des projets de loi et son ridicule Acte de Protection des Moldus devrait être immédiatement abandonné. »_

_Mr Weasley s'est refusé à tout commentaire. Son épouse a simplement déclaré à nos envoyés spéciaux qu'ils avaient « intérêt à décamper très vite » s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle lâche sur eux la goule de la famille._

Ginny reposa le journal avec colère. Elle avait vu Lucius Malefoy la veille et il ne lui avait rien dit, au contraire il s'était montré d'une gentillesse rare.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, remarqua Drago avec un sourire narquois.

_ C'est mon père quand même, dit-elle froidement.

Il la foudroya du regard, devant ce ton qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'une fille se permette de lui parler ainsi.

_ Ton père qui ne te parle plus depuis que tu es à Serpentard, répliqua-t-il sèchement, tu crois que ça vaut le coup de le soutenir?

Ginny baissa les yeux et eut un intérêt soudain pour son bol. Ses parents l'avaient effectivement abandonné, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lâcher son propre père.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de laisser mon père, déclara Ginny.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais encore du sort de ton cher père, dit Drago avec sarcasme de sa voix traînante. De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire, parce que tu n'as que onze ans et que tu es une femme.

Sur ce, il lança un regard perçant et quitta la Grande Salle. Ginny finit de manger perdu dans ses pensées et partit elle-aussi en rejoignant le hall. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux cachots, lorsqu'elle vit Lucius entrer dans le château. Elle vida son esprit pour mettre de côté sa colère, et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

_ Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'un sourire charmeur.

Lucius leva les yeux vers elle et son visage s'éclaira, alors que sa main ganté se crispa sur la tête de serpent de sa canne. Mais Ginny ne remarqua pas ce détail, et elle fut étonnée de l'incroyable calme de l'homme.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, quelle heureuse surprise.

Comme la veille il lui serra la main et la regarda attentivement.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai vu l'article sur mon père dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, dit-elle avec prudence.

_ Vraiment? interrogea-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le publie si tôt.

Voilà, qui expliquait bien des choses, se dit Ginny sans penser qu'il pouvait mentir. Il pensait qu'elle serait suffisamment dégoûtée pour ne pas prêter attention à son père.

_ Mon père risque vraiment de faire de la prison à Askaban, demanda-t-elle essayant de rester impassible.

_ Il a violé le _Code International du Secret Magique_ et détourné une loi qu'il avait lui-même fait voter, tout cela ne plaide pas en sa faveur.

_ C'est à cause de Potter et de mon idiot de frère, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Lucius lui lança un regard glacial et crispa un peu plus sa main sur la canne qui contenant sa baguette.

_ Comment pouvez-vous encore le défendre? demanda par curiosité Lucius.

_ Parce que c'est mon père, dit-elle naturellement.

_ Vous êtes jeune, constata-t-il, je suis sûr que l'année prochaine vous ne penserez pas la même chose.

Il lut dans son esprit, bien qu'avec une légère résistance, qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il sourit. Quelqu'un qui osait lui demander un service, ne s'en sortait pas si facilement.

_ Et bien, dit-il d'un air rusé, venez-en au fait. Vous avez visiblement quelque chose de très important à me demander.

_ Je…, hésita-t-elle, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'accorder une faveur.

_ Une faveur, s'exclama Lucius d'un ton théâtral, voila qui est très intéressant.

Elle était impressionnée par Lucius. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, de lui parler. Elle vida son esprit et se concentra.

_ Etant à Serpentard j'ai entendue parler de votre forte influence au ministère, flatta-t-elle confiante, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faite pour l'écoule et…

_ Assez, coupa-t-il d'une voix claquant comme un fouet. Je vois que Serpentard a eut une bonne influence sur vous, mais la flatterie ne marche plus avec moi, et j'imagine que pour prendre autant de précaution, il faut que se soit important. Venez-en aux faits et ne perdons pas de temps.

Ginny admira intérieurement Lucius pour sa clairvoyance et son langage si raffiné, celui des Sang-Pur sans aucun doute.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être éviter à mon père toutes poursuites du ministère et annuler l'amende qu'il a contractée.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit encore plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une Weasley, même à Serpentard, s'abaisserait à lui demander de l'aide, alors qu'elle pouvait très bien voir Dumbledore. C'était très bat de sa part, le faisant avec intelligence, mais tout de même très bat. Il serait facile de la manipuler et de la faire adhérer à la communauté des Sang-Pur. Elle était beaucoup moins respectable qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords. Elle était pratiquement rentrée dans le moule, maintenant. C'était juste une femme, inférieure de Sang-Pur. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'elle aurait un statut spécial et qu'elle était différente des autres, mais il s'était fourvoyé. Ce nouvel aspect des choses le remplit d'un sentiment de triomphe et de puissance. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples comme ça et il pourrait désormais, contrôler entièrement sa vie. Il ferait attention à se qu'elle ne se cultive pas trop, il demanderait à Drago et à Larissa, qu'il connaissait bien, de lui faire pratiquer les traditions de Sang-Pur petit à petit et de la conditionner à devenir une bonne épouse de Sang-Pur. Bien entendu, ça prendra des années, mais c'était parfait. Il y avait de moins en moins de femme de Sang-Pur et une de plus serait toujours ça. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle lui laissait une porte ouverte. Une brèche énorme, dans laquelle il comptait bien s'engouffrer.

_ Je pourrais, effectivement, reprit Lucius d'une voix très calme. J'ai tout les appuis qu'il faut pour sortir votre père de là, sans que l'on sache que c'est moi bien entendu. Mais je voudrais quelque chose en échange qui montrerait votre loyauté à la maison Serpentard.

_ Très bien, céda Ginny avec peur, tout ce que vous voulez.

Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver son père d'Askaban. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Dumbledore, d'ailleurs il n'avait rien fait pour son père jusque là. Au moins, elle savait qu'avec Lucius ça serait fait. C'était un homme de parole, si elle faisait ce qui lui ordonnait, il le ferait. Elle était sûr d'agir au mieux et ne se douta pas un instant du sombre plan que Lucius était en train d'élaborer.

_ Je sais que vous êtes au courent pour le journal, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait à présent menaçante. Il va se passer des choses terribles à Poudlard cette année. Monsieur Crivey n'est qu'un début. Si j'aide votre père, il est évident que vous ne soufflerez pas un mot de cette histoire, quel qu'en soit les conséquences et mon viel ami Albus serait mieux dans l'ignorance.

Ginny se demandait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. C'était ci dangereux que ça, ce journal? Et si des vies étaient en jeux, ce serait plus important que son père qui aurait cinq ans de prison? En même temps, si elle se mettait Lucius à dos, son père risquait de recevoir le baiser du _Détraqueur_. Si, il arrivait quelque chose à son père, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il est vrai qu'elle était un peu égoïste, mais après tout, ses attaques ne toucheraient pas les Sang-Pur, donc elle et ses amies seraient en sécurité. Mais elle avait peur d'être impliqué dans une histoire sordide ou il y aurait peut-être des morts.

Lucius n'avait pas besoin de pratiquer la _Legilimancie_ sur elle, pour comprendre qu'elle céderait. Il savait comment manipuler les femmes. Il fallait, faire pression sur un être cher, et la femme faible et inférieure était trop émotive, contrairement aux hommes, pour avoir la force de refuser. Ceci dit, elle avait quand même, obtenu de lui qu'il intervienne pour son pire ennemi. Il avait accepté, pour pouvoir ensuite, mettre en œuvre son plan. S'il voulait la récupérer, il devait faire des concessions et il était sûr, qu'il avait remonté dans son estime.

_ Très bien, dit-elle déterminé, je ne parlerais jamais du journal à qui que se soit.

Lucius ne put retenir un sourire triomphant, il le savait. Il allait pouvoir, dans quelques semaines envoyer une lettre à Drago et à Larissa pour mettre la machine en route.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur sur les derniers évènements, déclara Lucius. Mademoiselle Weasley, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Je sortirais votre père de cette impasse, un Malefoy tient toujours parole, j'ose espérer que vous tiendrez la votre.

_ Bien entendu, répondit Ginny.

_ Ci ce n'est pas le cas, j'en serais bien vite informé, de toute façon. Au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle Weasley.

Il fit un léger signe de tête, mais ne tendit pas de nouveau sa main, ce qui étonnait Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda monter l'escalier de pierre.

Elle regagna la _Salle Commune_ de Serpentard avec l'idée de se noyer dans la lecture du livre de Rogue, mais Pansy et Larissa lui proposa de faire une promenade dans le parc, malgré le froid. Elles sortirent, toutes trois, emmitouflées dans des capes en laine en dessous de leurs uniformes et profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Ginny avait tout oublié grâce à la présence de ses amies. C'était une belle et fraîche matinée de novembre.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience.

J'espère que les pensées et les propos des deux Malefoy, n'ont gênés personne. Je veux juste montrer la brutalité des Sang-Pur avec les femmes, et leur mode de vie complètement différent des autres. Rowling n'en parle pas beaucoup dans ses livres. On peut juste voir que madame Weasley et madame Malefoy sont toutes les deux sans travail et femmes aux foyers.

**PS:** le prochain chapitre sera pour ma fanfiction C'est juste une question d'éducation.

Profitez bien, du reste de vos vacances.

A la prochaine


	8. Chapter 8 Rébellion

Coucou,

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre.

Il est très long, je sais, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Il y a beaucoup de dialogue, qui a une importance capitale dans ce chapitre.

Il y a aussi beaucoup de traditions de Sang-Pur, j'espère que ça ne choquera personne. Je répète que c'est juste de la fiction.

Un nouveau personnage va être mit en valeur, je vous laisse découvrir le quel.

Si vous préférez que je fasse deux chapitres, dites-le moi. Il serait dommage que vous soyez découragé en ne lisant pas tout. Ceci dit les dialogues tiennent beaucoup de place.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des Reviews et qui suive ma fanfiction.

Merci à Constantia Nott-Higgs pour sa review, et dis-moi ce tu penses de ce chapitre.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Rébellion**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Ginny avait conclut l'accord avec Lucius. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de temps, et avait envoyé une lettre à Larissa et à Drago. Depuis ce moment là, Ginny paraissait plus rayonnante et plus sûr d'elle aussi. Larissa savait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et quand elle reçut la lettre, tôt le matin, avant la distribution officielle dans la Grande Salle, le doute n'était plus permit. Seul dans la salle commune, elle faisait les cents pas, se demandant pourquoi Lucius lui écrivait un courrier commun qui était aussi valable pour Drago. Finissant par récupérer son calme, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil de velours où elle y déplia lentement la missive de monsieur Malefoy. Elle l'a lut, non sans hésitation.

_Chère Larissa, cher fils,_

_Je vous écris parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Pour avoir parlé deux fois à mademoiselle Weasley, lors de mes passages au château, j'ai put constater, avec joie, qu'elle s'était bien intégré à Serpentard. Je sais qu'elle n'est qu'en première année, mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle pourrait être une rivale gênante pour mes affaires. C'est pourquoi, je vous demanderais de lui apprendre les traditions de Sang-Pur, de façon à en être débarrassé. Soyez toujours avec elle, veillez à ce qu'elle ne se cultive pas trop en dehors des cours et apprenez-lui son rôle en tant que femme de Sang-Pur. Larissa, fais-lui comprendre qu'elle est un être inférieur, qu'elle doit une totale obéissance aux hommes et qu'elle doit se taire. Obéir et se taire, tu sais comme moi que c'est qui fait une bonne épouse digne de son sang. Faites-le très progressivement, en lui enlevant plaisir par plaisir, c'est sa tristesse qui la soumettra. J'ai également pensé, Larissa, que tu pourrais l'inviter au mariage de Sang-Pur, fin août, de ta cousine Carlina avec Alcandrus Nott, ça la mettra dans l'ambiance. Je suis sûr que mademoiselle Weasley a un très bon potentiel pour devenir une femme obéissante et soumise. Je compte sur vous pour l'exploiter._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Larissa était folle de rage. Comment Lucius osait-il, lui dire à elle, ce qu'elle devait faire? L'idée était très tentante, et de toute façon elle y viendrait, mais Ginny était encore trop jeune pour être plongée dans ce genre de chose. Pour Larissa, Ginny n'était pas encore tout à fait de leur côté, et se serait une grave erreur de commencer son apprentissage maintenant. En deuxième année, ou en troisième année, ça serait parfait, mais pour l'instant Ginny avait besoin de toucher au pouvoir. Une fois qu'elle sera perdue dedans, il n'y aura pas de retour possible et là elle pourra devenir une femme de Sang-Pur. Ginny, dans un premier temps, était faite pour devenir comme Pansy ou Drago. Elle froissa le parchemin en réalisant ce que cela lui coûterait. Elle désobéirait à un homme, ne donnerait pas cette lettre à Drago qui était son ami et en plus elle perdrait la considération de sa mère, si jamais elle l'apprenait. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit du bruit.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, dit une voix ensommeillé.

Larissa leva brusquement les yeux et découvrit que c'était Théodore Nott.

_ Théodore, dit Larissa d'une voix clair, je voulais justement te parler de plusieurs choses.

_ Vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

_ Je voulais savoir, c'est vrai que Carlina va épouser ton cousin?

_ Qui t'as dit ça? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Lucius, et apparemment Carlina a oublié qu'on ne se parlait plus.

_ Ecoutes n'en veux pas trop à ta cousine, et…

_ Ne pas lui en vouloir, cria Larissa, elle a déshonoré le nom de Dolohov et a bafoué la valeur de notre sang, c'est une _traître-à-son-sang_.

_ Ta mère ne t'as pas dit toute l'histoire, on dirait, dit Théodore narquoisement n'appréciant pas d'avoir été coupé.

_ Comment ça? demanda Larissa ayant le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

_ Depuis qu'Antonin n'est plus là pour s'occuper d'elle, ta mère fait n'importe quoi, dit-il avec méchanceté.

_ Qu'est-ce que ma mère ne m'a pas dit? questionna-t-elle sachant qu'il était inutile de relever l'insulte.

_ Carlina a débarqué chez nous, cet été, en disant qu'elle était désolée d'avoir renié sa famille et qu'elle comptait bien renouer avec les traditions. Ma mère n'y croyait pas, mais elle a jeté un sort de Legilimancie, et elle a sut qu'elle ne mentait pas.

_ C'est pas vrai, dit Larissa stupéfaite.

_ Si, et ma mère devait s'occuper de marier Alcandrus, répondit Théodore. Elle l'a emmené aux bains des femmes sur l'_Allée des Embrumes_, où les femmes de _Sang-Pur_ riches se baignent dans une grande piscine d'eau chaude nus et sont observés par les hommes qui font leurs choix. Alcandrus a trouvé que la plastique de Carlina était parfaite. Ils ont dînés ensemble, mais Carlina ne ressentait rien pour lui, donc il l'a violé, et comme ils ont couchés ensemble, elle a été obligée de se fiancer avec lui.

_ Si elle s'était mieux conduit auparavant, il l'aurait sûrement plus respecté, dit Larissa avec un sourire victorieux.

_ C'est certain, répondit Théodore, un homme a tous les droits sur les femmes désobéissantes, c'est la règle chez nous. Laisses ton père contrôler entièrement ta vie, et tu pourras choisir ton mari, pour l'aimer, le servir et porter sa descendance. Carlina ne pourra plus rien faire une fois sous la tutelle de son mari, à part porter ses héritiers. Elle aura besoin de ton aide pour accepter le fait qu'elle passera la fin de sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas.

_ Après toutes ses années…, commença-t-elle.

_ Ecoutes, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère n'ira pas au mariage, que tu dois ne pas y aller. On est des amis d'enfance Larissa, et ma famille compte sur toi.

_ D'accord, je viendrais, dit-elle avec détermination, de toute façon c'est en août, j'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis. Je plaisantais, rajouta-t-elle devant son regard noir.

_ J'espère, dit-il d'une voix dure.

_ Théodore, dit-elle d'un ton grave, on a un gros problème.

_ Quel genre? demanda-t-il.

_ Lucius, répondit-elle.

Elle lui passa le parchemin. Il le lut très attentivement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Il se tourna vers elle le regard remplis de fureur.

_ On ne pas laisser faire ça, dit-il avec colère. On lui apprendra pendant sa deuxième ou troisième année, mais pas maintenant.

_ C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, approuva-t-elle. On ne peut pas laisser Lucius faire la loi.

_ Rassures-moi, murmura-t-il, tu n'as pas montré ce parchemin à Drago?

_ Bien sûr que non, je venais juste de le recevoir avant que tu arrives.

_ J'ai poussé Pansy à devenir une reine parce qu'elle n'était pas assez traditionnaliste, et le pouvoir lui a réussit. Je pense que Ginny, doit devenir une reine de Serpentard avant toute chose.

_ Oui, dit Larissa doucement, comme ça Drago aura de la concurrence.

_ Je suis toujours avec Drago parce que c'est lui que je veux suivre et pas Pansy, mais si il y a Ginny, je crois qu'il n'est pas près de me revoir.

_ Tout les Serpentards ne pensent pas comme toi, fit remarquer en souriant Larissa.

_ Oui, je sais, soupira-t-il, beaucoup la considère comme une Weasley, mais il faut changer ça.

_ Alors, dit Larissa, on complote ensemble?

_ Comme au bon vieux temps, ça faisait tellement longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Le problème c'est que je désobéis à Lucius en exécutant pas cette lettre. A moins qu'on la donne à Dumbledore…, dit-elle pensivement.

_ Tu es folle, ce cher vieux directeur ne comprendrait rien à ce courrier. Si jamais il t'accuse, je te couvrirais. Ce n'est pas la première fois de toute façon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-elle.

_ Détruire la preuve pour que Drago ne la trouve pas.

Il sortit sa baguette et brûla le parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un tas de cendre. D'un mouvement, il fit disparaitre les derniers morceaux.

_ Une bonne chose de faite, fit remarquer Larissa.

_ Essayes d'avoir le soutient de Pansy.

_ Pansy ne va mettre sa place en jeu et en plus aider son adversaire.

_ Laisses, je m'en occupe, dit-il en balayant sa remarque de la main d'un air moqueur, tu es encore trop jeune.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à affluer dans la salle commune, Larissa lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tandis que Théodore parlait déjà avec Pansy, lui faisant du chantage qui risquerait de ruiner sa réputation, si elle ne s'alliait pas lui. La deuxième année n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

Ce matin là, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny Weasley se levait en ayant une vengeance à exécuter contre Percy qui n'avait pas cessé de la harceler, dès qu'elle était toute seule. Finalement, elle avait eut tord de croire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il était, certes moins pire que Ron, mais jouait les grands-frères protecteur, mais aussi trop collant. Et pendant qu'elle y pensait, il fallait aussi qu'elle prépare un truc contre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle alla prendre sa douche.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et trouva Larissa parlant avec Théodore, Pansy, Daphné Greengrass et à Millicent Beulstrode. Elle s'approcha d'eux doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il y a encore eut une attaque, lança-t-elle trouvant tout cela curieux.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi ma chère Ginny, dit Théodore amusé devant son désarrois.

Ginny en resta pantoise. Depuis quand Théodore Nott ne traînait plus avec Malefoy? Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom? Et depuis, quand la considérait-il comme une Serpentard et pas comme une _traitre-à-son-sang_?

_ Pourquoi ce changement soudain? demanda-t-elle en comprenant de moins en moins la situation.

_ Je suis un ami de Larissa de longue date, dit-il calmement, et j'en ai marre de suivre Drago. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une alliance.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny.

_ Il est temps que Drago est de la concurrence, dit Pansy dans un grand sourire, et pas que par moi. Félicitation Ginny, je t'ai choisi comme reine.

_ Quoi! hurla-t-elle.

_ J'en ai un peu marre d'être surnommé la _meneuse de Serpentard_, c'est pourquoi je te laisse ma place, s'expliqua Pansy. Bien sûr je te lègue mes sous-fifres Daphné et Millicent.

_ Et tu as tout mon soutient, rajouta Théodore, je commençais à en avoir marre de Drago.

Ginny souffla un bon coup. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être la reine de Serpentard.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer Pansy, dit-elle diplomatiquement, je ne crois pas être la personne idéale pour le faire.

_ Ginny, dit Larissa, tu sais, tu as beaucoup de chance. Pansy aurait put à la limite te prendre comme sous-fifres, mais en temps normal, tu ne devrais pas être reine dès la première année.

_ Ca suffit, cria Ginny, je ne sais pas ce c'est que ce délire, mais je vais aller manger.

_ Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy. Théodore, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi?

_ Parce que nous couronnons Ginny qui va remplacer Pansy et que je n'ai aucune raison d'être avec toi, s'exclama Théodore en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago parut stupéfait et se tourna vers Ginny.

_ C'est vrai? demanda-t-il comme pour avoir confirmation.

Ginny réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour une raison, qu'elle ignorait, Théodore avait prit de gros risques en parlant sur ce ton à Drago. De plus c'était l'occasion rêvé pour enfin avoir le droit de tenir tête à Drago, d'égal à égal. Pour la première fois Drago la craindrait et la respecterait.

_ Oui c'est vrai, finit-elle par dire, pourquoi tu as peur d'avoir de la concurrence Drago? répliqua-t-elle avec un certain plaisir en le voyant se décomposer. Visiblement, j'ai plus de succès que toi, puisque même Théodore n'a pas jugé utile de continuer à te suivre.

_ On dirait que tu goûte au pouvoir Ginny, dit Drago d'une voix trop calme. Bravo, je te félicite, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu un Serpentard arriver si vite à cette place là. Tu as payé combien Pansy pour récupérer sa place? C'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu es une Weasley et tu n'as pas d'argent.

_ Pour ta gouverne Drago, dit Pansy avec un sourire, sache que c'est Théodore qui m'a convaincu et que j'ai trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée. A moins que tu ais quelque chose à dire à ta vielle amie, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de contester mon autorité.

La colère se lisait sur le visage de Drago.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce tu fais Pansy, lança-t-il avant de se tourner violemment vers Ginny, quant à toi, tu vas vite comprendre qu'être reine est vide de sens et que ça ne t'apportera rien.

Sur ce, il partit en laissant Ginny troublé par ses paroles. Par Merlin, mais qu'avait-elle fait!

_ Je savais que tu étais à la hauteur Ginny, dit Pansy fière, tu es tout à fait capable d'être la reine de Serpentard.

_ C'est ridicule, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, s'exclama Ginny.

_ Reconnait que tu as eut du plaisir à humilier Drago, lança Pansy. Tu ne pourras pas lutter longtemps Ginny.

Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette magique dans le dortoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Larissa.

_ J'ai oublié ma baguette, répondit mécaniquement Ginny.

_ Je suis sûr que Daphné va aller te la chercher, n'est-ce pas? demanda Pansy.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle, il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Mais…, contesta Ginny.

_ Laisses, si quelqu'un se dévoue pour le faire à ta place pourquoi tu te gênerais? interrogea Pansy.

Daphné quitta la salle commune et se rendit dans les dortoirs des filles pour y trouver la baguette magique de Ginny. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle l'a donna à une Ginny rayonnante, qui avait l'air d'apprécier l'attention.

_ Bien, dit Pansy victorieuse, Larissa et moi avons des choses à faire, je te laisse avec Daphné, Millicent et Théodore.

Les amies partirent à leurs tours en laissant le groupe. Ginny soupira. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

_ Vous venez, on va manger, dit Ginny dans un grand sourire hypocrite.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et marchèrent dans les cachots humides.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Ginny, demande Théodore.

_ Tout va bien, simplement c'est tellement rapide. Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Malefoy? Tu attends quelque chose de moi?

Théodore souffla. Ginny était loin d'être idiote, et ça n'allait pas être facile.

_ Drago est un peu comme son père, répondit Théodore tristement. Je dis un peu, parce qu'en réalité il ressemble plus à sa mère. Mais comme tradition oblige, il fait tout pour ressembler à son père. Seulement, il n'est pas comme lui, soit il est aussi fort que son père, soit il est trop faible. A mon goût, il est beaucoup trop faible pour prétendre à quoique se soit.

_ Que veux-tu dire? demanda Ginny intéressé par l'analyse de Théodore.

_ Il a déjà tout, dit avec dépit Théodore, la richesse, la célébrité, le pouvoir et l'honneur, et du coup il n'a pas de but précis. Il te l'a dit en plus, ça ne lui apporte rien. Mais toi, tu es ambitieuse, talentueuse et tu as tout à prouver. C'est pour ça que le _Choixpeau_ t'a mit à Serpentard, pour que tu puisses trouver ta place. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être un de tes sous-fifres qui te lèche les bottes, mais je veux vraiment t'aider. Je veux soutenir quelqu'un en qui je crois.

Théodore soupira. Non, il ne faisait pas ça que pour la manipuler. Cette missive avait été l'occasion idéale pour plaquer Malefoy et les autres, mais s'il avait accepté de comploter avec Larissa c'était aussi pour lui. Il voulait suivre quelqu'un de différent de Malefoy, avec des idées nouvelles et qui ne soit pas fatalement comme lui. Et Pansy n'était pas la personne idéale, surtout que maintenant, elle croyait dur comme fer aux traditions qui plaçait la femme en dessous de tout.

Les Parkinson étaient une famille de _Sang-Pur_ extrêmement ancienne, qui remontait à l'époque de Merlin et des fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard avait écrit les valeurs, qui selon lui, faisaient des _Sang-Pur_ des êtres exceptionnels et supérieurs aux autres. Mais dans aucun cas, il était dit que la femme devait être considérée comme une éternelle mineur. Au contraire, elle devait être vénérée parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de donner un héritier. C'était les hommes qui, au fil des siècles, avaient étaient jaloux du pouvoir de la femme et l'avait annihilée pour être les seuls à gouverner. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la condition de la femme chez les Sang-Pur en Angleterre s'était encore aggravé, et avait même empiré après sa chute. Le gouvernement fermait les yeux, et n'avait, même maintenant, voté aucune lois protégeant les femmes de _Sang-Pur_. Pansy Parkinson avait trouvé un des rares livre de Salazar Serpentard, dans sa bibliothèque familiale, et y avait découvert que les traditions concernant la femme, n'était que calomnie. Théodore Nott avait utilisé cette découverte contre elle, en la poussant à devenir reine. Dès le début de l'année, elle avait prit ses aises à Serpentard en appréciant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les autres. Vers le milieu de l'année, Pansy n'était plus du tout la petite fille innocente qui défendait la femme chez les _Sang-Pur_. Quand Théodore Nott la flatta, en lui disant qu'être une femme soumise aux hommes et considérait comme inférieur, était un grand honneur, elle y crut naïvement, trop assoiffée de pouvoir pour se rendre compte de quoique se soit. C'était une fille très simplette, et qui, sur certains sujets, ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande intelligence. Elle s'était rangé, et ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour Théodore, si non une femme inférieure soumise comme toute les autres, mais Ginny par contre était beaucoup plus intéressante. Il agissait pour sa communauté, mais aussi par égoïsme. Quelque part, il était sûr que Larissa avait pensé à la même chose. Mais il avait mentit à Larissa, c'était un homme, et il n'allait pas laisser Ginny gouverner en toute liberté. Il allait la manipuler petit à petit et passer à la vitesse supérieure l'année prochaine. Ce serait encore trop lent pour Lucius, mais au moins il était sûr de gagner, comme avec Pansy.

Ginny ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Evidemment, devenir la reine paraissait très attractif, mais le discours de Théodore lui avait fait peur. Elle ne voulait pas devenir sans cœur comme Pansy. Déjà, le fait d'avoir manipulé Larissa, d'avoir conclut une sorte d'accord avec Lucius l'avait beaucoup affecté, et pourtant elle préparait une vengeance contre Percy…

_ Donc tu crois en moi? demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Oui, répondit-il avec un faux sourire. Je suis sûr que tu vaux bien mieux que Drago, et tu feras de grandes choses.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme cette chère Pansy Parkinson, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

_ Qui te dit que tu deviendras comme elle? interrogea Théodore. C'est à toi de faire attention et de ne pas franchir la limite. Je souhaiterais, vraiment t'aider dans cette démarche, Ginny.

_ Je…, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ne résistes pas, dit Théodore d'une voix mielleuse, tu ne vas pas me dire que la fille ambitieuse que j'ai vu jusque là, va soudain abandonner tous ses projets pour se rapprocher de sa famille pauvre et traître-à-son-sang. Je suis sûr que cette fille qui est à Serpentard est là, au fond de toi, et qu'elle a envie de régner. Elle ne demande qu'à être réveillé.

Ginny avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement. Elle était en colère et elle voulait montrer à tout le monde sa valeur. Ginny allait donc devenir une des pires reines de Serpentard.

En s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards elle foudroya Daphné et Millicent du regard.

_ Partez plus loin, ordonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je dois parler en privé à Théodore.

_ Oui Ginny, dirent-elles toutes les deux d'une même voix avant de s'assoir une dizaine de place plus loin.

Ginny souriait d'un air satisfait qui ne lui allait pas. C'était tellement bon de se faire obéir par des gens qui seraient prêt à tout pour vous. Elle se délectait de se nouveau pouvoir. Le discours de Théodore avait réveillé quelque chose en elle.

_ Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, s'exclama Théodore d'un air triomphal.

_ Estimes-toi heureux d'être ici, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Ca y est tu es content, j'ai pris ma place de reine. Tu voulais m'aider Théodore?

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, et là Théodore se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça Ginny, dit Théodore hérité, je suis un homme tu me dois le respect.

_ Oui, et moi je suis la reine, répondit malicieusement Ginny avec un regard de défit.

Ca va être moins facile que prévu, se dit Théodore.

_ Etre reine te donnes un statut supérieur sur les autres filles de Serpentard, expliqua-t-il calmement en prenant un toast, mais tu es toujours inférieur aux hommes de _Sang-Pur_ et tu leurs doit le respect.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Cette explication l'avait fait sortir de sa torpeur. Comment elle avait parlé à Théodore et comment elle avait…oh non! Elle était encore pire que Pansy là! Alors comme ça, Théodore aussi croyait aux traditions de _Sang-Pur_. Cela lui était dur à avouer, mais Drago lui avait exposé des arguments intéressants, il y a deux semaines, comme quoi les hommes auraient bien plus de pouvoirs magiques que les femmes et que les grands sorciers de l'histoire sont tous des hommes. Argument qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer, mais elle aurait voulu en avoir la preuve.

_ Je suis désolée Théodore, s'excusa-t-elle en ayant récupéré son timbre de voix normal. J'ai…déconné.

_ J'avais remarqué, répondit Théodore, je suis là aussi pour ça.

_ Théodore, s'aventura-t-elle doucement, je sais que beaucoup de Sang-Pur pense que la femme est inférieur à l'homme, mais à part les grands mages de l'histoire qui sont masculin, je n'ai pas de preuves.

Théodore souriait intérieurement. Voilà, il y était. La petite Ginny ne se contentait plus de ce que lui disait les Serpentards, mais elle voulait vérifier par elle-même. Si tôt, pensa-t-il, ça promet. Mais si elle voulait avoir des preuves, il allait lui en fournir, comme ça il aurait la paix.

_ J'ai justement un livre qui en parle si ça t'intéresse, lança-t-il. J'avais des doutes moi aussi, mais ce livre m'a…grandement éclairé.

Tout y était, la compréhension pour la mettre en confiance, l'hésitation, et le beau mensonge qui passait inaperçu. Théodore sut tout de suite qu'elle avait mordu à l'hameçon.

_ C'est vrai, s'exclama Ginny, toi aussi tu avais des doutes. Tu pourras me le passer, pour que je vois le vrai du faux.

_ Pas de problème, dit Théodore rayonnant, ce soir après les cours?

_ D'accord et excuses-moi encore pour tout à l'heure.

_ J'ai bien comprit que tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même, avoua-t-il d'un ton compatissant. Fais attention, le pouvoir est quelque chose de satisfaisant, mais il peut aussi détruire la personne.

_ Dis celui qui m'a poussé à devenir reine, dit narquoisement Ginny. Ca fait un moment que je complote contre mon frère Percy, tu peux m'aider?

_ Bien sûr, se réjouit Théodore en entendant cette excellente nouvelle, en fait avant même d'apprendre que tu allais devenir reine tu avais déjà des plans machiavélique dans ta manche.

_ Il l'a cherché, dit-elle en prenant un air supérieur, je lui ai fais confiance, mais j'ai eut tort. Il mérite de payer.

_ Tu as un plan? demanda-t-il de plus en plus intéressé.

Qui aurait crût qu'il aurait, un jour, comploté avec une Weasley? Mais, ça lui plaisait, plus qu'avec Drago…D'ailleurs, il ne mettait pas souvent des plans au point, préférant tout régler lui-même.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle, j'ai des informations, qui tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait ruiner sa réputation de _préfet_ à Gryffondor et cela l'empêcherait de devenir _Préfet-en-Chef_ l'année prochaine.

_ Une très belle vengeance, approuva honnêtement Théodore en souriant, et tu comptes faire quoi?

_ Le dire à une commère de deuxième année Lavande Brown, je crois qu'elle s'appelle, dit Ginny avec un sourire sadique. Avec elle, Percy sera la risée de tout les Gryffondors.

_ Je pense que tu devrais viser plus haut, suggéra Théodore.

_ Comme? demanda Ginny.

_ Le dire à McGonagall, répondit-il avec en train.

Ginny le regarda longuement d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça comme même, c'était contre ses principes.

_ Je ne peux pas, dit-elle finalement, ces informations, que tu n'as pas à savoir, pourraient le faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il nullement étonné.

_ Je veux juste lui donner une bonne leçon, répondit-elle.

_ C'est à toi de voir, si une simple rumeur suffit à te contenter, ou si tu en veux plus, dit-il avec un sourire. Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques.

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de les prendre, répondit Ginny en plissant les yeux.

_ Je dirais que tu es bien une Serpentard et que tu n'as pas le courage de tes opinions. Vas jusqu'au bout, ordonna-t-il, ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir crût en toi.

Ginny se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Il lui mettait une pression énorme. C'était très tentant, mais c'était comme même son frère.

_ Je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine, dit avec précaution Ginny, le fait de ne plus être respecté sera plus horrible que tout.

_ Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il, mais le fait d'être privé d'une chose très convoité, est pire que la perte de l'estime de soit. Ton frère est très ambitieux, ce qui est plus un trait de caractère de notre maison, que de la sienne, alors utilises-ça ça contre lui, si tu veux réellement une vengeance.

_ Je ne sais pas…, hésita-t-elle.

_ Montres-lui qui tu es Ginny, dit Théodore, la reine de Serpentard. Il a trahit ta confiance ou n'a pas tenu parole, montres-lui qu'on ne se joue pas de toi comme ça. Il servira d'exemple, et tu seras crainte et respecté par les autres Gryffondors.

Ginny avait les yeux brillant. Oui, pensa-t-elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse et après tout le monde comprendrait qui elle est réellement. Finit la petite sœur ignorée de tous et qui est la traître de Serpentard.

_ Je ne crois que je serais fière de ce que j'ai fait, à la fin de la journée, dit Ginny avec un sourire inquiétant.

_ C'est ça le truc, il faut être cruel pour gouverner, argumenta Théodore d'un air triomphal. Tu ne peux pas obtenir de tout le monde qu'ils deviennent tes amis, mais tu peux imposer ta volonté, te faire craindre et te faire respecté de tout le monde.

_ J'ai justement un double cours de Métamorphose, ça tombe très bien, dit-elle avec un air calculateur en se levant.

_ Ce soir tu me dis tous les détails, dit Théodore avec un air excité, et je te passerais mon livre.

_ A se soir dans la salle commune, répondit-elle en allant voir Daphné et Millicent qui étaient maintenant ses sous-fifres.

Ginny s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eut l'idée de McGonagall. Elle avait finit par accepter, mais maintenant ça ne lui suffisait pas.

_ Laquelle de vous deux est douée pour lancer des rumeurs? demanda Ginny à sous-fifres.

_ Je suis particulièrement douée pour les commérages Ginny, dit Daphnée avec ravissement. On commençait à croire que tu n'acceptais pas ton devoir de reine et nous comptions retourner auprès de Pansy. J'imagine que ça aurait été terrible pour toi de perdre le pouvoir d'une manière si bête.

_ Oui, la petite Weasley en train de pleurer, rajouta Millicent. Que disais-tu à Théodore pour que se soit si long?

Ginny bouillonnait de rage. De quel droit ses deux petites gamines lui parlaient comme ça? Elle s'aperçut que toute la table de Serpentard la regardait y compris Théodore. C'était le moment de prouver sa valeur à sa maison, tout en remettant ses filles à leurs places.

_ Ca suffit, dit Ginny d'une basse mais menaçante. Ce que je disais à Théodore ne te regarde absolument Millicent, et sache pour ta gouverne que je ne pleure jamais. Quant à toi Daphnée, sache que je suis fière d'être la nouvelle reine de Serpentard et que Pansy a préféré me céder la place plutôt que de gouverner.

Les filles humiliées devant une bonne partie de leur maison, avait pâlis de manière considérable. Même les Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles regardaient le spectacle. Ginny était très fière d'elle.

_ Compte-tenu que vous avez insulté la nouvelle reine, continua Ginny imperturbable, j'exige des excuses. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai un cours de Métamorphose.

_ Pardon Ginny, dit Millicent en baissant les yeux, je n'aurais pas dût te parler comme ça.

_ Très bien, vas en cours, tu ne m'es plus utile, maintenant.

Millicent Beulstrode partit en courant et en larme. Daphnée voulut la rejoindre, mais Ginny la retint par le bras.

_ Laisses-la, ordonna Ginny en vidant son esprit pour ne pas culpabiliser sur ce qu'elle avait fait, je crois que toi aussi tu me dois des excuses, Daphnée.

_ Je…, balbutia-t-elle en tremblant, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas que…

_ Tu ne pensais pas quoi Daphnée? demanda Ginny menaçante. Que je n'étais pas capable de me faire respecter parce que j'étais une Weasley? Je suis la reine de Serpentard et tu n'a pas finit d'en baver.

Daphnée commença à pleurer.

_ Ne pleures pas, réprimanda Ginny, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Viens, nous allons parler en privé, il y a trop de gens qui écoutent ici.

Elles sortirent toutes deux de la Grande Salle, sous le regard triomphant des Serpentard, et dépité des Gryffondors. Théodore sourit, tout était parfait.

Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, Ginny se tourna vers Daphnée, insensible à son air désespéré.

_ Je veux que tu lances une rumeur à Gryffondor sur mon frère Percy, ordonna Ginny. Mon frère n'aurait jamais dut être à Gryffondor, mais à Serpentard. Quand ses rouges et or l'apprendront, ils seront fou de rage, et la dynastie Percy le _préfet _de sixième année, sera finit. Ne me déçoit pas, dit-elle en minaudant froidement avant de laisser Daphnée en plein milieu du hall.

Ginny essaya ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'elle venait de faire et monta aux deuxième étage pour son cours de Métamorphose. Devant la salle de classe, elle y retrouva Larissa qui semblait l'attendre.

_ Ginny, dit-elle, ce n'est pas trop dur d'être la reine de Serpentard?

_ Etrangement non, répondit Ginny avec un air suffisant, tu serais surprise.

_ Tu sais, on parle déjà de ton éclat avec Daphnée et Millicent à l'instant dans la Grande Salle.

_ Au moins je deviens célèbre, dit avec défit Ginny.

La cloche sonna le début du cours, et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard McGonagall faisait son entrée dans sa verte foncé. En passant dans les rangs, elle jeta un regard sévère à Ginny, qui lui répondit d'air innocent.

_ Bien, dit-elle, nous allons commencer le cours par le _sortilège de l'animalus_. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est.

Ginny savait bien évidemment la réponse, elle l'avait lu dans son livre. Elle leva la main. McGonagall à la manière de Rogue, regarda attentivement s'il n'y avait pas des élèves de Gryffondors connaissant la réponse, mais se rendant à l'évidence elle interrogea Ginny.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous écoute, finit-elle par dire.

_ Le _sortilège de l'animalus_ consiste à transformer un animal en un autre animal, répondit Ginny.

_ Bien, dit le professeur, cinq points pour Serpentard. Comme nous l'a si bien expliqué mademoiselle Weasley, ce _sortilège_ transforme un animal en un autre animal. La formule est tout simplement _animalus_, le tout est dans la visualisation de l'animal en question. Plus l'animal sera gros, plus se sera difficile. C'est pourquoi nous passerons plusieurs cours sur ce sortilège. Si je transforme un escargot en moineau, je dois visualiser le moineau pendant que j'exécute le sort.

Elle prit sa baguette, posée sur le bureau, fit apparaitre un escargot de nul-part, prononça la formule et un moineau apparut à la place de l'invertébré. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaitre des instructions au tableau et se retourna vers les élèves.

_ Qui veut essayer? Mademoiselle Dolohov? dit-elle en choisissant quelqu'un au hasard.

_ Je ne sais pas si…, commença Larissa.

_ Essayer, coupa sèchement McGonagall en faisant apparaitre un escargot sur son pupitre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

_ _Animalus_, dit Larissa en agitant sa baguette.

L'escargot eut simplement des ailes brunes, tout en gardant sa coquille.

_ C'est pas mal, dit McGonagall avec un léger sourire, mais vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux mademoiselle Dolohov. D'ailleurs vous m'avez habitué à mieux, je vous réinterroge à la fin du cours. Les autres entraînez-vous sur le _sortilège_.

Dans un nouveau coup de baguette, des escargots apparurent sur toutes les tables. Et les élèves commencèrent à s'exercer sur leur animal.

_ D'habitude tu réussis toujours tes _sortilèges_, lança Ginny inquiète, tu avais l'air, hésitante. Tu veux qu'on essaye ensemble?

_ Non, ça va Ginny, répondit Larissa, simplement je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi sert se sortilège.

_ Ca peut toujours être utile, répondit Ginny étonné devant la réaction de son amie.

_ Vas-y, fais-le sans moi, ordonna Larissa. McGonagall m'a dit que s'était pas mal, je me contenterais de ça.

_ Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta de plus en plus Ginny. Je croyais que tu aimais la perfection et…

_ J'en ai marre de travailler, coupa-t-elle, je vais me donner moins de mal maintenant.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se mit à l'étude de ce sortilège.

Après que Larissa et Pansy soient descendus, en laissant Ginny seul avec Daphnée, Millicent et Théodore, elles étaient allées prendre leurs petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle. A ce moment là, il y avait distribution du courrier, et Larissa reçut une lettre de son père.

Lucius avait obtenu qu'Antonin Dolohov, soit dans une cellule spéciale à Askaban, où il n'y aurait pas de _Détraqueurs_. Son père avait donc récupéré toute sa tête, mais pas ses pouvoirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait l'intention de reprendre l'éducation de sa fille à distance.

Dans cette lettre, il lui disait qu'il avait eut vent de ses excellents résultats de première de la classe, et que, lui son père était fière d'elle, mais que, comme elle était une fille, il fallait qu'elle ai des résultats plus moyens, voir médiocres parce que: "_la culture ne va pas avec les traditions"_. Il lui disait aussi : _"Poudlard n'est pas une école pour toi ma chérie, ta place est à la maison. Durmstrang a des classes spéciales, pour former les filles à être de bonnes épouses. Karkaroff m'a affirmé que le châtiment corporel existait toujours pour ce genre de classe". _Et il terminait par: _"Fais en sorte d'avoir des mauvaises notes, sinon je finirais par croire que Poudlard a une mauvaise influence sur ton éducation"._

Bien que, Larissa n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père, étant donné qu'il s'était fait arrêter un an avant sa naissance, elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'est pourquoi, pour rester à Poudlard et respecter les traditions, elle avait décidé de ne plus travailler, ou en tout cas, beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. C'était un peu dur de voir Ginny travailler avec brio sur ce _sortilège_, mais elle allait vite s'habituer. Son père avait raison, "la culture ne va pas avec les traditions", seulement sa mère ne lui avait pas assez rappelé. Ginny n'avait pas compris, mais elle passerait par là aussi, et sans doute plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

Comme Larissa n'avait pas travaillé de toute la séance, son sort fut encore raté, ce qui énerva prodigieusement McGonagall qui lui mit une note qu'elle qualifia de _passable_. Elle lui fit la morale devant toute la classe en lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, qui réalisa son _sort_ parfaitement et fit gagner dix points à Serpentards. Elle interrogea quelques Gryffondors, qui ne firent pas mieux que Ginny, puis la cloche sonna.

_ J'ai un truc de reine à faire, dit Ginny à Larissa.

_ D'accord, je te réserve une place ne Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lança joyeusement Larissa.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Ginny se rapprocha de professeur McGonagall.

_ Madame, dit-elle d'une voix grave, j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle irrité.

_ Mon frère Percy a…, fit semblant d'hésiter Ginny.

_ A quoi? encouragea McGonagall subitement intéressé.

_ Il semblerait qu'il est lancé des rumeurs sur des Gryffondors lors de sa quatrième année, pour récupérer la place de préfet, dès l'année dernière.

_ Ce sont des accusations très graves que vous portez sur votre frère, dit McGonagall d'une voix glaciale.

_ Je sais professeur, affirma-t-elle, mais Percy me l'a apprit et je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Je suis à Serpentard, j'ai le sens des responsabilités, et le fait que mon propre frère ai put faire une chose pareille m'a touché au plus haut point. Je me sens très mal d'avoir dénoncé Percy, mais il le fallait.

Ginny simulait tellement bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir trop fait et pourtant, McGonagall avait l'air touché. Ces Gryffondors, pensa Ginny, ils sont trop émotif. Elle était sûr que son petit manège n'aurait pas fonctionné avec Rogue, il l'aurait coupé dès la première phrase en lui disant que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

_ Je comprends, dit McGonagall d'un air compatissant en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Ginny. Je vais faire une petite enquête. Allez en cours maintenant.

Ginny ressortit de la classe avec un sourire triomphant. Ca y est elle l'avait fait, et ça avait été un jeu d'enfant de manipuler McGonagall.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle rejoignit Larissa, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Là encore, Larissa n'écouta rien du cours, même si avec Lockhart il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Elles mangèrent avec Pansy dans la Grande Salle. Avant de retourner en cours, Daphnée prévint Ginny que la rumeur sur Percy avait bien été lancée. Pendant les double cours de Sortilège et Botanique, Larissa continua à ne pas écouter.

_ Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort, lui dit Ginny à la fin du cours de Botanique.

_ Il va falloir t'y habituer, lui répliqua Larissa, je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus envie de travailler. Tu y viendras toi aussi, et tu découvriras comme il est bon de se reposer.

Ginny nota l'argument, mais resta nettement septique.

Larissa était jalouse de Ginny, qui avait le droit d'étudier contrairement à elle. Et, elle avait bien l'intention, maintenant, de l'entrainer dans sa chute. N'est-ce pas ce que Lucius voulait? Comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas complètement trahie et tant pis pour l'accord qu'elle avait fixé avec Théodore. De toute façon, il le verrait d'un bon œil, puisque, moins elle en savait, plus elle lui serait soumise. C'était bien pour ça, que le père de Larissa, ne voulait pas qu'elle en apprenne trop. Pour les Sang-Pur, la femme devait être entièrement soumise aux hommes, en commençant par le savoir, qui doit toujours être supérieur chez les garçons. Donc, elle était sûre que son ami d'enfance, ne lui en voudrait pas.

Elles dînèrent avec les sous-fifres de Ginny qui n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Comme celle-ci en eut marre, elle leur ordonna de partir. Ginny finit de manger et descendit dans les cachots pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Une fois entré, elle vit Théodore qui l'attendait.

_ Alors comment s'est passé ce plan? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui raconta dans les moindres détails, même sur l'information qu'elle dite à McGonagall. Elle se venta à nombreuses reprises avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, sans savoir que Drago ne manquait rien de l'échange. Quand elle eut finit, elle repensa au livre.

_ Au fait tu m'avais pas dit que tu me passerait un livre, tu sais…, fit-elle sous-entendre.

_ Oui, dit-il en lui tendant un épais grimoire. Lis juste les deux premières pages, tu comprendras et tu auras des réponses.

_ D'accord, dit-elle, j'espère que tu as raison.

_ Je vais rester avec toi pour être sur que tu lis bien ce que je t'ai dit, répondit Théodore.

Ce livre était écrit par un Sang-Pur, et faisait clairement de la propagande sexiste, écrit par un pseudo maître des potions. Il était très convaincant, et avait servit à toutes les filles de la lignée Nott qui étaient septiques. Pas une, par leur manque de culture n'avait put remettre en cause, ce qui était dit, donc c'était parfait. Ginny allait tomber dans le panneau, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne lise trop, ce n'était pas prudent, c'est pourquoi il allait la surveiller.

Ginny le regarda avec un regard fulgurant.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance? lui demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

_ Tu es une femme, lui répondit-il. Tu vois où ça a mené Merlin en faisant confiance à la fée Morgane.

_ Je…, balbutia-t-elle, oui c'est vrai tu as raison, excuses-moi.

Elle n'aimait pas être considéré de cette façon, mais une partie d'elle adorait ça, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Drago avait surveillé toute leur conversation et avait estimé que c'était le moment d'agir.

_ _En_ _quoi la femme est-elle inférieur à l'homme_, lut Drago sur la couverture du livre. J'espère que ça va te faire réfléchir à la façon dont tu m'as parlé ce matin.

_ Ecoutes, je suis désolée je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit mal à l'aise Ginny.

_ C'est bon, dit-il, j'ai entendu ce que tu avais fait à Daphnée et Millicent dans la Grande Salle, tu es une bonne reine. Fais vraiment attention au pouvoir, on peut vraiment s'anéantir avec.

_ Drago, dit-elle en reprenant son air supérieur, en tant que reine de Serpentard, je voudrais qu'on conclue une alliance.

_ Une alliance, dit-il étonné.

_ Enfin le fait qu'on se soit plus ennemis, finit par dire Ginny.

_ Très bien, dit-il d'un ton résolut, vu que Théodore m'a déserté pour te suivre, j'en conclu que nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

_ Bien, dit Ginny en souriant, maintenant je vais lire les deux premières pages de ce livre.

Drago partit avec un sourire calculateur.

_ Tu as bien fait de t'excuser, approuva Théodore, il ne faut pas se le mettre à dos. Tu lis.

Elle hochât la tête et se mit à lire.

_En_ _quoi la femme est-elle inférieur à l'homme?_

_Par Alphard Gaunt maître de potions_

_Après avoir fait de nombreuses recherches pour mes potions, j'ai constaté que les hommes et les femmes n'avaient pas la même puissance magique. En effet, outre le fait que la femme soit considéré comme une éternelle mineur chez les Sang-Pur, j'ai put constater que cette discrimination, qui venait bien de quelque part, était fondé, puis que la magie des femmes est bien inférieur à celle des hommes. Tout est une question de gêne, les femmes développent leur magie par les sentiments, comme je l'ai constaté après dix ans de recherches sur la génétique, alors que les hommes développent leur magie non seulement par leurs émotions, mais aussi par leur force. D'après mes expériences, le même sortilège lancé par un sorcier et une sorcière du même âge, avec le même entrainement sera forcément différent. Nous constaterons que l'effet du sortilège lancé par la femme sera beaucoup moins efficace que celui de l'homme. Il en ressort donc, qu'une femme ne pourra jamais égaler, et encore moins dépassé, un homme par sa magie. Les gênes magiques chez la femme sont moins développé que ceux des hommes, ce qui leur donne un avantage et une supériorité sur la femme. Nous voyons ici, que, l'homme ayant une capacité magique bien supérieur peut prétendre dominer la femme qui est, non seulement par sa qualité, mais en plus par sa magie, bien inférieur au sexe masculin. Jusqu'à ce jour il n'y a rien qui montre que la femme pourrait être l'égale de l'homme, elle est dans tout les cas inférieurs, même avec cette analyse, qui je l'espérais, montrerait le contraire. J'en conclu que la femme doit admettre sa condition inférieur et dois se soumettre à l'homme, qui est en tout points, supérieur à elle._

Théodore s'aperçut qu'elle avait finit, et se dépêcha de lui retirer le livre avant qu'elle n'en lise plus.

_ Convaincu? demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire à ça, soupira Ginny. Ce maître de potions sait de quoi il parle et apporte une preuve de plus, que nous sommes inférieurs à vous.

_ Effectivement, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant, j'espère que maintenant tu ne poseras plus de questions et que tu seras obéissante avec les hommes de Sang-Pur.

_ Oui, dit Ginny un peu sous le choc, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous parlez des femmes comme ça. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs.

_ Arrêtes d'être studieuse comme ça, remarqua Théodore agacé. Tu es une femme et une reine.

_ Mais, s'exclama Ginny, mes résultats vont baisser.

_ Tu es une femme de Sang-Pur, tu crois vraiment qu'apprendre des sorts de première année te serviront à quelque chose?

_ Vu comme ça la réponse à l'air évidente, mais…

_ Mais, je suis un homme et j'estime que tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier. Je t'apprendrais ce que je pense être digne de toi.

_ Mes parents…, commença Ginny.

_ Demande à tes sous-fifres de faire ton travail, argumenta Théodore avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Ginny n'aimait pas beaucoup voir son travail fait par quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle se dit, qu'en tant que reine, elle pouvait bien se reposer.

_ Millicent et Daphnée, appela Ginny d'une voix faussement gentille, débrouillez-vous pour faire tout mon travail pour demain. Non, finalement, pour toute la semaine, et vous avez intérêt à le faire très vite.

_ Oui Ginny, dirent les deux filles d'une même voix.

_ Non, oui, reine Ginny, vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, dit-elle mielleuse.

_ Oui, reine Ginny, répétèrent Millicent et Daphnée.

_ Bien, et dorénavant vous m'appellerez toujours reine Ginny, c'est clair?

_ Oui, reine Ginny.

_ Déguerpissez, ordonna Ginny, et ne revenez que quand vous aurez finit.

Les deux filles se hâtèrent de disparaitre. Ginny avait un sourire triomphant, c'était tellement bon d'avoir deux filles à son service. Finalement, Ginny n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de leur demander de faire ses devoirs pour une semaine. Elle avait maintenant, des gens qui pouvaient le faire à sa place, pourquoi elle s'en priverait?

Théodore avait suivit l'échange et avait un sourire victorieux. Ce qu'il venait de voir, lui avait plus. Elle commençait déjà à se perdre dans le pouvoir, et son plan marchait à merveille. En plus, à partir de maintenant, il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus ses devoirs, sauf en potion où Rogue se douterait de quelque chose. Elle sera une élève de moins en moins bonne, et il lui ferait apprendre des sorts d'entretient et deux ou trois d'attaque, en veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas de niveau trop élevé.

Ce que Théodore ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait réveillé une Ginny qui serait encore plus cruel et sadique, qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_ Une partie d'échec? demanda-t-il n'attendant pas de réponse négative.

_ D'accord, dit-elle avec un regard de défit.

Finalement, c'est Théodore qui gagna la partie. Ginny voulait aller se coucher, mais Théodore la retint en lui parlant de ses nouvelles fonctions de reine. Là-dessus, Larissa annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Il aiguilla la conversation des deux filles sur la mode sorcière et les joueurs de Quiddicht. Quand il eut finit de s'assurer que leur conversation resterait à un niveau intellectuel très bas, il s'éclipsa discrètement et laissa les deux filles s'abêtirent. Elles se couchèrent à quatre heures du matin, bien trop tard pour pouvoir suivre un cours le lendemain.

* * *

Ça va? Ce n'est pas long, même avec les dialogues? C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long.

Comment, avez-vous trouvé? J'espère que les traditions de Sang-Pur n'offusque personne.

Au fait, j'ai fais exprès de choisir Gaunt comme nom, puis que se sont des descendants directes de Serpentard. Mais beaucoup de Sang-Pur ne le savent pas.

Au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9 Indépendence

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'étais inspirée donc voici ce chapitre 9 qui est moins long que la dernière fois.

Ginny s'assombrit de plus en plus...à vous de découvrir

Merci pour Constentia Nott, Morgana Serpentard et tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par Review.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Indépendance**

Ginny ne se reconnaissait plus. Son reflet montrait un visage pâle, des cernes prononcés, un air perdu, mais aussi très froid et peut-être, même, cruel. Elle resta là, immobile, pétrifié d'horreur devant son propre reflet, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps. Elle refusait d'accepter la réalité, absorbée par ce zombie qui se reflétait dans la glace. Ce n'était pas elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Ce n'est pas moi, pensa-t-elle comme pour s'en persuader. Ginny espérait un signe, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui puisse lui dire que le miroir était enchanté et tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ou un cauchemar. Mais les minutes passèrent, et rien ne vint. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle ne rêvait pas. Dure réalité. Moment de trouble, de choc, de désespoir. Elle soupira d'un air lasse, se rapprocha du lavabo et appuya sa tête contre la glace. Alors c'est ça, devenir reine de Serpentard? se demanda-t-elle tristement. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'humilier et se servir des autres. La dénonciation de Percy à McGonagall, lui avait coûté le poste de _préfet_ et ruiné sa carrière de future _préfet-en-chef_. De plus, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à hurler sur Daphnée et Millicent et les faisaient même pleurer. En seulement deux semaines, elle avait changé en devenant pire que Pansy, mais Ginny ne le supportait pas. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était que sur le moment elle n'était pas troublée et pouvait se montrer sans pitié avec ses deux sous-fifres. Mais ce qui était encore plus terrifiant, c'était qu'elle adorait faire souffrir les autres et y prenait un certain plaisir. Oui, Ginny Weasley adorait humilier les gens, mais c'était un poids lourd à porter. Elle se dégoûtait, à un tel point qu'elle en avait la nausée. A cette simple pensée, les larmes, qu'elle s'appliquait à retenir jusque là, roulait toute seule sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Elle se rendait également compte que Théodore Nott était en train de la détruire. Il essayait toujours de contrôler sa vie, argumenté par des remarques sexistes, et ça devenait très pénible pour Ginny de passer du rôle de la reine à celui d'un être inférieur. Elle en avait marre d'être tout le temps rabaissé et de ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça excitant, car c'était nouveau pour elle, mais il ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle devait obéir et se taire. Tout était allé très vite. A force de la dévaloriser, elle n'avait plus aucune estime d'elle, sauf quand elle était dans son rôle de reine, et ne s'était évidemment pas remise au travail. Ginny avait vu son niveau chuté considérablement et elle en souffrait. Elle qui était ambitieuse prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, elle qui aimait apprendre et qui détestait perdre et ne pas être la meilleur, avait tout lâché à cause de Théodore. Il veillait à ce qu'elle parle, tout le temps, de sujets très bas intellectuellement, et Ginny s'apercevait qu'elle s'abêtissait de plus en plus et qu'elle perdait de son intelligence. Théodore Nott avait bien réussit son coup. Elle devenait stupide comme la plus part des filles de Serpentard et n'avait plus aucune estime d'elle. Dès que Théodore lui disait de faire quelque chose, elle lui obéissait, en fille parfaitement soumise, sans poser de question. Il l'avait tellement affaiblit moralement, qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de s'opposer à lui. Ginny n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait trop pour elle. Elle renifla et continua à pleurer, pleurer et pleurer.

_ Ce n'est pas évident d'être reine, dit soudain une voix basse et traînante derrière Ginny.

Lentement elle releva la tête et vit le reflet de Drago le visage inexpressif.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec et froid. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment tu m'as trouvé, tu m'espionnes?

_ Je ne suis pas comme Théodore, déclara Drago d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Vraiment? demanda Ginny en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Pourtant comme manipulateur, vous vous y entendez.

Il parut choqué un moment, mais se reprit très vite, en souriant.

_ Le _Baron Sanglant_ m'a dit que tu t'étais réfugié dans les toilettes des filles et que tu déprimais.

_ N'importe quoi, lança Ginny avec colère, comme si moi, la reine, j'irais déprimer dans cet endroit miteux.

_ Tu préfères nier plutôt que d'avouer ta faiblesse, dit-il ironiquement, typiquement Serpentard. Tu crois que je suis aveugle? Je vois bien que tu pleures, arrêtes ça tout de suite et reprends-toi.

Elle le détailla dans la glace. Depuis le début, elle n'osait pas se tourner vers lui, mais il la voyait dans le miroir, de toute évidence. Il avait un air hautin, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux étaient différent de d'habitude. Une étincelle de compassion s'y trouvait. De compassion? Malefoy serait-il capable de compassion? Elle eut un rire triste.

_ Tu crois que c'est facile? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur désespérée dans le regard. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillant d'une fureur à peine contenu. Tu n'es pas la seule à être reine à Serpentard. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis moi-même un chef avec une certaine influence sur notre maison?

_ Que veux-tu dire? dit-elle avec curiosité.

_ J'ai vécut la même chose que toi au début. C'est un après coup du pouvoir. Je t'avais prévenu.

Ginny resta quelques secondes ébahit par ses paroles. Ce n'était pas possible, l'insensible Malefoy, avait culpabilisé comme elle.

Drago était agacé de voir une Serpentard dans cet état. En plus cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le temps où, il était lui-même en première année. Il se souvenait de se sentiment de douleur qu'il avait ressentit à chaque fois, l'année dernière. C'était encore tellement présent à son esprit. Depuis l'année dernière, il n'avait jamais plus été le même.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça? lança-t-elle avec un regard de défit. C'est encore une manœuvre pour me manipuler?

_ Je t'avais également dit que les Serpentards ne laissaient personne tomber. Nous sommes seuls contre tous, nous ne devons pas nous diviser.

_ Comment tu as fait pour supporter? demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour la première fois vers lui.

_ Ma fierté, je suppose, répondit-il les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il arrive un moment où, tu ne sens plus rien.

_ Je n'ai pas forcément envie de devenir un être insensible, prononça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il avec tristesse. Je n'ai pas eut le choix, parce que j'étais un Malefoy venant d'une famille très influente, et n'as pas le choix parce que tu es une _Sang-Pur_ qui doit prouver à notre communauté que tu es digne de ton sang. Alors, réveilles-toi et cesse de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien.

Il avait dit ça tellement froidement que Ginny était sidéré par son insensibilité. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Elle était dans une impasse, dont elle ne pouvait pas se sortir, à moins de jouer le jeu. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et après elle irait mieux.

_ C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, dit-elle finalement au bout d'un long silence.

_ La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est continuer à gouverner et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Ginny réfléchit. Elle voulait se faire accepter par les Serpentards, donc elle se devait d'être forte. Tous ses espoirs, ses désirs, et ses ambitions avaient étés annihilés petit à petit. Larissa n'avait plus aucune volonté et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider. Heureusement, Drago lui donnait la clef qui lui permettait de se reconstruire. Soudain, elle eut un doute. Lui, l'aider? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas donner sans recevoir. Elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé et avec une force nouvelle.

_ Bien, dit-elle doucement d'une voix impétueuse, je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

_ Tu me connais bien, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai une proposition à te faire, que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

_ Je suis curieuse de savoir quoi, dit-elle simplement.

_ Il faut que tu arrête Théodore. Il est en train de te détruire.

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et surprise. Tu ne partages ses opinions sur les femmes?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais il va beaucoup trop loin, répondit-il sombrement.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Il est normale que tu reconnaisses la supériorité des hommes, que tu nous parles correctement et que tu sois soumise, en revanche il n'est pas normale qu'il contrôle ta vie comme il le fait. C'est soit le rôle du père, soit le rôle du mari, mais pas celui d'un simple camarade de classe. De plus, comme c'est nouveau pour toi, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être immergé à ce point dans les traditions. Normalement, tu dois être conditionné très lentement pour que tu ais le temps de t'y habituer. Théodore ne tient pas compte de ça.

_ Il le fait aussi avec Larissa, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Sauf que Larissa a toujours été élevée comme ça, répondit-il, et qu'il est loin d'être un étranger pour elle.

_ Que gagnes-tu dans l'histoire?

_ C'est simple, dit-il patiemment, tu retrouves ta liberté et moi je récupère Théodore comme ami.

_ C'est impossible, dit-elle avec une mine défaite, je ne peux pas virer Théodore. Je suis une femme donc ça risquerait de faire un tolet à Serpentard, sans compter que ma réputation en prendra un coup.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de ta réputation, fit-il remarquer agacé.

_ Je déteste cette situation avec Théodore, avoua-t-elle, mais de nombreuses filles sont en admiration devant mon obéissance face aux hommes et m'ont fait des compliments. Grâce à lui ma popularité a grandement augmenté.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il savait son éducation stricte, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il prendrait tant de liberté et de pouvoir sur les autres. Il était encore plus avide de pouvoir que lui, et ça lui faisait peur. Il serait peut-être capable de le tuer plus tard pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Théodore était beaucoup plus intelligent que ce qu'il avait pensé. Et rusé aussi. Grâce à sa ruse il tenait en quelque sorte Ginny prisonnière, en exploitant son côté avide de reconnaissance. Elle adorait le pouvoir, et le fait qu'on lui fasse des compliments, était un argument suffisant pour ne pas s'opposer à lui. De cette manière, il la tenait. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts, même s'il n'avait pas prévu que la manipulation serait nécessaire.

_ Donc tu ne veux pas virer Théodore, reprit-il de sa voix traînante, uniquement parce qu'il t'apporte le respect des filles de Serpentard.

_ Ce n'est pas que ça Drago, dit-elle avec les yeux brillant. C'est la première fois qu'on reconnait ma valeur, la première fois que je ne suis pas une Weasley insignifiante et la première fois qu'on me respecte.

_ Je vois, dit sombrement Drago, tu te perds dans les méandres du pouvoir et tu n'as même plus conscience de ce que tu fais. Ces filles qui te font des compliments, se seront elles qui te marcheront dessus s'il y a une nouvelle reine. As-tu tellement peu d'estime de toi que tu es capable d'oublier qui tu es?

_ Ca n'a rien avoir Drago, lâcha-t-elle sachant très bien au fond d'elle qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_ Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis? Je vais te dire une chose chère petite Ginny que tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier. Tu es certes une femme inférieure aux hommes, mais tu es une _Sang-Pur_, supérieur aux _Sang-Mêlé_ et aux _Sang-de-Bourbe_. N'oublis jamais ça. Si quelqu'un a le pouvoir et est plus fort que toi, suis-le, mais si c'est toi qui l'a ne t'abaisses jamais à ceux qui profitent de ta position.

Ces paroles secouèrent Ginny. Elles avaient réactivées sa volonté perdue. Le cinéma avait assez duré, Théodore ne pouvait pas continuer à lui donner des ordres ainsi, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Dans cette histoire, elle avait oublié toute dignité et elle comptait bien y remédier. Oh oui, Théodore Nott n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle fit un sourire mauvais, et jeta un regard déterminé à Drago.

_ Tu as raison, dit-elle d'une voix froide en se composant un masque impassible, cela fait trop longtemps que Théodore cherche à m'avoir sous sa coupe, mais ce temps-là est révolu. Quel est ton plan?

Drago sourit. Ca, c'était le vrai Ginny qu'il connaissait.

_ C'es toi qui décide, tu es la reine de Serpentard et je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de le faire.

_ Tu te trompes, dit-elle tristement, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de réaliser un nouveau coup de maître comme je l'ai fait avec Percy.

_ Ca ne dépend que de toi, dit-il, la confiance en toi en est la clef.

Elle resta muette devant ses paroles. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son intelligence et sa détermination d'avant, que Théodore avait réussit à détruire.

_ On va prendre le petit-déjeuner? demanda-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, elle avait d'autres soucis pour répondre à Drago. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan ils croisèrent Granger, Potter et Ron qui entraient dans les toilettes. Drago les ignora, et Ginny fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que le trio faisait ici. Ils descendirent dans le hall et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ginny fit la bise à Larissa, puis à Théodore qui discutait avec Blaise un peu plus loin, et s'assit en face de lui. Zabini quitta la table et Théodore se tourna vers Ginny qui se servait en œufs et en bacon.

Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa marmelade d'orange. Ginny avait de nouveau ce masque d'impassibilité et cet air sur d'elle qu'il avait eut tant de mal à casser. Désespérée, elle lui mangeait dans la main, mais maintenant il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait tout recommencer. Pansy s'était pourtant révéler une adversaire moins coriace. Comment, après lui avoir mit dans la tête qu'elle n'était rien, pouvait-elle se reprendre à ce point? Cela était un mystère pour Théodore, mais il fallait qu'il continu. Il n'aimait pas voir cet air trop sûr sur son visage, mais celui désespéré d'une fille soumise.

_ Ginny, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu ne devrais pas trop manger, ce n'est pas bon pour ta ligne.

_ Tu vas m'interdire de manger? dit-elle avec un regard de défit.

_ Si une femme veut trouver un mari, elle doit être agréable à regarder, lui répondit-il d'un air menaçant. Tu manges beaucoup trop et tu t'enlaidis de plus en plus.

Ginny était folle de rage. Alors maintenant Théodore se permettait de la critiquer, elle, la reine.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, lança-t-elle en s'empiffrant de lard sous les yeux coléreux de Théodore.

Il lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et essaya avec succès de rien laisser transparaitre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

_ Arrêtes ça, ordonna-t-il, avoue que j'ai raison, que depuis que tu es reine tu ne t'occupe plus de toi. Tu n'es rien Ginny, juste une femme qui fera un héritier plus tard.

Le masque d'impassibilité de Ginny vola en éclat. Il avait touché là où sa faisait mal. Elle avait de nouveau sa mine désespérée.

Théodore triomphait. Il avait réussit à détruire le reste de résistance chez Ginny. Il la préférait comme ça qu'autrement.

_ Alors, tu n'as plus rien à dire? dit-il en souriant ironiquement. Tu ne devrais pas prendre de petit-déjeuner, prends juste un sablé pou tenir le coup.

_ Je n'ai pas tel…

Il lui lança un air menaçant. Tellement, qu'elle sentit la pression de son regard et cela l'écrasait. Ginny aurait tant voulut lui dire qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle n'aimait pas sablés, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps et prit ce fameux sablé au citron. D'autres filles de Serpentard, y comprit Larissa et Pansy, avaient regardées la scène et lui lançaient des regards admiratifs. Ginny les vit, recomposa aussitôt un masque froid, releva la tête et leur fit un grand sourire. Drago n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et était furieux.

Dans un grand bruit, les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle et déposèrent paquets et lettres aux élèves. A sa grande surprise, elle avait une lettre de ses parents. Curieuse, elle décida de l'ouvrir.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ton père vient d'être lavé de tous soupçons. Pas d'amende, pas de procès. C'est inespéré, on ne comprend pas comment cela se fait. Je voulais te dire que tu as bien fait de prévenir Minerva pour les agissements de ton frère. Cela pourra peut-être atténuer la déception que nous avons eut concernant ta répartition. Tu vas bien? Minerva nous a dit que tu ne fournissais plus aucun travail, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade. Tu ne pourras pas venir pour Noël, ton père a du mal à se remettre de ses émotions._

_Maman_

Ginny sourit victorieusement. Lucius avait tenu parole, sans tout de même ébruiter l'affaire. C'était maintenant à elle, de ne pas révéler l'existence de ce journal. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Sa mère, faisait une pathétique tentative pour reprendre contacte avec sa fille, mais grâce à Percy, Ginny avait récupéré un peu de confiance de la part de ses parents. Confiance dont elle comptait bien se servir. C'était parfait. Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils. En ne travaillant pas, elle attirait trop l'attention sur elle, et sa mère, bien qu'en froid, était très protectrice et devait s'inquiéter pour Ginny. Il fallait donc qu'elle se remette à travailler. Comment pouvait-elle le dire à Théodore? C'était un très bon moyen, de se libérer de son influence. Oui, c'était absolument parfait, elle allait reprendre sa vie en main et impressionner tout le monde.

Elle se tourna vers Théodore, mais fut vite dissuadé de lui dire quoique se soit. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

_ De qui est cette lettre, demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Théodore, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle prenait quand elle était dans son rôle de reine, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Il le fallait, c'était une évidence.

_ Je sais que pour les _Sang-Pur_, les femmes n'ont pas besoin de travailler, mais ça me manque et je voudrais vraiment redevenir la première de la classe. C'est frustrant pour moi…

_ Je peux comprendre ça, dit-il inquiet par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais le niveau est clairement trop élevé pour les femmes. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque après les cours, je t'apprendrais des sorts basiques que tu dois savoir.

_ D'accord, dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton joyeux, si tu dis que le niveau est trop fort pour moi, tu dois avoir raison, j'apprendrais avec toi, je te fais confiance.

Théodore parut d'abord septique, puis dans sa vanité pensa qu'elle lui faisait réellement confiance, et il sourit narquoisement, prit au piège par son propre jeu.

Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer à la bibliothèque, pensa-t-elle sadiquement. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui était amusé et appréciateur. Malefoy avait comprit qu'elle avait joué la comédie et se dit qu'il y aurait du spectacle à la bibliothèque.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et ses deux sous-fifres se précipitèrent vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lança-t-elle froidement en se reculant d'un air dégoûté.

_ On était inquiètent, on pensait qu'il était arrivées quelque chose à reine Ginny.

_ Occupez-vous de vos affaires, répondit-elle sèchement. Daphnée, la rumeur que je t'avais demandé de répandre sur Percy, a été un véritable succès.

_ Merci reine Ginny, dit-elle d'un air fier.

_ Ne le prends pas comme un compliment, mais comme une observation, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Tu as juste été un peu moins débile que d'habitude.

Daphnée retenait à grand peine ses larmes, elle avait ses yeux qui lui brûlaient.

_ Allez espionner Potter, Granger et Ron, je sens qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

_ Comment ça les espionner, reine Ginny, demanda Millicent.

_ Je veux un rapport régulier sur eux, compris?

_ Mais, dit Millicent paniqué, on a cours et…

_ Sombre idiote, répliqua Ginny, je ne vous demande pas de sécher les cours pour attirer l'attention sur vous. Je veux un premier compte-rendu ce soir.

_ Mais…

_ Débrouillez-vous, coupa-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle partit en cours de _Sortilège_. Une fois arrivé en cours, elle s'installa à côté de Larissa.

_ Larissa, dit Ginny, je voudrais que tu me laisses écouter le cours aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi faire, tu n'en as pas besoin, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ecoutes, je voudrais vraiment remettre au travail et tu devrais le faire aussi. Jusque là, tu m'avais montré que tu avais un bon potentiel, c'est dommage de la gâcher.

_ Très bien remets-toi au travail si tu veux, dit Larissa en colère, mais se sera sans moi.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny inquiète.

_ Nous n'avons pas la même éducation, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est mon père, finit-elle par dire.

_ Ton père, mais…il n'est pas à Askaban?

_ Ca ne nous empêches pas de communiquer. C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne plus travailler, il a dit que si je ne lui obéissais pas ma mère me mettrait à _Durmstrang_.

_ L'école de magie noire? demanda Ginny qui en avait entendu parler. Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter.

_ Ginny, mon père a eut parfaitement raison de me rappeler mes devoirs, dit Larissa d'une voix froide. Je lui dois une totale soumission et il n'aurait même pas dut me menacer pour que je le fasse. En plus, si mon père estime que je lui ai été suffisamment soumise, je pourrais choisir mon mari. Tu comprendras plus tard, mais tes parents ne sont pas des pratiquants des traditions de _Sang-Pur_.

_ Effectivement, dit Ginny en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, seulement ce n'est pas mon père qui va me dire quoi faire. Donc, en principe je ne dois pas appliquer ce genre de traditions.

_ Pour l'instant en tout cas, répondit Larissa, tu dois d'abord apprendre nos traditions.

Ginny hocha la tête, et essaya de se mettre au travail. Mais ce fut vin. Elle ne comprenait rien au cours et provoqua juste de la fumée rose avec sa baguette. Larissa l'enfonça, en lui disant que ce genre de sorts étaient bien trop compliqué pour une femme et qu'elle devait arrêter. Ginny, abattu par son échec, abandonna pendant la deuxième heure, et chahuta avec Larissa n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Heureusement, Ginny n'avait pas potion, elle redoutait devoir affronter son professeur. Rogue ne mettrait maintenant plus longtemps, pour la convoquer à son bureau. Elle eut _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ le matin, après les _sortilèges_, mangea avec Larissa et Pansy, eut un cours de _métamorphose_ auquel elle ne comprit rien, et avait ensuite finit sa journée. Pendant ce cours, Luna Lovegood à côté de qui elle s'était assise, avait eut l'air très agité et ailleurs. Ginny avait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais la blonde lui avait répondue qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Elle avait alors crut Luna, se disant malgré tout que c'était curieux.

Après avoir posé son sac au dortoir, elle monta la peur au ventre à la bibliothèque. Elle souffla un grand coup et tenta de se calmer en se vidant l'esprit. Elle devait le faire. Une fois son masque froid établit, elle entra dans la pièce. Elle vit Théodore à une table et le rejoignit.

_ Ginny, dit-il d'une voix neutre, j'étais justement en train de préparer quelque chose pour toi. Le sort _Recurvite_, permet de tout nettoyer y comprit la poussière.

Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui faire apprendre ce genre de sorts? Elle voulait étudier des sorts offensifs pour se défendre, si jamais Ron l'attaquait. Elle décida, une fois de plus, de jouer la comédie. Elle baissa la tête sur le grimoire et regarda le schéma qui expliquait le mouvement de baguette.

_ _Recurvite!_ lança-t-elle sa baguette braquée sur un endroit poussiéreux de la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, le sort marcha et la poussière s'envola. C'était tellement facile. Avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers lui la mine victorieuse.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais de premier coup, finit-il par dire.

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Théodore, que je n'étais pas capable de réaliser un sort aussi simple? pensa-t-elle avec haine.

_ Reine Ginny, dit la voix de Daphnée qui la sortit de ses pensées, Millicent et moi on doit te parler.

Voyant une excellente occasion d'échapper à Théodore, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Je suis désolée, mais le devoir m'appelle, dit-elle d'une ironique.

Théodore en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il ne dit rien, quand Ginny alla un peu plus loin pour parler à ses sous-fifres.

_ Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ Nous avons une information capitale sur les trois Gryffondors que tu nous as demandé d'observer, dit Daphnée fière d'elle.

_ J'écoute, dit Ginny froidement et impatiente.

_ Ils sont persuadés que Drago est l'héritier de Serpentard, répondit Daphnée.

_ Apparemment, ils vont profiter des vacances pour s'introduire dans la _Salle Commune_ de Serpentard et lui soutirer des informations, continua Millicent.

_ Intéressant, dit Ginny songeuse, et comment compte-t-ils s'y prendre?

_ Ils fabriquent une potion dans les toilettes des filles, répondit aussitôt Daphnée. Elle leur permettrait de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant une heure.

_ Quelle est cette potion, demanda soudain Ginny en colère.

_ Du _Polynectar_, reine Ginny, dit Millicent.

_ Très bien, vous avez été efficace pour votre mission, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main désinvolte. Partez.

Les deux filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent de la bibliothèque.

Ginny réfléchissait. Donc, les trois Gryffondors étaient persuadés que c'était Drago l'héritier de Serpentard. Ridicule…, pensa-t-elle, et pourtant, il y avait cette histoire avec le _journal_. S'il s'avérait que c'était une sorte de clef pour ouvrir la _Chambre_ _des Secrets_, elle cachait volontairement des éléments importants à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, que Lucius avait exécuté sa part du marché, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Par intérêt, elle allait révéler cette information à Drago pour le protéger, comme son père ne pourrait rien dire. Ensuite, peut-être irait-elle le dire à Rogue, pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des trois Gryffondors et se venger de Ron.

_ Ginny, fit la voix de Théodore quand elle était revenue à sa place, je te parle.

_ Théodore, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'aider dans ma tâche de reine, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir? demanda-t-il avec colère.

_ Tu as également dit que tu me suivais, n'est-ce pas Théodore?

Le regard sadique et amusé de Ginny ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il avait peut-être eut tort de lui donner le pouvoir.

_ Evidemment, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

_ Très bien, dit Ginny avec un air satisfait. En tant que reine de Serpentard, je décide que je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide Théodore, mais je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais être la seule à gouverner, comme tu dis.

Ginny se réjouit de voir, pour la première fois un Théodore décomposé qui se retenait, visiblement, de jeter un sort.

_ Il ne te reste plus qu'une solution Théodore, ajouta la voix triomphale de Drago qui venait d'arriver, de revenir avec celui qui a toujours été ton ami.

_ C'était toi, hurla Théodore à Drago.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit-il de sa voix traînante, disons que j'ai juste aidé Ginny à se sortir de tes filets.

_ Tu devrais approuver, beugla Théodore.

_ Certes, reconnu-t-il, mais tu n'as pas appliqué les règle de Sang-Pur comme il le fallait. Je devais t'arrêter. Si ton père l'apprenait je suis certain qu'il serait furieux contre toi.

Théodore déglutit difficilement.

_ Très bien, dit Théodore, je reconnais que j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes.

_ C'est le cas de le dire, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire victorieux. Maintenant, excuses-toi auprès de ton ancienne reine.

Vengeance. Oui, Ginny se délectait de le voir humilié, ainsi et elle voulait sa petite vengeance. Qui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être impitoyable? Elle savait qu'elle regretterait sûrement le lendemain matin, mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de voir enfin Théodore rabaissé et mit plus bat que terre.

Drago fut surpris par la remarque de Ginny et eut un sourire satisfait. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle devenait une vraie reine et une très bonne Serpentard. Elle devenait digne de son sang et ferait une très bonne femme de _Sang-Pur_. Elle avait évolué de manière très prometteuse, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et la troisième année serait le moment idéal pour lui faire respecter les traditions, mais elle était encore trop jeune. La règle des _Sang-Purs_ étaient qu'il fallait conditionner la femme à son rôle, tout doucement, de façon à ce qu'elle ne le remarque même pas. Théodore avait faillit tout gâcher. En plus, il était au courent pour la lettre de son père qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Lucius Malefoy était loin d'être bête, ainsi il avait demandé à Dobby, de voir si sa lettre était arrivée à destination. Il avait alors vu toute la scène et rapporté toute la discussion à Drago. Il s'était alors juré de se venger, contre Théodore, mais Ginny était en train de le faire pour lui.

_ Théodore, dit-il d'une voix sadique, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Ginny?

_ Je…, bégayai Théodore. Excuses-moi.

Im toussa. Ses deux mots lui arrachaient la gorge. Il ne s'était jamais sentit minable. Dire que c'était lui qui avait créé une personne aussi avide de pouvoir…

_ Ca ne suffit pas, dit-elle d'une trop calme, n'oublis pas que je suis reine. Dis-le.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Théodore ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire quoique se soit. Ginny, folle de rage, pointa brusquement sa baguette sur lui. Tout d'un coup, il eut peur. Elle était là, le visage déterminer avec une lueur folle dans les yeux alors que lui il n'avait même pas sa baguette.

_ Excuses-moi, reine Ginny, se résout-il à dire.

Elle jubilait. Elle, Ginny venait d'avoir des excuses de celui qui lui disait tout le temps qu'elle n'était rien. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait par peur et pas par sincérité, mais il venait au moins de la respecter. C'était lui, qui lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle pouvait forcer les gens à la craindre. C'était ce concept là qu'elle appliquait et elle comptait s'en servir sur ceux qui lui manqueraient de respect.

_ Par Merlin, s'écria madame Pince alerté par le bruit et en voyant la baguette de Ginny, ne faites pas de duel dans ma bibliothèque.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, dit-elle d'une voix très convaincante en rangeant sa baguette, j'avais juste cassé quelque chose que j'avais besoin de réparer.

_ Vous me rassurez, dit madame Pinse, je vous ai à l'œil.

Sur ce, elle repartit dans les rayons.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Madame Pinse était plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait fait semblant de croire à son histoire et la mettait en garde. Il faudrait qu'elle face attention à l'avenir.

_ J'ai eut ce que je voulais, lâcha-t-elle soudain, il est à toi Drago.

Pendant que Drago parlait à Théodore en lui proposant d'oublier et de repartir sur de bonnes bases, Ginny alla à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et prit des livres de _sortilèges_ et de _métamorphoses_. Elle avait bien l'intention de rattraper tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était plongée dans une leçon de potion, Drago vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête et posa sa plume sur un parchemin-buvard.

_ Félicitation pour ton exploit, dit-il, j'avais des doutes ce matin, mais j'avoue que tu t'es bien débrouillé.

_ Merci, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Je me sens libre, et je vais pouvoir vraiment gouverner moi-même.

_ Tu fais quoi, demanda-t-il.

_ Je rattrape les deux semaines de cours, que je n'ai pas suivit, répondit-elle avec une mine dépité. Drago, j'ai une information très intéressante sur Potter, Granger et Ron.

Elle lui raconta ce que Daphnée et Millicent avaient entendus sur la potion et la possibilité qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard.

_ Tu as bien fait de me le dire, dit-il d'une voix triomphale, j'apprécie vraiment.

_ Il faut le dire à Rogue, dit finalement Ginny.

_ Pas tout de suite, dit-il les yeux brillant, on attendra le dernier moment, quand ils seront prit sur le fait, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant.

Ginny eut un sourire en coin. Oh oui, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant et elle aurait sa vengeance.

_ Je te laisse travailler, dit-il enfin en se levant.

Pendant que Ginny retournait à sa leçon de potion, Drago avait un air suffisant. Il avait récupéré Théodore, il avait une information capitale sur ses pires ennemis et Ginny qui allait régner sans une once de pitié. Comment être plus comblé que ça? se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos Reviews et posez-moi vos questions si vous en avez.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez comment Ginny s'en sort toute seule et qu'elle aura de la concurrence.

Au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10 Proposition

Coucou,

Comment allez-vous? Excusez-moi pour cette longue absence, mais il y a un moment où j'étais en panne d'inspiration, même pour l'art. Mais c'est un sujet de dessin en cours qui m'a redonnée l'inspiration. Donc me revoilà pour mon 10ème chapitre.

Il est intéressant, car on croyait définitivement que Ginny était bien intégré, mais on remarque que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, même si elle devient de plus en plus Serpentard. En plus, il met en lumière de nouveaux personnages que j'ai créé comme Dorian et Montagne qui est un personnage évoqué rapidement dans les livres de J.K. Rowling, qui, je pense aurait put être approfondit.

Si non il y a cette histoire de traditions que certains détestes et que d'autres adores et qui, j'espère ne choquera personne.

Merci à tous les Reviews que vous avez laissé, et comme je vous l'ai pas encore souhaité Bonne Année 2011 à tous.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Proposition**

La troisième semaine de décembre était très animée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick commençait à mettre des couronnes, des branches de gui et des guirlandes un peu partout dans le château, tandis que la neige était arrivée avec un peu de retard, mais était désormais bien présente. Les élèves semblaient avoir oublié la tragédie de Colin, et était très excité à la perspective des vacances. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse qui venait brusquement s'alourdir. Un club de duel avait été créé et Harry s'était révélé, face à un combat avec Drago, être un _Fourchelangue_. L'évènement ne s'était passé que le matin même, mais commençait à se répandre dans tout Poudlard, comme une traînée de poudre.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny ne pleurait presque plus et avait reprit les choses en main, en passant en une semaine de l'équivalent de _Désolant_ à _Acceptable_ et en deux semaine à un _Optimal_. Alors que les professeurs se réjouissaient de sa remonté, ses camarades ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil. Un certain Dorian Jackson, dans sa classe, lui faisait la vie dure parce qu'il considérait qu'elle les avait trahit. C'était un peu comme le chef des premières années de Serpentard, et il lui disait clairement qu'elle n'était obligé de s'imposer comme ça et qu'elle devrait se contenter de résultats médiocres parce qu'elle était une femme. Il lui mettait une pression énorme, mais elle lui tenait tête courageusement. Dorian avait donc décidé de se venger sur toute la classe en disant qu'elle était comme ses parents. Même Larissa avait tendance à la fréquenter moins, en tout cas quand Dorian était dans les parages. Son autorité en tant que _reine_ en prenait un coup et sa réputation également. Elle avait remonté ses résultats, mais à quel prix. Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à penser, que si elle était toujours sous l'influence de Théodore la vie serait plus facile. Ce n'était pas simple de s'imposer à Serpentard, surtout dans une maison où rien n'était jamais acquis. Pansy était également plus distante avec elle, et la considérait comme une lâche, mais reconnaissait qu'elle faisait une bonne _reine_. Après tous, la lâcheté et les coups bas, ne sont-ils pas les caractéristiques principales de Serpentard? avait remarqué Pansy avec un sourire en coin, mais elle faisait également une sorte de chantage psychologique sur Ginny.

Ceci dit, Drago n'avait pas changé de comportement avec elle, mais avait tendance à lui parler plus et s'incrustait avec Théodore et Blaise quand elle était toute seule. Ginny, qui à cause de gens comme Dorian était de plus en plus isolé, parlait volontiers avec lui mais lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de faire partit de son groupe. Drago avait lui aussi des problèmes d'autorité à Serpentard et se faisait voler la vedette par un certain Montagne et sa bande.

Montagne avait son père qui travaillait en tant que conseiller du ministre de la magie, qui semblait être très proche de lui. Il était également un petit chef de troisième année avec ses trois meilleurs amis, qui traînaient tout le temps avec lui et qui comprenait une fille, ce qui était rare. Cette fille Elsy, était une _Sang-Mêlé_, subjuguée par la magie noire, considérée, par les autres Serpentards, comme une traînée. Mais le statut du père de Montagne, lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait abordé Ginny, en lui disant qu'il comprenait tout à fait sa soif de connaissance et que, si elle voulait, il avait fait un groupe de bons élèves qui s'échangeaient des connaissances et étudiaient des sorts. Bien entendu, il avait omit de préciser qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de magie noire, mais Ginny l'avait deviné toute de suite. Rogue était bien sûr au courent, mais n'était pas contre, et tant qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie noire sur un élève, il ne dirait rien au directeur. D'abord, Ginny ne connaissait même pas les sorts des autres années et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de faire de la magie noire. Mais Montagne avait bien l'intention de l'avoir dans son _cercle de travail_, comme il l'appelait, et il était souvent dans les parages. Il avait l'air sympa et n'avait rien contre elle, mais elle ne savait si elle pouvait le fréquenter. Il évoluait dans un groupe de _Sang-Pur_ différent de celui de Drago, mais tout de même pas si éloigné. La magie noire semblait être une tradition dans sa famille, et Ginny se demandait si son père n'était pas un mangemort. Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que c'était encore eux qui étaient au pouvoir, ça lui faisait peur, mais en même temps ça l'attirait.

Ginny était assise le soir, dans la salle commune, en tailleur sur un canapé en train de rédiger un devoir de Métamorphose. Son parchemin sur un livre, elle écrivait à la plume ses idées d'une manière passionnée et ne remarqua même pas Larissa qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Encore dans tes devoirs, soupira Larissa, ça va devenir une obsession.

Ginny posa sa plume, son livre, son encrier et son parchemin sur la table basse.

_ Je suis ravie de te voir enfin, dit Ginny amèrement, j'ai presque crut que tu m'avais oublié.

_ Excuses-moi, mais avec le club de duel qui a ouvert et puis il y a Dorian.

_ Qu'a-t-il encore fait? demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas si elle voulait savoir.

_ Il raconte de plus en plus de chose horrible sur toi et me fais du chantage en disant que je ne devrais plus te fréquenter, avoua Larissa d'une voix triste.

_ Comment ça du chantage?

_ Il dit qu'il va envoyer une lettre à ma mère, répondit-elle.

_ Ecoute Larissa…

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas tant de pouvoir que ça. Si jamais il le fait, ça n'aura aucune importance.

_ Tu es sûr, demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

_ Absolument, je pourrais peut-être te voir un peu moins souvent, mais tu restes mon amie.

_ Je vais essayer de trouver un truc bien louche sur lui et je le lancerais en rumeur.

_ Fais attention Ginny, c'est un type très intelligent et il trouvera sûrement le moyen de te détruire si jamais tu le cherches trop. Tu ne devrais pas répondre à ses provocations.

Ginny se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Larissa n'avait pas tort, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Elle ne voulait pas retomber sous l'influence de quelqu'un.

_ Alors, dit-elle en changeant de conversation, j'ai entendu que Potter était un _Fourchelangue_.

_ Oui, répondit Larissa avec un sourire, Drago a lancé un _Serpensortia_ et Potter s'est mit à ordonné, en _Fourchelangue_, au serpent d'attaquer Justin. Maintenant tout le monde croit qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard.

_ Ridicule, commenta Ginny, un Gryffondor tel que lui ne peut pas être l'héritier de Serpentard.

_ C'est évident, mais les Poufsouffles en sont persuadés.

A ce moment là, Montagne et ses trois amis entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, ce qui coupa toutes les conversations, et s'installèrent dans un coin opposé à côté de la fenêtre enchanté.

_ Manquait plus que lui, dit sombrement Larissa. Regarde la fille Elsy à moitié vautré dans son fauteuil.

_ C'est bon Larissa, dit Ginny agacé.

_ Non mais regardes cette _Sang-Mêlé_, elle s'assoit sur les genoux de Montagne maintenant. Ce n'est pas une tenue digne d'une fille de Serpentard, on dirait une Poufsouffle ou une Gryffondor.

_ Je me demande ce que vous avez contre Montagne, dit Ginny sans comprendre. Il m'a parlé plusieurs fois et il n'a pas l'air méchant.

_ Il t'a parlé, dit-elle scandalisée.

_ Oui et alors, s'énerva Ginny.

_ Fais attention c'est sûrement le garçon le plus dangereux de Serpentard, dit Larissa avec un regard sévère. Il a l'air inoffensif, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny.

_ Fais juste attention, il est le diable en personne.

_ Tu me caches quelque chose Larissa, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce vous pouvez trouver pire que vos familles chez lui? Pour que toi, tu dises ça, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose.

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire Ginny, dit Larissa avec un sourire, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne. Seul ma famille, celle de Drago, de Théodore et de Pansy sont au courent.

_ Je te promets que je ne dirais rien, confirma Ginny inquiète de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

_ La famille de Montagne est une des très anciennes familles de _Sang-Pur_, dit Larissa à voix basse.

_ Je ne comprends pas, nous aussi, non?

_ Je te parle du temps des fondateurs.

_ Montagne est un descendant de fondateur, c'est peut-être lui l'héritier de Serpentard?

_ Il est descendant de Morgause, la demi-sœur de la fée Morgane.

_ C'est pas possible, dit Ginny effrayé et impressionné. Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec eux alors?

_ Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de recruter le père de Montagne comme mangemort, il a refusé en disant qu'il était trop fier pour le servir. Il l'a même menacé de faire un duel avec lui si jamais il insistait trop et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré le laisser tranquille.

_ Mais le père de Montagne n'était pas du côté de la lumière? demanda Ginny.

_ Bien sûr que non, mais il faisait confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il le voulait il pourrait largement le remplacer.

_ Pourquoi presque personne n'est au courent? demanda Ginny abattue par cette révélation.

_ Secret de famille, je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore le sache. Il sait juste la version officielle: que c'est une très vielle famille de _Sang-Pur_ dans laquelle on fait de la magie noire depuis des générations. Je n'ai jamais entendu Montagne, ou sa famille, se venter de ses origines. Mais avec le temps, les Malefoy, les Nott, les Black et les Dolohov sont un peu tous parents avec sa famille. Même les Weasley.

Ginny ne s'était pas attendu à une telle confidence et avait peur. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard qu'il fallait chercher, mais celui de Morgause. Aussi puissant, il devait parler _Fourchelangue_ et c'était peut-être lui qui avait pétrifié la chatte et Colin. Pourtant, il avait l'air si gentil, se dit Ginny. Le genre de garçon paresseux qui a tout et qui ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs son père avait refusé d'être mangemort, cela prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Il n'avait pas prit partit et semblait pacifique et c'était justement ce que lui reprochait certaines familles, de ne pas avoir participé. Avec lui, ils auraient gagnés à coup sûr.

Ginny secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires.

_ Son père est quand même ami avec quelques mangemorts, reprit Larissa, des sorciers qui ne sont pas au courent de toute l'histoire. Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te conseil de ne pas t'approcher de lui.

_ Merci Larissa, dit Ginny évasivement en reprenant ses affaires, disons que tu m'as un peu refroidie. Maintenant j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à finir.

_ Courage, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

_ Et? demanda Ginny inquiète.

_ Il m'a félicité pour mes résultats médiocres et m'a dit que je pouvais rester à Poudlard.

_ On va rester ensemble comme ça, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Larissa lui fit la bise et décida d'aller dans les cuisines, malgré le couvre-feu. Elle la laissa travailler et ne voulait pas l'encombrer de ses histoires de _Sang-Pur_. Dans sa lettre, son père l'avait effectivement félicité pour ses mauvais résultats et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester à Poudlard, mais son père lui avait demandé de prendre du poids.

Dans les traditions de _Sang-Pur_, la femme devait montrer sa féminité en étant ronde. Cette coutume avait disparut pour lasser place aux filles maigre et belle, mais elle avait refait surface après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La génération actuelle avait était élevé dans cette idée, et donc les garçons de _Sang-Pur_ comme Blaise ou Drago préféraient les filles rondes.

Larissa pensait juste pouvoir échapper à cette tradition, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Normalement, c'est la mère, qui doit s'occuper, à l'âge de treize ans, de faire prendre du poids à sa fille. Mais certains pères ordonnent aux adolescentes de préparer le terrain en prenant quelques kilos dès leurs onze ans. Le père de Larissa n'avait pas été très présent donc il voulait reprendre l'éducation de sa fille en main. Il lui avait écrit qu'elle attirerait plus les garçons en étant _"plus grasse"_ et qu'elle se trouverait plus facilement un mari. Pansy qui avait commencé à grossir un peu, l'avait encouragé dans cette voie en lui disant que c'était la meilleure arme de séduction. Comme son père lui avait demandé, elle allait tout de suite passer à l'action, elle avait faim de toute façon. Elle chatouilla le tableau de la poire et entra dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Ginny fut réveillé par le bruit d'une dispute dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, sa couette était tellement chaude et elle s'y sentait bien.

_ Je suis sûr que tu as lancé un sort à ma brosse, disait une voix complètement éraillé.

_ Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, hurla une deuxième voix.

_ Tu crois que c'est marrant d'avoir une brosse qui m'échappe des mains!

_ Si tu continus je vais vraiment te jeter un sort où tu vas hurler et saigner!

Ginny en avait marre et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Furibonde, elle repoussa sa couette avec violence, attrapa sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers les deux voix.

_ J'en ai marre de vos chamailleries, hurla-t-elle, c'est pathétique, on dirait deux Gryffondors.

_ Ne t'emmêles pas Weasley, répliqua l'une.

_ Ne pas m'en m'emmêler, répliqua sèchement Ginny, je suis désolée Rosia, mais ça ne fais pas partit de mes plans. Vous allez regretter de m'avoir réveillé. _Expelliarmus!_

Les deux baguettes leurs échappèrent des mains et, Rosia et Elsy furent projetés à terre par la puissance de sort.

_ Ca vous apprendra à me réveiller, dit Ginny avec mépris, et maintenant partez de la chambre.

_ Ginny, dit Elsy gêné, je ne voulais pas…

_ J'attends que vous vidiez les lieux, coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide. N'oubliez pas que moi j'ai toujours ma baguette.

Les deux troisièmes années, étaient indignées de s'être fait remisent à leur place par une première année, ramassèrent leurs baguettes et quittèrent la chambre en vitesse.

Ginny était satisfaite de son coup d'éclat et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Bien sûr, si Rogue l'apprenait elle serait probablement punis, mais elle avait peut-être évité qu'un sort de magie noire ne fuse entre Rosia et Elsy. Une histoire de brosse, c'était vraiment une broutille de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor. Ginny commençait à apprécier son rôle de reine, même si quelques fois elle en avait marre d'avoir ces deux débiles avec elle. Avec un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eut depuis longtemps, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et alla prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la _Grande Salle_.

Ginny avait fait la grâce matinée, il était dix heures et, si la table des Gryffondors était pleine, celle des Serpentards étaient presque vide. Malgré tout il y avait Rosia et Elsy chacune dans leurs coins, Marcus Flint et ses deux sous-fifres Daphné et Millicent.

_ Bonjour reine Ginny, dirent-elles toutes les deux en cœur dès qu'elle fut assise.

_ Bonjour, trouvez-moi un truc tordu sur Dorian, ordonna-t-elle avec des yeux froids.

_ Mais…

_ Je m'en fous, balança-t-elle sèchement, faites ce que je vous dis et ne revenez pas si vous n'avez rien.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et sortirent immédiatement de table pour laisser Ginny seul.

_ Alors Ginny, dit une voix perfide, tu es toute seule.

_ Dorian, dit-elle d'un sourire hypocrite tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle, comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien, répondit-il, je regarde si j'ai réussit à te détruire.

_ Ecoute Dorian, dit-elle en faisant preuve de diplomatie, cette guerre est ridicule. Je suis une _Sang-Pur_ et toi aussi, on est dans la même classe, on pourrait peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente?

_ Le fait de t'instruire alors que tu es une femme constitue une trahison très importante à notre communauté. Cela veut dire que tu n'es pas totalement soumise, et ça c'est très dangereux pour notre sang.

_ C'est vraiment la seule chose pour laquelle je ne fais pas preuve de soumission Dorian, fit-elle remarquer.

_ C'est une des choses les plus importantes et tu es la seule fille à Serpentard à ne pas être dans le moule. Regardes Larissa fait cet effort alors que toi non. Je me demande pourquoi elle continue de traîner avec toi. Je suis sûr que si sa mère savait ce que tu faisais, elle n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'elle soit amie avec toi.

_ C'est une menace Dorian, dit Ginny les yeux brillant de colère en prenant un toast.

_ Disons que, si tu devenais raisonnable en ayant juste des résultats passables, ça pourrait peut-être s'arranger, suggéra-t-il avec un large sourire en versant du chocolat chaud dans son bol. Je reconstruirais ce que j'ai détruit et je te laisserais tranquille.

Ginny beurra et mangea son toast d'un air pensif avant de prendre du bacon. Dorian n'exigeait plus qu'elle ait des mauvaises notes, mais lui disait que si elle passait de bonne à moyenne il s'en contenterait et arrêterait de lui faire la vie impossible. C'est intéressant…, songea-t-elle. En même temps cela signifierait donner raison à Dorian et le laisser gagner. Cela montrerait qu'elle était une bonne Serpentard et qu'elle avait préféré la facilité. Ca serait tellement plus facile…Tellement simple de se laisser guider…Elle n'était pas très courageuse et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor. Mais elle était ambitieuse, elle voulait faire ses preuves et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas juste une Weasley et céder y serait une entrave dont elle ne pourrait peut-être plus se relever. Elle était très réceptive à ce qu'il disait, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner.

_ Je te remercie de ta très noble proposition Dorian, dit-elle ironiquement avec un sourire en coin, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi, ni que tu décides à ma place.

_ Tu veux que cette petite guerre continue, Weasley? dit-il avec un air menaçant. Même si ce que tu as vécut à présent n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attends?

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur Dorian, lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, rien ne te prouves que tu vas t'en sortir à si bon compte.

_ Je sais que j'arriverais à mes fins, répondit-il avec un regard avide de victoire. Et d'ailleurs, ma proposition de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas laissé indifférente. Avoues.

_ Je n'ai rien à t'avouer Dorian, répliqua-t-elle en s'énervant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retravaille sur la maîtrise d'elle-même, ce qu'on appelait l'Occlumancie. De part son énervement elle venait de se trahir.

_ Bien sûr, conclu-t-il d'un air moqueur en se levant de table.

Ginny mangea un peu de porridge avec du lait mais n'avait, d'un coup, plus très faim. Dorian venait une fois de plus de lui plomber son petit-déjeuner. Vivement que ses deux sous-fifres trouvent quelques chose sur lui.

Elle regarda le plafond magique qui était magnifique. Bleu foncé avec de la neige magique qui tombait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, deux ou trois bougies, à la flamme vacillante, qui flottaient dans l'air et une légère brume et brise glacé qui réveillaient efficacement. Dumbledore avait le dont de torturer ses élèves! pensa-t-elle en frissonnant et en resserrant sa cape de laine noir sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de la _Grande Salle _pour rejoindre les cachots et trouva Flitwick et McGonagall qui s'attaquait à la décoration du hall. Bien sûr Rogue avait estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de décorer les cachots.

Avec le mot de passe elle entra dans sa salle commune, alla chercher une bonne cape imperméable, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet aux couleurs verts et argent avec comme blason un serpent. Ginny le regarda un instant, et elle en était fière. Qui aurait crût qu'elle serait fière d'être à Serpentard? Elle vivait des moments difficiles avec Dorian et d'autre, mais elle n'aurait pas eut sa place à Gryffondor ni à Poufsouffle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait put aller à Serdaigle, mais apprendre uniquement pour le savoir n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait l'intention de l'utiliser à des fins personnels.

En sortant de ses pensées, elle fit le chemin inverse et vit Hagrid en train d'hisser le majestueux sapin, destiné à la _Grande Salle_, dans le hall. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il eut finit et sortit.

Elle adorait la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche à cause du froid, le bruit de ses pas dans la neige et l'humidité régnante. A chaque fois qu'elle marchait, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de mou. Emerveillée elle s'arrêta pour regarder ce paysage hivernal. Le parc de Poudlard était magnifique, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse dont les cristaux brillait à la lumière du soleil. Cette étendue blanche semblait être infinie, le lac était gelé et les arbres de la _Fôret Interdite_ semblaient comme habillés. Au loin, on apercevait le terrain de Quidditch qui était lui aussi, pratiquement engloutie sous la neige.

Tout d'un coup, Ginny reçut une boule de neige dans le dos, ce qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que ça devait encore être un coup foireux de Drago. Elle se retourna vive, et, quel ne fut pas sa surprise, de voir que c'était Montagne l'auteur de ce lancé.

_ Montagne, s'exclama-t-elle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Une bataille de boule de neige, bien entendu, répondit-il en lançant un _sortilège d'expulsion_ sur la boule qui s'envola prit de l'élan et s'écrasa sur Ginny sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

_ C'est de la triche si tu utilises la magie, s'exclama Ginny. Moi je ne sais pas encore lancer un sort comme ça.

Elle se baissa, ramassa de la neige la modela et l'envoya sur Montagne qui ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Tu m'as bien eut là, petite vengeance de ta part, dit-il avec un sourire. Bataille avec _Wingardium Leviosa_?

_ Pourquoi pas, même si je suis persuadée que tu as quelque chose en tête, fit-elle remarquer.

_ Aucun Serpentard ne proposerait une bataille s'il n'avait pas quelque chose en tête, répondit Montagne du tac au tac.

Sur ces paroles, Ginny et Montagne ensorcelèrent leurs boules pour qu'elles lévitent. Ils firent une bataille silencieuse, concentré, et acharnée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis Montagne ensorcela plusieurs boules de neige qu'il envoya à toute allure sur Ginny. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre.

_ J'ai gagné, s'exclama-t-il victorieux.

_ J'arrête les frais, dit Ginny en se relevant difficilement.

_ Bravo pour ta petite démonstration de force ce matin, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feignit Ginny.

_ Du fait que tu as lancé un _Expelliarmus_ sur Rosia et Elsy, dit-il en élevant la voix.

_ Elles m'ont réveillés, se justifia Ginny.

_ Pas mal pour une première année, commenta-t-il, mais j'aurais certainement lancé un Expelliarmus plus puissant qui les aurais projetés contre le mur.

_ Comment tu es au courent, demanda Ginny soupçonneuse. Elsy n'a pas dut se venter de se faire ridiculiser par une première année.

_ Je suis toujours au courent de tout lorsqu'il s'agit de mes amis, répliqua Montagne mystérieusement. A l'avenir essayes de ne plus lancer de sort à Elsy où, Rogue risquerait d'être au courent qu'une première année est incapable de se maîtriser.

Ginny resta quelques minutes stupéfaite. Montagne venait subtilement de la menacer en lui ordonnant de ne plus toucher à Elsy. Etais-ce vraiment par amitié ou par possession? En tout cas, Larissa avait raison, il était plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

_ Dis-moi Ginny, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir dans mon _cercle de travail_? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

_ Je ne suis qu'en première année, répondit-elle en cherchant une solution pour se sortir de là.

_ J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, finit-il par dire. Tu as dut entendre de tes amis que j'étais un traître et que je n'étais pas fréquentable.

_ Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Ginny avec prudence.

_ Je pensais qu'une fille de la lumière comme toi comprendrait. Tu ne fréquente que des fils et filles de mangemorts, tu as donc leur version. La réalité c'était que mon père soutenait Voldemort, il ne voulait juste pas le servir comme un toutou. Dans la famille nous avons plus de fierté que ça.

_ Tu prononces son nom, fit Ginny terrorisé en entendant le nom que personne de prononçait.

_ Bien sûr, moi je peux avoir la prétention de prononcer son nom sans lui manquer de respect. Tu es ambitieuse et talentueuse, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens dans mon _cercle de travail_. Quelles sont tes peurs exactement?

_ Montagne, dit-elle calmement, je n'ai pas envie de faire de la magie noire.

_ De la magie noire, intéressant. Ginny, tu serais strictement incapable de faire de la magie noire en première année.

_ Comment ça, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ La magie noire, n'est pas juste de la magie, c'est un art subtile qui repose essentiellement sur trois choses: la concentration, la puissance et l'intention. Admettons que tu es la concentration et l'intention, tu n'auras pas la puissance, pas au bout de quatre mois de pratique de la sorcellerie. Il faut au moins une année entière de pratique régulière pour pouvoir lancer des sorts mineurs. Donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

_ Je ne savais pas, dit Ginny stupéfaite.

_ Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre. C'est avant tout un groupe d'entre-aide, si tu n'as pas comprit un cours, quelqu'un te l'expliquera, si tu veux apprendre un sort nouveau tu apprendras des autres années.

_ Montagne, hurla une voix au loin qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

_ Elsy qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Je vous dérange? demanda-t-elle haletante.

_ Non ça va, dit-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Quelle est cette nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas attendre?

_ Un deuxième _Sang-de-Bourbe_ a été retrouvé pétrifié, annonça-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Il s'agit de Justin, un élève de Poufsouffle.

_ On ne peut pas dire que se soit vraiment une perte, commenta d'un air indifférent Montagne. Ginny, je te laisse les vacances pour réfléchir et à la rentrée, tu me diras ce que tu en pense. Si tu refuses, je ne reviendrais plus dessus, mais la porte te sera toujours ouverte si tu changes d'avis.

_ On fait ça, dit Ginny en soupirant.

Elle repartit vers le château pour prendre son déjeuner. Alors comme ça, un deuxième élève avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Ce vieux sorcier n'est même pas capable de gérer une école correctement, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Tous ça à cause de ce maudit journal certainement, dont elle avait faillit être la victime. Journal dont elle devait taire l'existence à Dumbledore, et le même qui causait autant de dégâts à Poudlard. C'était sa faute. C'était en partie sa faute, elle avait en sa possession une pièce importante de puzzle. Mais Lucius avait bien fait en sorte de tenir sa promesse auprès de son père et elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle n'était pas une lâche.

Dans un coin, elle vit quelqu'un adossé au mur du château effondré, en train de pleurer. Elle regarda son écusson et vu que c'était une Serdaigle, elle pouvait donc voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle aurait passé sa route si c'était un Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha davantage et constata que c'était une fille qui était blonde avec des cheveux emmêlés. Elle eut un horrible pressentiment.

_ Luna? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La fille en pleur releva son visage enfouit, ruisselant de larme. Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Ginny qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

_ Ginny c'est horrible, dit-elle d'une voix enroué.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu connaissais Justin? demanda Ginny qui souffrait de voir son amie dans cet état là.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai pétrifié, c'est moi.

_ Mais enfin Luna, il faudrait être un expert en magie noire pour pouvoir faire ça.

_ Ginny, je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fais ce matin. J'étais juste en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je me retrouve ici en train de pleurer.

Ginny avait de sérieux doutes, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C'était sûrement un coup de ce journal. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à Luna, elle espérait qu'elle en soit pas blessé.

_ Je suis sûr que tout va bien, dit Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait sincère. Ne t'inquiète pas Luna.

_ Je devrais aller voir Dumbledore, dit soudain Luna en s'essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

_ Luna, dit Ginny paniqué, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir Dumbledore parce qu'il va croire que c'est toi alors que tu es innocente.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je suis innocente? demanda-t-elle en se levant des yeux brillant.

_ J'en suis persuadée Luna, affirma Ginny en la regardant droit dans les yeux, j'en suis persuadée.

_ Dans ce cas je n'irais pas voir Dumbledore, mais j'espère pour les autres victimes que tu as raison.

_ Le coupable ne peut-être qu'un Serpentard, répondit Ginny qui avait du mal moralement à manipuler son amie.

Pourtant, elle avait très bien réussit à utiliser sa confiance et son désespoir, pour lui mentir et la manipuler. Elle y était arrivé tellement facilement…Son propre comportement lui faisait peur parfois.

Ginny se leva, l'aida à se relever et elles allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, sans un mot. Elle culpabilisait. Si ça se trouvait, elle envoyait Luna à une mort certaine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait dut plus réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'accepter…

* * *

J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre j'en ai convertie plus d'un sur une fanfiction avec Ginny.

J'espère que j'ai donné envie aux débutants d'écrire et inspirés ceux qui sont à cours d'idée.

J'espère également qu'il a de nouveaux adeptes qui sont fan de ma fanfiction!

Et, bien sûr, laissez des Reviews, à chaque fois j'attends votre avis avec impatience. Il manque quelque chose dites-le moi, ça m'aide à faire mieux. Vous avez des questions pas de problèmes!

Au prochain chapitre


	11. Chapter 11 Flagrant délit

Coucou,

Je crois que je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de Reviews de votre part au dernier chapitre et c'est dommage. En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont lut et qui en ont laissés.

Ce chapitre est très long et j'espère que vous pourrez le lire en entier. Il y a beaucoup de dialogue ce qui devrait faciliter la lecture.

Attention, certains passages peuvent choquer les meurs, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit ici de pur fiction et que j'ai eut diverses inspirations mais tout est fictif.

Je veux également précisez que vers la fin il y a une phrase de Drago qui est en italique sauf pour les incises. Ce qui est en italique est une citation de J.K. Rowling, l'incise m'appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Flagrant délit**

Suite à l'attaque, qui avait pétrifié Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, la peur et la panique s'était répandue à Poudlard. Serpentard était très peu touché par ce phénomène, mais le Baron Sanglant avait déclaré que, même les fantômes n'étaient pas tranquilles. Les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles craignaient à tout moment une nouvelle agression et étaient persuadés qu'Harry Potter étaient l'héritier de Serpentard. Seul Fred et George osaient plaisanter sur ce sujet, au grand damne de Percy qui enguirlandait régulièrement ses deux frères. Les élèves du château avaient tous envie de partir chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. McGonagall avait eut du mal à recenser tous ceux qui s'absentaient, si bien qu'elle avait relégué une partie de la tâche à Rusard.

Serpentard était sûrement la maison où il y aurait le plus d'élèves qui resteraient. Une vingtaine à tout casser. La plus part partait dans leur immense manoir effrayant pour passer Noël en famille, d'autres pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ginny avait reçut une nouvelle lettre de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour les fêtes et que, de toute façon, ils seraient en Egypte. Elle décida donc de rester à Poudlard, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement le choix. Heureusement, elle ne serait pas complètement seule puisqu'il semblerait Drago restait aussi. Avec un soupir, elle étreignit fortement Larissa dans la salle commune.

_ J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour toi, dit-elle à son amie d'un air inquiet.

_ Arrêtes, réprimanda-t-elle, tu vas me faire vomir avec ton sentimentalisme Gryffondor. C'est juste pour deux semaines.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester? demanda Ginny avec un air de chien battu.

_ Ginny, Noël est une tradition familiale, alors non, j'ai envie de revoir ma mère. Je te raconterais tout quand je reviendrais, dit Larissa en lui faisant la bise avant de partir de la salle commune en traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle.

Elle souhaita de bonnes fêtes en avance à Pansy et tomba né à né avec Théodore qui avait une énorme malle qui lévitait. Ginny ne lui avait jamais reparlé, depuis ce qu'il lui avait fait. Peut-être faut-il enterrer la hache de guerre? pensa-t-elle.

_ Alors Théodore, dit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite, tu pars dans ton grand manoir familial?

_ Non, répondit-il d'un air de défit, je vais chez mes deux cousins en Ecosse. Mais il y a aussi un grand cottage.

_ Je suis étonné, remarqua-t-elle, je croyais que tu étais fidèle à ton père qui devrait être en prison.

_ Il y a plusieurs cercles de Sang-Pur Ginny, dit-il doucement à voix basse, et ne t'avises plus de parler mon père comme ça.

_ Désolé Théodore, s'excusa aussitôt Ginny réalisant qu'elle avait été trop loin. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas reparlé depuis…

_ Oui, je sais, coupa-t-il, et moi aussi je te dois des excuses, sincère cette fois.

_ Tu es sérieux? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

_ Absolument, et on pourrait peut-être essayer de devenir vraiment ami, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Ginny ne montra rien, mais était confuse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de devenir amie avec lui, ça n'avait pas été très concluant. En même temps, elle avait souhaité renouer avec lui, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Le fait qu'il saute sur l'occasion était peut-être un piège. Il fallait toujours se méfier avec un Serpentard, elle l'avait apprit à ses dépens. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus leur genre de reconnaitre leurs fautes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre le risque. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui, qui lui avait permit de remplacer Pansy, et Ginny avait besoin de prouver sa valeur à Serpentard. S'ils devenaient vraiment amis, c'était un allié de poids. Même si son père avait été un mangemort, Théodore serait un appui inestimable pour sa réputation. Elle était intelligente, et elle voulait se démarquer de ses parents. Ginny n'avait plus aucun problème avec sa maison, mais elle désirait faire ses preuves et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle en était digne pour faire taire ceux qui en doutaient.

_ Je comprends ton hésitation, dit-il devant son absence de réponse, mais je peux te le prouver.

_ Comment? demanda-t-elle intéressé.

_ Je vais mettre la pression à Dorian devant ses amis dans le Poudlard Express, prends-le comme le gage de notre amitié.

_ Très bien, dit-elle satisfaite en lui serrant la main, marché conclut.

_ Quand les cours reprendront, tu ne seras plus embêté par lui.

_ Merci Nott, dit-elle sincèrement en espérant qu'elle ne faisait pas une bêtise, j'apprécie. Passes de bonnes vacances avec tes cousins et Joyeux Noël en avance.

_ Toi aussi, répondit-il avec un air satisfait qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, au revoir Ginny.

Ginny le regarda avec incompréhension sortir de la salle commune et eut tout d'un coup un doute. Peut-être avait-elle fait le mauvais choix? Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée encore une fois. Elle serait sur ses gardes, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui. Elle aussi, elle n'avait pas vraiment été elle-même. Ces temps-ci, elle ne l'été plus beaucoup. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement et avait ressortit toutes ses ressources d'hypocrisie pour lui reparler, uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Comment savoir si lui, était sincère? Ginny aimerait tellement avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Mais selon Rogue, elle était trop jeune pour ça.

_ Tu te demandes si tu n'as pas fait une erreur, interrompit Drago de sa voix traînante qui avait suivit toute la conversation.

_ Précisément, répondit-elle le regard dans le vague encore plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Théodore est quelqu'un de parole, affirma Drago, il a juste dérapé la dernière fois. Mais, le laisser régler le problème avec Dorian en gage de votre amitié, était débile de ta part.

_ Débile, dit-elle revenant à la réalité piquée au vif, je te remercie Drago mais je sais très bien ce que je fais.

_ Tu te crois plus intelligente que les autres Weasley? demanda-t-il en arborant son air méprisant. N'oublis pas que tu ne connais rien à notre monde et que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle ne voulant pas se mettre Drago à dos, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait débile.

_ Vraiment? dit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'est tellement facile de te manipuler.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai fait par intérêt, répliqua-t-elle en augmentant le son de sa voix. Je vais me servir de lui.

_ Tu crois? interrogea-t-il septique. Non seulement tu viens de lui montrer ta plus grande faiblesse, mais en plus tu vas avoir une dette en vers lui. Tu trouves vraiment que tu es en position de force?

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit-elle en balayant sa remarque du revers de la main, mais je ferais attention.

_ Ginny, Serpentard est comme une famille, expliqua-t-il, mais si tu veux en faire partit, il va falloir t'endurcir. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

_ J'ai vécut avec six frères, donc j'ai de la ressource, répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Pas suffisamment, tu n'aurais pas dut le laisser fixer les clauses du contrat.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dut faire? demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin que je te le dise, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je suis curieuse, c'est tout, dit-elle avec le sentiment d'être coincée.

_ Donc tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas? conclut-il sadiquement avec des yeux brillant.

_ Oui, répondit-t-elle d'une voix défaitiste en baissant des yeux.

_ Je vois que tu commences à comprendre que tu m'es inférieur, c'est bien. Tu aurais dut refuser son amitié en jouant la fille fâché, qui veut juste vaguement parler avec lui, histoire de ne pas se faire un ennemis. Après les vacances, tu lui aurais sortit le refrain que tu avais réfléchit, que tu étais désolé, que tu revoyais sa proposition d'amitié, mais que, s'il le voulait vraiment, il devait te le prouver. Et là, tu aurais été en position de force et tu n'aurais pas de dette envers lui.

_ Ca s'appelle de la manipulation, lança Ginny qui était tout de même fasciné par cette leçon.

_ C'est la seule façon de pouvoir arriver correctement à ses fins, répondit-il. Tu devrais l'employer plus souvent. J'avoue, quand tu t'es amandé auprès de Larissa, c'était très convaincant.

_ Je…, bégaya-t-elle, Larissa est mon amie.

_ Maintenant oui, mais quand vous avez renoué tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Je me demande ce que Larissa dirait si elle apprenait que votre amitié est basée sur un mensonge.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui dire, s'affola Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il sérieusement, je voulais juste montrer que tu avais le potentiel pour, Ginny.

Ginny soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer tout les déboires qu'une telle nouvelle causerait. Déjà pour commencer, elle pourrait faire une croix sur son amitié avec Larissa et ensuite elle serait la risée de Serpentard pendant des semaines. Mais Drago, même si pour l'instant il ne voulait pas s'en servir, lui avait bien rappelé qu'il possédait ça sur elle. Ca serait pour lui un moyen de pression efficace. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait redoubler de vigilance pour qu'il ne la menace pas avec ça, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

_ Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette information contre moi? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

_ Parce que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas?

Les grands mots faisaient peur à Ginny. Ami avec Malefoy? C'était le roi de Serpentard elle ne pouvait pas tellement s'en faire un ennemi. Drago venait souvent la voir lorsqu'elle était toute seule et essayait tout le temps de l'intégrer dans son groupe, mais elle prenait ses distances. Ils étaient relativement en bon terme, puisqu'il l'avait sortit du mauvais pas avec Théodore en complotant ensemble et qu'elle lui avait proposé une vengeance sur Harry, Ron et Hermione en lui donnant des informations. Oui, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais étaient-ils amis?

_ Bien sûr Drago, répondit-elle en souriant, tu en doutais?

_ Je voulais juste vérifier si nous avions la même façon de voir les choses. Allons nous assoir pour continuer cette conversation.

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient debout à discuter, la salle commune de Serpentard s'était littéralement vidée. Il y avait deux élèves qui lisaient dans un coin reculé, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient avachis et qui ronflaient sur une table et Ginny puis Drago en train de discourir à voix basse au milieu de la pièce. Cela faisait un peu théâtral. Ginny hocha la tête à la proposition de Drago et ils allèrent s'assoir dans un canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ Pourquoi tu restes ici Drago? demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation.

_ Mon père est en voyage d'affaire en Albanie, mais ça ne te regardes pas. Et toi, je suppose que tes parents ne veulent pas te voir.

_ Ils vont voir Charlie en Egypte, dit-elle avec une voix ironique. Ils leurs faudra un peu de temps pour accepter que je suis à Serpentard.

_ Fais attention à qui tu accordes ta loyauté, avertit-il. Ne les laisse pas te dicter ce que tu dois faire.

_ J'ai bien l'intention de me démarquer, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une pâle imitation de mes parents.

_ C'est bien pour ça que tu es à Serpentard, constata-t-il d'un air satisfait.

_ Drago, dit-elle sur un ton solennel en changeant de conversation, je voulais te parler à propos du journal intime.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne plus…

_ Je sais, coupa-t-elle, mais l'autre fois j'ai trouvé mon amie Luna Lovegood, à moitié amnésique. C'était juste après l'attaque Justin, elle ne se rappelait où elle était à ce moment là, et elle a menacée de tout dire à Dumbledore.

_ Elle n'a rien dit j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il, et toi non plus?

_ Calmes-toi Drago, je l'ai persuadé de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore, mais j'espère qu'elle ne finira pas tué.

_ Tu as peur pour elle, dit-il en la scrutant de ses yeux gris.

_ Oui, c'est une personne bizarre, mais elle est mon amie.

_ Ginny, dit-il d'une voix grave, ça aurait put être toi, mais les Serpentards se protègent. Laisses cette fille que tu connais à peine, qui est une Serdaigle, se débrouiller toute seule. Laisses faire, tu ne risque rien.

_ C'est mon amie Drago, répéta-t-elle.

_ Nous n'avons plus le choix Ginny, tu es embarqué là-dedans comme moi. Tu imagines si Dumbledore apprenait que tu m'avais donné le journal en laissant ses attaques se produire. Toi et moi on seraient renvoyés de l'école. Oublis. Tu devrais moins réfléchir.

_ Je me sens coupable, avoua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

_ Ce sont des Sang-de-Bourbe Ginny, dit-il lentement, tu es largement supérieur à cette racaille. Personne de cette maison, ou de ta famille ne risque quelque chose.

Ginny médita ses paroles. Elle n'était même plus choqué d'entendre parler de Sang-de-Bourbe ou de racaille, car elle s'y était habitué. Elle l'entendait tellement souvent par tous ses camarades de Serpentard, que c'était devenu quelque chose de banal. Drago n'avait pas tort, ce serpent commandé par l'héritier ne s'en prenait pas aux Sang-Pur, donc elle et sa famille sont en sécurité. Quant à cette Luna Lovegood, elle ne la connaissait pas très bien et ne savait pas vraiment si elles étaient amies. Et puis, elle était très étrange si ça se trouvait elle avait tout inventé et lui parlerait de _Ronflaks Cornus_ la prochaine fois.

_ Tu as raison, dit-elle d'un air lasse, je m'inquiète beaucoup trop. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse accorder du crédit à ce que Luna dit. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. C'est une fille très étrange.

_ Tu vois Ginny, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu n'a plus aucun soucis à te faire. Mais empêche-la de voir Dumbledore pour éviter qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Tu pleures encore le matin?

_ Ca m'arrive de temps en temps, répondit-elle d'un ton triste. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de ne plus jouer de la reine de Serpentard. Je me sens moi pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

_ Ca ne te plait pas? demanda-t-il inquiet par cette remarque.

_ Si, dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur, j'adore ce rôle, mais ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est fatiguant de tout le temps porter un masque.

_ Ginny, tu es cette fille qui veut se démarquer, tu as juste encore un peu de mal à te faire à cette idée. Ne rejettes pas cette partie de toi, acceptes-la et tu verras que tu t'y habitueras.

Ginny n'aimait pas la fille qu'elle était devenue, ambitieuse et avide qu'elle était en train de devenir, mais c'était tellement bon d'être toujours la première qui levait la main, celle qui ridiculisait des premières années de Gryffondor et le mieux était de voir leurs têtes. Mais ça la fatiguait et des fois elle fondait en larme en constatant ce qu'elle avait fait. Devait-elle réellement devenir comme ça pour se démarquer? Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait accepter l'offre de Montagne, mais peut-être trouverait-elle une solution dans son _cercle de travail_. Elle se demanda ce que Drago pouvait bien penser de lui.

_ Que penses-tu de Montagne? se lança-t-elle.

_ Lui, dit-il d'un air dégoûté, c'est un excentrique intelligent, qui n'évolue pas dans le même cercle de Sang-Pur que nous, et qui essaye de me voler ma place de roi de Serpentard.

_ Il m'a demandé de rejoindre son _cercle de travail_, entra-t-elle dans le vif du sujet.

_ Il ne prend que les meilleurs.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle en soupirant d'un air désespéré.

_ Tu pourrais y apprendre des choses utiles, mais tu ne devrais pas y aller.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Ce type est très intelligent, mais il est complètement malade. Il est d'une telle exigence qu'il y a des Serpentard qui ont fondus en larme après ses réunions. Il me l'a proposé aussi, mais j'ai refusé.

Tien, alors comme ça Montagne était vraiment aussi sadique. Personne ne lui avait signalé ce trait de caractère chez lui. Mais c'était vrai que son comportement avec Elsy était bizarre, comme si il la possédait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être la nouvelle fille sur ses genoux, juste parce que c'était le grand Montagne. Larissa n'avait pas tort, Elsy était juste une traînée qui se laissait tripoter par Montagne.

_ C'est l'heure du déjeuner, on n'y va? demanda-t-il.

_ Je suis morte de faim.

_ Bon, je réveille Crabbe et Goyle.

Sur ce, Drago réveilla ses deux gardes du corps avec des remarques cinglantes et ils allèrent dans la _Grande Salle_ pour manger. Ginny savoura ses pommes de terre, son poulet, son jus de citrouille et le fait qu'elle pouvait en prendre autant qu'elle le voulait sans que personne ne lui lance des regards noirs. Alors que le sapin de la _Grande Salle_, était presque entièrement décoré, avec ses anges magiques et ses chandelles, Ginny et Drago continuait leur conversation sur le Quidditch. Au fil de leur échange, Drago la resservi plusieurs fois de pommes de terre sautés et de dessert, ce qui ne la gêna absolument pas. C'est ainsi qu'elle mangeait pour la quatrième fois du pouding au chocolat et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand, la cinquième fois, il lui proposa de lui en redonner, elle refusa.

_ Merci Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais là j'ai assez mangé. La nourriture est bonne ici.

_ Rien à voir avec chez toi, fit-il remarquer de sa voix traînante.

_ C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle plus pour ne pas le contrarier.

_ Viens, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en se levant, vu qu'il n'y a personne on va aller apprendre quelques sorts à la bibliothèque.

_ Non merci Drago ça va, répondit-elle. J'ai peut-être traîné avec toi toute la matinée, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire partit de ton groupe.

_ Allez, encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce, c'est juste pour passer le temps. Tu pourrais apprendre des sorts utiles.

_ D'accord, céda-t-elle, je viens. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Grabbe et Goyle préférèrent remonter dans leur dortoir, tandis que Drago et Ginny allèrent à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin ils eurent la malchance de tomber sur Fred et George. Ginny redoutait cet affrontement, surtout qu'elle ne leur avait pas reparlé depuis Septembre.

_ Oh non, murmura Ginny.

_ Ca devait arriver, dit Drago insensible alors que les deux frères étaient à présent juste en face d'eux.

_ Tu as vu George, disait Fred faisant les messes basses, notre petite sœur traîne avec le roi des Serpentards.

_ Oui j'ai vu Fred, répondit-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui Gin?

_ George, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix hypocrite, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je te dirais que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et que ça ne te regardes pas.

_ Tu es quand même notre petite sœur, répliqua Fred.

_ Notre petite sœur adorée, rajouta George, qui est devenue une Serpentard.

_ Vous jouez les frères éplorés, dit-elle d'un air dur, comme c'est émouvant, je vais pleurer.

_ Non sérieusement Gin, dit Fred d'un air grave, pourquoi tu le fréquentes?

_ Oui, pourqu…

_ Ca suffit Weasley, coupa Drago d'une voix tranchante, votre sœur est la seule qui soit fréquentable dans votre famille. Alors ne lui en veux pas, si elle veut se faire une place parmi les honorables Sang-Pur.

_ Ginny, dit Fred catastrophé, tu ne vas pas lui laisser dire ça.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout que Drago critique sa famille, même si il n'avait pas forcément tort. Mais, devant ses deux frères, elle ne pouvait pas désapprouver Drago. Ce serait du pur suicide, et puis elle ne voulait pas discréditer quelqu'un de sa maison. Alors, elle prit sur elle, comme elle savait très bien le faire quand elle jouait la reine. Ginny sourit et se tourna vers Fred, et elle eut un blocage. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire Drago, mais en même temps c'était ses frères. Drago la regarda avec insistance en l'encourageant.

_ Désolé de te décevoir Fred, reprit-elle d'une voix froide, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir comme papa, obsédé par les objets moldus ou comme maman qui ne fait rien de ses journées.

Cette critique sur ses parents lui avait coûté un effort surhumain. Elle avait tellement du mal à savoir de quel côté elle était réellement. Fred et George l'avaient ignorés depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard, mais avait eut la décence, jusque là, de ne pas faire comme Ron. Et puis, ils restaient comme même ses frères, et elle était prise entre deux feux. Serpentard ou sa famille?

_ Tu critiques nos parents maintenant, remarqua avec colère George, c'est parce que tu traînes avec le fils d'un mangemort, c'est ça?

_ Tu n'as pas entendu Weasmoche, intervient Drago d'une voix méprisante, ta sœur vient juste de te dire qu'elle ne voulait plus te parler. Viens Ginny, partons avant que l'air ne devienne irrespirable.

Il s'éloigna et elle le suivit sans un regard pour Fred et George. La confrontation avec eux, avait été plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

_ Tes deux frères m'énerve vraiment, dit-il en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur leurs dos. Je crois qu'ils méritent une bonne leçon. Vas-y, sors ta baguette Ginny, ordonna-t-il.

_ Quoi! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne leur jette pas de sorts.

_ Allez c'est maintenant ou jamais, continua-t-il en l'ignorant complètement.

Ginny stressa complément et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Par le ton impérieux de Drago, elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa à son tour sur le dos de Fred.

_ Fais la même chose que moi, et lance _oculto_.

_ Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

_ Allez Ginny dépêches-toi, ils l'ont bien mérité. _Oculto!_

_ _Oculto!_ répéta-t-elle en suivant les mouvements de baguette de Drago.

Deux éclaires de lumières violette fusèrent et touchèrent Fred et George qui poussèrent des cris. A ce moment Peeves surgit en passant à pleine vitesse dans le couloir.

_ Les Griffy ont encore perdus, à bas les Griffy vive les Serpents! A bas les Griffy vive les Serpents! continua-t-il de beugler dans le couloir en jetant des craies sur les frères Weasley.

_ Cous Ginny, dit Drago qui prévoyait que Rusard n'allait pas tarder.

Ginny se précipita à sa suite, et ils montèrent plusieurs étages jusqu'à arriver, essoufflés devant la bibliothèque.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était retrouvée avec sa baguette pointé sur eux et elle avait perdu la tête. C'était tellement facile de se venger de cette manière qu'elle avait prononcé la formule que Drago lui avait dit sans réfléchir. Le pire c'est qu'elle s'était sentie forte pendant qu'elle avait lancé le sortilège, et satisfaite après. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle n'éprouvait aucun remord. Au contraire, elle se sentait euphorique et libéré.

_ On a eut chaud là, dit Ginny en soufflant.

_ Si McGonagall était tombé sur nous on été mort, conclut Drago.

_ Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien, s'inquiéta-t-elle après coup se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.

_ Ca va, éluda-t-il, ils se sont retrouvés dans un noir total pendant quelques minutes.

_ Ca me rassure, dit-elle soulagé, si ils leurs été arrivés quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je me le serais pardonné.

_ Je vois ça, dit-il pensif, comme tu as hésité à me soutenir tout à l'heure dans la dispute avec tes frères.

_ Drago, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'au bout du compte j'ai soutenu Serpentard.

_ Je te le redis Ginny, dit-il les yeux plissés, fais attention à qui tu accordes ta loyauté.

_ Tu sais très bien que je suis à Serpentard, répondit-elle sèchement, et que ma loyauté va aux gens de ma maison.

_ Ce n'était pas si évident que ça tout à l'heure, surtout quand tu n'as pas voulu lancer le sort. Si je ne n'avais pas insisté, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

_ C'était quoi comme sort? demanda-t-elle par curiosité. J'ai eut une sensation bizarre en le lançant.

_ Un sortilège extrêmement basique de magie noire, répondit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

_ Quoi, hurla-t-elle. J'ai fait de la magie noire sur mes frères à cause de toi. Par Serpentard, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu savais que c'était de la magie noire, argumenta-t-il. Il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser, ils ont été aveugle pendant quelques minutes et ont en parle plus.

_ C'était la première fois que je lançais ce sort, et j'aurais très bien put le rater. Fred serait peut-être devenu aveugle pour toujours. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait faire?

_ Fais attention au ton que tu emplois Weasley, répliqua-t-il froidement en la dévisageant. D'autre part, je ne t'ai forcé à rien. Tu as très bien géré la situation sur le moment et tu as été fasciné par le pouvoir du sort.

_ D'accord, avoua-t-elle, tu as raison. J'avais envie de me venger, j'ai adoré ça, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me faire faire de la magie noire.

_ La vérité Ginny, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, c'est que je voulais te tester pour voir si tu étais réellement fidèle à Serpentard. J'avoue j'aurais put faire mieux, donc excuses-moi de t'avoir fait ça. Je ne le referais plus.

Ginny en resta pantoise. Drago Malefoy, lui-même, venait de s'excuser auprès d'une fille? Non, elle avait dût se tromper, ce n'était pas possible. Evidemment, il l'avait fait par pur intérêt, car, si non, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de l'avoir de son côté. Mais c'était tout de même exceptionnel. En plus, Drago avait raison ce n'était entièrement de sa faute. C'est elle qui s'était laissé emporté par le feu de l'action, et elle qui avait adoré enfreindre le règlement. Et puis ce pouvoir, d'avoir sa baguette braqué sur quelqu'un, elle avait aimé ça.

_ Au moins je connaitrais un sort de plus, si jamais on m'attaque, dit-elle enfin après un long moment de silence. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment, avec mon niveau de magie, j'ai put réaliser un sort de magie noire?

Non, pensa Ginny, tant pis pour la morale, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se mettre Drago à dos. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

_ Comment es-tu au courent de ça? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ Montagne m'en a parlé, répondit-elle honnêtement.

_ C'est un sort vraiment basique, même s'il est puissant. On va chercher des sorts? proposa-t-il en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Les deux Serpentard commencèrent à déambuler dans les allées lorsque que Drago fit signe à Ginny de se taire. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_ Oui Ron ne t'inquiète pas, disait la voix d'Hermione, le _Polynectar_ sera prêt le 25.

_ Et on pourra enfin savoir si Malefoy est l'héritier de Serpentard, disait la voix réjouie de Ron.

_ Comment fera-t-on pour s'introduire dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards? demanda pragmatiquement Harry.

_ J'ai tout prévu, répondit-elle, je prendrais l'apparence de Millicent Bulstrode et vous de Crabbe et Goyle, que j'endormirais avec un somnifère que je mettrais dans leur nourriture.

_ Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu, murmura Drago furieux.

_ On sait tout maintenant, on devrait…

_ Non, on va le faire dans les règles, dit-il avec un sourire manipulateur, Rogue sera ravit de leur enlever des points.

Elle sourit. Ginny allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Ce serait juste la chose la plus horrible pour son frère. Drago avait vraiment de la ressource pour comploter. Sur ces pensées, elle prit plusieurs grimoires contenant des sorts utiles, et des livres de deuxième année en Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Vu le niveau des cours de Lockhart, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Bien sûr, elle apprendrait la théorie et passerait à la pratique dans la Salle Commune ou dans son dortoir. Mais elle avait hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand Drago eut prit, de son côté les bouquins qui l'intéressait, ils allèrent tout deux à une table qui était en bordure de fenêtre où il y avait une autre Serpentard. Ils s'installèrent sans demander la permission et la fille leva les yeux. Elle était matte, avait des cheveux brun épais et des yeux marron foncés.

_ Salut Drago, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, alors tu viens étudier avec…

_ Ginny Weasley, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

_ C'est toi, je m'attendais à quelque chose de, plus pathétique pour une Weasley.

_ Je le prends comme un compliment, prononça-t-elle d'une voix sinistre.

_ Ravie de faire ta connaissance Ginny, reprit-elle en lui serrant la main, je suis Adela Luengo en troisième année à Serpentard.

_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué ta présence avant, remarqua Ginny.

_ Moi non plus, ajouta-t-elle, même si j'ai entendu parler de toi.

_ Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? demanda Ginny en regardant alternativement Drago et Adela.

_ Pas vraiment, intervenu Drago. Adela est une sorcière espagnole de Sang-Pur, dont la famille a immigré en Angleterre, un peu avant ma naissance. Certains cercles de Sang-Pur sont parfois tous parents. Donc Adela est une de mes cousines très, très éloignée.

_ Nos parents n'évoluent pas vraiment dans le même cercle…, commença-t-elle.

_ C'est-à-dire? finit par demander Ginny ne comprenant rien à cette histoire de cercle qui avait l'air d'être très important.

_ Il faut tous t'expliquer Weasley, lança-t-elle d'un ton suffisant. On appelle cercle, les relations de famille à famille. Les parents de Drago ont évolués autours de plusieurs familles de Sang-Pur, et les miens ont gravités autours de familles différentes. Et ce n'est pas le grand amour entre les Malefoy et les Luengo. On s'est vu qu'une fois au manoir Drago et moi, j'avais six ans et lui en avait cinq.

Ginny ne connaissait rien à ces histoires de famille de Sang-Pur, alors qu'elle en était une, mais savait vaguement qu'elle était parente très éloignée des Malefoy et des Black. Il y avait aussi toute une partie de la famille en Irlande, qu'elle ne connaissait pas à part sa tente Muriel. Pourquoi? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question avant. Ils étaient peut-être trop typiques pour ses parents. En tout cas, dans ce domaine, elle avait de sérieuses lacunes et elle apprenait. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle songe à se pencher sur son arbre généalogique un jour, ça faisait partie de son héritage. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec les traditions, mais elle comprenait tout à fait l'importance de la famille chez les Serpentard.

_ Tu es bien pensive, fit remarquer Adela. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une première année veut apprendre comme sorts?

_ Des sorts d'attaque et m'avancer sur le programme de cette année, répondit Ginny d'un ton résolu.

_ Tu es ambitieuse, remarqua Adela en lui passant un grimoire ouvert. J'ai le sort parfait pour toi Ginny. Je suis tombée dessus tout à l'heure, tout à fait par hasard, le _Sortilège de Chauve-furie_.

Ginny prit le volume et se mit à lire. Il s'agissait d'un sort qui provoquait une nuée de chauves-souris sur la cible. Elle trouva cela très intéressant, tellement, qu'elle prit un parchemin pour recopié l'essentiel de la description.

_ Merci Adela, chuchota-t-elle à sa camarade qui lui renvoya un grand sourire.

Adela et Ginny se mirent à parler de sorts et de professeurs à voix basses, rejoint par Drago qui imitait Lockhart. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures à bavarder et à rire, et se furent finalement expulsé par une madame Pince éméchée. Les trois Serpentards eurent tout de même le temps d'emprunter des livres. Ils allèrent dans leur _salle commune_, et Ginny commença à apprendre le _Sortilège de Chauve-Furie_ sous les conseils d'Adela et Drago avait décidé de faire une partie d'échec avec Goyle. Ils descendirent tous les trois manger avec Crabbe et Goyle en plus. Adela qui était assez ronde mangeait beaucoup, et encouragea Ginny à en faire de même, comme l'avait fait Drago au déjeuner. Absorbée par la conversation, Ginny mangea, encore une fois, copieusement. Puis, ils revinrent à nouveau dans la _salle commune_, et Drago décida d'aller se coucher car il avait une migraine, tandis que les deux restèrent debout en parlant de la mode sorcière. Ginny n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, elle savait certaines choses qu'elle avait apprit dans les magazines, mais ne savait rien à propos des stylistes très cher présent sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. C'était des sorciers sombres, mais leurs créations valaient une petite fortune. Adela n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, ce qui faisait découvrir à Ginny, un monde dont elle n'avait jamais entendue parler. _L'Allée des Embrumes_ avait l'air bien mystérieuse et Ginny avait bien envie de faire un tour.

_ Ca te dirais de faire une petite virée de nuit dans le parc? proposa au bout d'un moment Adela en sortant deux flacons avec un liquide bleu translucide.

_ C'est quoi, demanda par curiosité Ginny.

_ Des potions d'invisibilité qui sont interdites par le ministère, et qui viennent de _l'Allée des Embrumes_.

_ C'est vrai? demanda Ginny tout excité par cette révélation. On pourrait les essayer?

_ Sans problème, dit Adela avec un grand sourire, on se verra, mais on sera invisible pour les autres.

Ginny était vraiment impatiente d'essayer cette potion et alla chercher une grosse cape de laine noire. Elle allait faire tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours interdit. Adela et Ginny prirent chacune une fiole et la burent en même temps. Ginny sentit une sensation glacée se répandre en elle, et, même si elle se voyait, elle savait qu'elle était invisible. Elles remontèrent des cachots et allèrent dans le parc.

Ginny se sentait invincible et se lâcha complètement comme Adela. Elles s'amusèrent à glisser sur le lac gelé en tombant à de multiples reprises, elles firent des batailles de boules de neige en essayant de ne pas lancer de _Lumos_ pour ne pas être repéré et elles s'amusaient, comme on le faisait rarement à Serpentard.

Severus Rogue, qui était sortit pour fumer une cigarette sorcière, vit entre deux nuages de fumé, des boules de neiges volaient toutes seules. Il renifla se disant que c'était encore une blague des jumeaux, mais en regardant mieux il s'aperçut que ces balles semblaient heurter quelque chose, mais il y avait un problème parce que c'était du vide. Il s'approcha doucement et se dit qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de magique là-dessous. C'était forcément des élèves, mais comment faisaient-ils? Un sort de désillusion? Ils devaient forcément être plus jeune et donc ne pas connaitre ce sort. Une potion d'invisibilité? Probablement, même si c'était totalement illégale. Sûrement des Serpentards qui profitaient de leurs vacances, dans ce cas, il se devait d'intervenir.

_ _Hominum revelio_, murmura Rogue en agitant sa baguette.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien deux élèves de Poudlard. Ils allaient avoir de ses nouvelles.

_ _Personae revelio_, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcilles.

Il n'en crût pas ses yeux. Ginny Weasley et Adela Luengo ensemble en train de s'amuser avec une potion interdite. Décidément, il aurait tout vu dans son métier d'enseignement.

_ Suffit, hurla-t-il d'un ton sec pour couper court à leurs activités qui cessa instantanément.

_ On n'est plus invisible, constata avec désespoir Adela.

_ Dans mon bureau, éructa-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les deux filles le suivirent sans s'échanger un mot. Ils se rendirent au cachot, puis au bureau de Rogue. Il claqua la porte avec force.

_ Vous avez complètement perdu la tête, tempêta-t-il, vous amusez avec une potion illégale à deux heures du matin dans le parc de Poudlard.

_ Professeur…, commença Adela.

_ Silence, rabroua-t-il en criant, vous mériteriez que je vous amène à Dumbledore et que vous soyez expulsé de Poudlard. Cette potion n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle est interdite par le ministère et vous devez respecter la loi. Vous avez violée un décret. A qui de vous deux appartenez cette potion?

Adela et Ginny se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elles allaient faire.

_ Je vous ai posez une question, hurla-t-il.

_ C'est moi, se dénonça Adela. Je suis désolée professeur, mais…

_ Mademoiselle Luengo, dit-il pensif, j'aurais dut m'en douter. Vous avez dut vous fournir sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_?

_ Oui professeur, répondit Adela.

_ Et vous mademoiselle Weasley vous saviez que c'était une potion illégale?

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'un air embarrassé. Adela m'a montré la fiole et m'a avertit que c'était illégale et c'est moi qui est eut l'idée de l'essayer.

Chose qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisque c'était Adela qui lui avait suggéré la sortie dans le par cet qui lui a montré la potion.

_ Il n'y en a pas une pour racheter l'autre, s'exclama Rogue. Mademoiselle Luengo, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez fait pour faire rentrer cette substance à Poudlard, mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous réfléchissiez avant de l'utiliser. Quant à vous mademoiselle Weasley, qu'est qui vous a prit? C'était totalement irresponsable de votre part. Vous méritez une bonne leçon.

_ Professeur…, lança Ginny avec angoisse.

_ Pour commencer je vous enlève deux cents points à chacune et je vous interdis de voir le prochain match Serpentard contre Serdaigle.

_ Professeur…, protesta Adela.

_ Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle Luengo, demanda Rogue. Vous trouvez que je suis trop sévère? Je puis vous assurez que si vous étiez à Gryffondor, vous seriez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ceci dit, je vais aussi écrire à vos parents pour les tenir au courent de votre comportement dans l'école. Et estimez-vous heureuse ne pas être renvoyé.

_ Professeur, dit Ginny avec crainte, vous ne pouvez pas écrire à mes parents. Ma mère va m'envoyer une _Beuglante _et…

_ Vous auriez dut y réfléchir avant mademoiselle Weasley, dit Rogue d'un ton indifférent, cela vous remettra peut-être les idées en place. Partez, il est tant d'aller vous coucher et si je vous reprends dehors ce soir vous irez directement devant Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'il aimera apprendre que vous utilisez une potion illégale dans son école.

Ginny et Adela saluèrent leurs professeurs et sortirent de son bureau. Adela souffla un grand coup, comme si elle était soulagée, mais Ginny resta triste et terrifié.

_ On s'en est bien sortit, fit remarquer Adela. On n'a même pas eut de retenue.

_ Parle pour toi, dit Ginny en colère, quand ma mère va savoir ça elle va me tuer.

_ Ginny, soupira Adela, c'était juste une virée nocturne. Tes parents ne peuvent pas te reprocher de t'amuser.

_ On voit que tu ne connais pas mes parents, répondit Ginny avec un air triste les larmes aux yeux, avec eux ont ne peut rien faire. Rien que le fait d'être à Serpentard à été quelque chose d'horrible pour eux.

_ Ginny arrêtes s'il te plait, supplia Adela d'une voix implorante, ne t'occupes pas de tes parents, oublis-les, l'essentiel c'est que tu t'es amusée ce soir, non?

_ Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça, avoua-t-elle avec le sourire. Rogue a dut trouver un sort pour inverser la potion. Tes parents ne vont rien te dire?

_ Mes parents, dit Adela pensive. Pour ma mère, qui reste à la maison, je suis sa petite fille chérie qui peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, quant à mon père il est obsédé par son travail à Gringotts et laisse le soin à ma mère de s'occuper de moi.

_ Tu as de la chance, remarqua Ginny avec envie ne voyant pas le point négatif de l'histoire.

_ _Sang-Pur_, lança Adela au pan de mur qui donnait sur la _salle commune_ de Serpentard. Mes parents ne se sont jamais inquiétés pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu devrais les ignorer Ginny, ils sont juste soucieux.

La porte apparue et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la _salle_ _commune_.

_ Tu as raison Adela, finit par Ginny, mais je suis terrifié à l'idée que ma mère m'envoi une _Beuglante_.

_ Ca sera un mauvais moment à passer, rien de plus, conclu Adela. Si on allait se coucher? Il faudra de l'énergie pour expliquer à Drago qu'on a fait perdre quatre-cents points à notre maison pour une futilité.

Ginny ria et fit la bise à Adela avant de se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle fit le bilan de cette journée. Elle n'avait pas été simple, mais au moins, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie avec Adela.

Le lendemain, Drago apprit que Serpentard avait perdu quatre cents points et Ginny ainsi qu'Adela durent lui raconter leur petite virée. Il leurs passa un savon, en disant que Serpentard n'arriverait pas, une fois de plus, à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons et que Gryffondor leur volerait encore la vedette. Une fois l'énervement passé, il dit à Ginny qu'il était surpris qu'elle ait utilisé une potion illégale et félicita les deux filles pour leurs coups, même si cela avait fait perdre quatre cents points. Ils allèrent tous ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec Crabbe et Goyle en plus. Ginny et Adela continuait d'apprendre des sorts, et commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs, pendant que Drago essayait, en vain, de lire _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. L'après-midi se passa tout aussi calmement, Ginny jouait des parties d'échec sorcière avec Adela ou Drago et apprit avec sa nouvelle amie à tirer des cartes de _tarot magique_.

Le vingt-quatre Décembre ne se passa pas bien différemment à part l'excellant repas dans la Grande Salle, à base de dinde farcis, de petits fours, de caviar ou encore le fameux pudding de Noël. Ginny continuait de manger plus que de raison, avec Adela et Drago qui la resservaient, tellement qu'elle alla se coucher tôt.

Le lendemain, Ginny poussa un cri de bonheur en voyant une pile de cadeau au pied de son lit. Adela arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lui fit la bise et lui souhaita Joyeux Noël. Ginny commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle eut une boîte de chocolat de la part de sa tente Muriel, le fameux pull de laine bordeaux avec un W en orange.

_ C'est ta mère qui t'envoie ça? demanda Adela qui paraissait outré.

_ Oui, soupira Ginny en envoyant valser le pull à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Tu devrais lui renvoyer et lui demander de t'envoyer un cadeau plus classe pour Noël, insinua Adela.

_ Adela, dit Ginny avec patience, ça risque de blesser ma mère et avec le courrier qu'elle a reçut de Rogue, c'est déjà bien qu'elle m'est envoyé quelque chose.

_ Tu marques un point, répondit-elle, mais si ma mère m'avait envoyé un pull, je l'aurais fait.

_ Je crois que pour des raisons tactiques je n'ai pas intérêt à me fâcher avec elle.

_ Fais-voir tes autres cadeaux, dit Adela avec hâte.

Il y avait un paquet avec un papier cadeau magnifique, doré brillant avec des D vert émeraude en lettre gotique. Accompagné avec un sublime ruban rouge mat.

_ Une minute, dit Adela en observant de près le cadeau, c'est le papier des Dolohov. Larissa est ton amie?

_ Oui, répondit Ginny en lui reprenant le paquet. Ca t'étonne?

_ Assez oui, répondit Adela. C'est la fille d'un mangemort.

_ Je ne m'occupe pas de ça, répondit sèchement Ginny qui n'avait pas envie de parler sur ce sujet. Les familles on leur propre papier cadeau?

_ Certaines oui, répondit Adela évasive, la mienne n'en a pas. Mais les Weasley en avaient un il y a cent-cinquante ans.

_ C'est vrai? demanda Ginny curieuse.

_ Cela dépend de la richesse, de la puissance et de l'ancienneté de la lignée. Les Weasley étaient une famille riche autrefois, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé et vous êtes plus en plus pauvre.

_ Merci de me le rappeler, cingla-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Mes parents m'ont un peu parlé de l'histoire des lignées de _Sang-Pur_. Les tiens ne l'ont pas fait? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pourtant une base pour les _Sang-Pur_, sans parler des traditions.

_ Tu sais Adela, soupira Ginny, j'ai loupé beaucoup de choses. Je ne savais même pas qu'on était riche à une époque.

_ Tu devrais essayer de l'apprendre par toi-même. C'est une honte de la part de tes parents. Je suis persuadé que Londubat en connait plus les lignées de _Sang-Pur_ que toi.

_ Probablement, approuva Ginny en commençant à ouvrir son paquet.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une magnifique cape verte émeraude, en soie d'une exceptionnelle qualité.

_ Elle est belle, dit Adela en la touchant, on dirait du beurre. Ca vient de _l'Allée des Embrumes_ évidemment, madame Guipure ne vend pas une aussi bonne qualité.

_ Tu en as des comme ça? demanda Ginny.

_ Evidemment, la robe de sorcière de mon uniforme est du même tissu, répondit-elle sur un air supérieur. J'ai aussi pas mal de robe de soirée en soie, mais ça vaut une fortune. Félicitation Ginny, dit-elle avec ironie, tu es dans les petits papiers des Dolohov.

_ Que de Larissa, corrigea-t-elle, de toute façon je ne peux pas accepter sa cape.

_ Peu importe, dit Adela d'une voix assez sèche.

_ Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les Dolohov, n'est-ce pas?

_ Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Mon père s'aplatit devant eux et à demander à ma mère me donner une éducation typique. Je suis d'accord avec ça et cela m'a bien fait comprendre mon infériorité face aux hommes, mais les Dolohov n'ont rien à voir avec nous. Ils appliquent de vielles traditions parce que c'est une vielle famille avec une fortune historique. Notre cercle est composé de plusieurs familles qui ont moins de prestige, à part les Lestrange et les Avery. Ce sont plus des fortunes de _Sang-Pur_ nouvelles. Ma famille n'était pas très riche avant que mon père gagne énormément à Gringotts.

_ Comment tu peux être d'accord avec ce genre d'éducation? fit remarquer Ginny effaré. Je crois vraiment que nous sommes inférieures, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop?

_ Ca se défend Ginny, répondit avec conviction Adela, ça donne des valeurs que toi tu n'as pas. Mon père veut sans doute le mieux pour moi, mais je n'aurais jamais dut avoir ce genre d'éducation.

_ Des valeurs? interrogea Ginny avec énervement.

_ La famille par exemple, répondit Adela, la femme doit s'occuper des héritiers et transmettre ce patrimoine aux filles. Elle la prépare à son futur rôle d'épouse, et la rend belle pour la marier rapidement à partir de quatorze ans.

_ Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait se marier si tôt, remarqua Ginny avec étonnement, ce sont des mariages arrangés?

_ Ca dépend, resta-t-elle évasive, en général il y a bien un garçon qui te plait dans le cercle que tes parents fréquente.

_ La situation de la femme est bien déprimante, dit Ginny avec un soupir.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi, lança Adela d'une voix passionnée, la femme est inférieur à l'homme, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle se soumette à son mari et qu'elle le laisse diriger sa vie en lui faisant des héritiers. Nous sommes là pour faire des descendants.

_ C'est évident, grimaça Ginny avec une moue réticente, mais c'est féodale.

_ Je sais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, mais ça fait plusieurs années que mes parents me transmettent ses traditions, et je comprends. Tous les garçons de _Sang-Pur_ préfèrent les femmes très ronde voir obèse, donc il est de tradition que les femmes grossissent pour trouver plus facilement un petit ami qui deviendra un mari. Plus la fille est grosse, plus on considère qu'elle est riche et prête pour le mariage.

Ca explique beaucoup de choses, se dit Ginny. Comme le fait qu'Adela ait de l'embonpoint et mange beaucoup ou encore le fait qu'elle était en train d'ingurgiter un gros paquet de chips avant même d'avoir prit le petit-déjeuner. Drago avait louché sur les formes de sa cousine éloignée avec des yeux gourmands, et Elsy était bien en chaire ce qui plaisait à Montagne. Maintenant qu'Adela lui avait dit ça, elle constata que la plus part des filles de Serpentard, à partir de la troisième et quatrième année, étaient bien enrobée et quelques unes en septième année allaient jusqu'à l'obésité, ce qui affectait leur magie. Ces adolescentes, qui continuaient imperturbablement à prendre du poids, restaient tout de même rares, devenaient médiocres en cours et n'auraient probablement pas beaucoup d'A.S.P.I.C. Ginny comprenait ce point-de-vue qu'elle trouvait un peu archaïque, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'appliquer un jour. De toute façon, il y avait des cercles de _Sang-Pur_ où on ne pratiquait pas ces traditions. C'était seulement à cause des liens entre le père d'Adela et les Dolohov, qu'elle avait eut le droit à l'éducation de "prestige". Ca devait aussi être plus facile pour ces filles qui ont grandis avec, que pour une novice.

_ Je n'ai pas du tout reçut ce genre d'éducation Adela, finit-elle par dire en rompant le silence oppressant. C'est facile pour vous de l'accepter puisque ça vous parait naturel, mais moi je trouve que c'est vraiment horrible.

_ Tu sais Ginny, les Weasley sont une très vielle famille de _Sang-Pur_, qui avait une fortune et du prestige à une époque. Tu es encore jeune pour y penser, mais si veux redorer le blason de ton nom, tu devras pratiquer ces traditions. Il y a deux générations les Weasley les utilisaient et la famille de ta mère était une fervente pratiquante.

_ Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, répondit Ginny d'une voix triste. Il serait grand temps que je me documente sur la question.

_ Effectivement, tu as même une lignée plus pure et plus ancienne que la mienne, conclut Adela en lui proposant des chips que Ginny refusa. Tu ouvres ton dernier cadeau?

Ginny hocha la tête et se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle déchira avec empressement le fin papier de soie rouge foncé et y découvrit une magnifique plume d'aigle. Majestueuse, blanche et bleu-gis pâle avec des reflets argentés, d'une finition rare et qui devait être très coûteuse. Dans le papier il y avait une petite carte indiquant le nom de l'expéditeur. C'était un cadeau de Pansy. Ginny ne s'y attendait pas. Etaient-elles à ce point amies pour qu'elle lui fasse un cadeau de cette envergure, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose pour elle? Sur le morceau de parchemin déchiré il y avait: _Pour te remercier d'avoir fait du bon travail avec Daphnée et Millicent_. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Ginny n'avait pas encore la réponse.

_ Une sublime plume d'aigle, dit Adela avec admiration entamant un paquet de gâteau, d'une espèce rare.

Ginny remit la plume dans le papier de soie, le mettant dans sa malle et demanda à Adela ce qu'elle avait eut pour Noël. Adela avait eut de ses parents un manteau en fourrure de loup, une montre en or avec des diamants, un sac à main d'un styliste de _l'Allée des Embrumes_ une pièce unique, un nouveau jeu de _tarot magique_, ainsi que quatre gâteaux avec beaucoup de sucre et de crème pour l'inciter à prendre du poids. Elle avait eut de ses trois amies un parfum, une boîte de maquillage ensorcelé dont les instruments marchaient tout seul, et un livre dédicacé par son auteur. Quand Adela lui montra, dans sa chambre, tous les cadeaux que ses parents lui avaient offerts, Ginny avait un regard plein d'envie. Si seulement, sa famille avait de l'argent comme ça, elle aurait une vie tellement différente. Sa mère aurait put lui envoyer quelque chose d'Egypte, mais non, au lieu de ça, elle avait eut le droit au pull hideux en laine qu'elle tricotait pour chacun d'eux. Oui, Ginny Weasley était jalouse de voir que les parents d'Adela la gâtaient avec des objets chers. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient aisés, mais ils mettaient beaucoup plus d'argent pour leur fille que ses parents à elle. Elle aimerait tellement avoir plus d'argent. Elle avait l'air ridicule à côté et se sentait frustré. Finalement, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter des cadeaux de Larissa et de Pansy. Cela mettrait un peu de luxe dans sa vie monotone. Elle n'avait que des habits miteux et c'était la seule cape qu'elle avait de correcte. Le pire c'est qu'elle se faisait entretenir, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas de cadeaux pour ses deux amies. Ca la mettait mal à l'aise, mais quoi leurs offrir? Un cadeau minable qui ne faisait qu'étaler le fait qu'elle était pauvre? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait trop de fierté pour ça.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux dans la Salle Commune et y trouvèrent Drago qui semblait les attendre. Elles discutèrent avec lui sur leurs cadeaux, se moqua du pull que Ginny avait reçut, et énuméra les siens. Là encore, Lucius avaient envoyés à son fils de nombreuses choses très coûteuses, comme des habits fait sur mesure chez _Tissard et Brodette_ de _l'Allée des Embrumes_ ou une bourse noire en peau de Sombral qu'il avait trouvé d'Albanie. Ginny la regarda avec curiosité et apprit ce qu'était les Sombrals, qui étaient d'ailleurs présent sur une carte du _tarot magique_.

Ils allèrent prendre leurs petits-déjeuners, où Ginny mangea moins car elle avait été dégoûté sur le discours de Adela pour grossir, et ils descendirent dans les cachots, pour continuer à étudier. Pendant que Drago lisait, Ginny avait attaquait la suite de son programme pour prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Adela avait préféré aller dans sa chambre pour prendre une part de gâteau à la crème et dormir après pour "grossir davantage". Drago lui dit que c'était une excellente idée et la détailla de dos. La matinée passa assez rapidement, Ginny avait bien avancé sur le programme de Métamorphose, et alla réveiller Adela. Ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et Drago observa de très prêt Harry, Ron et Hermione. Une fois en haut, Drago faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune.

_ Crabbe et Goyle ne sont toujours pas remontés, dit-il avec énervement. Je suis sûr que Weasley, Granger et le balafré vont venir maintenant. Ginny, si c'est eux, il faudra que tu ailles voir Rogue.

_ Adela et moi, ne sommes pas très bon terme avec lui, répondit Ginny avec appréhension.

_ Il ne dira pas non s'il peut coincer Potter, répondit-il d'un air calculateur. Et puis, tu auras ta petite vengeance.

_ D'accord j'irais, céda-t-elle sans se faire prier.

_ Je vais à leurs rencontres.

Ginny s'assoit dans un fauteuil ouvragé près des flammes à proximité d'Adela et elles parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé de Drago avec Crabbe et Goyle, ou en tout cas ce qui semblait être eux. Elle se cacha derrière un gros grimoire ouvert.

_ _Attendez-moi ici_, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante au présumé Crabbe et Goyle. _Je vais vous cherchez ça. Mon père vient de me l'envoyer._

Il vint discrètement vers Ginny et lui lança un regard appuyé.

_ Je fais ce que je peux pour les retenir, chuchota-t-il, va chercher Rogue. Je me demande où est Granger…

_ Tu es sûr que c'est eux? demanda Ginny inquiète ne voulant pas donner des informations erronées au directeur de Serpentard.

_ Absolument, répondit-il sûr de lui, quand j'ai insulté ton frère Percy il y en a un qui a faillit me sauter dessus et puis, les vrais Crabbe et Goyle en auraient rajoutés.

_ J'y vais, dit-elle en attendant qu'il soit partit dans le dortoir, pour y aller à son tour.

Ginny en profita pour prendre le livre sur d'Occlumancie que lui avait prêté Rogue en début d'année, et sortit de la salle commune. Elle arpenta les cachots et tomba sur le _Baron Sanglant_, qui depuis l'attaque de _Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête_, se cloîtrer dans les sous-sols.

_ Bonjour _Baron_, salua Ginny qui était devenue à l'aise avec le fantôme de Serpentard.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. _Peeves_ est venu me voir ici pour me dire que Crabbe et Goyle étaient endormis dans un placard et que ceux que j'ai vus à l'instant étaient des imposteurs.

_ Merci _Baron_, je crois que se sont des Gryffondors et je vais de ce pas, le dire au directeur de notre maison. Au revoir.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler au loin.

_ Vous avez bien évoluée jeune-fille, dit la voix lointaine de Baron Sanglant ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter net Ginny. Qui il y a-t-il derrière votre masque d'impassibilité et d'hypocrisie?

_ Voyons cher _Baron_, il s'agit bien de moi, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, remarqua-t-elle en se retournant et en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_ Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, évita-t-elle la conversation.

_ Typique de Serpentard de vouloir éviter les conversations gênantes.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-elle froidement, au revoir.

Elle partit presque en courant et tapa à la porte du professeur Rogue. Elle soupira quand elle vit que le fantôme ne l'avait pas suivit.

_ Entrez, dit le directeur de Serpentard d'un ton coupant.

Ginny ouvra la porte et la referma derrière elle. Rogue était assit à son bureau en train de lire un livre en prenant des notes, tandis que les odeurs habituelles de potions se faisaient sentir.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, sachez que je viens juste de terminer le mot pour vos parents. Si vous comptez me faire fléchir vous vous trompez.

_ Professeur, répondit-elle en lui rendant le volume, j'ai lut votre livre sur l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie.

_ Il était tant, dit-il en lui arrachant des mains, j'ai crût que vous n'alliez jamais me le rendre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

_ Etant donné que certains sorciers ont perdus la tête à cause de cette magie, je crois que je ne vais pas la pratiquer tout de suite.

Severus la sonda de son regard froid et constata qu'elle le disait avec sincérité, mais elle s'était fait une sorte de masque impassible et glacé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

_ Bien, constata-t-il avec satisfaction, j'ai entendu dire que vous jouez la petite reine à Serpentard.

_ C'est un peu exagéré, répondit-elle hypocritement, disons que j'ai plus confiance en moi.

_ Faites attention à vous, mit-il en garde, vous n'êtes pas obligé de devenir tyrannique pour vous faire une place à Serpentard et ce n'est pas forcément bon pour vous.

_ Je prendrais ce conseil au sérieux, répliqua Ginny avec un grand sourire. Nous avons des Gryffondors qui ont envahis notre salle commune.

_ Comment ça, s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Drago et moi pensons que mon frère Ron ainsi que Potter ont pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle.

_ C'est absurde, s'exclama Rogue.

_ Le _Baron Sanglant_ me l'a confirmé, continua-t-elle impassible.

_ Comment auraient-ils prit l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre? demanda-t-il furieux.

_ Nous pensons qu'ils ont utilisés du _Polynectar_.

_ Du _Polynectar_, répéta-t-il en tombant des nus.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas professeur, dit la voix de Ginny désespéré presque suppliante.

_ Si, je vous crois, j'ai effectivement des ingrédients pour la préparation de Polynectar qui ont disparus de ma remise, je comprends mieux pourquoi.

Le professeur Rogue prit un antidote et accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard sans un mot. A la grande surprise de Ginny, Rogue connaissait le mot de passe qui était _Sang-Pur_. Drago était en train de très bien jouer son rôle d'acteur, en leur parlant comme si il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle. Le voyant, Drago se leva et alla rejoindre Ginny pour regarder le savon que les deux Gryffondor allaient subir. Adela s'était levé et ne raterait cela pour rien au monde.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley m'a raconté une histoire très intéressante, commença-t-il. Elle et monsieur Malefoy auraient découvert que deux personnes dans cette salle commune auraient prit l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord, je ne l'ai pas crût, jusqu'à, ce qu'elle me dise, que les coupables avaient utilisés du Polynectar. Une première année n'aurait pas put inventer cela et comme par hasard il se trouve qu'on m'a volé des ingrédients qui rentre dans la composition de cette potion. Monsieur Crabbe et monsieur Goyle vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être. Cette potion, dit-il en brandissant un flacon de couleur bleu, est un antidote, on va bien voir si elle fait effet.

Sur ce il tendit une fiole aux deux élèves qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de la boire, si ne voulaient pas que Rogue s'en charge lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un se mit à avoir les cheveux roux et l'autre une cicatrice. Ils se retransformèrent et tout le monde put constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley.

_ Potter et Weasley, j'aurais dut m'en douter, s'énerva le professeur de potion. Cinq-cents point en mois pour Gryffondor et retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous utilisez une potion très réglementé par le ministère et vous vous introduisez dans les cartiers de Serpentard. Je vous conduis immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez renvoyés. Où es mademoiselle Granger?

_ Dans les toilettes des filles, répondit faiblement Ron en lançant des regards noir à Ginny.

_ Bien, allons-y, dit-il avec un malin plaisir.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle commune accompagnée d'un Severus Rogue très en colère. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, quelqu'un applaudit.

_ Bravo Weasley et Malefoy, dit le jeune-homme, c'était un très joli coup.

_ Merci, répondit Ginny avec un air fier.

_ Tu ne serais pas Eric Nowood de cinquième année? demanda Drago.

_ Effectivement, quand les autres sauront ce que vous avez fait, vous serez adulé par toute la maison.

_ J'y compte bien, dit Drago avec des yeux brillants.

_ Moi aussi, compléta Ginny avec un sourire calculateur.

Ginny continua, pendant l'après-midi, d'avancer sur le programme de Métamorphose et s'avança aussi en sortilège et la fin de la journée arriva vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, on vit Crabbe et Goyle légèrement éméchés, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il leurs arrivaient venir dans la salle commune.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas été renvoyés de Poudlard malgré les protestations de Severus, car Dumbledore n'allait pas mettre son précieux Potter dehors. Mais ils avaient été très punis aussi bien par Severus que par McGonagall qui se chargeait de ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait. Granger était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une métamorphose raté avec la potion, et était autant punis que les autres, car c'est elle qui en avait eut l'idée.

Et Ginny, assise confortablement sur un fauteuil, faisait une pause dans ses révisions et savourait avec plaisir sa vengeance. Elle n'avait absolument aucuns remords et se délectait du fait qu'ils allaient souffrir. A cet instant, personne ne pouvait reconnaitre la rousse installée dans un fauteuil de Serpentard, aux yeux débordant de satisfaction.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long.

Si vous avez la moindre question sur l'histoire allez-y je vous répondrais.

Les critiques m'aident à avancer, alors jouez franc jeu et allez-y.

Bisous à tous, au prochain chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12 La Chute

Coucou,

Voici mon douxième chapitre, j'ai eut la flemme de le relire entièrement donc désolé pour les fautes de frappe et en plus mon ordi est en panne et je n'ai pas de correcteur.

Vu que j'ai bientôt mes épreuves de bac, il n'y aura probablement pas de nouveau chapitre avant cet été.

Merci, pour ceux qui me laisse de Reviews, même s'ils n'étaient nombreux pour le chapitre 11. J'espère avoir plus votre avis sur celui-ci.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**La chute**

Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer. Le réveillon du premier de l'an avait été plutôt morose après les tragiques évènements qui s'étaient produit à Poudlard, mais les élèves avaient tout de même eut le droit de boire du champagne. Hermione Granger était toujours à l'infirmerie, pendant qu'Harry et Ron avaient dut récurer des chaudrons à main nus avec le professeur Rogue, le soir même du réveillon. Les Serdaigles avaient décidés, au scandale des Gryffondors, de s'associer avec les Serpentards pour mettre de l'ambiance dans les couloirs, tandis que les Poufsouffles s'étaient couchés tôt.

Ginny avait retrouvé son amie Larissa, qui avait légèrement grossi, et ne voyait presque plus Adela. Bien sûr, elles se faisaient la bise de temps à autre, mais Larissa ne semblait pas l'aimer non-plus. Elle avait remerciée chaleureusement la fille Dolohov pour sa magnifique cape et Pansy pour sa plume d'aigle. Ginny avait jouée la comédie à propos du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur offrir de cadeaux et avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces donations. Quand les gens de sa maison avait apprit le coup qu'elle avait fait avec Drago contre le trio de Gryffondor, elle avait étéfélicité, respecté et adulé. Ginny n'avait pas encore eut le temps de parler avec Théodore, mais Dorian se tenait à carreau et n'osait plus rien dire. Sa popularité en tant que reine de Serpentard n'avait jamais été aussi haute, mais certains, des années supérieures, semblaient rétissant en lui rappelant sans cesse qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas pleuré de toutes les vacances, et n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse à Serpentard. Tout allait bien. Dorian et d'autres ne la persécutaient plus comme avant, elle avait fait ses preuves en montrant à Drago qu'elle était capable de faire plonger le trio, et elle se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à sa place. Serpentard était vraiment la maison qu'il lui fallait.

A neuf heures du matin, le vendredi de la semaine de la rentrée, les premières années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, étaient en état de somnolence dans la classe de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ginny jouait d'un air évasif avec sa nouvelle plume, signe qui trahissait un ennui profond. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de tout plaquer et de quitter la classe. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui apprenait quelque chose de toute façon.

_ Quand je suis allé boire une_ bière au beure _dans le pub du village, raconta-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, j'ai entendu soudain un bruit terrifiant qui venait du manoir sur la colline, chez mon ami. Je me suis immédiatement précipité dans son jardin et en trois sortilèges j'ai réussit à maîtriser une _tentacula géante_, tout seul et je…Mademoiselle Weasley? s'interrompit-il en voyant sa main levée.

_ Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse n'y tenant plus, j'apprécie beaucoup votre cours que je trouve très instructif, mais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire plus de travaux pratiques.

_ Comment ça, demanda-t-il avec un sourire séduisant.

_ Le seul sort que nous avons apprit depuis le début l'année est l'_Expelliarmus_, nous pourrions peut-être voir l'_Impedimenta_?

C'était un sort qu'elle avait lu dans un vieux livre de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_, il avait l'air basique et était au programme. Bien sûr, elle aurait put l'apprendre toute seule, mais elle voulait avoir un professeur qui lui dise quoi faire.

_ L'_Impedimenta_, dit-il avec de grands yeux, un sortilège qui projette violemment quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais voyez-vous ce simple sortilège serait inefficace face à une _tentacula géante_.

_ Effectivement professeur mais…, insista-t-elle.

_ La leçon n'est pas sur ce sortilège, répliqua-il sèchement d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le débat est terminé, quelque chose à ajouter mademoiselle Weasley?

Ginny crut qu'elle allait exploser. Depuis quand Lockhart faisait des remarques cinglantes type Rogue? Derrière ce masque d'hypocrisie pure, il semblait être quelqu'un sans pitié. Il était tellement imbu de lui-même, qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il enseignait mal. En plus, Ginny avait prit des précautions, mais c'était comme si il avait lut en elle. Elle avait peut-être été aussi hypocrite que lui à ce moment-là. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il avait eut le culot de la rabrouer devant toute la classe. Elle allait répliquer, mais sa voisine lui prit le bras.

_ Ca suffit, dit Larissa à voix basse qui s'était réveillée, tu comptes te faire virer de la classe?

_ Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé, répondit Ginny avec haine.

_ Je sais, mais ton intérêt est de laisser faire, pour ne pas avoir Rogue et Dumbledore sur le dos. Ce côté impulsif fait très Gryffondor, donc calmes-toi et pense aux conséquences.

Ginny souffla un grand coup. Larissa avait raison, elle avait faillit agir comme une Gryffondor. Pire, s'il l'avait expulsé du cours elle aurait eut le droit à un savon et à des points en moins de la part de Rogue, une convocation chez Dumbledore et peut-être encore une lettre pour sa mère. Heureusement que Larissa était intervenue. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'un esprit très pragmatique pour le coup.

_ Merci Larissa, dit finalement Ginny qui s'était calmé.

_ Fais attention, je ne serais pas toujours là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui demandes plus de travail, alors que c'est le seul cours où on peut dormir calmement, à part l'histoire de la magie bien sûr.

_ Je m'ennuis, avoua Ginny en jouant de nouveau avec sa plume.

_ La très intelligente Ginny Weasley s'ennui, c'est risible, dit Larissa avec ironie. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire passer les deux heures.

Elle donna à Ginny des cookies au chocolat, qu'elle avait prit au petit-déjeuner, et sortit un magazine _Sorcière-Mode_, qu'elles regardèrent et feuilletèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans que Lockhart ne remarque quoique se soit.

Quand la cloche sonna, les deux filles se précipitèrent dehors, puis se séparèrent. Larissa préféra passer l'heure de libre dans la _Salle Commune _pour écrire à sa mère, tandisque Ginny prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa des élèves, le fantôme de la _Dame Grise_, puis vit un homme très élégant, vêtut de noir avec une épaisse cape de laine verte, appuyé sur une canne à la tête de serpent.

Evidemment, pensa-t-elle, Lucius Malefoy. Il avait l'air de passer son temps à l'école. Peut-être que Percy avait raison en lui disant qu'il voulait la direction de Poudlard. En tout cas, il voulait la tête de Dumbledore, ça c'était sûr, mais compte-tenu des circonstances ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle essaya de passer innaperçut, pour ne pas se retrouver face à lui, mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis enchanté de vous revoir, dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante en lui tendant une fois de plus une main ganté qu'elle serra.

_ Moi également, répondit Ginny poliment masquant son agassement.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être en cours? La deuxième sonnerie a sonnée.

_ J'ai une heure de libre jusqu'au déjeuner.

_ De quel cours sortez-vous?

_ Du cours de _Défense Contre les Forces de Mal_, c'est d'un ennuit.

_ Je veux bien vous croire, déclara-t-il, je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore recrute des enseignants incompétants. Comment se sont passé vos vacances?

_ Bien, soupira-t-elle, je suis restée ici avec votre fils et quelques élèves. J'ai crût comprendre que vous aviez passé vos vacances en Albanie.

_ C'est une question bien audacieuse de votre part, remarqua-t-il en plissant des yeux avec un regard appuyé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une femme ne doit pas faire preuve de curiosité.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle avait été trop loin. C'était des choses qui n'étaient pas correcte pour une femme, et Lucius lui avait bien fait comprendre. D'ailleurs, pour lui, ça manquait de subtilité. Il lui avait rappelé sa place de femme inférieure. Elle ne devait pas oublier à qui elle parler.

_ Je suis désolée monsieur Malefoy, abdiqua Ginny en baissant les yeux, je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Il parait que vous avez fait des siennes avec mademoiselle Luengo?

_ On peut dire ça, confirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourciles.

_ Quand Severus m'a dit que vous et mademoiselle Luengo avaient prit une potion d'invisibilité illégale provenant de_ l'Allée des Embrumes_, j'ai été très étonné. Vous, faire quelque chose d'interdit, qui l'aurait crût.

_ J'ai été moi-même assez surprise par ce que j'ai fait je dois dire, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Félicitation en tout cas, vous avez montré que vous avez votre place à Serpentard.

_ Merci, remercia-t-elle fièrement.

_ Vous ne devriez pas fréquenter mademoiselle Luengo. Son père est peut-être fortuné, mais c'est une parvenue issue d'une lignée assez récente. Nos familles Malefoy et Weasley sont très anciennes, et celle de votre mère aussi.

_ Je crois qu'il va devenir nécessaire que je rattrappe mon retard sur l'histoire des _Sang-Pur_, ajouta Ginny.

_ En effet, il semblerait que vous ayez de grosses lacunes dans ce domaine. Pour revenir à ce que je disais mademoiselle Luengo est une enfant gâté.

_ C'est-à dire? demanda-t-elle sans paraitre trop insolente.

_ Je vais vous expliquez et vous comprendrez pourquoi elle n'est pas fréquentable. Notre sang a besoin de se diversifier, car notre cercle est le plus petit. Les Dolohov ont choisit mademoiselle Luengo d'une lignée pur que depuis neuf générations pour éviter les malformations ou les _cracmol_. Comme elle est presque en âge de se marier, et qu'elle commence à attirer le regard des garçons sur ses rondeurs, elle va changer de cercle et venir dans le notre. Au niveau sociale et au niveau de la fortune, c'est une parvenue. Vous comprenez pourquoi vous ne pouvez plus lui adresser la parole, je suppose?

_ Oui monsieur Malefoy, je comprends tout à fait, répondit-elle d'un air hypocrite en songeant qu'elle serait bien obligé à lui obéir étant donné qu'il avait des yeux par-tout.

_ Nos lignées sont bien suppérieurs à la sienne. D'après ce que je sais vous n'avez pas parlé du journal à Dumbledore et Drago m'a même dit que vous avez empêché cette Lovegood de parler. J'apprécie votre discrétion, c'est pour cela, que pour vous encouragez dans cette voie, je vous ai rammené quelque chose.

Ginny fronçat les sourciles, en prenant la petit bourse en cuir qu'il lui tendait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, Lucius était en train de l'acheter pour garder son silence et sa fidélité. C'est vraiment une ordure, pensa-t-elle avec colère. Furieusement, elle ouvrit la bourse et y découvrit un magnifique collier, d'une délicatesse rare, tellement qu'elle en oublia son énervement. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle le mit autours de son coup.

_ Il vous va très bien, dit la voix chaude de Lucius avec une pointe d'amusement. La chaîne et le pendentif en forme de serpent sont en or blanc, les yeux sont deux émeraudes.

Lucius pensait que les femmes étaient trop faibles pour réssister à ce genre de chose. Il savait comment les amadouer et les rendre plus obéissante qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Vu son regard, il sut qu'il avait réussit. Ca marchait toujours, preuve que les femmes étaient bien inférieure à l'homme, pensa-t-il avec un sourire calculateur. Elle commençait à être dans le moule, mais pourtant il avait entendu qu'elle était assez dur à soumettre. C'est normale, elle venait d'une famille de la lumière qui ne lui avait jamais enseignait ce genre de traditions, pour l'instant elle apprenait. Mais, dès la fin de l'année, elle en saura assez pour que ses amis la pousse un peu l'air de rien. Elle avait assimilé et accepté que la femme était inférieur à l'homme, c'était déjà beaucoup et inespéré.

Ginny trouvait ce cadeau somptueux et, même si sa morale lui disait de le rendre, elle voulait accepter ce collier. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se le payer et Lucius lui donnait, alors autant en profiter. Elle savait que c'était une sorte de piège pour mieux la contôler, et ça avait marché. Elle pensait maîtriser la situation face à Lucius, mais il n'en était plus rien maintenant. Au moins elle avait gagné quelque chose dans cette histoire pour protéger son père. Evidemment, elle pourrait très bien reprendre le pouvoir en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait de son argent, mais elle aimait trop les choses de valeurs pour se rebeller. Même si ça venait de Lucius Malefoy. Ses parents seraient sans doute scandalisés par son attitude, mais elle ne jouait plus dans la même cours qu'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser un si jolie bijoux.

_ Merci monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix émue bien immité même si Lucius ne fut pas dupe, je suppose que vous attendez quelque chose de moi en retour. Pour vous remerciez je ferais ce que vous attendez de moi.

_ Vous aimez l'argent, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire victorieux, c'est qui vous permettra de vous faire une place parmis nous, mademoiselle Weasley. Je n'attends rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà demandé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne chageriez pas d'avis. Vu vos relations avec vos parents ce n'était pas une garentie suffisante.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, approuva-t-elle, et merci encore.

_ Ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle Weasley, finit-il par dire de sa voix mielleuse Lucius, on se reverra bientôt.

Elle lui serra de nouveau la main en le saluant et il monta à l'étage suppérieur, la laissant elle et son collier au millieu de couloir. Ginny le toucha, il était tellement agréable à porter, c'était sans sans doute grâce à sa qualité. Un collier en or blanc avec des émeraudes, c'était la folie. Elle était sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Si elle était dans sa chambre elle sauterait de joie et d'excitation. Elle le cacha sous sa cape et descendit pour aller déjeuner, car il était trop tard pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle eut la surprise de tomber né à né avec Percy en haut des escaliers.

_ Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs? demanda Percy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? demanda-t-elle froidement en fronçant les sourciles étonné qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Tu n'es plus préfet de toute façon.

La colère passa sur le visage de Percy. Oups! se dit Ginny, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. Depuis quand réagissait-il ainsi?

_ Grâce à toi je te signale, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je t'avais fait confiance Ginny, j'ai été là quand tu avais besoin de moi au début de l'année et il a fallut que tu me trahisse. Tu as fait en sorte que ce qui était le plus important pour moi, vole en éclat simplement pour renforcer ton petit pouvoir. Maintenant, je suis la risée de tout Gryffondor, à cause de toi.

_ Percy je..., commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

C'était tellement dur d'affronter la réalité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Percy avait put souffrir. Et maintenant, il lui en voulait et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Mais elle lisait une haine dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connut et cela lui faisait peur. Et si elle avait changé son frère? Percy était toujours à la limite, mais il ne l'avait jamais franchit.

_ Ne fait pas semblant d'être désolée Ginny, cingla-t-il, je sais que tu as aimé te venger et que tu n'as aucun remord. Mais ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêtter là, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ce genre de talent. Je vais redevenir _préfet_.

Il le prenait vraiment comme ça. Si, elle avait des remords, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle avait adoré le faire souffrir. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendut compte des effets que cela avait put avoir sur lui. Mais s'il le prenait comme ça, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Elle refoula ses larmes et prit un air hautin. Elle n'aimait pas être défié.

_ Vraiment? demandat-elle d'une voix ironique. Et tu comptes faire comment? Pleurer auprès de McGonagall en lui disant que tu es désolé?

_ Pour qui me prends-tu? remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire victorieux. J'ai l'intention de viser beaucoup plus haut.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua-t-elle furieuse en imaginant mal Dumbledore cautionner ce genre de comportement.

_ C'est tout tracé, dans une semaine tout au plus j'aurais récupéré ma place de _préfet_. Et l'an prochain, je deviendrais _Préfet-en-Chef_. Aussi je voulais te dire, ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui a lancé la rumeur sur le fait que j'aurais dut aller à Serpentard.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? défia-t-elle.

_ Ce que toi tu sais très bien faire, me venger.

_ Ce n'est pas dans ta nature Percy, remarqua Ginny.

_ Tu en es sûr? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec animosité.

_ Si c'est le cas sache que je ne t'épargnerais pas grand-frère, menaça-t-elle, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, je crois qu'il le sait déjà, dit une voix traînante. Weasley, tu es dans le camps des perdants alors que Ginny est dans le camps des gagnants.

Et voilà, Drago Malefoy venait d'arriver en haut des marches, avait sûrement dut écouter une partie de la conversation et intervenait au moment crucial pour remettre Percy à sa place. Comme toujours.

_ Ne croyez pas que je ne suis incapable de me battre, ajouta avec Percy.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit Drago amusé, mais n'oublis pas que tu es à Gryffondor. On y va Ginny, je commence à m'ennuyer.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en lançant à Percy un regard appuyé.

Ils descendirent deux étages en silence pour se rendre dans la _Grande Salle_ et la cloche sonna midi. Ils furent prit dans le flot des élèves qui sortaient de cours.

_ C'était quoi ça? demanda Drago avec sévérité.

_ Quoi? dit Ginny sans comprendre.

_ Avec ton frère, précisa-t-il.

_ Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard et il a commencé à me provoquer, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Quand je suis arrivé tu t'en sortais bien, mais tu n'étais pas très offensive. Ecoutes, il n'y avait personne, s'il t'énervait vraiment tu aurais lui lançer ton _Chauve-Furie_.

_ On en était pas à ce point là Drago, soupira Ginny, et toi tu lui a juste fait une remarque bien cinglante et c'est tout.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dut lui parler, reprit-il, laisses-nous nous occuper de ça. La dernière fois si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas été capable d'affronter Fred et Goerge, et si je n'étais pas intervenue avec Percy, tu y serais toujours, sans que ça avance plus que ça.

_ Tu as raison, mais Percy vient juste de m'annoncer qu'il veut se venger et j'ai bien l'intention de lui en faire baver.

_ Je vois ça, écoutes peut-être que quand tu te retrouve face à eux, il vaut mieux que tu les ignores, parceque tu n'es pas capable de les mettre à terre seul. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les manières de déstabilliser les autres.

_ Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as au coup?

_ Rien, éluda-t-elle.

_ Ginny, dit-il en attrappant le collier et en le sortant de son pull.

_ Où tu as eut ça, ordonna-t-il.

_ C'est un collier à moi, répondit-elle avec assurence.

_ Ginny sache que j'ai grandit dans les hautes sphères et que je sais reconnaitre ce qui a de la valeur. C'est de l'or blanc et des émeraudes.

_ D'accord, céda-t-elle. C'est ton père, il me l'a offert pour s'assurer que je ne dise rien à propos du journal.

_ Tu as accepté? demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ Tu as vu la beauté de ce collier? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je serais folle si je refusais.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais ça m'étonne venant de toi.

_ Je ne souhaite pas que tout Poudlard soit au courent, conclu-t-elle en le recachant sous ses habits.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent au grand hall, et allèrent à la table des Serpentards. Comme Larissa n'était pas au même endroit ils se séparèrent et elle alla rejoindre son amie un peu plus loin.

_ Tu as apprit des choses à la bibliothèque? demanda Larissa.

_ Oui, j'ai feuilleté un livre de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_. Lockhart est totallement hors-programme.

Ginny commença à manger et fut effaré en voyant Larissa. Elle prit en entrée des pommes-de-terre froide qu'elle salla abondament en ajoutant de l'huile. Pour étancher sa soif elle prit du caramel chaud. C'était une boisson sorcière extrêment sucré, qui se composait de caramel fondu mélangé à quelques gouttes de _bière au beurre_, auquel on avait jeté un sort pour qu'il soit liquide. Ensuite, elle prit des pâtes en rajoutant de la crème et du parmesant. Au désert, elle prit une grosse part du gâteau de semoul qu'elle eut du mal à finir. Ginny qui mangeait une petite part de tarte aux mirabelles, était soucieuse pour son amie. Larissa, se força à manger une deuxième part de gâteau. Elle ingérait moins de nourriture qu'Adela, mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus jeune. En voyant comme ça Ginny ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle avait apprit qu'elle était un peu jeune pour ça.

_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Larissa, remarqua-t-elle, je sais que tu fais ça pour grossir, mais on est à Poudlard.

_ Si, répondit-elle finissant le dernier morceau de gâteau avec difficulté, je dois me forcer à manger pour agrandir mon estomac, ce qui me permettra de manger plus. La veille d'un mariage de _Sang-Pur_, la fiancé déjeune chez la belle-famille et doit être capable de manger un marmite entière de ragoût à la viande. Avec une potion qui retarde la satiété, je ne devrais pas avoir à me forcer. Ma mère m'en a donné pendant les vacances et elle est bien efficace, mais Dumbledore ne la veut pas à Poudlard.

_ Je ne connais pas bien vos traditions, continua Ginny, mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune?

_ C'est vrai, mais j'ai vu mon père à Askaban. Il veut que je me maris le plus vite possible à mes quatorze ans pour récupérer l'argent.

_ Quel argent? demanda Ginny s'attendant au pire.

_ Ne juges pas trop vite nos traditions, répondit Larissa. Ca va sûrement te faire bondir, mais la femme en tant qu'être inférieure est traité comme tel, c'est normale. La belle-famille donne une grosse somme d'argent à la famille de la fiancé. On appelle ça un achat. La famille du garçon achète la fille pour la marier. Plus la fiancé est corpulente, plus elle coûte cher, car son poid symbolise sa fortune, sa beauté, et sa soumission. C'est pour ça que mon père veut que je me prépare dès maintenant au mariage pour gagner le plus d'argent possible. Il m'a dit que si je devenais bien ronde, je pourrais choisir mon maris.

_ Comment veux-tu que je ne trouve pas ça rétrograde? demanda Ginny en soupirant. La femme est traité comme une marchandise.

_ Pas du tout, protesta Larissa, je t'interdis de dire ça. Ce sont les restes de traditions anciennes, qu'une poignée de _Sang-Pur _se bat pour les conserver. On dépense un prix astronomique pour nous, parce que nous sommes précieuses. C'est nous qui vont donner des descendants de _Sang-Pur _à la famille qui nous a acheté.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, l'argument tenait la route, pensa-t-elle. Mais cela n'enlevait pas ce que les filles devaient endurer pour se marier, même si avec les potions, c'était à peut près sans douleurs.

_ Ton argument est interressant, dit finalement Ginny d'une voix contrite, mais c'est quand même tribal.

_ Quand tu auras tous les éléments tu comprendras mieux nos traditions, déclara Larissa. On se retrouve devant les serres?

_ D'accord, aprrouva-t-elle.

C'est curieux, pensa Ginny en la regardant partir, d'habitude elle m'aurait accompagné à la bibliothèque et on seraient allaient ensemble en cours. Elle paraissait plus distante. Ginny profita de son temps libre pour boire une tasse de thé. Du Lapsang Souchong bien chaud, avec son goût fumé...Ginny en était folle. Ce n'était pas au Terrier qu'elle risquait d'avoir ce thé, qui était assez cher, donc elle se faisait ce plaisir tout les jours, sauf si elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle prit la grosse théière transparente et rencontra déjà la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle à la personne en question.

La table de Serpentard commençait à se vider donc Ginny la remarqua. C'était une élève de troisième année, avec de long cheveux noir retenu par un sert-tête jaune, assez pâle et des yeux bleus ciel. Elle prit la théière d'un geste vif, se serva et la reposa.

_ Voilà elle est à toi, dit-elle d'une voix bien hypocrite. Tu as très bon goût en matière de thé, mais il fallait que je me serve, tu comprends, j'en suis sûr, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire et des yeux brillant.

Oui, Ginny comprenait, c'était une petite reine, mais celle-ci semblait être une garce finit. Elle n'avait jamais discuté avec elle et ne savait pas comment elle s'appellait, mais elle avait dut la voir dans un magazine de mode sorcière ou de célibrité. Serpentard était la maison où il y avait le plus d'enfant de sorciers célèbres, notemment pour leur fortune, leur _Sang-Pur _et leur position sociale au sommet. Certains, passait presque inaperçut, car tous les _Sang-Pur _n'étaient pas comme Lucius, et pourtant c'étaient eux qui détennaient les plus hauts postes du pays. Ils avaient en quelque sorte, une partie du pouvoir. C'était sans doute pour ça, que le règne du mage noir avait si bien marché, pensa-t-elle. Si elle parlait à d'autres personnes elle pourrait peut-être se faire des rellations. Qui sait, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Distraite, Ginny se servit à nouveau du thé et décida de parler à cette fille. Une petite reine de troisième année savait sûrement un tas de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Comment tu t'appelles? demanda Ginny en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La fille fit semblant de l'ignorer en cherchant qui pouvait bien lui parler, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Ginny. Mais elle admira sa comédie et la comprennait très bien, car une de ses sous-fiffres était là. Elle devait jouer son rôle.

_ A c'est toi, dit-elle inutilement, je ne sais pas si je devrais parler à la petite Weasley.

_ C'est à toi de voir, répondit Ginny amusée par la situation.

_ Marcia Herwood, répondit-elle.

Ginny fronça les sourciles. Elle connaissait ce nom. Elle avait du l'entendre quelque part.

_ Tu ne serais pas parente avec Kate Herwood, une des styliste de_ l'Allée des Embrumes_?

Ginny ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ses stylistes, mais elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Adela. Selon elle, c'était une grande styliste, et dernièrement elle avait réussit à distribuer ses créations dans le reste de l'Europe. Dans des endroits bien spécialisés dans cette tendence, évidemment, mais ça lui faisait des consommateurs en plus à ne pas négliger. Un nouveau marché s'ouvrait à elle et elle devenait véritablement riche.

_ Je suis sa fille, dit-elle d'un air hautin. Bravo petite Ginny, je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais. Ce n'est pas comme si ce type de vêtement était dans tes moyens.

D'accord, pensa Ginny. Elle l'adorait. C'est vrai, elle venait juste de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas du même niveau sociale, mais elle avait un certain carisme. Elle était en admiration devant elle, et en tant que reine, Ginny ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de faire ce genre de remarque. C'était sans là où Drago voulait en venir quand il lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défandre face à ses frères.

_ J'adore les créations de ta mère, remarqua Ginny en revoyant la robe de soirée qu'Adela lui avait montrer.

_ J'ai entendu ta conversation avec la Dolohov, continua-t-elle avec mépris. Des traditions totallement féodale et archaïque, ajouta-t-elle avec un dégoût certain.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva-t-elle en se disant qu'il y avait des gens à Serpentard qui ne pratiquait pas ses traditions.

_ Tu ne t'es pourtant pas beaucoup défendut.

_ J'essaye de conserver mon amie et puis se mettre une Dolohov à dos n'est pas très conseillé.

_ La petite Weasley a peur de se mouiller, on dirait. Il serait peut-être tant pour toi de changer de fréquentation.

_ Marcia, appela une blonde qui se planta juste devant elle en la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Marcia fit un sourire calculateur et se leva en se placant en face d'elle, en l'affrontant du regard. L'autre la regardait courageusement droit dans les yeux.

_ Que veux-tu Charlotte? Me dérranger pendant que je bois un thé, n'est vraiment pas prudent de ta part. Peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un bon sortilège pour apprendre qu'on ne m'interrompt pas, conclua-t-elle avec un air suppérieur.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais une soirée. Quand? demanda la dit Charlotte d'une voix impétieuse.

_ Samedi soir, huit heures, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Où?

_ Dans une ancienne salle de cours dans les cachots, mais tu n'es pas vraiment invité. Je suis désolé, mais le fait de profiter du bal du nouvel an pour me prendre ma place, était une pitoyable tentative de révoquer mon autorité et, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne fréquente pas des gens minables. Je suis vraiment désolé Charlotte.

Alors là, ça c'était un coup de maître, pensa Ginny. En plus elle avait dit tout ça, avec un sourire angélique. Oui elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Pourvoir déployer un tel trésor d'hypocrisie et de manipulation tout en humilliant et remettant à sa place quelqu'un, était formidable.

_ Marcia, on pourrait peut-être..., commença la sous-fiffre que Ginny avait repéré avec le même sert-tête et le même sac à main.

_ Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Alice, merci, coupa-t-elle avec un regard insistant.

Aussitôt la fille se leva comme un automate et quita la Grande Salle.

_ Profites bien de ces instants de pouvoir Marcia, reprit Charlotte les yeux brillant de fureur, parceque tu vas me le payer cher.

_ Ah oui, répondit-elle avec une lueure de défit, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Viens Ginny, allons parler dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'individu indésirable.

_ Euh oui..., répondit bêtement Ginny prise au dépourvue.

Marcia ramassa son sac à main et s'en alla, suivit de Ginny. Une fois dans le grand hall elle s'arrêtta.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des soirées dans les cachots, commenta Ginny ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer.

_ On fait profil bas, commenta Marcia, même si je suis persuadué que Rogue est au courent. Au moindre débordement on serra renvoyés, il nous l'a bien fait comprendre, mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'on a aucun problème. Nous sommes un cercle bien différent des autres. Il est composé de fils et de filles de stylistes, de photographes, de journalistes et de personnes importantes du ministère, tous de _Sang-Pur _évidemment.

_ Je l'ignorais complètement, répondit Ginny avec admiration.

_ Oui, dit-elle d'une voix lente, et ça ne te regardais pas, n'est-ce pas?

_ Effectivement, c'était de la curiosité mal placé, avoua Ginny.

_ Accompagnes-moi en cours, ordonna-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de faire le chemin toute seule.

Ginny regarda sa montre, elle allait être en retard. Elle ne pouvait pas. En même temps un ordre de Marcia, c'était du pur suicide de dire non.

_ C'est que je..., commença-t-elle.

_ Un problème Weasley? demanda-t-elle en la dévisageant.

_ Non pas du tout, se dégonfla Ginny, je t'accompagne. Tu as quel cours?

_ _Divination_, répondit-elle avec son grand sourire hypocrite.

C'est pas vrai, se dit Ginny, c'est tout en haut. Elle y serait jamais. En plus elle avait l'impression que Marcia le savait parfaitement, et qu'elle voulait voir sa réaction. En silence, Ginny suivie Marcia jsuqu'à sa salle de Divination. Elles rencontrèrent Peeves en chemin, ainsi que de nombreux élèves en affollés parce qu'ils avaient cours avec Rogue et qu'ils étaient au quatrième étage.

_ Merci Weasley, c'était sympa de ta part, dit Marcia avec toute la mièvrerie dont-elle était capable. Je te vois tout à l'heure, à six heures dans la _Salle Commune_.

_ Marcia, je...

_ Je ne supporte pas les gens en retard, coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Sur ce, elle monta l'échelle pour aller à son cours de _Divination_, et laissa Ginny interdite au milieu du couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Elle lui faisait jouer les sous-fiffres? En même temps c'était Marcia, mais Ginny ne lui avait rien demandé. Il faudrait que ce soir elle mette les choses au clair, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser embarquer dans tout ça. D'un autre côté son cercle avait l'air plus compréhensif et ne pratiquait pas ces traditions féodales. Ginny avait changé. Elle entendait tellement de choses sur la place de la femme par Larissa, Dorian, Drago, qu'elle commençait à avoir l'esprit formaté et à appliquer ces traditions. Ceci dit les choses comme grossir pour plair à homme et lui montrer sa richesse, ou encore cette notion d'achat de la fiançé, la gênait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre certaine chose. En sueur et haletante, elle arriva devant la serre où elle avait cours de _Botanique_. A son grand soulagement, madame Chourave était en retard, elle rejoignit donc Larissa qui était en grande conversation avec Luna Lovegood, se qui l'étonna.

_ Coucou, je dérange? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourciles.

_ Ginny, tu ne sais pas ce que tu râté, dit Larissa avec un sourire. Luna et moi on parler de ce qui s'est passé au bal du nouvel an.

_ Le bal du nouvel an? demanda Ginny réalisant que c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle entendait parler de ce bal.

_ C'est un bal où tous les Sang-Pur sont invités, expliqua Larissa. Deux fois par an, il y a des rencontres de tous les Sang-Pur de Grande-Bratgne au bal du nouvel an et à la soirée verte l'été. Luna et moi c'étaient notre premier bal, il avoir onze an pour venir.

_ Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlés d'un bal du nouvel an ou d'une soirée verte, protesta Ginny qui aimerait bien faire partie de ses activités.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils viennent jamais, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Le professeur arriva, ouvrit la serre et les élèves entrèrent.

_ Il était bien ce bal, continua Luna. Larissa, tu te rappelles quand Augusta Londubat a hurlé sur Amycus Carrow, en le traitant de sale mangemort ingras, alors que tout le monde était en train de danser?

Ginny en resta pantoise. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la vie. Elle voyait une facette de Luna qui lui était jusque là inconnue. Luna Lovegood parlant presque normalement avec Larissa Dolohov, un évennement. Un vrai évennement.

_ Oui, répondit Larissa avec un grand sourire en mettant des gants de protection, le pauvre petit Londubat, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir le plus vite possible.

Donc, pensa Ginny, tous les Sang-Pur viennent, sauf les Weasley évidemment. Même Augusta Londubat et Neville étaient présent. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas put venir pour le nouvel an, mais elle se débrouillerait pour venir cet été. Elle ne pouvait pas râter un évennement aussi important.

_ Le mieux, reprit Luna hilare, c'était quand Blaise Zabini a accusé Julia Skeeter de n'ête pas assez traditionnelle et qu'il lui a lançé son verre de _Whisky Pur Feu _en pleine figure.

_ Elle l'avait mérité aussi, répondit Larissa en riant, elle l'a provoqué.

_ Les filles, réprimenda Chourave, concentrez-vous sur la Hertia Carbonium, c'est une plante carnivore qui peut mordre et être venimeuse.

Larissa et Luna arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire.

_ Blaise n'aurait pas dut réagir comme ça, continua Luna d'un ait sérieux comme si rien n'était. Elle a le droit de penser comme elle veux, et ce n'est pas normal que Blaise essaye de l'en ampêcher.

_ Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ses traditions, soupira Larissa, n'est-ce pas Luna?

_ Ecoutes, la lune en jupitaire montre que tous le monde peut avoir ses propres idées, mais ne demande pas aux autres de faire pareil.

_ J'ai pas trop comprit ce que tu as dit, remarqua Larissa, mais nous n'avaons pas la même éducation. D'ailleurs, pour me préparer au mariage mon père ne veut plus que je te fréquente. Ma mère a absolument voulut me présenter quelqu'un, qui m'avait repéré à une réception avant noël. Il s'appelle Max Carrinton, il a trente ans et il est prêt à m'acheter une petite fortune.

_ Larissa, intervient Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu vas te marier avec un homme de trente ans.

_ Mais non, je l'ai juste vu une fois et je dois le revoir cet été. Il n'est pas question de mariage.

_ Tu me rassures, soupira Ginny avec soulagement.

_ Ne laisses pas les _nargoles_ t'envahir, dit Luna mystérieusement, tu es toi seul maître de ton destin.

Ginny se fit la réflextion que Luna semblait d'aller très bien. Vu comment Lucius était inquiet à son sujet, ça ne pouvait pas être une erreure. Il lui avait demandé de la surveiller, et même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Son père risquait peut-être d'aller à Askaban, s'il elle ne collaborait plus avec Lucius. Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça. Le collier lui avait fait d'avantage d'effet qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et l'avait, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, influencé sur sa décision. Ginny adorait l'argent comme son frère Percy.

Sur les dernières paroles, plus ou moins obscur de Luna, les filles terminèrent leurs travails dans un silence concentré, jusqu'à la fin du cours. La cloche sonna enfin et les élèves rengèrent les pots, les plantes ainsi que les gants et les pelles. Luna, Larissa et Ginny sortirent dans le parc, et se séparèrent. Luna avait encore un autre cours, tandisque Larissa et Ginny avaient finit leur journée, elle allèrent donc dans la _Grande Salle _pour prendre un goûter. A cette heure-ci la salle était peu fréquenté, mais toujours à disposition pour ceux qui voulaient prendre des gâteaux avec un thé ou un bon chocolat chaud. Ginny prit une petite part de tarte à la mélasse avec une bonne tasse Lapsang Souchong, tandisque Larissa se forçait à prendre plusieurs morceaux avec du chocolat chaud.

_ Alors Ginny et Larissa vous prennez un goûter dans les règles, demanda une voix traînante.

_ Drago, s'exclama Ginny, je ne savait pas que tu venais ici.

_ Tu as prit du Lapsang Souchong, dit-il en s'asseyant à côter d'elle, tu as très bon goût, mais personnellement je préfère du thé noir avec de la pomme et un soupçon de cannelle.

Drago, Ginny et Larissa parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une demie-heure. Ginny préféra partir au bout d'un moment pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y trouver un livre sur l'Impedimenta. Elle savait que leur niveau en _Défanse Contre les Forces du Mal _était lamentable, et elle comptait bien y remédier. Une fois, sa série de livres empruntés, elle se rendit dans les cachots. Pendant qu'elle parcourut les couloirs sombre et humide, elle vit une porte entrebaillé d'où s'échappait des gloussements. Ginny s'arrêtta en fronçant les sourciles.

_ Gente demoiselle, ne pas entrer serait plus prudent.

Elle se retouna sans appréhension, sachant qu'il n'y avait une voix qui pouvait parler comme ça.

_ Bonjour cher _Baron_, dit-elle en saluant le fantôme, pourquoi je ne devrais pas entrer?

_ Votre frère Percy est en conversation intime avec Pénélope Deauclaire. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous ne savez plus vous tenir.

_ En conversation intime, dit Ginny pensivement avec un sourire en coin calculateur.

_ Je connais cette expression, celle du plan bien vicieux que vous avez en tête.

_ Efffectivement, répondit Ginny avec des yeux brillant, c'est juste le ragot parfait.

_ Faites attention c'est quand même votre frère, rappela-t-il.

_ Un frère qui est à Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle avec une expression triomphale.

_ Certes, mais il semblerait qu'il ai indéniablement un côté Serpentard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça _Baron_? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_ Je l'ai vu former sa petite coure personnelle après la potion et il semblerait qu'il va bientôt redevenir_ préfet_. Je n'ai pas vu de petit roi à Gryffondor depuis bien longtemps.

_ Il me faut un plan d'attaque, résuma Ginny soucieuse.

_ Il veut se venger, c'est évident. Une nouvelle guerre violente, Gryffodor-Serpentard en perspective.

_ Si c'est qu'il veut, il l'aura, conclu-t-elle avec tristesse et détermination.

_ Ne perdez pas votre intégrité tout de même.

_ Il y a longtemps que je l'ai perdue _Baron_, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

_ J'ai préféré vous avertir pour que vous puissiez vous préparez. Je place de grands espoirs en vous, je suis sûr que vous serez à la hauteur.

_ Merci de votre solicitude _Baron_, répondit Ginny en s'inclinant légèrement, c'est un honneur.

Le fantôme la salua de la même façon et disparut dans un mur, tansdis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la _salle commune_.

Alors, comme ça Percy voulait une petite guerre. Elle n'aurait jamais crût ça de lui. Il avait tout un côté sombre qu'elle connaissait mal. C'était également de seul de sa famille qui soit capable de la comprendre. Pourtant il avait fallut qu'il fasse le grand frère moralisateur, qui protégeait sa petite soeur à propos de Lucius, ce qui l'avait braqué. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, elle était prise au piège, alors qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir maîtriser la situation. Vu comment elle l'avait traité, c'était un peu normale qu'il veuille se venger. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais en tant que petite reine de Serpentard, elle en pouvait pas perdre. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Qu'elle se batte contre son propre frère. Ca n'allait pas être facile, elle le savait, mais elle était prête.

Sur ces pensées, elle entra dans la salle commune et tomba né à né avec Montagne. Oh, non, se dit-elle. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis avant les vacances.

_ Désolé, dit-il, je m'aprétais à sortir.

_ Ce n'est rien Montagne, répondit-elle en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus que ça.

Mais, quand elle vit se regard passant de confu à assassin, elle comprit que c'était peine perdu. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle y passe un jour. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, il lui faisait un peur. Comme si il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.

_ Tu cherches à m'éviter Weasley? demanda-t-il d'une voix glacé.

_ Je...en fait je...enfin je..., hésita-t-elle en se ratatinant sur place.

_ C'est un hasard si je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine? coupa-t-il séchement.

_ Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire de façon assez pathétique.

_ Je t'avais donné les vacances pour savoir si tu venais dans mon cercle de travail. Tu t'en souviens? continua-t-il d'une voix trop calme comme si il voulait jouer avec elle.

_ Oui, répondit-elle.

_ Alors, tu acceptes?

_ Montage, se ressaisiça-t-elle en adoptant un ton hypocrite, je suis très honnoré par ta proposition, mais tu dois savoir que je refuse. Sache que j'en suis profondément désolé.

_ Bravo, je dois dire que c'est très bien joué, même si c'est un peu trop. Je te dirais que tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

Là-dessus, il sortit en coup de vent de la salle commune. Ginny chercha des yeux Marcia et la trouva assise sur un canapé, alors que ses deux sous-fiffres étaient par-terre. Elle était bien décidé à mettre les choses au point. Sans plus attendre, elle y alla, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

_ Salut Marcia, dit-elle avec un air de défit.

_ Ginny viens assieds-toi, il n'y a plus de place par-terre, déclara Marcia avec un grand sourire.

_ Marcia, commença-t-elle avec détermination en s'assayant à côté d'elle, c'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. J'ai remarqué que tu avais un peu trop tendence à me donner des ordres, alors que les choses soit clair, je ne suis pas en train de devenir une de tes suivantes.

_ Tu es en admiration devant moi, tu n'as pas d'argent, mais tu veux t'en sortir et tu veux entrer dans notre cercle. Je suis désolé Ginny, mais si tu le veux vraiment tu dois commencer au plus bas.

_ Si je suis obligée de servir une garce manipulatrice pour entrer dans ton cercle, alors je dirais que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Pourtant ce n'est pas juste me servir, comme tu dis, mais c'est se faire un nom, une réputation, et des rellations, pour progesser dans l'échelle sociale.

_ Marcia, tu voudrais que je lâche tout alors que je suis déjà une petite reine avec Daphnée et Millicent.

_ Allons Ginny, nous savons toutes les deux que tu gouvernes très mal et que tu es vraiment une novice. D'ailleurs depuis la fin des vacances tu n'es pas souvent avec les filles qui sont soi-disant à tes pieds. Fais attention, on dirait que Pansy est en train de te prendre ta place, humillia-t-elle d'une voix mièvre.

_ Je suis en accord avec Pansy, répliqua Ginny en bouillonant de rage.

_ Vaiment? Je suppose qu'elle t'a parlé de ce qui c'était passé au bal du nouvel an.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda Ginny avec irritation.

_ Tu n'es pas au courent? Quel dommage! Pansy a prit la défense de Julia Skeeter qui s'était reçut un verre de _Whisky Pur Feu _par Blaise parce qu'elle n'était pas assez traditionnelle. Pansy était d'acccord avec lui, mais trouvait que le coup du verre était un peu fort, alors elle a comploté avec Daphnée et Millicent et dit au père de Blaise, qu'il avait embrassé Julia. Là, il a été furieux, il a prit sa femme et son fils et est partit. Blaise a dut se prendre un savon. Désolé Ginny, mais il semblerait que ton trône soit prit par Pansy.

_ Pansy ne me fairais jamais ça, tenta de se convaincre Ginny.

_ Ce n'est pas elle là-bas avec Daphnée et Millicent?

Ginny regarda dans sa direction et ce qu'elle vit la révolta. Elle était en train de se faire lire un livre par Daphnée, pendant que Millicent prenait des notes à sa place. Ginny était furieuse. Pansy Parkinson l'avait doublé. Le pouvoir avait changé de main. Il fallait qu'elle se venge. Après tout, les coups-bas, c'était typique de Serpentard.

_ En admettant que je n'ai plus de trône, je ne vois pas pourquoi je deviendrais ta suivante, reprit Ginny.

_ Ton petit pouvoir avec Daphnée et Millicent n'a rien a voir avec le mien. Prends-le comme une avancée sociale.

_ Quand je te vois, je me dis que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais je vais juste rester avec mes amis pour le moment.

_ Très bien, répondit Marcia avec colère, si tu préfères fréquenter des gens avec des traditions archaïques, c'est ton problème, mais sache qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de convertir tous les gens autours d'eux. Ils vont vouloir que tu sois dans le moule sans que tu t'en rende compte.

Ginny partit, sans même lui dire au revoir, ce qui déplut Marcia, et s'asseya sur un fauteuil, le regar dans le vide, en broyant du noir pendant plus d'une demie-heure.

_ Ca ne va pas Ginny, dit une voix inquiète qui la rammena à la réalité.

C'était Théodore Nott qui s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis les vacances.

_ Je n'ai plus de trône, lâcha Ginny qui avait besoin de se confier, Pansy m'a volé ma place.

_ Ca devait arriver, remarqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es derrière tout ça Théodore, répliqua-t-elle froidement se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_ Je n'ai à voir là-dedans, répondit-il sincèrement, mais Pansy voulait récupérer sa place depuis longtemps.

_ Elle aurait put m'en parler en tant qu'amie, mais non au lieu de ça elle a préféré me trahir.

_ Ginny, elle a essayé, mais tu étais trop dans ton rôle de reine pour s'en apperçevoir.

_ C'est sans doute ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire à Noël, avec son cadeau, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Je vais me venger.

_ Ne le fais pas, ordonna Théodore, c'est une amie de Drago et il n'apprécira pas du tout que tu empiètes sur son territoire. Drago règlera le problème.

_ D'accord, céda-t-elle, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. C'est la première fois depuis des mois, que je n'ai plus de petit pouvoir.

_ Tu feras ce que tu faisais avant d'être reine. Passer plus de temps avec tes amis.

_ Merci théodore, approuva-t-elle. Au fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à Dorian, mais il ne m'a pas embêté de la semaine.

_ Une petite humilliation, suivit d'un peu de chantage, la routine, s'exclama Théodore avec un air suffisant. On va dîner?

_ Je meurs de faim, acquiesça Ginny en se relevant d'un bon.

Ils allèrent dîner dans la _Grande Salle_, et s'installèrent avec Larissa, Drago et Blaise. Ginny demanda des explications à celui-ci sur les évennements du bal du nouvel an, et elle éclata de rire avec les autres en entendant comment le père de Blaise avait réagit à la petite vengeace de Pansy. Ca c'était la vrai Ginny Weasley.

Ginny se perdit, les jours suivant, dans son travail, en apprenant l'Impedimenta avec l'aide de Théodore et s'avança sur le programme de potion. Bien sûr, cela déplaisait à Théodore, mais il avait décidé d'être son ami, donc il l'était, pour l'instant. La vérité, était que Ginny était perdue. Elle était ravie de ne plus être une petite reine, mais ça lui manquait aussi. Elle adorait le pouvoir qu'elle avait chez ses deux suivantes. Sa mère ne lui avait rien envoyé par rapport à la lettre de Rogue, ce qui avait étonné Ginny. Elle s'était attendut à une réaction véhémente de sa mère, et puis rien. Peut-être qu'à côté de la voiture volante de Ron, du scandale de Percy et des bêtises des jumaux, c'était pas grand chose, pensa-elle. Evidemment, elle n'aurait pas aimé recevoir une _Beuglante_, mais est-ce que quelque part ses parents s'occupaient plus de Ron que d'elle? Adela lui avait dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents qui s'inquittaient pour elle, mais était-ce toujours le cas? Peut-être que cette histoire de répartition était plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé? Si seulement, ils savaient tous ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour son père. Est-ce que ça en valait le peine? Après tout son père ne lui avait pas écrit une seule depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard, et sa mère semblait ne plus se préocuper d'elle. La seule famille qui lui restait, finnalement, c'était ses amis: Luna, Larissa, Théodore et peut-être Drago. Eux, ils étaient là pour elle. C'était pour ça que la trahison de Pansy avait était si douloureuse. Rogue semblait s'inquiéter pour son élève, et Serpentard semblait être sa seule famille. Mais, Ginny était dans le flou, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je suis impatiente, d'avoir votre avis.

N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, je serais ravis de connaitre vos hypothèses.

Bonne fin d'année scolaire, au prochain chapitre.


	13. Chapter 13 La Guerre

Coucou,

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés des Reviews et ceux qui me suivent ainsi que Sheltan qui a bien voulut corriger ce chapitre. Un gros, gros merci à lui.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

**La Guerre **

Le mois de janvier, était passé relativement vite pour Ginny. La situation n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Pansy et son petit pouvoir de reine était définitivement finit, et curieusement, elle ne cherchait pas à le récupérer. A la place, elle passait plus de temps avec ses amis et particulièrement Drago, Théodore et toute sa clique. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée de traîner avec eux, mais ils avaient été là, au moment où elle en avait besoin et c'était important à ses yeux. De plus, Théodore s'était très bien comporté et n'avait pas essayé de l'influencer. Le seul problème de fréquenter ces personnes, c'est qu'ils se croyaient réellement suppérieurs aux filles et exigeait d'elle un minimum de respect. Ceci dit, Ginny n'était pas trop dérangée par cela et avait trouvé des véritables amis. A chaques fois, que Pansy venait pour voir Drago, elle s'éclipsait pour ne pas lui faire face. Larissa était contente de cette nouvelle entente entre Ginny, Théodore et Drago car elle était ami avec eux depuis toujours. La petite Weasley avait trouvé un nouvel équilibre et se concentrait de plus en plus sur son travail pour garder sa place de première de la classe. Ses notes étaient excellente et le niveau de première année ne lui suffisait plus, donc elle essayait de rattraper la _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ avec Théodore qui était très doué dans cette branche. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait l'_Impedimenta_, elle se concentrait sur le _Petrificus Totalus _avec lequel elle avait du mal. Théodore lui répétait que c'était peut-être un peu trop difficile pour elle, mais Ginny s'ennuyait et tenait à apprendre d'autres sorts.

Si non, Rogue avait décidé de mettre en retenue Ginny et Adella, pour leur sortie nocturne, avec comme devoir des potions au programme l'année suivante. Elles ne s'étainet pas montrées très brillantes et elles avaient eut le droit, l'une comme l'autre, à un cours de potion personnelle. Percy avait récupéré sa place de préfeten racontant que sa petite soeur avait tout inventé juste pour régler un problème personnelle. Elle avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui avait fait la moral pendant une bonne demie-heure et fut défendu par Rogue. Grâce à lui, elle s'en sortit sans une heure de retenue. Ceci dit, il semblait déçut par ce qu'elle avait fait et Ginny se promit qu'elle arrêtterait ses manipulations, elle n'aimait celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle tenta de s'excuser auprès de Perscy, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se pavanait fièrement dans le château avec ses deux copins, à la manière d'un roi de Serpentard, et disait à quiqonque voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était la figure de l'autorité de l'école. Sans compter, qu'il la provoquait quand il la croisait, mais Ginny en avait marre de se battre, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus reine, elle laissait tout passer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer en guerre avec son propre frère.

Le deuxième dimanche de Février, Ginny se drappa dans une cape de laine et déambulla dans le château. C'était la match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Serpentard à celle Serdaigle, et Ginny n'avait le droit d'y assister. Cela faisait partit de la punition qu'elle avait reçut avec Adella. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle payait toujours cette expérence.

_ Alors, dit une voix qui l'exaspéra, tu ne va pas soutenir ton équipe de pouilleux?

_ Percy, répondit-elle en se retounant, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, alors je vais à la bibliothèque. Au revoir.

_ J'ai une idée, continua-t-il en la suivant, et si je disais à papa et maman quelle genre de personne tu es, avec exagération bien sûr.

Ginny s'arrêtta. C'était une menace, et il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, sa vanité prenait le dessus sur son comportement.

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront le garçon intelligent qui a été victime des agissements de sa soeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-elle vivement.

_ Pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Je veux juste que tu payes pour ce que tu m'as fait.

_ Voyons Percy, répondit-elle d'un ton mièvre, je te savais rencunier mais là tu dépasses tous les records. Félicitation, maintenant je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

_ Je ne vais pas oublier facilement le fait que tu m'as trahit, et ce n'est que le début de ma vengeance Ginny.

_ Trahit, répéta Ginny d'une voix trop calme, voyons Percy, nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai rien inventé, n'est-ce pas? J'ai juste manipulé McGonagall pour qu'elle prenne mon histoire au sérieux. Comme c'est tragique...

_ Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, et je suis persuadé que les parents ne te considérons plus comme leur fille.

Là s'en est vraiment trop, pensa-t-elle furieusement. Comment osait-il? D'accord, elle avait fait un truc horrible, mais ça se faisait entre frère et soeur, non? Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose? Il fallait vraiment qu'il reste sur cela? Et le fait, qu'il la menaçait de dire des choses fausses aux parents sur son compte, ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était vicieux et cruelle. Or, Percy était ambitieux, vaniteux, mais il n'était pas méchant. C'était comme si elle avait réveillé une sorte de rage en lui. Que se passait-il?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi Percy, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, mais je te préviens que ça ne va se passer comme ça.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lâcha-t-il, tu n'as plus personne de ton côté.

_ Tu le crois vraiment? défia-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

_ Tu te la joue réellement Serpentard, hein? Je suis Préfet, donc si tu veux te prendre une retenue, vas-y. Je suis persuadé que le professeur Rogue sera ravie de savoir que tu me menace avec une baguette.

_ Tu dépasses les bornes, je te croyais plus intelligent que les autres Gryffondors, mais finalement, tu as exactement le même entêtement stupide dont ils font preuves.

_ Donnes-moi cette baguette, ordonna-t-il les yeux luissant de fureur alors qu'elle l'avait braqué sur lui.

_ Tu peux sortir la tienne si tu veux. Donc, tu n'as pas intérêt de parler aux parents.

Il ne l'écoutait plus et essaya d'attraper son poignet pour récupérer sa baguette. Ginny le prit très mal et se débatit. Comment osait-il l'attaquer? Elle ne pouvait plus laisser passer ça.

_ _Furisum Furia_, cria-t-elle avec rage.

Un éclair de lumière jaune atteignit Percy qui cria de douleur. Le sort de _Chauve Furie_, avait recouvert son frère de chauves-souris qui virvoltaient autours de son visage en le mordant. Il avait une figure toute gonflée et deux grandes ailes de chauves-souris à la place des oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'essayait sur quelqu'un et son sort était particulièrement bien réussit. Elle l'observa et souria. Oui, elle était fière de son sort et elle l'avait fait pour se défendre. Son frère ou pas, il avait besoin d'être remit à sa place.

_ Soyons clair Percy, essaye encore de me provoquer ou de m'attaquer et tu le regretteras bien plus que ça. J'espère que tu as comprit la leçon, grand frère.

_ Tu me le paieras salope, hurla-t-il avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Ginny leva sa baguette, alors que son frère partait. Ca serait tellement marrant de lui lancer le sort que Drago lui avait apprit. Tellement facile, puisqu'il était sans défense. Il suffisait d'un mot...Oui, mais c'est de la magie noire, lui dit une petite voix dans son esprit. Mais, à ce moment-là, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son propre frère l'avait traité de salope, et ça méritait une vengeance et une punition.

_ _Ocul_..., commença-t-elle avant d'être interromput par une autre personne.

_ Ca suffit, dit calmement une voix de fille. La magie noire ne va te créer que des problèmes.

Ginny baissa sa baguette, alors qu'elle émettait des éteincelles violettes et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

_ Marcia, pourquoi m'empêcher de lancer un deuxième sort sur mon frère? demanda Ginny énervée.

_ Ca donne une mauvaise image de notre maison. Et, en ce jour de match contre les _Serdaigles_, ils ne faudraient qu'ils prennent ce prétexte pour nous détester. Tu ne voudrais être la cause, de la perte de la seule maison qui n'est pas en total désaccord avec nous, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny avala sa salive difficilement et rangea sa baguette. Incroyable, comment cette Marcia pouvait être manipulatrice.

_ Tu as raison, avoua Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Il m'a insulté Marcia, et ça m'a énervée.

_ Je comprends très bien, seulement je ne pensais pas que se serait toi qui ferait de la magie noire. J'ai tous vu, et je m'aprêttais à intervenir quand ton frère a voulut te prendre ta baguette, mais tu m'as devancé.

_ Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, Marcia? Il y a un mois, on s'est disputé, tu te souviens ou tu as oublié?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Weasley? cingla-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Tu es une Serpentard, et lorsque je vois quelqu'un de ma maison en difficulté, je l'aide, c'est normal. Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué que Serpentard était comme une famille?

_ Non, je ne l'avais pas beaucop constaté, mais je vois mieux ce que Drago voulait dire.

_ Ginny, tu as lancé un très beau sort de _Chauve Furie_, mais il faut que ça cesse. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire traiter comme ça et c'est mauvais pour notre image.

_ Il m'a insulté, il ne va pas s'en sortir à si bon compte, avança Ginny d'un air résolut.

_ Vraiment? Pourtant, depuis que Pansy t'a prit ta place, tu t'es nettement radoucit. Cette comédie avec ton frère dure depuis un mois et là, ça a atteint des sommets, alors tu as intérêt à arranger les choses et rapidemment, parce qu'on commence à parler de nous en disant que les Gryffondors ont gagnés.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de prendre part à une guerre entre lui et moi, répondit-elle, mais il est clair que j'ai changée d'avis. Drago ne sera pas très content de cette initiative.

_ Ecoutes-toi comme c'est pathétique, dit Marcia d'une voix ironique, tu es en train de laisser ce _Sang-Pur _aux traditions archaïques te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Je vais t'aider à te débarrasser de lui.

_ C'est très jantils de ta part et comment comptes-tu faire?

_ Et bien, vu qu'il t'a fait du chantage, il faut se servir des mêmes armes que lui.

_ Marcia, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui, soupira Ginny.

_ Tu sais s'il a une petite amie? demanda-t-elle avec un regard incisif et avide.

_ Je..., hésita Ginny qui ne connaissait que trop bien ses manipulations, je ne crois pas.

_ Voyons petite Ginny, prononça-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse, il t'a humillier pendant un mois devant tout Poudlard, a faillit te faire renvoyer, t'a fait du chantage et t'a insulté, tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite d'avoir ta grattitude?

Marcia avait totallement raison, une fois de plus. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire et elle se ferait respecter à partir de maintenant. Elle en avait marre d'être méprisée. Elle leva un regard déterminé et vengeur sur Marcia.

_ Sa petite amie s'appelle Pénélope Deauclair, elle est préfète de Serdaigle.

_ Parfait, souria Marcia, dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour briser leur couple. C'est certainement ce qui compte le plus pour ton frère en ce moment. Il saura que ça vient de toi et là, tu auras la paix.

_ Ca ne me ressemble pas, avoua amèrement Ginny avec tristesse.

_ Arrêttes, ne fais pas l'innocente. Briser sa carrière de préfet était plus brillant que ce que je te propose. Tu ne vas pas dire non?

_ Je ne suis plus dans ce genre de manipulations, Marcia.

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eut quand je t'ai vu converser avec lui et puis, si tu n'en ai pas capable, je dirais à tout le monde que tu n'ai pas une vrai Serpentard et que tu préfère un frère qui te déteste à ta maison.

_ Soit maudite Marcia, tu veux toujours gagner?

_ Je gagne toujours, petite Ginny, tu le sais bien. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une fête à préparer pour la future victoire de Serpentard, unitile de te dire que tu n'es pas invité.

Sur son grand sourire victorieux, Marcia continua sa route vers la bibliothèque.

Il faut que Percy paye, pensa Ginny. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause de Marcia et elle allait sûrement le regretter, mais elle fallait qu'elle détruise son couple. Marcia avait ses défauts, mais elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle. Quand la piste du chantage était écarté, elle avait tout de suite eut cette idée, et conte-tenu du fait qu'il l'ai insulté, elle tenait à allait jusqu'au bout. Ginny décida finalement, de revenir à la _Salle Commune _pour préparer son plan.

Un quard'heure plus tard, elle entendit des cris de joie retentissant dans les couloirs des cachots et vit des joueurs surexcités entrer dans la _Salle Commune_. Drago repéra Ginny et vient vers elle.

_ Alors Serpentard a gagné? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Deux-cent-dix à cinquante. Les Serdaigles l'avaient vraiment mauvaises. J'ai mené Cho Chang en bateau pour attraper le _vif d'or_, tellement qu'à la fin elle pleurait. Tu n'étais pas là?

_ Non, Rogue m'a défendut d'y aller, tu te souviens?

_ C'est vrai. C'est dommage c'était un excellent match. Tu sais, même en ayant perdut face aux Gryffondors, on a peut-être une chance de remporter la coupe. On va faire la fête! Dobby, appela-t-il.

Aussitôt un _elfe de maison _en haillon transplana.

_ Oui maître, croassa-t-il.

_ Va aux cuisines et demande aux autres _elfes_, d'apporter beaucoup de _bières au beurre_, et un grand festin.

_ Tout de suite maîte, dit-il avant de disparaitre dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un _elfe de maison_, fit remarquer Ginny avec admiration.

_ C'est plus pour afficher notre richesse auprès des autres familles, répondit-il en s'assayant à sa place habituelle dans le canapé à côté de Ginny. En réalité, nous nous en servons uniquement lorsque nous avons des invités ou pour faire des courses.

_ Pourquoi? s'étonna Ginny.

_ Dans les traditions de Sang-Pur, la femme doit s'occupper des enfants et de la maison, donc elle n'a pas besoin d'_elfe_.

_ J'ai toujours un peu de mal à accepter vos traditions, Drago, développa-t-elle avec un air septique.

_ Tu n'en connait pas la moitié, répondit-il alors que les_ elfes _apportainet la _bièrre au beurre _et toutes sortes de plats. On a deux rencontres par ans qui rassemble tous les Sang-Pur, des soirées mondaines où il y a les familles du même cercle, et beaucoup d'autres évennements. Nous avons des traditions très anciennes, certaines remontent au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard.

_ J'arrive globalement à comprendre l'importance de ces traditions pour vous et je pense que certaines ne me choque plus parce que je les trouve normales, mais il y a des détails qui me chiffone.

_ Comme quoi?

_ Larissa m'a expliqué comment la famille du garçon _achète_ la future fillancée, notemment par rapport à son poid. Je trouve ça répugnant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Ginny. C'est un critère de beauté et de richesse.

_ De beauté? interrogea-t-elle.

_ Tous les Sang-Pur traditionnelles, préfèrent les filles bien en chair avec de belles formes. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas les filles maigres attirantes. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te remplumer un peu.

Ginny trouvait vraiment ça idiot. Les filles devaient être un peu ronde pour plair, admettons, mais devenir la plus grosse possible, pour que le père gagne un maximum d'argent, c'était absurde puisqu'il était déjà riche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, les pères se servaient de leurs filles pour gagner un argent dont il n'avait pas besoin. Ginny ne posa pas question, car elle ne voulait pas faire croire à Drago qu'elle s'intéressait à ce sujet.

Elle profita de la fête en parlant avec Larissa, tandis que Drago tournait autours de filles en cinquième années bien alcoolisées. Théodore, était avec Adella et lui passait bouteille sur bouteille qu'elle buvait comme du petit lait, sans y prêter attention. Elle était surexcité, et dansait corps à corps avec lui. Il l'entraîna sur un canapé et lui fit boire une autre bière.

_ Que fais Théodore avec Adella, demanda Ginny à Larissa étonné par ce spectacle.

_ C'est une autre de nos traditions. Ce genre de fête est rare, c'est pour ça qu'on fait boire les filles pour qu'elles soient plus entreprenantes.

_ C'est horrible, dit Ginny scandalisé par cette nouvelle tradition. Plus ça va, moins je comprends votre monde.

_ Ginny, c'est juste notre manière de faire la fête. Je ne l'ai jamais fait car, selon ma mère, je suis trop petite, mais j'ai envie de m'éclater à ce genre de fête.

Théodore posait ses mains un peu n'importe où sur Adella et, très euphorique par l'alcool, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser et la laissa sur le canapé.

_ Tu as vu comment Théodore la traite, je vais lui dire deux mots, s'exclama Ginny vent debout.

Elle commença à se lever, mais fut retenu par Larissa. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, en se rassayant.

_ Ginny, Théodore ne fait que s'amuser et Adella aussi.

_ Tu parles, elle ne se rappelera plus de rien demain, déclara amèrement Ginny.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est justement ça qui est bien, répondit du tac au tac Larissa.

_ Elle est traîté comme une moins que rien, rouspéta la rousse.

_ C'est normale, déclara Larissa, n'oublis pas que c'est une femme. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en mêler. Les femmes sont là pour distraire les hommes.

_ C'est barbare comme mentalité, lâcha Ginny dédaigneusement.

_ Tu ne vas pas casser ton amitié avec Théodore, juste parce que tu l'as vu s'amuser. Je te signale, que Drago en fait autant dans son coin et, tu n'as pas décidé de l'arrêtter.

_ Je connais Adella et ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état, avoua Ginny d'un air dépité.

_ Ecoutes, Adella sait très bien ce qu'elle fait et je suis sûr qu'elle s'amuse, argumenta Larissa d'un ton compaticent.

_ N'empêche que Théodore n'avait pas le droit de profiter d'elle comme ça.

_ Ginny, toi et Théodore êtes de très bons amis depuis peu, alors tu dois être au-dessus de ce genre de chose, si non tu vas perdre son amitié et celle de Drago par la même occasion. Tu as besoin de lui, et de ce qu'il peut t'apporter à Serpentard.

_ Tu as raison, céda Ginny d'une voix morne, je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié et il m'a beaucoup soutenu le mois dernier pour mes leçons de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

Ginny resta pensive et ne dis plus un mot à Larissa, qui respecta son silence. Dix minutes plus tard, Daphnée et Millicent firent irruption dans la _Salle Commune_. Une entrée peu remarquée, même si Pansy sembla inquiète lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers Ginny.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Ginny séchement en les apperçevant.

_ Nous sommes venus te féliciter reine Ginny, dit Daphnée d'une voix enjouée, il parait tu as jeté un sortilège du _Chauve Furie _à ton frère Percy, le préfet. C'est Marcus Flint qui le dit, il l'a vu quand il est allé voir un joueur blessé à l'infirmerie.

_ Effectivement, c'était moi, avoua Ginny déconcerté, et qu'est-ce que ça fait?

_ Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? demanda Millicent.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça change.

_ Reine Ginny, enfin, ça change tout, déclara Daphnée. Non seulement tu as réussit à affronter ton frère qui est préfet, mais en plus tu as prouvé ta loyauté à Serpentard en t'en prenant à un Gryffondor.

Ginny soupira, voilà à quoi tenait une popularité à Serpentard. Tu fais quelque chose dont tu ne devrais pas être très fière et tu es au sommet de la gloire. Bien sûr, ça lui manquait énormément d'être une petite reine, mais elle avait fait tellement de mal, que finnalement c'était plutôt un bien pour elle, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Encore maintenant, elle était sur le point de détruire le couple de son frère pour lui faire du mal, parce qu'il l'avait mérité et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer son comportment, mais toutes ses autres manipulations qu'elle avait faites n'était pas son style. Depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard, elle était devenue une autre personne, et elle n'avait plus envie de rejouer ce rôle de petite reine de Serpentard.

_ Ecoutez, je suis très flatté, mais je n'ai plus envie d'être une petite reine, finit par dire Ginny, Pansy est quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité et de l'influence, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix reine Ginny, répondit Millicent, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir et dans quelques minutes toute la maison sera au courent.

Ginny commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle respira et essaya de vider son esprit, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Qui lui aurait dit qu'elle refuserait de reprendre sa place de reine de Serpentard un jour? Mais maintenant, elle passait plus de temps avec ses amis, elle pouvait s'avancer dans son travail scolaire, ce qui n'était le cas quand elle était au pouvoir. Elle avait du mal à cumuler son activité de reine et son travail, et Ginny avait trouvé en peu de temps un équilibre, et elle n'avait pas envie de le bouleverser pour redevenir la garce supperficielle qu'elle était devenue.

_ Millicent et Daphnée, laissez-moi tranquille et allez rejoindre Pansy ou je vous jure que vous goûterez à mon sort du _Chauve Furie_.

_ J'adore la nouvelle reine Ginny, continua Daphnée, elle est différente de la dernière fois.

Ginny essaya de rester calme. Elle détestait faire la reine, mais si c'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, autant essayer. Elle avait pas mal apprit de Marcia, mine de rien.

_ Daphnée, c'est incroyable comme tu peux être pathétique, à tout le temps te ranger du côté des plus fort, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire dans ta vie?

_ Je..., commença-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

_ Quant à toi Millicent, tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine qui a soif de reconnaissance, et tu es prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour recevoir un simple compliment. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux bonnes à rien comme sous-fiffres, donc maintenant vous allez partir d'ici, où je vous jure que ça se passera différemment.

Daphnée et Millicent avaient les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la plus part des élèves avaient suivit la scène et restait pentois.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça? retentit soudain la voix de Théodore à côté d'elle alors que les autres élèves retournaient à la fête.

_ Je n'ai plus envie de redevenir reine, répondit Ginny. C'est trop de responsabilité.

_ Tu en as l'occasion? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai lançé un _Chauve Furie _sur Percy, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Il a fallut que tu répondes aux provocations de ton frère, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon pour notre maison.

_ Je sais, répliqua froidement Ginny. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer non-plus.

_ En tout cas, tu as eut tort de refuser cette offre, tu es faite pour régner, dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.

_ J'ai déjà entendu ça, rappela-t-elle sombrement.

_ Effectivement, mais en tant qu'ami, tu devrais vraiment prendre la place de Pansy.

_ Oui, mais c'est moi qui est en train de lui faire exactement ce qu'elle m'a fait.

_ Et alors? Tu ne fais que récupérer ce qui est à toi. Pansy a besoin de tomber dans l'oublis, elle a un peu trop tendence à oublier ses priorités en ce moment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Ses notes ont remontées en flèche, et elle ne veux pas rencontrer cet été le premier prétendant que sa mère a choisit. Ses parents sont très inquiets, donc elle n'a pas besoin de petit pouvoir. Je suis certain que Drago pourra la convaincre.

Ginny grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas entendre ce genre de phrase, et cela lui donnait envie de s'en mêlé. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était des histoires de famille et ça ne la regardait pas.

_ Je vais réfléchir, dit-elle finnalement, mais j'ai trouvé un équilibre et je n'ai pas envie de faire de nouveaux ces manipulations de reine.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait, tout le monde a été bleuffé quand tu as remit Daphnée et Millicent à leur place.

_ Je voulais me débarrasser d'elles, rien de plus.

Ginny mangea dans la _Salle Commune_, profitant ainsi du festin qu'avait apporté les _elfes de maison_, et partit pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver Pénélope Deauclair. Elle sortit dans les couloirs des cachots et entendit de la musique qui sortait d'une vielle salle de classe, Ginny s'approcha et devina que c'était la fête que Marcia organisait. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, elle apperçut Luna et Marcia discuter avec animation.

_ Comment vas-tu? demanda Ginny en faisant la bise à Luna.

_ Bien Ginny, félicitation, Serpentard a vraiment battut Serdaigle, remarqua-t-elle pensive. On aurait put gagner si les Nargoles n'avaient pas empêchés Cho de se concentrer.

_ Vous vous connaissez? interrogea Ginny intrigué par ce duo.

_ Bien sûr, confirma Luna, c'est ma cousine.

Ginny resta bouche-bée. Alors comme ça, Luna avait une cousine qui n'était autre que Marcia Herwood. Incroyable. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur son amie. Luna Lovegood était une fille plein de mystère.

_ C'est-à dire? insista Ginny qui ne voyait pas comment elles pouvaient être cousines.

_ Ma mère est à l'origine Kate Lovegood, répondit Marcia, la soeur du père de Luna, qui s'est mariée à Codrus Herwood un Sang-Pur, mais bien sûr cela ne te regarde pas.

_ Marcia, réprimenda Luna, Ginny est mon amie.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est de bonnes fréquentations, tu devrais faire attention Luna. Drago et sa clique ne sont jamais très loin d'elle.

_ Je sais très bien ce que je fais Marcia, parce que je suis à Serdaigle. Ginny est mon amie, donc si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler comme ça...

_ C'est une Serpentard Luna, coupa-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle raconte à tous le monde qu'elle m'a vu en dehors de mon rôle de reine.

_ Ces histoires de rois et reines que vous avez à Serpentard sont ridicules, rouspéta Luna.

Ginny voyait une lutte acharnée entre une innocente Serdaigle et une vicieuse Serpentard, Luna ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

_ Sans vouloir t'offenser Luna, intervient Ginny pour couper cours à ce désaccord, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Marcia a une réputation à garder et je fais partit de sa maison, donc voila.

_ Tu as raison, avoua Luna, vos truc de Serpentard sont compliqués, je retourne à la fête.

Ginny et Marcia se regardèrent avec des regards assassin aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Quand Luna rentra dans la salle, elles se détendirent en prennant des airs hautins.

_ Je ne savais pas que Luna était ta cousine, lâcha Ginny avec un petit sourire suffisant. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

_ Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas assez amie pour ça.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre Drago.

_ Il pratique des traditions archaïques, et essaye de l'imposer à tout Serpentard.

_ C'est normale, non? interpela Ginny en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est un petit roi et toi tu fais la même chose avec des idées inverses. N'est-ce pas Marcia?

_ Je ne te laisserais pas, m'entraîner à parler de ça, se ressaisit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Te voir le défendre, vaut largement une place à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

_ Je ne le défends pas, simplement je trouve que c'est gonflé de ta part. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas voulut me prendre en sous-fiffre, j'aurais bien été ton amie. Je sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, lui est populaire sans rien faire, alors que toi, même si ta mère est un peu connu, tu dois te battre pour garder ta place. Et c'est ta combativité que j'apprécis chez toi, et qui fait que j'aurais voulut apprendre de toi. Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas avoir une amie qui ait des parents _traître-à-leur-sang_. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu évites de parler de mes amis comme ça devant moi.

_ Ginny, écoutes, tu devrais juste faire attention avec lui, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de détruire la rellation de ton frère, je le ferais et je ne dirais rien à propos du fait que tu n'as pas eut le courage de le faire.

_ Merci Marcia, je n'aurais pas crut que c'était possible venant de toi. Mais, j'ai un compte personel à régler avec lui, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qui commande.

_ La vengeance d'une soeur peut être terrible, conclut Marcia avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu as un potentiel énorme, je suis sûr que y arrivera.

Ginny salua Marcia et monta les escaliers à la recherche de Pénélope. Elle avait découvert Marcia sous un autre jour, et c'était innattendut. Peut-être que son petit discours sincère sur le fait qu'elle l'admirait, l'avait touché? C'était comme si elle regrettait de s'être comporté en véritable garce, il y a un mois. C'était sûrement un instant d'égarement, et Ginny savait que ça n'allait pas durer, mais peu de Serpentards peuvent se venter de l'avoir vu comme ça.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, que Ginny trouve Pénélope à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un plan détaillé et allait, une fois de plus jouer avec la vérité. Depuis qu'elle avait dupée McGonagall, elle savait qu'elle avait un don pour jouer la comédie et pour manipuler les gens, et elle comptait bien s'en servir. Elle souffrait tellement d'avoir dût lançer un _Chauve Furie _contre son frère pour se défendre, mais la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait insulté était sans nom. Ca lui était déjà arrivé, bien sûr, mais rien de sérieux, car il s'excusait à la fin de la jounée, mais là les choses étaient différentes. Il avait dit ça sérieusement et n'était pas près de demander pardon. Ginny se sentait abbattut. Comment en avaient-ils fait, tous les deux, pour en arriver là? Tout son petit monde avait explosé depuis qu'elle était à Serpentard. Elle subissait peut-être les railleries de ses frères, ce qui n'était pas facile à vivre, mais elle avait toujours été entouré d'amour. Alors, comment une telle haine pouvait se produire? Ginny ravala ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il l'avait insulté et avait ainsi franchit une ligne invisible. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer sans se défendre, en montrant à Serpentard qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Ginny inspira et vida son esprit pour pouvoir commander ses émotions. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se renseigne de nouveau sur l'_Occlumancie_ et la _Legilimancie_. Elle se dirigea vers la table où Pénélope travaillait, elle était prête.

_ Pénélope, je peux te dire deux mots? demanda Ginny d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

La jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés leva la tête et parut étonné de la voir. Elle posa sa plume et fronçat les souciles.

_ Que veux-tu? demanda-t-elle d'un ton coupant et glacé.

Ginny s'assit en face d'elle et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Je suis...

_ Je sais qui tu es, coupa Pénélope. Tu es la petite soeur de Percy à Serpentard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre sur moi? demanda Ginny en mimant un air abbatut.

_ Que tu avais changée, et que tu étais une salle petite garce manipulatrice. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, briser notre couple?

_ Non, écoutes, je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous. Je regrette d'avoir lançé un sortilège du _Chauve Furie _à Percy et comme, il m'a insulté, je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire en face.

_ Percy n'insulterait jamais sa petite soeur, répondit-elle avec un regard appuyé et accusateur. Tu essais de nous séparer.

_ Pas du tout, simplement, je tiens à ce que tu saches que Percy n'est pas quelqu'un de si bien que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur ses fonctions de préfet retirés?

_ Il m'a dit que tu étais une menteuse et que tu avait tout inventé.

_ Il a dit ça? dit Ginny faussement scandalisé. Je reconnais que j'ai manipulé McGonagall et que j'ai trahit la confiance de mon frère, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien inventé. Je n'en suis pas très fière et je le regrette, mais je ne mentirais jamais pour couler un de mes frères.

A ce moment là, elle était extrêmement convaincante, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement mentit. Mais elle n'était pas sûr de ne jamais inventer si elle devait se venger. Pénélope Deauclair semblait penser que Ginny était sincère, car la rousse vit de la colère, de la tristesse et de la douleur passer dans ses yeux.

_ Je voulais te prévenir, continua Ginny, j'ai découvert cet aspect de sa personnalité juste avant qu'on se dispute.

_ Je te remercis de ta sollicitude, mais je suis persuadée que tu mens.

_ Très bien, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as des surprises dans ta rellation avec lui.

Ginny partit en jouant la fille en colère, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait atteint et elle savait aussi qu'une Serdaigle ferait des recherches si elle avait le moindre doute. D'ici deux heures, elle aurait sûrement apprit que Ginny avait raison et que Percy lui mentait. Elle allait enfin avoir sa vengeance.

Le lendemain, les Serpentards prenaient leurs déjeuners dans la_ Grande Salle _et un drame cassa l'ambience.

_ J'ai fait ma petite enquête Percy et tu m'as mentit depuis le début, hurlait Pénélope Deauclair.

_ Pas ici, cheniqua Percy d'un ton exaspéré.

_ Pourquoi? Parce que tu as peur que tout le monde le sache? Ta petite soeur n'est pas innocente, mais toi, tu es encore pire.

_ Mais, tu ne vois pas qu'elle veux nous séparer.

_ Peut-être et ça réussit, parce que c'est finit Percy. Tu entends,C'EST FINIT. Non seulement tu m'as mentit mais en plus, tu as fait un truc horrible uniquement pour être préfet, tu me dégoûte.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la _Grande Salle _comme une bourasque de vent, sous le regard scandalisé des professeurs ainsi que de Dumbledore. Alors que les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors étaient honteux, Poufsouffle continua à manger normalement et Serpentard éclata de rire.

_ C'était toi? interrogea Drago en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux.

_ Evidemment, on aurait pas put rêver mieux, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solonnelle.

_ Tu aurais put m'en parler, réprimanda-t-il.

_ Il n'arrêttait pas de me harceler, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et hier, il m'a insulté. Marcia m'a prit sur le fait, et elle m'a convaincu de le faire et...

_ Marcia, coupa-t-il.

_ Oui, et alors?

_ Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, répondit-il. Elle ne pratique pas nos traditions.

_ J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, mais tu devrais faire attention.

_ Tu n'es pas fâché, si non?

_ Pourquoi? Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la force de faire ce genre de chose, donc félicitation. Tu as progessé.

_ Bonjour reine Ginny, claironna Daphnée en s'assayant en face d'elle avec Millicent. Il parait que tu as détruit le couple Percy, Pénélope, bravo.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-elle.

_ Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est elle, hein Ginny? intervient Théodore avec un regard insistant.

_ Quelque chose d'aussi bien fait, ça ne peut être que du Drago, du Pansy, du Théodore, du Marcia ou du Ginny. Tu redevient une petite reine de Serpentard et avec ce coup-là tu obtiens plus de prestige qu'avant, dit Millicent avec admiration.

_ Pansy n'est plus dans le coup, acheva Daphnée.

_ Je...Où est-elle? demanda Ginny prise au dépourvu.

_ A l'infirmerie parce qu'elle avait trop but hier, répondit Théodore.

_ Je ne veux pas prendre sa place alors qu'elle...

_ Arrêttes, ordonna Théodore. Acceptes le fait que tu es brillante. Et vraiment bravo pour cette manipulation, c'est presque à mon niveau.

Ginny éclata de rire à la réflection de son ami. Non, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle allait redevenir reine qu'elle le veuille ou non et elle ne serait plus considéré comme une pauvre fille. De toute façon, elle adorait ça. Une fois finit de manger, elle se leva de table.

_ Daphnée, prends mon sac, ordonna-t-elle. Millicent et toi vous allez m'accompagner en _Sortilège_.

_ On va être en retard, lâcha Millicent.

_ Voyons, répondit Ginny avec un air de chien battut et une voix mielleuse, le jour de mon retour, vous pouvez faire une exeption, non? Pour moi, votre reine.

_ D'accord reine Ginny, pas problème, déclara avec enthousiasme Daphnée qui fut approuvé par Millicent.

Ginny avait de nouveau le pouvoir, que c'était bon. C'était tellement grisant. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle avait adorée manipuler Pénélope. Et maintenant, elle manipulait à la perfection Daphnée et Millicent. Tout était redevenu parfait dans sa vie.

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Laisez une Review si vous le voulez, n'en laissez pas si vous ne voulez pas, les remarques constructives sont les bien venues.

Vous avez des questions? Vous voulez débattre avec moi? Je suis là!

Bisous à tous, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont.


	14. Chapter 14 Le Royaume

Coucou tout le monde,

Je vous met un deuxième chapitre rapidement pour les vacances.

Je remercie ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, me laissent des Reviews, ainsi que mon correcteur Sheltan.

**Bill le Gros:** Je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement, donc je le fais ici. Tu n'as pas tort sur tous ce que tu as dit, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé ici, de mettre plus de sarcasme, des choses qui se trame dans le dos de Ginny, et de mettre un Rogue soucieux pour son élève. Merci pour tes conseils, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il y a un peu plus de suspens.

Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Le Royaume**

Début mars, millieu de semaine, une journée ordinaire pour Ginny Weasley, redevenue une petite reine de Serpentard. La neige avait disparut du parc de Poudlard, pour laisser place à un temps venteux, brumeux, pluvieux, mais encore frais en température. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques, et Ginny prenait goût à son pouvoir, tellement qu'elle négligeait ses amis. Elle avait ressortit un serre-tête à fleur rouge du meilleur effet, et le portait fièrement comme une sorte de couronne. Elle surfait encore sur son exploit avec Percy et Pénélope, et elle n'avait plus fait de grands coups depuis. D'ailleurs, Percy semblait avoir perdu toute envie de se battre et ne lui parlait plus. Ce matin là, Ginny était habillé de son uniforme avec son fameux serre-tête, la tête haute, avec ses deux sous-fifres préférées Daphnée et Millicent, devant la classe de potion. Tout était parfait. Ou plutôt, tout semblait parfait. Être une petite reine était une activité qui lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier le fait qu'elle n'avait plus personne, sauf Serpentard. Ginny, soupira. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. D'un regard impérieux, la petite Weasley regardait la classe avec des rêves de grandeur. Elle en voulait plus. Encore plus. Toujours plus. Plus de pouvoir.

_ Daphnée, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, as tu pensée à mes madeleines?

_ Bien entendue reine Ginny, répondit-elle en lui donnant un sachet avec trois madeleines qu'elle lui prit des mains.

_ Oui enfin, c'est vite dit, ronchonna Ginny d'un ton méprisant. Tu aurais quand même pu faire en sorte qu'elles soient plus présentables. Millicent, dis-moi que tu as ma tasse de Lapsang Souchong.

_ Je suis désolée reine Ginny, répondit la Serpentard d'un air contrit, mais je ne savais pas comment je pouvais la prendre dans la Grande Salle.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu aurais très bien pu aller aux cuisine, ou tu pouvais lancer un sort pour faire apparaître une tasse.

_ C'est au moins du niveau de cinquième année si non plus, protesta Millicent.

_ Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en deuxième année, que tu n'es pas capable de le faire, fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton condescendant. Apprends ce sort et débrouilles-toi la prochaine fois. A cause de toi, je vais être de mauvaise humeur en cours et il serait dommage que ta potion soit malencontreusement ratée.

_ Bravo, intervient une voix masculine, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny Weasley?

_ Dorian, s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise, si c'est pour me faire une remarque, je connais un très bon sort de _Chauve Furie _qui devrait te secouer.

_ Tu devrais faire attention, menaça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, je connais des sortilèges bien pire. Je peux te parler? A part? ajouta-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me répéter ton discours que je n'ai pas entendu depuis quelques temps?

_ Arrêtes cette comédie avec moi, je veux vraiment te parler, insista-t-il les yeux rétrécis.

Elle fronçât les sourcils et son masque d'hypocrisie tomba en morceau pour montrer un visage inquiet.

_ Bien, dit-elle lentement en semblant reprendre contacte avec réalité, les filles vous devriez aller en cours et ne soyez pas en retard pour la pause.

Les deux filles partirent comme des automates, sans un seul regard en arrière pour Ginny. La petite Weasley se tourna vers Dorian en se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

_ Tu es vraiment une petite reine, et tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la dernière fois, lança-t-il avec ironie.

_ Mais bien sûr toi, répliqua-t-elle avec rage et défi, tu ne peux pas le supporter.

Il sourit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un regard que Ginny n'aimait pas du tout, parce qu'il était calculateur. Depuis que Théodore s'en était mêlé, elle n'avait plus eut de problème avec Dorian et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être souhaitait-il revenir à la charge? Comme tous les petits rois de Serpentard, il n'aimait pas perdre, donc il prenait sans doute sa revanche. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de prudence. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours demander à Théodore, encore une fois.

_ Je pense qu'une petite reine devrait prendre son rôle au sérieux, sans se soucier de ses résultats scolaire et se préoccuper uniquement de son petit pouvoir.

_ Tu essayes encore de me convaincre de faire comme les autres, répliqua-t-elle furieuse. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais me dire, tu aurais put le faire devant tout le monde. Tu aimes tellement ça d'habitude.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais encore très jeune et que tu ne connaissais pas grand chose de notre monde, de notre culture, et de nos traditions, continua-t-il sans s'offenser des paroles de Ginny.

_ C'est pratiquement la chose la plus gentille que tu m'es dites, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Ginny, je reconnais que je me suis mal conduit envers toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, mais j'aurais dût être plus compréhensif.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça cache? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

_ Eh bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur, je dois dire que j'ai été bluffé quand tu as cassé le couple de ton frère, et je pense que tu pourrais avoir plus de pouvoir.

_ Comment ça? demanda-t-elle en ayant oublié ses doutes.

_ J'imagine que tu vises plus haut que ta simple réputation et tes deux sous-fifres, n'est-ce pas?

_ Possible.

Ginny était un peu trop emballé par ce que lui disait Dorian. C'était comme si tout s'était envolé et qu'il ne restait plus que cette option d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Elle avait donnée une réponse évasive, pour ne pas donner l'impression d'accepter tout de suite, mais en réalité, elle était impatiente. Mais, elle pensait tout de même, que c'était un peu louche de la part de Dorian.

Dorian avait été étonné des talents de Ginny, et il la voyait différemment. Depuis un mois, elle était redevenue une petite reine et il voulait être son ami. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait, un jour, attiré par le pouvoir dirigé par une fille, mais c'était le cas. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, à ce jeu là. Il fallait juste qu'il lui propose une offre qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Dorian savait très bien qu'il avait réussit à capter son attention, et elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non.

_ Je te propose la classe de première année.

_ Mais, c'est toi qui est le petit roi des premières années.

_ Je sais oui, mais je te propose un alliance.

_ Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement, c'est hors de question. Tu vas m'influencer pour que je sois dans le moule, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie.

_ Alors quoi, répliqua-t-il avec colère, tu voudrais peut-être que je laisse ma place à une fille.

_ Une chose est sûr Dorian, je ne ferais jamais équipe avec toi. Je ne suis plus la petite gamine naïve de début d'année. Tu sais en octobre ou en novembre, ça aurait marché, mais plus maintenant. Ceci dit, être reine de première année parait une offre très alléchante, sourit-elle hypocritement.

_ Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir te battre, répondit-il du même ton, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de garder ma place, je voulais juste que tu en fasse partie, c'est tout.

_ Un problème vous deux? demanda la voix froide de Severus Rogue alors que les deux Serpentard se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

_ Aucun professeur, répondit Ginny en se tournant vers lui, c'était juste un duel entre ami, n'est-ce pas Dorian?

Celui-ci sourit. Cela n'allait pas être facile de l'affronter. Ce petit mensonge pour Rogue était parfait et tellement bien joué, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

_ Tout à fait professeur, confirma-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, les amis ont parfois des hauts et des bas.

_ Bien, finit par dire Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, dans ce cas que tout le monde entre dans la salle.

Larissa essaya de parler avec Ginny pendant le cours, mais elle était concentré sur la potion demandé par Rogue. Cela dura plus d'une heure, pendant laquelle Ginny coupait les ingrédients, tournait la mixture, et suivait les instructions au tableau. Rogue, passait son temps à observer chaque élève en faisant des remarques cinglantes aux Gryffondor et félicitait les Serpentard en leurs donnant des points. Lorsque Dorian arriva à la hauteur du chaudron de Ginny, alors qu'il allait chercher des ingrédients dans l'armoire, il fit tomber volontairement des ongles de troll dans sa potion. La texture moussa et produit une très faible explosion qui retentit néanmoins dans toute la classe. Tout le monde regarda Ginny qui avait un chaudron d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée violette et malodorante. Pas de quoi dramatiser, mais la potion était inutilisable. Dorian avait osé lui faire cela devant tous les élèves. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de pouffer dans leur coin, pendant que les Serpentard regardaient Dorian avec admiration.

_ Monsieur Emson, qu'avez-vous fait au chaudron de mademoiselle Weasley? demanda Rogue avec un regard assassin.

_ Rien monsieur, répondit Ginny qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention davantage sur elle car il l'avait bien ridiculisé, Dorian a _accidentellement_ laissé tomber un ingrédient dans mon chaudron.

_ Curieux hasard, déclara Rogue avec un mince sourire en voyant clair dans son jeu. Monsieur Emson, tâchez d'être moins _maladroit_ la prochaine fois, sous-entendit Rogue d'une manière que seul les Serpentard comprirent.

_ C'était trop généreux de ta part, dit-il à voix basse.

_ Tu vas me le payer très cher Dorian, prononça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Bien, et si vous reveniez à votre place monsieur Emson? suggéra Rogue avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes. Ça vous éviterez de faire d'autres _bêtises_.

Il avait eut sa dose d'humiliation aussi, pensa Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Mais, il avait tout de même gagné. Il fallait qu'elle montre à la classe qu'elle était également capable d'avoir le pouvoir.

_ Quand à vous mademoiselle Weasley, se tourna Rogue vers elle une fois que Dorian eut regagné sa place, vous avez encore une heure, donc refaites cette potion. Je veux votre flacons comme les autres à la fin du cours. C'est clair?

_ Oui professeur, répondit-elle avec une voix confiante.

_ _Evanesco! _scanda-t-il sa baguette pointé sur le chaudron de Ginny.

Le chaudron de Ginny se vida et elle dut recommencer la potion. Larissa avait suivit toute la scène et regarda Ginny avec inquiétude.

_ Je vais t'aider, se décida-t-elle, normalement je ne devrais pas travailler mais ce que t'a fait Dorian était méchant. Il recommence? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait de l'hibiscus.

_ Pas vraiment, je veux juste le détrôner et prendre sa place en tant que reine des premières années.

_ Alors il défendait sa position, déclara Larissa qui semblait être fâché en reposant les ingrédients.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Tu vas trop loin Ginny, lâcha-t-elle. Déjà, ce n'est pas une bonne technique de se le mettre à dos, tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi il est capable et ensuite, ce n'est pas le genre de pouvoir qu'une fille devrait avoir. Daphnée et Millicent ne te suffisent pas?

_ Non, répondit Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de stagner, mais d'évoluer et de m'élever socialement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je sois la reine des premières années.

_ N'oublies pas que Dorian t'es supérieur et que c'est à toi de lui obéir et non le contraire.

_ Tu ne m'aides plus?

_ Non, je croyais que tu étais la victime, mais en fait c'est toi qui l'a provoqué, donc débrouilles-toi.

_ Merci Larissa, répondit Ginny sombrement, c'est trop gentils.

Ginny refit sa potion et réussit à la terminer avant la fin de la deuxième heure. Elle prit une fiole et la remplie du liquide bleu correspondant aux instructions du tableau. Elle commença à s'avancer pour aller la donner à Rogue, lorsqu'elle eut une idée.

_ Monsieur Emson, dit Rogue d'une voix dure, vous m'apportez votre potion?

_ Tout à fait monsieur, répondit-il en remplissant sa fiole.

_ _Evanesco! _lança Severus sa baguette pointé sur le chaudron de Dorian.

Ginny sourit. Elle s'avança en même temps que lui et le bouscula exprès. La fiole de Dorian tomba à terre, et il n'avait plus de potion.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Dorian, prononça Ginny avec un ton condescendant, je ne voulais pas ruiner ton travail.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait mademoiselle Weasley? interrogea-t-il en plissant des yeux. A cause de vous, un élève va avoir zéro.

_ Voyons professeur, intervint Dorian d'une voix faussement mielleuse qui cachait de la colère, ce n'est qu'un accident. Pourquoi Ginny, voudrait ruiner mon travail?

Ginny essaya de se contrôler, mais il était insupportable. Il l'a regardait avec un sourire victorieux et en plus, il avait reprit ses termes exactes.

_ Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un accident, mais vous aurez zéro monsieur Emson, déclara Rogue avec un regard incisif, vous souhaitez changer de version?

_ Je vous l'ai dit professeur, continua Dorian en jouant extrêmement bien, c'était un accident, rien d'autre. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il sortit de la classe et Ginny commença à le suivre lorsque Severus Rogue lui barra le passage.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer, mademoiselle Weasley? lança Rogue énervé une fois qu'il avait fermé la porte.

_ Vous expliquez quoi, professeur, feignit-elle avec un air innocent très bien imité.

_ Votre petit jeu entre monsieur Emson et vous, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glacée.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, continua-t-elle.

_ Vous voyez très bien, vous l'avez heurté volontairement pour casser sa fiole.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, osa Ginny d'un air de défit.

_ Je pourrais très bien utiliser la Legilimancie ou une potion pour confirmer ce que je dis. Arrêtez ça, mademoiselle Weasley.

_ Je peux y aller? ignora-t-elle complètement impatiente de rejoindre Daphnée et Millicent.

_ Non, compte-tenu du fait que vous avez volontairement détruit le devoir d'un de vos camarades, vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à la fin de la pause.

_ Quoi? dit Ginny en colère.

_ Vous avez bien entendue, vous n'avez pas de pause. Et maintenant, vous allez cesser votre comédie, ou je vous jure que je vous met également zéro.

Ginny pâlit et elle s'assit sur une table. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Rogue? Ça, elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi la retenir après le cours, alors qu'il avait sûrement déjà dut faire la même chose? Elle n'y comprenait rien.

_ Veillez m'excuser professeur, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

_ Je préfère ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre monsieur Emson et vous?

_ Une simple lutte de pouvoir, se décida à dire Ginny, quelque chose de classique à Serpentard.

_ Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, avertit Rogue inquiet, son père a de hautes fonctions au ministère.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta-t-elle de rassurer son professeur.

_ Ces petits jeux commence comme ça, jusqu'au jour où ça dérape, et là vous ne pouvez plus vous en sortir.

_ Sans vouloir vous offensez, je maîtrise très bien la situation, répliqua-t-elle d'un air défiant.

_ Oui, comme quand vous avez tous fait pour que Percy Weasley ne soit plus préfet, ou que vous avez détruit sans aucune pitié son couple, remarqua-t-il.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me mépriser et il a finit par m'insulter, donc ce n'était que justice.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en train de devenir quelqu'un de bien, mademoiselle Weasley. Vous pourriez être entraîné dans des choses que vous ne voudriez pas.

_ Je suis à Serpentard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez le choix, vous pouvez prendre vos propres décisions vous-même. C'est ce que nous décidons qui définit ce nous sommes.

Ginny arqua les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le style de Rogue de tenir un discours moraliste.

_ Écoutez professeur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix résolue, j'ai besoin d'être reconnue et à Serpentard c'est le cas. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps.

_ C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Vous me faites penser à tous ses Serpentard qui sont délaissés par leurs parents et qui ont besoin d'attirer l'attention sur eux. J'en faisais partit, et c'est vrai que c'est la maison idéale, mais vous ne devez pas oublier que, même si vous êtes en froid avec vos parents, ils sont là.

_ Oui, enfin ils ne le montrent pas vraiment, cingla Ginny avec tristesse. Ma seule famille pour le moment, c'est Serpentard. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'aide, venait me voir mademoiselle Weasley.

_ Bien sûr professeur, répondit-elle de son grand sourire angélique.

Sur cette remarque, elle sortit de sa salle de classe et y trouva Daphnée et Millicent.

_ Vous m'accompagnez? demanda Ginny avec un air abattu.

_ Sans problème, répondit Daphnée.

Les filles montèrent jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, avant que la cloche sonne. Les deux sous-fifres repartirent précipitamment, tandis que tous les regards des Serpentard se tournaient vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

_ On a vus comment tu as défiée Dorian, dit Carra une fille de Serpentard, et franchement félicitation.

_ Je me suis juste vengée, répondit Ginny avec modestie.

_ Oui, mais il fallait oser défier le grand Dorian, ajouta Carra.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Dorian.

_ Dorian, interpella Carra, on commence à en avoir marre du pouvoir que tu as sur la classe.

_ Tu es tombé bien bas pour faire exploser la potion de Ginny, continua Iris une autre fille de Serpentard. Elle a eu raison de casser ta fiole, tu le méritais.

_ En plus tu n'as pas fait grand chose en tant que roi, se mêla Ryan. Avec le coup que Ginny a fait pour briser le couple de son frère, elle a montré qu'elle pourrait très bien être à ta place.

_ Tu es fini Dorian, conclut Carra, tu as tenu longtemps, mais tu ne peux pas faire le poids.

_ Il semblerait que tu ai perdu ton trône, renchérit Ryan avec un air moqueur, un roi déchu, quelle tristesse.

_ Ginny, en tant que reine des premières années, se tourna Iris vers elle, veux-tu faire une déclaration à Dorian?

_ Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais, finit par dire Ginny d'un regard victorieux.

_ Pas pour longtemps, répondit Dorian d'un air morose les yeux débordant de vengeance. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, et quand ça sera le cas tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer.

_ Ginny, dit Ryan content d'avoir évincé Dorian, vient t'asseoir avec nous en cours.

_ D'accord, il faut que j'apprenne à connaître mes sujets.

Ginny passa les deux heures à parler avec Ryan, Carra et Iris. C'était Iris qui se chargeait de prendre le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, pendant que Ginny faisait leur connaissance. Évidemment, ils étaient tous de Sang-Pur, et avaient des parents très riche. Encore une fois, Ginny eut l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place. Carra était orpheline de père et elle avait sa mère qui faisait clairement du trafique d'objets magiques rares, Ryan avait son père qui était directeur d'une entreprise de balais tandis que sa mère tenait une librairie sur _l'Allée des Embrumes _avec des livres d'une provenance plus que douteuse. Quant aux parents d'Iris, ils étaient soupçonnés d'avoir arnaqués le ministère russe de cent-cinquante millions de Gallions, mais étant donné que les gobelins ne voulaient pas intervenir, personne n'avait aucune preuve et sa famille était très aisée. Que du jolie monde, pensa Ginny avec un sourire sarcastique, ces trois-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Mais, ils ne pratiquaient pas les traditions et n'en voulaient pas, ce qui était un point positif pour elle. Ginny comprenait mieux pourquoi Ryan l'avait soutenu, il ne faisait pas vraiment de différence entre les filles et les garçons. Une fois le cours terminé, elle sortit avec eux dans le couloir.

_ Ginny, si tu allais provoquer nos camarades de Gryffondor? demanda Carra avec espoir.

_ Ils ne nous rien fait, répondit-elle en arquant les sourcils.

_ Et alors? Ce sont des Gryffondor, c'est suffisant, non?

_ Carra, je ne vais pas chercher les ennuis. Ce n'est pas mon style.

_ Dorian le faisait, intervint Ryan, donc tu le fais aussi.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que Dorian a eut cette bonne idée que je vais forcément le faire.

_ Tu es reine de notre classe, c'est à toi de nous le montrer, ajouta Iris.

_ Justement, donc je fais ce que je veux, répliqua violemment Ginny.

_ Nous n'aurions jamais dut penser que tu était capable de le remplacer, lâcha Ryan d'un ton déçu. Tu vois c'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et lui. Tu es trop faible pour être à sa place.

C'était quoi ce plan? se demanda Ginny. Ryan et les autres disaient qu'elle était trop faible parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attaquer les Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit en quoi c'était de la faiblesse. C'est vrai que si elle le faisait ça pourrait contenter tous le monde, mais ça pourrait aussi alerter Rogue. Il fallait qu'elle soit extrêmement prudente.

_ Je ne suis pas trop faible, s'offusqua Ginny.

_ Pourtant tu n'es pas assez forte pour t'affirmer en tant que Serpentard, déclara Ryan.

_ J'ai simplement peur d'attirer l'attention, c'est tout. Je préfère la prudence, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas Serpentard.

_ Effectivement, mais tout le monde attend de toi que tu montres ta position.

_ Allez Ginny, incita Carra, tu peux bien le faire une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Ginny réfléchit très vite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car la classe était à deux doigts de l'éjecter pour reprendre Dorian. Il n'allait pas tarder à tenter quelque chose, donc il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant lui. Elle était sûr qu'elle le regretterait, mais elle était à Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient ses ennemis. Elle allait vraiment faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire pour avoir un peu pouvoir?

_ Très bien, céda-t-elle avec un sourire en se rapprochant d'une Gryffondor. Bonjour Bordman, jamais un plaisir.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me parles, Weasley? demanda-t-elle en la mettant au défi.

_ Oh, s'exclama Ginny avec un air enjoué, mais c'est qu'elle aime jouer la petite Gryffondor. Comment va Colin? Toujours à l'infirmerie?

_ Ne parles pas de Colin, avertit la Gryffondor d'une voix basse et menaçante, c'est à cause des Serpentard qu'il a été pétrifié.

_ Merveilleux, applaudit Ginny avec un grand sourire, on dirait qu'il s'est trouvé une petite amie. Son antique appareil photo ne manque à personne, de toute façon.

_ Ça suffit Weasley, tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'était un Gryffondor.

_ C'est vrai, et il n'aurait pas dut avoir sa place à Poudlard. _Potter, est-ce que je peux te photographier? imita-t-elle_ en mimant Colin qui prenait une photo de la même façon que Drago.

_ Quel courage d'insulter quelqu'un qui est dans l'impossibilité de répondre. J'avais crut comprendre que tu étais devenue perfide, mais là tu es tombé bien bas, Weasley.

Ginny ne riait plus du tout. Elle avait était beaucoup trop loin, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais cette pathétique Gryffondor était en train de la ridiculiser devant ses trois comparses de Serpentard. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mettre en pièce par cette fille. Elle avait un petit côté Serpentard dans sa répartie.

_ Si tu avais une once de raison Bordman, tu ne t'attaquerait pas à moi et tu ne défendrait pas Crivey qui n'est pas réellement un sorcier.

_ Cette conversation est terminée, ajouta la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall. Mademoiselle Weasley, vous insultez un élève qui est à l'infirmerie et vous en menacez un autre dans les couloirs. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, et je mettrait le professeur Rogue au courant de votre attitude.

_ Voyons professeur, je ne faisais qu'entretenir les liens entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

_ Ne vous enfoncez pas mademoiselle Weasley, et cessez votre insolence immédiatement, tonna le professeur en la dévisageant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez enlevé des points professeur, répondit Ginny de manière effronté.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, préféreriez vous que l'on continue cette discutions dans mon bureau avec plusieurs heures de retenue?

_ Non, se rembruni Ginny en gardant un sourire insolent, merci beaucoup professeur mais ça ira.

_ Très bien, conclut McGonagall, bon appétit. Et n'oubiez pas mademoiselle Weasley, que le professeur Rogue sera tenu au courant de vos agissements.

Sur ce, McGonagall se drapa dans sa dignité et entra dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie pour parler avec Binns. Ginny s'empressa de laisser la Gryffondor toute seule pendant qu'elle se rendait avec les autre dans la _Grande Salle_.

_ Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai osé répondre au professeur McGonagall, s'écria Carra avec admiration.

_ Sans parler de ta prestation auprès de Bordman qui était absolument magnifique, approuva Rayan.

_ J'ai été à bonne école, pensa tout haut Ginny.

Sans un mot de plus, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Ginny décida de s'asseoir à côté de Daphnée et Millicent, afin de leur donner de nouvelles instructions, mais Drago se mit, volontairement, en face d'elle.

_ Ginny, c'est donc vrai ce que l'on dit? demanda-t-il. Tu aurais détrôné Dorian?

_ Je crois que la classe cherchait juste un prétexte pour l'expulser, mais oui je suis la reine des premières années.

_ Visiblement, tu aurais cherché des noises à une Gryffondor et insulté Crivey.

_ Ca ne fait pas vingt minutes et la moitié des Serpentard le savent.

_ Les premières années ne parlent que de ça, avança Drago avec un sourire en coin. Félicitation, je ne t'en croyais pas capable.

_ Pourtant je l'ai fait, dit avec tristesse Ginny, et je n'en suis pas très fière. C'est Carra, Iris et Rayan qui m'ont poussés.

_ Rassures-moi, tu ne regrettes pas?

_ Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle avec un air faussement enthousiaste.

_ Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec Crivey, n'est-ce pas?

_ Pourquoi je le serais?

_ Mais tu n'as pas eut le courage de dire toute la vérité.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dut dire qu'il n'était pas réellement un sorcier, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux et en soupirant.

_ Mais c'est la vérité Ginny, et si tu l'as dit c'est que tu le penses.

_ C'est faux, protesta-t-elle vivement, je voulais juste remettre cette fille à sa place. Je n'aurais jamais dut dire ça, et...

_ Arrêtes, ordonna-t-il froidement, tu n'as même pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe Ginny, et tu n'as pas à te reprocher le reste.

_ Je me suis habitué à ce terme, mais je ne l'emploierais jamais.

_ Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, remarqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant avec un air narquois.

Ginny ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Drago avait l'art d'embrouiller l'esprit. D'accord, elle n'avait pas totalement perdue son âme parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit le terme de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle avait quand même insulté ses origines de sorcier. Normale, je suis à Serpentard, pensa-t-elle. Mais ce qui l'avais inquiétée c'est qu'au fond d'elle, Ginny commençait à croire à ses histoires de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle en était imprégnée, puisqu'elle l'entendait dans sa maison toute la journée. Et puis, il y avait autre chose, aussi. Rogue n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle avait tendance à renier tous ce que ses parents lui avaient apprit, car il y avait une autre explication. Une explication qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné. Toutes ses choses qu'elle voyait sous un œil différent à Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner à quel point ses parents lui manquaient. Elle cherchait effectivement à attirer l'attention sur elle, peut-être que comme ça, elle aurait une Beuglante de sa mère qui lui montrerait qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié. Depuis ce lamentable pull de Noël, et l'inquiétude de sa mère lorsque ses résultats avaient baissés, elle n'avait pratiquement plus aucune nouvelle. Elle avait besoin d'une carapace pour paraître forte, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Ginny mangea rapidement et resta pour prendre son habituelle tasse de thé noir. Drago était partit et bien sûr, il fallut que Marcia se mette à côté d'elle. A Serpentard, on était toujours coincé par quelqu'un à qui on ne souhaite pas parler.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour ton exploit, lança-t-elle d'un air supérieur. J'avoue que la petite scène de ménage entre Percy et Pénélope était très amusante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marcia? La flatterie n'est pas ton style.

_ Laisses-moi deviner, tu es la reine de première année et tu as tous les droits. Tu ne sais rien petite Ginny, rien du tout. Le plus difficile n'est pas d'obtenir le pouvoir, mais de le conserver. Jouer à la grande ne t'apportera rien, tu as besoin d'apprendre.

_ Ce qui veut dire?

_ Je te laisses le découvrir, majesté, finit-elle en se levant et en posant sa tasse avec bruit et fracas.

Ginny ne comprenait rien à ses remarques nébuleuses. Enfin, vaguement. Elle essayait peut-être de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait plus à gagner en étant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par _conserver_ le pouvoir? Non, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Le reste des cours se passa tout à fait normalement, sans que Dorian ne tente quoi que se soit. Ginny ne voulait pas faire plus de vagues et ne répondit pas à McGonagall en cours. Elle continua à faire la connaissance de Carra, de Rayan et d'Iris ainsi que d'autres élèves au détriment de Larissa. S'en voulant un petit peu, elle essaya de recoller les morceaux avec sa meilleur amie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. Ginny était prête à tout, mais si cela devait nécessiter qu'elle perde Larissa, alors ça n'en valait pas la peine. Finalement c'est Luna qui se retrouva entre les deux amies en cours de Botanique.

_ Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus? demanda Luna d'un air rêveur.

_ C'est compliqué, déclara Larissa.

_ Elle est en colère contre moi parce que je suis devenue la reine des premières années à Serpentard, débita Ginny d'un air abattu.

_ Encore cette histoire de pouvoir, déclara Luna.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que Marcia ne t'as pas apprit quelques trucs, dit Ginny avec ironie.

_ Tu es parente avec Marcia, Luna, demanda Larissa étonné.

_ Oui, et puisque tu en parles Ginny, elle m'a apprit la réconciliation parfaite.

_ Luna, je suis sûr que tu viens juste de l'inventer, remarqua Ginny.

_ D'accord, j'avoue. Écoutez les filles, vous êtes amies depuis le premier jour. Ce n'est pas un petit pouvoir qui va tout gâcher.

_ Ginny n'aurait pas dut prendre la place de Dorian, c'est trop ambitieux pour une fille.

_ Évidemment Larrisa, répliqua Ginny avec haine, parce que toi, tu as de l'argent, des relations, et une position sociale.

_ Tu ne connais rien de moi, Ginny, et...

_ C'est bon, dit Luna calmement mais avec autorité. Écoute Larissa, tu as peut-être raison, mais si tu es vraiment l'amie de Ginny tu dois accepter son choix. Si elle échoue, elle aura besoin de toi. Ginny, peut-être que tu pourrais éviter d'être jalouse de Larissa, avoir moins de préjugés et être plus objective. Larissa.

_ Tu as raison Luna, soupira Larissa, je suis désolé Ginny. Dorian avait bien besoin que quelqu'un prenne sa place.

_ Bien, maintenant Ginny, arbitra Luna.

_ Je suis désolé Larissa, comme Luna a dit je suis un peu jalouse.

_ C'est parfait, conclut Luna d'un air enjoué, vous être de nouveau amie.

Sauf que l'hypocrisie Serpentard était au rendez-vous et bien sûr ça dépassait largement une Serdaigle aussi intelligente telle quel soit. Comme un commun accord, elles avaient pensées que le mensonge était la meilleur solution. Ginny était toujours aussi ambitieuse et elle espérait avoir une place dans la société, tandis que Larissa continuait de trouver que des responsabilités importantes n'était pas pour une fille. Il y avait de la discorde dans l'air et ça sentait les complots à plein nez.

Larissa fit semblant de reparler à Ginny pendant le dîner. Quand la petite Weasley se dirigea vers la Salle Commune, dans les cachots, elle fut intercepté par le professeur Rogue qui était de très mauvaise humeur. Il claqua la porte dans un crissement sinistre.

_ Le professeur McGonagall m'a rapporté des choses très intéressantes, commença-t-il d'une voix glacée trop calme. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir abordé cette Gryffondor, ni d'avoir parlé en termes peu élogieux de Crivey, mais vous avez répondu à un professeur et c'est quelque chose d'intolérable.

_ Je suis désolée professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air contrit.

_ Vous êtes devenue la petite reine de première année, alors vous voulez impressionner, bravo.

_ Professeur, je...

_ Taisez-vous! hurla-t-il. Les Serpentard ne répondent pas aux professeurs, ce sont uniquement les Gryffondor qui font ça. Vous détruisez notre image.

_ Je ne le referais plus, parvint-elle à dire.

_ Vous êtes une Weasley, vous deviez bien avoir un côté Gryffondor, continua-t-il en plissant des yeux d'un noir ébène comme ses cheveux gras.

_ Je suis une Serpentard monsieur et...

_ Assez! Vous voulez peut-être attirer l'attention, mais vous ne vous comportez comme quelqu'un de votre maison. Mademoiselle Weasley, pour mentir, manipuler et trahir, il faut être irréprochable. Si vous vous dévoilez trop, vous n'arriverez à rien. L'insolence n'est pas une solution. Si j'apprends que vous avez été insolente avec un professeur, je préviendrais vos parents, c'est clair?

_ Oui professeur, je suis déso...

_ Et vous aurez trois heures de retenue pour dédicacer le courrier de monsieur Lockhart.

Le cauchemar, pensa Ginny. Signer des photos pendant trois heures étaient vraiment la pire des torture. Elle n'était pas prête de recommencer. Elle avait comprit la leçon.

_ A Serpentard on fait ses coups en douce et pas de manière voyante, mademoiselle Weasley.

_ Je crois que j'ai comprit la leçon professeur, affirma-t-elle.

_ J'espère pour vous, parce que je vous punirez autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour vous enlevez cette mauvaise habitude, menaça-t-il calmement. Je vous dirais quand votre punition aura lieu.

_ Bonne nuit professeur, salua-t-elle.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sur cet échange plus positif, Ginny s'empressa de sortir du bureau de Rogue et pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Alors qu'elle s'avançait en Sortilège, elle eut, deux heures plus tard, un Dorian remonté avec un sourire machiavélique en face d'elle.

_ Ginny, annonça-t-il d'une voix victorieuse, je te lance un défi.

Elle releva la tête, de son livre, vers lui et le ferma d'un coup sec.

_ Un défi? interrogea-t-elle. Je suis curieuse d'entendre ça.

_ L'année est trop avancée pour que je me livre à une petite guerre avec toi, pour récupérer ma place de roi, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon honneur. Je te propose un duel, début mai, après les vacances de Pâques, pendant le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

Ginny eut un blanc. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Un duel? Ça signifiait beaucoup, mais certainement encore plus dans les traditions des Sang-Pur. Que répondre à ça? Elle allait bientôt passez en deuxième année et lui en troisième, elle aurait moins de connaissances et sa magie serait plus faible, est-ce que ça valait le coup? En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se dégonfler aux yeux des autres. C'était du pur suicide.

_ Drago qu'est-ce que je dois faire? lui demanda-t-elle quand même en sachant déjà la réponse.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, lorsqu'un homme te propose un duel, tu ne peux pas le refuser.

_ Géniale, dit-elle avec ironie, c'est du suicide, je ne peux pas gagner.

_ C'est juste un duel Ginny, tu ne vas pas mourir.

_ Bien Dorian, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'accepte le duel.

_ Dans ce duel, on verra lequel de nous deux gagnera vraiment, conclut-il avec un sourire triomphal.

Sur ce, il alla se coucher, ainsi que tous le monde sauf Larissa et Théodore. Ce furent les seuls qui restèrent dans la Salle Commune.

_ Un duel, dit distraitement Larissa, je me demande qui va gagner.

_ Dorian c'est évident, répondit Théodore en se rapprochant d'elle, déjà parce qu'elle a une magie plus faible que la sienne et ensuite parce qu'il a un an de plus.

_ Théodore, es-tu d'accord avec le fait qu'elle soit la reine des premières années de Serpentard?

_ Pas vraiment, ça lui donne trop de pouvoir pour une fille, mais ça peut être bénéfique pour elle.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on s'associes pour la faire chuter?

_ Dis donc, en tant qu'amie tu es merveilleuse Larissa, s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

_ Je fais ce qu'il faut pour notre cercle, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Écoute, Ginny est encore jeune et ne fait encore partie de notre cercle, donc elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Drago approuve, donc on ne doit pas s'en mêler. Regardes comme ça a mal tourné la dernière fois.

_ C'était de ta faute Théodore, tu es incapable de te maîtriser.

_ Larissa, tu ne feras pas de plan avec moi. Ginny est mon amie maintenant, même si je n'approuve pas ses décisions. Elle a encore le temps de changer, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir maintenant.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr Théo, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, on a rompu il y a deux ans. De vieux amis d'enfance et un peu plus que ça...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? interrogea-t-il intéressé.

Elle mit ses bras autours de Théodore et l'embrassa passionnément. Théodore avait adoré ce contact, qui lui rappelait des souvenirs, et se perdit complètement dans le baiser qu'elle brisa.

_ Théo, si tu en veux plus, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, tu va devoir t'associer avec moi pour détrôner Ginny.

Il la repoussa assez violemment avec un grand sourire, tellement qu'elle heurta le mur.

_ Tu as fait une grande erreur Larissa, constata-t-il. Tu sais que je suis fou de toi, mais tu n'as pas été patiente. Tu m'aurais eu, si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé. Mais maintenant que tu l'as fait, je peux attendre plus longtemps. Ginny est mon amie, Larissa, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu pensais m'utiliser, mais au final c'est moi qui t'ai utilisé en te poussant à m'embrasser.

_ J'aurais du m'en douter, déclara-t-elle avec dépit.

_ Tu aurais du, ajouta-t-il.

Théodore la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa de force.

_ Théo, arrêtes, se débattit-elle.

_ Tout à l'heure tu n'attendais qu'une chose, c'est que je cède, alors cesses de faire ton innocente. Tu as perdue ma chérie, mais nous aurons l'occasion de remettre ça, dit-il en déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, bonne nuit.

Avec un air triomphal, il partit dans son dortoir, tandis que Larissa était contrariée et préférait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir.

* * *

Ça vous a plut? J'espère, les remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer sont les bienvenues, si non faite ce que vous voulez!

Je vais essayer de vous remettre un chapitre vite-fait, mais en attendant, le chapitre 4 de **C'est juste une question d'éducation** est en cours d'écriture, donc vous l'aurez bientôt en ligne.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en profitent.


	15. Chapter 15 Des Choix

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée et de bonnes vacances. Voici un autre chapitre de ma fanfiction, c'est le troisième en très peu de temps, car j'aimerais boucler cette première année. J'aurais encore deux ou trois chapitres après celui-là avant que Ginny ne revienne au Terrier.

Merci beaucoup à Sheltan qui a fait la correction ce soir en un temps record donc félicitations. Merci aussi à tous mes fidèles et ceux qui laissent leur avis en Reviews.

**Bill le Gros:** Tu as lu mon chapitre 4 sur** C'est juste une question d'éducation?** Il t'a plu? En tout cas merci pour cette magnifique review. Rogue passe en coup de vent, désolé, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit aussi bon que le précédent, mais en tout cas j'attends ton avis objectif avec impatience. J'espère quand même qu'il va te plaire.

Sans vouloir me vanter, le chapitre précédent était meilleur et celui-ci risque de paraître pâle à côté, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il avait son importance, surtout en fin d'année. Enfin, c'est vous qui jugerez.

J'espère que malgré tout je ne vous décevrais pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Des Choix**

Le mois d'avril passa très vite, laissant la place à un mois de mai ensoleillé. Les vacances de Pâques avaient été studieuse pour tous les Serpentard, qui préparaient avec acharnement leurs examens de fin d'année. Certains, comme Théodore, avaient choisis leurs options pour l'année prochaine, d'autres travaillaient leurs B.U.S.E ou leurs A.S.P.I.C, pendant que Marcia avait passé son temps à essayer d'empiéter sur le territoire de Drago en rabaissant tout le monde. La petite troisième année semblait vouloir agrandir son royaume. Mais, quand le jeune Malefoy ou encore Pansy, l'avaient humiliés plusieurs fois en public, elle avait vite lâché l'affaire. Sans compter que Montagne s'en été mêlé également, donc elle en avait conclut qu'il y avait trop de roi de reine en deuxième année. Elle avait avouée sa défaite en se rabattant sur le soutient des quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Bref, petits scandales, ragots, lutte de pouvoir avaient été au rendez-vous, rien de plus normal pour des vacances chez les Serpentard. Pendant cette période, personne n'était autorisé à rentrer chez lui, et cela avait été très instructif pour Ginny. Elle venait de passer quinze jours en permanence avec Drago, Théodore et les autres. Elle s'était éloignée de Larissa qui était plus distante avec elle, mais elle recommençait tout doucement à reparler à Pansy. Ces vacances avaient été mouvementé.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'elle était dans son lit. Ca y était, le grand jour était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir faire un duel avec Dorian. A part ce qu'elle avait étudié en cours, elle n'avait rien apprit de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle ne s'était simplement pas préparé pour ce duel. Elle avait peur. Où plutôt de l'appréhension. Qu'allait-elle faire? Qu'allait-il se poser? Des questions dont elle n'avait pas les réponses, et qui pourtant se posaient. Elle était assez tenté de le piéger. Ginny n'allait pas le laisser gagner. Mais, elle savait également que se n'était pas très honnête étant donné que c'était un Serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle jouait gros. Cela pouvait accroître son pouvoir ou au contraire baisser sa popularité en flèche. Elle avait déjà une petite idée, et elle était sûr que ça allait plaire à Pansy, mais il faudrait qu'elle surveille ses arrières. Ginny s'enfonça dans son lit, la douce chaleur de son édredon était tellement bonne. Au bout d'un effort colossal, elle parvint à se lever. Elle avait du travail. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et alla dans la salle commune. Avec son air parfait, Ginny attendit que Dorian descende pour passer à l'action.

_ Ryan, appela Ginny en le voyant assit près de la cheminée.

_ Oui? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui. Je commence à te connaître et tu as un plan en tête.

_ Je vais faire une réunion pour les première année, débita précipitamment Ginny.

_ Une réunion? répéta-t-il stupéfié.

_ Oui, j'ai quelque petite chose à mettre au point, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Dorian n'a jamais fait de réunion, remarqua-t-il d'un air défaitiste.

_ J'ai crût comprendre que Marcia et Montagne en faisaient, alors pourquoi pas moi? J'oubliais, Dorian ne doit pas être au courant.

_ Pas de problème, mais fais quand même attention à ce que tu prépares. Je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est un Serpentard, donc nous nous devons d'être solidaire.

_ Je sais que je prends des risques mais je n'ai pas envie de l'épargner. La bibliothèque est trop calme, le parc sera parfait.

_ Très bien, je ferais passer le mot, et j'essayerais de trouver une occupation à Dorian pour l'éloigner.

_ Merci Ryan, approuva-t-elle.

_ C'est normal, tu es la reine des premières années. Je voulais savoir, tu viendras à soirée verte? Les invitations n'ont pas encore été envoyées, mais cela se prépare déjà en coulisse.

_ Je ferais mon possible pour venir, affirma-t-elle avec espoir, mais avec les parents que j'ai...

_ Même la vielle Londubat vient, ils ne pourront pas refuser, rassura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu ne les connais pas, lâcha Ginny d'un air sombre.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu viennes, c'est les Parkinson qui reçoivent. Ils ont beaucoup de demeures, mais ça sera à la villa de la plage. Ce n'est pas la plus luxueuse, mais elle a certain standing et elle est réputé chez les Sang-Pur.

_ Pourquoi Pansy ne m'en a pas parlé? demanda Ginny soucieuse et songeuse.

_ Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant, c'est son père qui organise ce genre d'événement. Il faut que tu viennes, ça sera génial.

_ Je trouverais un moyen, répondit-elle d'un air calculateur. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et tu fais passer le mot.

Ginny se décida à quitter la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et s'installa en face de Drago. Le ciel de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu lumineux, donnant la lumière nécessaire aux tables. Les hiboux firent irruption pour distribuer le courrier, et Ginny constata avec tristesse que ses parents ne lui avaient toujours rien envoyés depuis Noël. Ginny prit un chocolat chaud tout en mangeant du porridge et en broyant du noir.

_ Comme vas-tu Ginny? interrogea Drago curieux en prenant son air pour de l'appréhension.

_ Ça va, éluda-t-elle avec négligence.

_ Tu sais que c'est le grand jour, continua-t-il, tu va te battre en duel contre Dorian.

_ Peut-être pas, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire angélique, il y a plusieurs façons de contourner un problème, non?

_ Tu prépares quelque chose, comprit-il d'une voix intéressé.

_ Je ne le dirais pas Drago, ce sont mes plans.

_ Tu sais que dans les traditions de Sang-Pur, tu es sensé le laisser te battre, parce que tu es une femme.

_ Je sais Drago, et ça sera peut-être mal-prit par Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il gagne. J'ai travaillé dur pour être la reine des premières années, je ne vais pas lui redonner mon trône.

_ Alors il s'agit de pouvoir pas d'honneur, remarqua-t-il pensif. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas lui faire subir.

_ Merci de ton soutient Drago, conclut-elle sincèrement sans avoir comprit la subtilité sur pouvoir et honneur.

_ Je n'aime pas Dorian, sa mère est une Sang-Pur arriviste qui profite de la fortune et de la popularité de son mari. Mais c'est un Serpentard et sa vengeance pourrait être très froide, tu ne devrait pas faire un coup comme ça à quelqu'un de notre maison.

_ Bien, je vais te laisser Drago, j'ai une réunion, annonça-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

_ Une réunion, c'est plus le style de Marcia ou de Montagne, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.

_ Quand on a tout pour réussir, pourquoi ne pas viser l'élite?

_ J'y songerais...

Avec un petit sourire, Ginny se leva, sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le jardin. Là, elle remarqua que Ryan l'attendait et il lui montra que les élèves étaient assis en demi cercle sous un vieux chêne, près du lac. Elle marcha vite afin de les rejoindre et prit sa place au milieux du groupe.

_ Bonjour, déclara Ginny, vous savez tous qu'à dix heures ce matin il y a la match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, mais aussi un duel entre moi et Dorian. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc pendant le match, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de laisser gagner. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Qu'attends-tu de nous reine Ginny? demanda Carra qui semblait adorer l'idée.

_ Je savais que tu ne laisserais pas Dorian polluer notre classe, commenta Iris d'un air sournois. On a vraiment bien fait de te choisir comme reine.

Cette simple phrase ébranla Ginny. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire? Après tous il lui en avait fait baver pendant des mois. Mais tout d'un coup, par la réflexion d'Iris, elle avait des scrupules. Se comportait-elle comme Drago et les autres? Elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était à Serpentard. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Par Merlin, qu'était-elle en train de faire? Il allait être furieux et son père avait des relations haute placés au ministère. Elle allait ruiner ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui, uniquement pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Le pire, c'était qu'elle pouvait difficilement s'en sortir. Elle avait une classe d'une vingtaine de première année qui était derrière elle et qui attendait ce genre de choses. Elle était sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise. Si elle revenait en arrière, toute la classe serait contre elle et lui ferait vivre une véritable enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'elle était si proche de la fin de l'année. Il ne restait que deux mois, ce n'était rien et elle ne devait pas tout lâcher comme cela. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais s'ajoutait simplement à la très longue liste de choses qu'elle avait faite. Ginny vida son esprit en tentant de rester calme. Elle pensait trop, c'était peut-être son défaut.

_ Je veux simplement que toute la classe vienne au rendez-vous, pendant que moi, je serais tranquillement dans la salle commune, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_ C'est parfait comme plan, applaudit Carra, tu lui tend un piège pour qu'il se ridiculise devant tout le monde. J'adore.

Des murmures favorables s'élevèrent du groupe. Et Ginny ressentit un certain soulagement, maintenant que l'annonce était faite et que la classe l'approuvait. C'était un peu de la lâcheté, mais c'était comme ça qu'on était à Serpentard, non? Elle avait juste peur de la réaction de Dorian et ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

_ J'y vais, finit par dire Ginny au bout d'un moment, et vous vous restez ici.

Sur ces paroles, Ginny traversa le parc, alors que les joueurs de Quidditch arrivaient, et entra dans le hall, où elle vit Luna très inquiète, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un.

_ Luna, tout va bien? demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

_ Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu Cho par hasard? répondit-elle.

_ Cho Chang? Non, pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'elle a disparut, avoua-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça soit les Ronflaks Cornus qui l'aient enlevé. On est assez proche toute les deux, et en ce moment et elle est bizarre.

_ Bizarre? s'inquiéta Ginny d'un ton faussement curieux.

_ Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elle a des absences, raconta Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_ C'est à dire?

_ On a l'impression qu'elle n'est plus dans la conversation, des fois.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher Cho? demanda Ginny.

_ Non, tu ne l'aideras pas, déclara une voix condescendante qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

_ Marcia, se défendit Luna, je disais juste que...

_ Luna, tu ferais bien d'aller voir le match ou retourner dans ta salle commune, répliqua Marcia avec un regard appuyé.

_ Écoute Marcia, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais Ginny est mon amie.

_ Je sais, mais j'aimerais parler avec elle, lança-t-elle froidement.

_ Je retourne dans ma salle commune, je verrais peut-être Cho, répondit Luna qui semblait légèrement énervé avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

_ Marcia, susurra Ginny, on dirait que tu as toujours un œil sur ta cousine.

_ C'est le cas. Je voulais te dire, je suis au courant pour la réunion que tu viens de faire.

_ Comment?

_ Je connais des gens. Bref, sache que tu n'as pas l'envergure pour ce genre de chose, dit-elle alors qu'elles descendaient dans les cachots.

_ Pourquoi? Je m'en sors plutôt bien.

_ Je déteste que quelqu'un essaye de m'imiter, et je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois, menaça-t-elle. Ceci dit le coup que tu t'apprêtes à faire semble être du pur génie.

_ Merci Marcia pour ce compliment voilé, répondit Ginny avec ironie pendant qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle commune.

_ Luna m'a parlé d'un type de trente ans qui s'appelle Max Carrinton qui tourne autour de Larissa. Je vais lui régler son compte à la soirée verte. Ton amie pourra enfin se concentrer sur Théodore.

_ Théodore?

_ La rumeur dit qu'à un moment, ils étaient plus que de simples amis et ça crève les yeux qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui, débita Marcia avec un grand sourire. Quel genre d'amie ne te dis pas ça?

_ Marcia, arrêtes, ordonna Ginny d'une voix exaspérée. Larissa et moi c'est très compliqué comme amitié et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sortit avec Théodore si jeune.

_ Tu ne connais vraiment rien petite Ginny, ces gens du même cercle sont élevés ensembles pour qu'ils se marient entre eux. C'est le même principe dans tous les cercles. Nous avons des cultures et des traditions différentes, mais à chaque fois il s'agit de préserver le Sang-Pur.

_ Ce qui se passe entre Larissa et Théodore ne me regarde pas, répliqua Ginny qui s'asseyait dans un canapé de la salle commune. Merci de t'occuper de Max Carrinton.

_ C'est normal c'est une Serpentard. Écoutes, en ce moment je m'ennuie, donc si tu as besoin de mon aide pour monter un plan, je suis là.

_ La grande Marcia Herwood vient de me proposer son aide. Devrais-je être flatté?

_ Tu peux faire ta maligne, mais tu auras besoin de moi, parce que tous les Serpentard finissent par me demander de l'aide, tôt ou tard.

Marcia repartit dans son dortoir en laissant Ginny dans ses interrogations. Ginny, avait laissé son devoir sur la table basse, elle savait qu'aucun Serpentard ne lui volerait son devoir, donc elle prit son parchemin et continua sa dissertation en Métamorphose.

Une demie-heure plus tard, il y eut une foule d'élèves de Serpentard qui entra avec bruit dans la salle commune. Ginny se leva avec effarement en se demandant ce qui se passait en voyant les étudiants surexcités. Elle repéra Pansy au loin et la rejoignit.

_ Pansy que se passe-t-il? demanda Ginny intrigué. Le match est déjà finit?

_ Il n'y a pas eut de match, annonça-t-elle, mais Granger et Deauclaire ont été pétrifié alors qu'elles étaient près de la bibliothèque.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Ginny. Tout était peut-être de sa faute...

_ Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, intervient Drago la coupant dans ses réflexions. Respires et ne t'occupes plus de ça.

_ Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle en choisissant la facilité, je n'ai rien fait.

_ Exactement, approuva-t-il de sa voix traînante, Rogue arrive.

En effet, le grand professeur Rogue, se tenait debout en face des élèves dans la salle commune. Il paraissait embarrassé.

_ Comme vous le savez, il y a encore eut une double attaque aujourd'hui, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne pense pas que les élèves de Serpentard soient en danger, mais Dumbledore a décidé de mettre en place des consignes de sécurité pour toutes les maisons. Personnellement, je trouve cela ridicule, mais vous devrez les respecter au vu des sévère représailles risquées. Vous devrez réintégrer votre salle commune à dix huit heure et vous faire accompagner à la fin de chaque cours. J'ai essayé de négocier, mais tous ce qui concerne le Quidditch est annulé. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous ne respecte pas ces règles, je vous rappelle que les préfets et le préfet-en-chef peuvent très bien vous punir et me faire un rapport sur votre attitude. J'espère que les choses sont claires.

Sur un grand silence, Rogue jeta un regard menaçant et sortit dans une envolé de cape noire par la porte. Ginny soupira s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu à côté de Drago et Pansy. Maintenant c'était c'était Pénélope et Hermione qui avaient été pétrifiées. D'accord, elle ne les aimait pas, mais de là à vouloir qu'elle soit pétrifié, c'était différent. Drago avait raison, elle n'avait rien fait, mais cela touchait deux de ses frères. Peut-être qu'il était temps de renouer des liens. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair dans cette histoire. Comme par hasard, Cho Chang avait justement disparut au moment où il y avait eut la double agression. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Lucius. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était curieux. Il lui avait carrément offert un collier pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dise rien à propos du journal. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce journal? Il avait manifestement un rapport avec tous les événements et maintenant, c'était Hermione et Pénélope qui s'étaient retrouvées pétrifiées. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée au milieux de tout ça? Elle aimerait tellement que tous ça s'arrête. De toute manière, elle avait choisit son camps. Non seulement, Lucius pouvait mettre son père en prison si elle parlait à Dumbledore du journal, mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas s'en faire un ennemis. Elle n'était pas très courageuse et ne se voyait pas défier Lucius devant toute la communauté sorcière, alors qu'elle était à Serpentard. Elle faisait ce sacrifice car elle savait qu'il pouvait l'aider plus tard à progresser socialement. Lucius Malefoy avait une place importante chez les Sang-Pur, même si comparé au père de Montagne ou d'autres qui étaient invisibles il n'était pas au sommet, et elle ne pouvait juste pas se le mettre à dos. En plus, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mais Drago semblait être un bon ami. Elle était sûre d'elle, et devait moins culpabiliser. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne pas y penser. Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser sa culpabilité prendre le dessus, sinon elle ne pourrait pas réfléchir clairement. Elle devait rester indifférente et penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Prévenir Lucius quand elle le verrait semblait être une bonne option.

_ J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait à Dorian, lança Pansy au bout d'un moment, c'était génial.

_ Ryan m'a dit que tu recevais dans une de tes demeure pour la soirée verte. C'est vrai?

_ En principe, oui. Mais rien n'est sûr.

_ C'est incroyable, s'exclama Ginny, je recommence juste à te parler après ce que tu m'as fait en volant ma place et tu continues à me cacher des choses.

_ Je n'allais pas le crier sur tous les toits alors que je n'en suis même pas sûr, se défendit Pansy.

_ Ginny a raison, intervient Larissa, tu aurais quand même put lui dire.

_ Merci Larissa, tu as intérêt à m'inviter Pansy.

_ Il n'y a pas d'invitation, déclara Drago avec un petit sourire, c'est le sang qui permet d'entrer. Si le sang n'est pas pur, la personne ne peut pas entrer.

_ Mais il y a un carton, quelque chose...

_ Oui, un morceau de parchemin cartonné, qui s'active également avec le sang, et qui donne le lieu, l'heure et la date.

_ Je ne savais pas, dit Ginny qui venait réellement d'apprendre des choses. Donc tu as intérêt à m'envoyer ce parchemin Pansy.

_ Ça permet de faire le tri et de rester vraiment entre nous, continua Drago. Le bal du nouvel an et la soirée verte ne sont fait que pour les Sang-Pur d'Angleterre. Tu es sûr que veux venir?

Pas étonnant que mes parents n'en ai jamais parlés, pensa Ginny avec tristesse. Évidemment, elle voulait y aller, mais elle avait encore le temps, non?

_ Bien sûr, confirma Ginny avec des yeux brillant, c'est l'événement à ne pas rater cet été, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller?

_ Et tes parents? remarqua-t-il.

_ Je trouverais un moyen. Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'interdire de passer du temps avec mes amis.

_ On a encore le temps d'y penser, philosopha-t-il. J'avoue que ton plan contre Dorian était simple, mais efficace. Il a été ridiculisé devant toutes les premières années. Si Rogue l'apprend, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

_ Et si on allait déjeuner? proposa Ginny ravie d'entendre les compliments de Drago.

Larissa, Pansy, Drago, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Après avoir salué le _Baron Sanglant_, Ginny fut interpellée par Dorian dans le hall.

_ Ginny quel plaisir de te voir, lança-t-il avec ironie.

_ C'est bon, s'adressa-t-elle à ses camarades, prenaient les places je vous rejoint.

_ Tu es sûr? demanda Larissa qui paraissait inquiète.

_ Oui, allez-y.

Le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle en laissant Ginny et Dorian seuls dans le hall. Sans que Ginny puisse comprendre pourquoi, il sourit.

_ C'était vraiment lâche de ta part, déclara-t-il en élevant la voix. Pour ne pas te battre tu as préféré m'humilier devant toute la classe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Dorian? répliqua-t-elle violemment. Que j'allais gentiment attendre que tu me battes. Je ne voulais pas te laisser gagner tout simplement.

_ Ça va beaucoup plus loin qu'une histoire de pouvoir Weasley, ce que tu as fait était vicieux.

_ Vicieux, s'exclama-t-elle, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Si, du fait que tu as ruiné ma réputation, mon pouvoir, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu que tu me ridiculise devant toute la classe. Tu t'es venger, tout simplement et d'une manière très méchante. J'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimé, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pu faire.

_ Tu te trompes complètement Dorian, je n'ai à voir avec toi je ne suis pas la personne que tu décris.

_ Vraiment? Pourtant tu en prends le chemin et tu te débrouilles très bien. Nous jouons dans la même cours Weasley, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne devrais pas être un ennemi, mais un allié.

_ Tu sais choisir tes mots avec soin Dorian, répliqua-t-elle, je serais presque tenté de t'écouter, mais malheureusement je suis très bien comme je suis.

_ Tu as gagné une bataille, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_ J'ai hâte de faire échoué ton prochain plan contre moi.

_ Je ne te parle plus de pouvoir mais de vengeance, c'est bien ce que tu as fait, non?

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Dorian, j'ai juste trouvé un moyen de ne pas faire le duel.

_ Saches que l'on ne défie pas le grand Dorian sans en subir les conséquences, menaça-t-il à mi-voix en abandonnant son air amusé avant de partir.

Dorian lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait parut tellement sérieux pour une fois, qu'elle redoutait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Évidemment, pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon, mais Ginny ne voulait pas céder. Elle s'apprêta à aller dans la Grande Salle lorsque Lucius Malefoy se planta devant elle, lui tendant, comme à son habitude, une main avec un gant en soie noire.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, quelle surprise, s'exclama-t-il sachant pertinemment que leur rencontre n'était pas un hasard.

_ Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle en regardant autours d'elle un peu inquiète. Puis-je savoir l'objet de votre venue?

_ Vous la savez déjà, prononça-t-il sur le de l'évidence, la double attaque d'il y a à peine deux heures. Dumbledore manque clairement de discernement dans cette histoire, c'est une question de temps avant que j'obtienne les douze signatures des membres du conseil de Poudlard pour le renvoyer.

_ Vous pouvez renvoyer Dumbledore, ironisa Ginny comme si c'était impossible.

_ C'est très sérieux mademoiselle Weasley, je peux le faire suspendre dans un premier temps.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en baissant les yeux.

Ginny essayait de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle adopte cette attitude qu'elle n'aimait pas. De toute façon, elle commençait à comprendre que c'était le comportement qu'elle devait avoir. Pour elle, cela devenait naturel et normal.

_ Vous avez toujours le collier que je vous ai offert? demanda-t-il pour lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle sur elle.

_ Bien sûr, je le porterais à la soirée verte, avança Ginny.

_ Vous allez venir, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Je trouverais un moyen, objecta-t-elle.

_ Vous avez entièrement raison, ça sera bon pour votre image. Ça sera une façon de vous affirmer en tant que Sang-Pur. Savez-vous qu'en Août il y a le mariage de Carlina Dolohov, la cousine de Larissa, qui se lie avec Alcandrus Nott?

_ Non, je n'étais pas au courent, affirma-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

_ Vraiment, je suis étonné que Larissa ne vous en ai pas parlé, réagit-il pensivement. Ça pourrait être une bonne façon pour vous, de vous habituez à notre cercle. Un mariage réunissant deux familles aussi importante déborde de traditions et de luxure. Je suis persuadé que ça vous plaira.

_ Si je suis invitée, constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Vous le serez, se permit-il d'avancer.

_ Si j'arrive à me libérer pour la soirée verte, ça sera un coup de maître, mais pour le mariage..., douta-t-elle.

_ Nous verrons cela, certifia-t-il avec une idée derrière la tête.

Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Lucius tenait tant à ce qu'elle vienne à ce mariage. Il devait y avoir une raison, mais ça la dépassait. En tout cas, elle n'aimait pas du tout son air calculateur comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

Lucius voulait absolument qu'elle vienne au mariage, pour qu'elle puisse être plongé dans les traditions de Sang-Pur. Il pensait qu'en voyant un beau mariage, elle aurait moins de préjugés sur les traditions.

_ Personne n'a parlé du journal à Dumbledore? N'est-ce pas? rompit-il le silence.

_ Non, Luna n'est plus aussi perturbé qu'avant. Ceci dit, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

_ Quoi donc? réclama-t-il d'un air intéressé.

_ Cho Chang avait disparut juste avant l'attaque. J'ai trouvé cela étrange.

_ En effet, je vous remercie mademoiselle Weasley de ces précieuses informations. Je dois malheureusement aller voir le directeur. A bientôt.

Il recommença le rituel en lui serrant la main et disparut ensuite dans les étages, s'appuyant sur sa canne à tête de serpent. Ginny, entra enfin dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à côté de ses amis qui la bombardèrent de questions à propos de Dorian. Elle mélangea mensonge et vérité avec brio, puis déjeuna tranquillement. Mentir était devenu une seconde nature pour elle. Ça na lui posait plus aucun problème, et en plus elle était très douée à ce genre de chose. Au bout d'un moment, elle remonta dans la salle commune, puisque personne ne devait sortir à cause de l'attaque, et elle étudia la _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_, afin de rattraper son retard dans cette matière. Après l'Expelliarmuset l'_Impedimenta_, elle s'attaquait au _Petrificus Totalus _avec l'aide de Théodore.

_ Ginny, concentres-toi, reprocha-t-il. Tu es sensé entraver la personne pour la rendre immobile.

_ D'accord, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai du mal, mais je vais y arriver.

_ Parce que c'est un sort qu'on peut apprendre en deuxième année.

Pendant une heure, ils continuèrent et Ginny obtenu un assez bon résultat, mais selon elle c'était insuffisant.

_ Ginny, je voulais te dire quelque chose, annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu embarrassé. Est-ce que tu as trouvé que Larissa avait un comportement étrange ces temps derniers?

_ Non pourquoi? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

_ Larissa pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas être reine des premières années et je pense qu'elle complote derrière ton dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

_ La dernière fois, elle voulait monter un plan contre toi, mais j'ai refusé.

_ Donc tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'associer avec Dorian? On parle de Larissa.

_ Ginny, tu ferais bien de faire attention à tes arrières, prévient-il d'une voix anxieuse, parce que Larissa n'est pas du tout celle que tu crois. C'est une Dolohov, et dans son style elle peut être plus vicieuse que Marcia. Mais sa plus grande faiblesse c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez prévoyante.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenue Théodore, approuva-t-elle en pensant qu'il ne lui avait sur une éventuelle relation qu'il aurait eut avec elle.

Si Larissa préparait quelque chose, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention. Mais la question était de savoir avec qui et comment.

Théodore ne savait pas si Larissa avait abandonné son idée, et il n'avait pas avertit Ginny par amitié, mais pour gagner encore plus sa confiance. Il savait qu'elle était méfiante et en lui faisant des confidence, elle aurait davantage confiance en lui. Et puis, il n'allait pas faciliter la tâche à Larissa. C'était une sorte de jeu où il utilisait Ginny.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé? Vous avez aimé, détesté, ici vous pouvez tout dire librement même si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas bon. J'espère malgré tout avoir des remarques constructives qui pourraient me permettre de m'améliorer.

Vive la liberté d'expression!

Au prochain chapitre.


	16. Chapter 16 Déchéance morale

Coucou,

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012 et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Voici mon avant dernier chapitre. Merci à Sheltan pour la correction.

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tous le monde.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Déchéance morale**

Le mois de mai, passa très vite dans une ambiance sinistre à Poudlard. Enfin, la maison Serpentard ne semblait pas en souffrir. Des paris étaient lancés sur la personne qui allait mourir la prochaine fois, tandis que Drago prenait des airs de conquérant. Après la double attaque, Dumbledore avait été suspendu de son poste de directeur, par le conseil d'administration où siégeait Lucius, remplacé temporairement par McGonagall en tant que directrice adjointe. La maison vénérait Drago pour le coup de maître qu'avait réalisé son père en faisant renvoyant Dumbledore. Les examens étaient prévus début juin, en même temps que les deuxièmes années, et de nombreux Serpentards passèrent leur mois de mai à réviser. Entre bibliothèque, cours, salle commune avec du travail en plus et aucune sortie, Ginny comme beaucoup, commençait à saturer. L'année était bientôt terminée et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que préparait Larissa ou même Dorian, qui n'allait pas s'arrêter sur une humiliation. Depuis l'histoire de Dorian, Ginny n'avait pas monté de plan contre quelqu'un, et elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses frères. Elle s'ennuyait un peu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle découvre ce qui se passait pour pouvoir anticiper. Ce n'est que trois jours avant les examens début juin, que Ginny se décida à chercher ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Elle avait révisé ardument et c'était comme une sorte de distraction pour elle.

Assise à la table du petit-déjeuner, beurrant un toast tiède, elle se demandait si Larissa pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose contre elle. C'était son amie, et leur relation était redevenue tout à fait normal. Mais après tout, peut-être que Théodore avait raison, elle se trompait sur le compte de son amie. Ginny avait bien renoué avec elle au début de l'année que par intérêt, et si Drago l'avait découvert, il y avait de fortes chances que Larissa aussi et que du coup elle veuille se venger. Comme Dorian lui en voulait, il s'était peut-être allié à Larissa. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas émettre des suppositions sans en être sûr. Peut-être qu'elle espérait dans le fond, que Larissa n'avait rien avoir avec ce que lui avait annoncé Théodore. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle intercepta le regard souriant de Luna qui s'asseyant à la table des Serdaigles. Elle était accompagnée de son amie Cho qui semblait agité. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'elle était en train de détailler l'amie de Luna, McGonagall se leva à ta table des professeurs.

_ J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-elle.

Alors que toutes sortes de suppositions sont émises à Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, à Serpentard tout le monde se mit à parler à voix basse d'une voix non enthousiaste.

_ Je parie que c'est à propos des Sang-de-Bourbe, commenta Drago d'un ton méprisant.

_ Peut-être que c'est les examens, suggéra Ginny sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Drago.

_ Le professeur Chourave vient de m'informer que les mandragores sont enfin

prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves…

_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, s'exclama Drago en empêchant Ginny de comprendre la fin. On va de nouveau se les avoir sur le dos pendant un mois. Peut-être que père pourra les renvoyer chez eux.

_ Drago, arrêtes, ça suffit, intervient Ginny qui ne pouvait pas supporter ce discours plus longtemps.

_ Tu les défends Ginny, s'étonna Théodore.

_ Ce sont des sorciers comme tout le monde, argumenta-t-elle.

_ Non, ce ne sont pas des sorciers comme tout le monde Ginny, riposta Théodore. Les vielles familles de Sang-Pur comme la tienne, sont largement supérieur à ses répugnants Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Exactement, renchérit Drago, et après ils viennent et nous disent comment on doit pratiquer la magie, alors que nous sommes les descendants des plus grands inventeurs de la sorcellerie.

_ D'accord, mais…, avoua-t-elle de façon modérée.

_ Ils ternissent notre sang, la coupa Théodore. Avec leurs pouvoirs faibles, ils affaiblissent notre magie.

_ Je sais que tes parents sont amoureux des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je suis étonné que tu les défendes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Drago? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

_ Vu ce que tu as fait à Deauclair et comment tu parles de Crivey, il est clair que tu ne portes pas les Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton cœur, considéra Drago de sa voix traînante habituelle.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir, protesta-t-elle.

_ Oh, vraiment? Sonda Théodore. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es même pas posé la question, parce que ça paraissait normale pour toi.

_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça parce que c'était des Sang-de…des nés moldus.

_ Ginny, s'exclama avec victoire Théodore, tu as failli dire le mot.

_ C'est à cause de vous, vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter, se protégea-t-elle.

_ Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses, ordonna Théodore, tu es des nôtres maintenant. Le fait qu'on répète tout le temps ce mot va t'habituer à l'utiliser et c'est une bonne chose Ginny.

_ Je ne dirais jamais ce mot.

_ Tu l'as presque fait, se moqua Drago.

Ginny prit du porridge avec du lait et réfléchit. Leurs arguments se valaient et Ginny pensait de plus en plus qu'elle était supérieur aux nés moldus. Elle était en quelque sorte héritière d'une longue lignée de tradition de savoir. L'idée de faire des recherches sur ses ancêtres, lui semblait petit à petit nécessaire. Donc oui elle était supérieure à eux, mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour les traiter de cette façon? Ou de leur donner un nom, qui était une insulte pour eux? Dire qu'elle avait failli dire ce mot sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais, elle restait encore septique sur la question. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était supérieure qu'elle devait les discriminer. Pourtant, quand elle était reine, elle était supérieure et elle traitait les autres vraiment comme des choses des fois. Alors est-ce que pour les nés-moldus, c'étaient pareille? Ginny était complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny, demanda Drago alors qu'il prenait de la confiture.

_ Rien, répondit-elle en revenant à la réalité, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Comme toujours, soupira-t-il avec lassitude, dis-moi que tu ne prépares pas quelque chose.

_ Je ne prépare rien Drago.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire? Tu sais, tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Dorian.

_ Quoi! répliqua-t-elle avec stupeur. Tu crois vraiment que lui ne prépare rien contre moi?

_ Si, mais t'excuser mettrait peut-être fin à ses plans.

_ M'excuser serait une façon d'abandonner, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre son plan à exécution. Tu es d'accord avec moi Théodore, n'est-ce pas?

_ Désolé Drago, approuva-t-il, mais elle n'a pas tort. Même si je pense Ginny, que tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça à un Serpentard.

_ Merci Théodore, remarqua Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Mais maintenant que le processus est lancé, Ginny ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Ça serait lâche de sa part.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée Drago, mais il semblerait que Théodore soit d'accord avec moi, nargua Ginny avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu joues avec le feu Ginny, il pourrait bien y avoir des conséquences désastreuses si tu continues, menaça-t-il d'un air narquois.

_ Monsieur Malefoy on ne menace pas une camarade de Serpentard, réprima froidement Rogue qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

_ Professeur, prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche tandis que Ginny et Théodore pouffaient.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, intervient Ginny avec une moue amusée, ce n'était pas des menaces très sérieuse, n'est-ce pas Drago?

_ Non évidemment, certifia-t-il en se ressaisi-t-il.

_ Professeur, vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose? interrogea Ginny de façon très prétentieuse.

_ Quelle courtoisie mademoiselle Weasley, vous vous arrachez la gorge, lança-t-il d'un ton sardonique en envoyant à Ginny un regard assassin.

Cette fois c'était Drago qui riait avec Théodore. Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il respira profondément et essaya de se calmer. D'accord, c'était de sa faute, elle avait été un peu insolente et il l'a remettait à sa place devant tous les Serpentards. Ce n'était pas très bon pour son image, mais c'était le professeur, il fallait bien qu'il affirme son autorité. Depuis une semaine, elle avait recommencé qui était appelé Occlumancie dans les livres, parce qu'elle avait besoin de maîtriser parfaitement ses émotions. Elle le faisait déjà très bien avec Lucius, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse tout le temps. En tant que reine, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Cela lui permettait de mieux supporter ce qu'elle faisait aux uns et aux autres, sans avoir à pleurer. En effet, Ginny ne pleurait presque plus, car cela l'inquiétait un peu, mais ce n'était plus aussi dur qu'en début d'année. Les coups bas et les déceptions faisaient désormais partit de son quotidien, et elle se sentait moins coupable du mal qu'elle pouvait faire aux gens. Elle en avait peut-être rajouté contre Dorian, mais après coup elle savait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

_ Veuillez m'excuser professeur, dit-elle enfin sur le ton de la conversation. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous étiez ici.

Il fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait recommencé à pratiquer l'Occlumancie.

_ Je préfère ça, je venais vous cherchez, ainsi que toute les premières années pour aller en cours de potion.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Si, coupa-t-il autoritairement, mais vous venez immédiatement, même si vous n'avez pas fini votre petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Dolohov?

Larissa était assise plus loin avec Pansy, était en train de manger une assiette bien garnie. Elle fit la grimace, et se leva pour aller rejoindre le groupe qui commençait à se constituer.

_ Salut Ginny, tu vas bien? lui demanda Larissa en faisant la bise.

_ Très bien.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit, nous allons aux cachots, déclara Rogue.

_ Je ne vois vraiment à quoi ça sert, vu qu'on ne risque rien à Serpentard, fit remarquer Dorian.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est le règlement monsieur Emson, et pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, nous nous devons de le respecter, rétorqua Rogue. J'espère que c'est clair.

_ Bien entendu monsieur, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

_ Quand apprendras-tu à tenir ta langue Dorian, murmura Ginny en passant à côté de lui alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

_ Au moment où je serais de nouveau le roi des premières années.

_ Tu risques d'attendre longtemps dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas à la manière de Marcia.

_ Vraiment, qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà un plan qui risquerait de retourner la situation?

_ Si tu en avais un Dorian, tu l'aurais déjà appliqué, non? Articula-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Mais peut-être que j'attends simplement le bon moment pour te donner le coup de grâce, tu ne crois pas?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Dorian? Questionna-t-elle alors qu'une colère maîtrisée la saisie.

Dorian avait l'art et la manière de l'énerver considérablement. Elle détestait de rien contrôler de cette situation où elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Ne pas savoir, c'était la chose la plus terrifiante.

_ Oh, mais voyons, il faut apprendre à tenir sa langue Ginny, sous-entendit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ginny cria intérieurement. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa poche avec l'envie de lui lancer son Chauve-Furie. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler comme ça? Elle allait répliquer, mais Rogue lui envoya un regard dur qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à répondre. A croire qu'il avait tout entendu…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache si Larissa était impliquée dans cette histoire avec Dorian. Elle devait trouver quelque chose sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et virent que les Gryffondors n'étaient toujours pas là. Les élèves de Serpentard entrèrent en silence dans la classe. Ginny s'assit à côté de Larissa et sortait son livre. Deux minutes plus tard, les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent accompagnés de McGonagall.

_ Veuillez excuser les élèves Severus, nous avons eu un contre temps.

_ Un contre temps, répéta-t-il moqueusement, comme c'est pratique.

_ Severus, rappela-t-elle à l'ordre avec un regard implorant.

_ Très bien, vos élèves ne seront pas punis pour le contre temps, appuya-t-il sur les deux derniers mots.

Ginny commença à couper des racines de genièvre oxycèdre. Elle allait se servir de Larissa pour savoir si elle était vraiment dans le coup. Elle pourrait, de cette façon voir sa sincérité et sa loyauté.

_ Larissa tu pourrais me rendre un service? Testa Ginny avec prudence.

_ Ça dépend quoi, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Ça ne te ressemble pas Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Je suis persuadée que Dorian va se venger de ce que je lui ai fait.

_ Tu l'as bien cherché, dit-elle.

_ Je ne dirais pas ça, mais j'aimerais que tu découvres ce que Dorian voudrait faire et s'il a l'intention de mêler quelqu'un à ses petites affaires.

_ Tu as des doutes sur quelqu'un?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, il est possible que je me trompe.

_ Tu ne me diras pas qui tu soupçonnes, certifia Larissa comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Tu me connais Larissa, j'aime garder mes secrets, constata Ginny alors qu'elle mettait des gants en cuir de dragon pour triturer le genièvre oxycèdre en séparant les petites boules rouges des épines qu'elle mit dans son chaudron.

_ Pourquoi as-tu spécialement besoin de moi? Tu ne peux pas te servir du reste de la classe.

_ Vu que Dorian a été le roi des premières années pendant longtemps, je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux leur faire confiance. Mais toi Larissa, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, puisque nous sommes amies.

_ Bien entendue Ginny, approuva Larissa soupçonneuse.

_ Donc tu vas surveiller Dorian pour moi et me dire ce qu'il prépare.

_ Sans problème, mais demander un service à une Dolohov n'est pas si évident que ça Ginny.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Il est tant que tu comprennes un peu notre mentalité. Quand un Sang-Pur demande à un autre Sang-Pur un service, il contracte une dette. Donc, tu auras une dette envers moi Ginny.

_ Intéressant, mais je suis la reine des premières années et tu es dans ma classe. Daphné et Millicent ne m'ont jamais dit quelque chose de ce style.

_ Les Greengrass et les Bulstrode ne sont pas dans le même cercle que nous.

_ Que toi Larissa pas moi, corrigea Ginny.

_ Peu importe, je veux bien partir à la chasse aux infos à condition que tu me rembourses ça plus tard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais demander?

_ Je ne sais pas, je te le dirais en temps utile.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais me lancer dans ce genre de chose sans savoir ce qui m'attend.

_ Tu le feras Ginny, parce que tu as besoin de moi.

Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Au moins, elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle avait des doutes sur elle. C'était une bonne chose. Ginny voulait la tester, déjà pour savoir si elle était réticente ou si elle allait le faire. Aucun comportement n'avait trahit de peur ou de l'appréhension, mais Ginny savait qu'à Serpentard on ne pouvait pas s'y fier. Et maintenant, Larissa lui faisait un discours comme quoi elle avait une dette. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté avec Lucius, et elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il voulait quelque chose d'elle en retour. Mais, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Larissa. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle dise non? Ce n'était jamais simple de faire affaire avec un Serpentard. Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme prévu? s'exaspéra Ginny. Théodore avait peut-être raison, elle pouvait être pire que Marcia.

_ Tu sais quoi, tu as raison j'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais une dette envers toi, mais dans l'immédiat j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises ce que prépare Dorian.

_ Si je n'y arrive pas, je considérerais qu'il n'y a pas de dette.

_ Pas problème, ajouta Ginny avec soulagement, au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé du mariage de ta cousine Carlina avec Alcandrus Nott, se rappela-t-elle.

_ Comment es-tu au courent, s'exprima Larissa soudain agité.

_ Une lettre du père de Drago, mentit Ginny de façon très convaincante. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ Racontes, je fais une potion j'ai tout mon temps.

_ Cette histoire ne te conserne pas Ginny, il s'agit d'un problème qui conserne notre cercle. Je ne peux pas en parler à quelqu'un qui est extérieur au cercle.

_ Larissa, j'en connais plus sur votre cercle que n'importe qui, qui en est extérieur.

_ C'est là que tu trompes Ginny, tu ne connais que ce qu'on a voulu que tu connaisses, mais tu en loin d'en connaitre toutes les subtilités.

_ Alors éclaires-moi Larissa, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à mes parents.

_ Je ne sais pas si je viendrais à son mariage, le père de Théodore insiste, mais je me demande si je ne vais pas faire une entorse à la règle.

_ Pourquoi? Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta cousine?

_ C'est plus grave que ça.

_ Parles-moi Larissa, soupira Ginny en mélangeant avec un bâton en bois la mixture de son chaudron.

_ Je ne te donnerais pas de détails Ginny, peut-être que tu en tireras plus de

Théodore. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui te l'a dit et non pas une lettre de Drago.

_ Tu es jalouse, interrogea Ginny amusée.

_ Pas du tout, protesta-t-elle un peu trop vite pour que ce soit réel.

_ Je sais que tu as une histoire plus ou moins en suspend avec Théodore, nous sommes juste ami, je tiens à te le préciser.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nos familles sont tellement proches, que je le connais depuis que j'ai trois ans.

_ Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis d'enfance comme ça, moi j'avais mes frères, mais pas d'ami, dit Ginny avec tristesse.

_ C'est vrai, s'étonna Larissa. Tes parents n'étaient pas amis avec les Londubat?

_ Ma mère ne s'entend pas trop avec Augusta, elle dit simplement qu'elle est dépassé.

_ Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. La Londubat a des valeurs très proches des nôtres, même si elle a des opinions différentes, assura Larissa. Elle vient aux réceptions de Sang-Pur par exemple, ça ne doit pas vraiment plaire à tes parents. En plus, elle siège au…

_ Au quoi?

_ Tu verras à la soirée verte, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne connait pas.

_ Tant de mystère, ironisa Ginny. Tu ne peux vraiment pas?

_ Sortilège qui m'en empêche.

_ Vraiment, ça existe ça?

_ Oui, tout à fait.

_ Ça doit être important, si tu es sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Ginny réduisit en poudre, avec une pierre râpeuse, des feuilles de bergamote qu'elle mit ensuite dans sa potion. Une fumée brune s'éleva de son chaudron, puis le liquide vira du violet à un rouge bordeaux. C'était exactement la couleur indiquée dans le livre et sur tableau. Encore une potion réussit. Elle était vraiment bonne dans cette matière, elle avait plus de mal en Sortilège et en Métamorphose. Gardant ses gants, pour ne pas se brûler, elle remplit un flacon de la substance, le reboucha avec un petit bouchon en liège et l'apporta à Rogue en fixant Dorian du regard pour être sûr, qu'il n'allait pas lui faire un mauvais coup. Mais Dorian, n'avait pas fini sa potion et il était en train de s'activer avec concentration derrière son chaudron. Une fois arrivée au bureau de Rogue, elle lui donna la fiole qu'il prit et qu'il étiqueta avec son nom.

_ Votre potion à l'air excellente, apprécia-t-il avec intérêt.

_ Merci professeur, répondit-elle alors que la cloche se mit à sonner.

Ginny revint à sa place et remballa ses affaires avant se hâter à l'extérieur de la salle de classe comme les autres. Le professeur Flitwick les attendait pour les mener en Sortilège. Elle rejoignit Rayan, Iris et Carra dans le couloir.

_ Carra, rends-moi ma plume, soupira Ginny. Tu me l'as subtilisé discrètement.

_ Je ne t'ai pas volé ta plume Ginny, s'indigna-t-elle de manière très convaincante.

_ C'est vrai? douta Ginny.

_ Tu en doutes? lui rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Tu mens, c'est ça? lança Ginny alors qu'ils sortaient des cachots pour déboucher sur le hall.

_ Je t'ai bien eut. L'air faussement outré avec une pointe de sincérité était parfait. L'utilisation de ton prénom était pour te mettre en confiance. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.

_ C'est noté, si on veut manipuler quelqu'un il faut dire son prénom. J'apprends beaucoup avec toi. Rends-moi ma plume, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Tu t'en aperçois maintenant, remarqua Carra avec un sourire. C'est bien, tu progresses. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait la plume dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

_ Carra, invectiva Ginny. C'est la plume que Pansy m'a offert pour Noël.

_ Une très belle plume. Déstresses Ginny, voici ta si précieuse plume, dit-elle en la lui donnant.

_ Merci. Je me disais que par rapport à ce que tu connais tu ne m'as strictement rien apprit de ton talent Carra, soutenue Ginny comme pour se venger. Vu que ta mère est mouillée dans plusieurs vols, tu dois savoir des choses.

_ C'est possible, mais personne ne peut prouver ces vols, informa Carra. Elle est comme une sorte de fantôme.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire quelques truc?

_ On a entendu ta petite altercation avec Dorian, coupa Iris. Ça va?

_ Très bien, mentit-elle.

_ Vous pensez à la même chose que moi? demanda brusquement Rayan.

_ Quoi? interrogea Iris.

_ Ginny, si tu veux faire peur à Dorian, tu n'as qu'à lui faire une embrouille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rayan.

_ C'est Iris qui est la spécialiste de ce genre de chose.

_ C'est simple, enchaîna Iris, tu le manipules en lui faisant croire que tu prépares quelque chose. Si tu joues bien tes cartes, ça peut lui faire peur.

_ Et comment je fais ça, balança Ginny incrédule.

_ Une fausse dispute, continua Iris sur le ton de l'évidence. Quand il est dans les parages, tu fais semblant d'avoir une dispute avec quelqu'un sur un plan que tu voulais monter contre lui.

_ Je ne vais pas faire ça, c'est…

_ De la manipulation absolument géniale, approuva Carra. Iris m'a appris que l'essentiel c'est de bluffer. Plus tu crois à cette dispute, plus il y croira.

_ On verra, décida Ginny avec réserve alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe de Sortilège.

Ginny était dubitative, mais se demanda si ce n'était pas une solution. Bien sûr cela n'empêcherait pas Dorian de constituer son plan, mais elle pourrait lui faire peur. Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle préparait un coup contre lui, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux. De toute façon, elle avait fait bien pire. Mais les paroles de Dorian après coup, l'avaient blessée. Avait-elle agit comme une vrai Serpentard, de manière froide et lâche? Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas lâches, Ginny le savait maintenant. Ils aimaient se faire des coups-bas, mais lorsque c'était sérieux ils étaient loyaux. Elle aurait dut faire le duel et non l'humilier comme elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas une façon de se comporter envers un autre Serpentard. Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres options, si elle ne voulait pas être massacrée par Dorian. Si elle devait le refaire, elle le referait certainement, elle avait agi en instinct de survie. Il n'y avait qu'une certaine catégorie de Serpentards qui faisait ça, comme Drago, Montagne lui n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Dorian préparait une vengeance c'était bien fait pour elle. Tout cela était du passé et elle devait déjouer le plan de Dorian. Oui, elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas juste attendre qu'il la mette en pièce et la façon dont lui avait répondue Larissa, ne lui semblait pas coupable. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, mais elle serait fixé sur ce que lui dira son amie après avoir enquêté. Le professeur Flitwick monta, comme à son habitude, sur des livres et se tourna vers ses élèves.

_ Nous allons étudier un sortilège assez complexe qui est l'_Incendio_, prit-il la parole. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit? Mademoiselle Weasley?

_ C'est un sortilège qui permet d'allumer un feu, récita-t-elle.

_ Très bien, pouvez-vous nous préciser de quel genre de feu il s'agit. C'est un feu magique, normal, élémental, précisa-t-il devant son air ahurit.

Alors comme ça, il existait d'autres feux magiques, pensa-t-elle. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il faudrait qu'elle voie ce sujet de plus près.

_ C'est un feu normal monsieur. Il existe d'autre feu comme vous l'avez dit, ajouta-t-elle en pensant qu'il valait mieux paraitre plus savante qu'elle ne l'était. Ce sort permet de mettre le feu dans une cheminée par exemple.

_ Très bien mademoiselle Weasley, quinze points pour Serpentard. Vous allez commençer par enflammer un morceau de parchemin et dans la deuxième heure, vous essayerez d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la classe.

_ Je me demande qui arrivera à enflammer son parchemin le premier, lança Rayan sur un air de défit.

_ Ce sera moi, affirma Ginny avec un grand sourire, j'ai appris ce sort à Noël.

_ Il faut toujours que tu es une longueur d'avance, remarqua Carra avec exaspération et admiration à la fois.

_ Une petite démonstration peut-être?

_ Bien sûr Rayan, approuva Ginny avec ironie, si tu y tiens. _Incendio!_

Aussitôt un petit morceau de parchemin prit feu. Une flamme minuscule brûlait le papier. Le blanc jaunâtre devint brun et une forte odeur de roussit se répandit dans l'air.

_ Félicitation mademoiselle Weasley, s'exclama le professeur Flitwick. Dix points pour Serpentard.

_ Merci professeur, fit-elle un signe de la tête avec fierté.

_ Comment fais-tu pour être aussi brillante? s'interrogea Carra avec jalousie et admiration.

_ Je me suis juste avancée en Sortilège, c'est tout, conclut Ginny modestement.

_ Au fait, s'incrusta Larissa dans la conversation en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, ça te dirais Ginny de venir chez moi pendant les vacances?

_ Ça ne gênera pas ta mère? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

_ Je pourrais juste t'inviter un week-end. Ma mère n'aime pas que j'invite des gens au manoir.

_ Je comprends, compatissait Ginny.

_ Elle a prévue pleins de choses pour moi. Mon père veut renforcer mon éducation, mais juste pour un week-end, ma mère sera d'accord.

_ C'est mes parents qui risquent de ne pas approuver.

_ Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen. Je vous invité pour le mariage de Carlina, ma cousine. Je suis désolée Ginny à propos de tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec ma cousine, c'est une histoire de tradition.

_ Vos traditions sont vraiment spéciales, intervient Carra qui avait tout entendu de l'échange, mais il parait que vos mariages sont grandioses.

_ C'est quelque chose de sacré chez nous, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sur ce, Rayan, Carra et Iris se mirent au travail. Larissa changea de nouveau de place et Ginny s'ennuyait. Elle observa la classe et vu avec étonnement que Dorian était la deuxième personne à avoir réussi. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour paraitre banal, mais en réalité il était très intelligent. C'était juste une façade, qui l'aurait cru? Au bout d'une demi-heure, ceux qui avaient réussi l'exercice, durent allumer le feu dans la cheminée de la classe. Ginny le fit sans aucun problème en rapportant vingt points de plus à Serpentard et Dorian en gagna autant. La suite de la dernière heures sembla une éternité pour Ginny. En effet, Rayan, Carra et Iris passèrent leur temps à essayer de lancer le sortilège, et ils finirent par y arriver, mais Ginny n'avait rien à faire. A la fin, ils maîtrisaient tous l'_Incendio_. Ginny souffla de soulagement et rangea ses affaires. Le professeur les fit sortir avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur la fin normal du cours.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, interpela le professeur Flitwick, quand les élèves seront partis, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

_ Bien professeur, Rayan je vous rejoins.

Quand la classe fut vide, Ginny se rapprocha avec son sac. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait. Que lui voulait-il? Ce n'était peut-être pas un reproche. Elle essaya de garder son calme et de ne pas céder à l'inquiétude.

_Mademoiselle Weasley, vous êtes un mes meilleur élément en première année. La petite Lovegood est excellente aussi. Avec votre talent, vous devriez être à Serdaigle.

_ Mais j'ai été à Serpentard.

_ Il y a beaucoup de bons élèves dans cette maison. Vous devriez faire du travail en plus.

_ J'ai déjà tout apprit dans le livre.

_ Oui, vous devriez vous avancez sur le programme de deuxième année. Il ne nous reste qu'un cours pour corriger les examens, et je vous donnerez des dissertations sur certains sortilèges de l'année prochaine. Ça vous va?

Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser, songea-t-elle. Mais elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, car cela lui permettrait de rendre le travail un peu moins ennuyeux.

_ Tout à fait professeur, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

_ Bien, nous verrons cela, répondit-il amusé par son empressement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez si je veux aller plus loin?

_ Plus loin que les sortilèges, vous pensez à quoi exactement? fit-il préciser.

_ Des sortilèges plus puissant et plus complexes.

_ Vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre propre bien. La puissance est dangereuse. Comme la magie noire?

Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était vrai que la magie noire était puissante. Mais, même si Drago lui avait appris l'_Oculto_, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'apprendre. C'était une matière bien trop sombre.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je veux apprendre la magie noire professeur, éclata-t-elle de rire. C'est une magie destructrice qui ne devrait pas être autorisée.

_ Vous me rassurez, affirma-t-il avec soulagement. Vous ne seriez pas la première Serpentard à tomber dans la magie noire. Mais faites attention, chaque sorcier ayant un certain niveau de compétence est attiré un jour ou l'autre par cette magie. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous replier sur une branche de la Divination qu'on appelle Divinasortilège. C'est une magie par rapport aux éléments.

_ Merci professeur, se contenta-t-elle de dire, et je ne risque pas de tomber dans la magie noire.

_ Beaucoup de Serdaigles ont fini par s'en servir, cela ne concerne pas uniquement les Serpentards. J'espère simplement que quand vous serez confronté à ce problème vous viendrez me voir.

_ Je le ferais, mentit-elle en se disant que le professeur Rogue la comprendrait mieux que ça si cela arrivait.

De toute façon, pourquoi devrait-elle aller voir quelqu'un? Elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir seul, non? Ginny n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le disait Flitwick, il cherchait à la manipuler pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur elle. Elle était une Weasley, et il voulait sûrement qu'elle ait les mêmes valeurs que ses frères. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était bien d'être forcé. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le choix. Elle mènerait juste sa vie comme elle le voulait et Flitwick n'avait pas à lui faire la morale sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était choquée aussi, de la manière dont il en parlait. La magie noire n'était pas une malédiction. C'était une magie néfaste, mais elle était puissante. Bien sûr, elle ne se lancerait pas dans ce domaine, mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait aimé lancer l'_Oculto_. Elle avait senti que cette magie était plus forte qu'un sort normal. Après elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y touchait, mais elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire ne pas le faire.

_ Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, beugla la voix amplifié de McGonagall dans toute l'école.

_ Heureusement que je vous ai libéré plus tôt, murmura Flitwick plus pour lui-même pensif.

_ Que se passe-t-il professeur? appréhenda-t-elle la réponse avec un nœud au ventre en faisant un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se trahir.

_ Nous vivons une période bien sombre mademoiselle Weasley. Quelque chose de grave a dut se passer, une nouvelle attaque peut-être. Retournez immédiatement dans votre salle commune, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Nous continuerons cette discussion à la fin du prochain cours.

_ Bien professeur. Je retourne dans ma salle commune.

Ginny sortit de la salle de Sortilège et, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Marcus Flint qui semblait l'attendre. Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de venir jusqu'ici? Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à un de ses frères. Elle souffla un grand coup et alla le rejoindre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle montre qu'elle était inquiète. Elle s'étonnait de ressentir encore ça pour eux, mais on ne pouvait pas oublier ses frères du jour au lendemain. La complicité qu'elle avait avec Percy lui manquait vraiment, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui reparler maintenant, avec ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Tous va bien, se convaincu-t-elle.

_ Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais d'ici, débita-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées. Surprise de me voir Weasley?

_ Plutôt oui, répliqua-t-elle avec sincérité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Flint?

_ Je suis préfet Ginny, je ne fais que mon travail. Non, en fait, quand Rayan m'a dit que tu étais encore avec le professeur Flitwick, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser tout seul. Serpentard est solidaire envers chacun.

_ Merci Marcus, mais je ne risque rien.

_ C'est vrai oui, mais si tu es prises à errer seul dans les couloirs sans être accompagné d'un préfet, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis. Les Serpentards prennent soin des leurs.

_ Je suis désolée d'avoir réagie comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Je suppose que j'aurais été aussi surpris à ta place. Bon, on y va?

Marcus et Ginny prirent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers. Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Elle devait reconnaitre que personne ne l'avait abandonné, les Serpentards avaient toujours étaient là pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu le même soutient à Gryffondor.

_ Tu vas faire du Quidditch l'année prochaine? interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle sans y avoir pensé.

_ Il nous faut quelqu'un de mieux pour concurrencer Potter au poste d'attrapeur. Tu seras la bienvenue dans mon équipe.

_ Merci, j'y réfléchirais, apprécia-t-elle. Mais ça serait aussi par intérêt, une double vengeance de m'avoir dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas Marcus?

_ Evidemment, une Weasley dans l'équipe de Serpentard, mais bon, j'ai été sincère avec toi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon équipe.

_ Monsieur Flint, vous voilà en charmante compagnie, s'exclama une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Ginny et Marcus se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et découvrirent le professeur Rogue avec ses cheveux noirs pendant et son air indifférent.

_ Ginny était avec le professeur Flitwick, et vu ce qu'il se passe, j'ai préféré la raccompagner, en tant que préfet, se justifia-t-il.

_ Vous avez bien fait monsieur Flint. J'ai une réunion en salle des professeurs, je veux voir à mon retour tous les préfets et le préfet-en-chef dans mon bureau. C'est clair?

_ Oui professeur, je ferais passer le mot, répondit-il en faisant un signe positif de la tête.

Rogue secoua positivement la tête et parti en sens inverse. Marcus et Ginny saluèrent le Baron Sanglant et arrivèrent devant un morceau de mur nu.

_ Embrumes, devança Ginny en disant le mot de passe.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle commune. Rayan, Carra et Iris vinrent à leur rencontre. Les autres se précipitèrent sur Marcus pour le bombarder de questions.

_ Ginny, on était inquiet, qu'est-ce que te voulais Flitwick? murmura Rayan.

_ Rien de particulier, il veut me donner des devoirs en plus, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Tout d'un coup plusieurs elfes de maison transplanèrent dans la salle commune. Ils firent apparaitre une longue table en bois brute sur laquelle était disposée des plats et des pichets de bière au beurre ouvragés. Des chuchotements enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la foule de Serpentard. Tout s'emblait brusquement s'animer.

_ Vu que nous n'avons pas pu déjeuner, j'ai ordonné aux elfes de maison de la cuisine de nous faire un petit repas, claironna fièrement Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginny?

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense Drago.

_ Tu as l'air contrarié.

_ Il se passe quelque chose de grave dans l'école et toi tu décides de faire la fête.

_ Ça ne conserne pas notre maison Ginny. Profites-en, c'est juste pour déjeuner.

Ginny était offusquée. Il se passait quelque chose de grave au château, et la seule chose à laquelle Drago et les autres pensaient, c'était de manger et de faire la fête. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples...Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose. A partir du moment où ils devaient attendre sagement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Avec une point de culpabilité, elle s'approcha de la table et mangea comme les autres, sous les yeux moqueur de Drago tandis qu'elle s'était servi de pommes de terre sautés avec une saucisse dans une assiette et avait également prit un verre de bière au beurre. Elle le dégustait en étant assise dans un fauteuil, et c'était très bon parce qu'elle avait faim. Elle n'avait peut-être pas plus de morale que les autres puisqu'elle faisait comme eux.

_ Tu es parfaitement capable de le faire Ginny, fit remarquer Drago avec un grand sourire.

_ D'accord, s'exaspéra-t-elle, tu as raison. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe.

_ C'est bien, ronronna-t-il avec satisfaction. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être choquée. Rien ne concerne Serpentard de toute façon.

_ Sauf que tu ne t'occupes que de toi, alors que quelqu'un s'est peut-être fait attaquer.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer qu'on doit arrêter de vivre. Oublis ta moralité Ginny et profites.

Ginny continua de manger tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois de plus, il avait raison, elle culpabilisait pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Comme pour briser ses espoirs, le groupe de préfet que voulait voir Rogue, arriva dans la salle commune.

_ Nous venons de voir le directeur de maison, annonça le préfet-en-chef, une élève de Serdaigle a été kidnappée, il s'agit de Cho Chang.

C'était triste à constater, mais un énorme poids sembla s'envoler de ses épaules, quand elle apprit que ce n'était pas Luna. Elle se rappela ensuite que c'était une de ces amies. Par Serpentard qu'avait-elle fait? Elle aurait dut parler de ce journal à Dumbledore. Elle s'était montrée égoïste pour sauver son père, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas reparlé depuis. Lucius avait raison, est-ce que le sacrifice de l'amie d'une amie en valait la peine? Est-ce que son père en valait la peine? Quel genre de personne était-elle devenue? Cela lui coupa l'appétit, tellement qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Ginny était dégoûté de son comportement. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle devait parler du journal à Rogue, ça pourrait peut-être permettre de retrouver Cho. Ce carnet avait forcément un rapport avec cette situation.

_ Je ne peux plus continuer, lâcha brusquement Ginny en se levant à moitié du fauteuil. Je vais parler du journal au professeur Rogue.

_ Quoi! s'exclama Drago. Tu ne peux pas Ginny parce que si tu le fais, tu es renvoyée de Poudlard. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Pourquoi je serais renvoyée de Poudlard? s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Parce que tu étais au courent depuis le début de l'année, de l'existence de ce journal et que tu n'as rien dit.

_ Je ne suis pas obligée de lui présenter les choses comme ça. Je lui dirais que je viens juste de l'apprendre.

_ Sauf que mon père ne se gênera pas pour dire la vérité. A ton avis, qui va-t-on croire? La petite Weasley qui va avoir douze-ans ou un membre imminent du conseil de l'école et du _Magenmagot_?

Ginny se rassit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, c'était sa maison. Mais parler du journal pourrait être vital pour retrouver Cho Chang. Il fallait qu'elle voie la réalité en face, elle ne devait pas se compromettre. Elle essaya de se détendre et de ne penser à rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait le choix entre se faire exclure de Poudlard ou sauver Cho Chang.

_ Je suis désolée, soupira Ginny en se donnant un air de chien battu, cette histoire m'a affecté bien plus que ce que je croyais.

_ Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais il faut vraiment que tu maîtrises tes sentiments. On aurait dit une Gryffondor.

_ Drago, si ça se trouve on cache une information importante qui pourrait sauver Cho, se révolta Ginny en essayant d'oublier.

_ Et alors? remarqua froidement Drago. Cho n'était même pas ton amie.

Le ton gelé de Drago lui glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-on parler de quelqu'un de façon aussi froide? Il semblait insensible. Et en plus, il avait employé le passé comme si elle était déjà morte. Elle espérait tellement qu'elle ne parlerait pas comme lui à la fin de sa deuxième année.

_ Peut-être, finit par avouer Ginny, mais Cho est une Sang-Pur. On devrait porter assistance à quelqu'un qui fait partit des nôtres, non?

_ Ne parles pas de chose que tu ne connais pas Ginny, invectiva Drago avec violence. Ses parents sont des traites-à-leur-sang.

_ Oui, comme les miens. Ça aurait pu être moi Drago. Que ce serait-il passé, si tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais le journal?

_ Quoi! s'exclama-t-il étonné de la remarque.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Drago, je sais très bien que c'est ton père qui a glissé ce bouquin avec mes livres d'école dans mon chaudron chez Fleury et Bott. J'ai l'intuition qu'il sait ce que c'est depuis le début.

_ Je ne peux pas maîtriser mon père, répliqua Drago furieusement. La meilleur chose que je puisse faire c'est limiter les dégâts tout en le soutenant pour qu'il soit fière de moi.

Elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Lucius en demandait-il trop à son fils? Drago était-il moins fidèle à son père, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pansait? Elle l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et elle n'aurait pas dût. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin pour n'aboutir à rien. Elle ne pourrait pas se servir du journal pour faire chanter Lucius étant donné qu'il pouvait très bien mettre son père en prison. Ginny était coincée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle essaierait, la prochaine fois, de ne pas ne pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec Lucius. Après tout, c'était un ancien mangemort.

_ Drago, je ne voulais pas…

_ C'est trop tard maintenant, coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'avoir trop de moralité. Au lieu de t'occuper de quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas, tu devrais t'empêcher de faire chanter mon père à propos du journal.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais utiliser ça contre lui? demanda-t-elle déçut.

_ Tu n'as jamais utilisé le chantage, tu devrais le faire mais contre les bonnes personnes.

_ Drago, je suis réellement désolée de m'être emporté. Je n'utiliserais pas cette information contre ton père.

_ Pourquoi je devrais te croire?

_ Parce que tu es mon ami, contrairement à Cho, et que tu es à Serpentard, affirma-t-elle sincèrement en faisant preuve d'une grande loyauté.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire une telle chose, c'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Serpentard était sa seconde maison, et ce qu'elle savait sur Lucius ne devait pas retomber sur Drago. C'était tout de même insupportable de savoir qu'elle pouvait peut-être sauver la vie de Cho, et de rester dans la salle commune à ne rien faire. Mais, elle avait une vie elle aussi, et elle ne pouvait pas la détruire sur un coup de tête comme un Gryffondor.

_ Oui, enfin je n'apprécie pas du tout la façon dont tu m'as parlé Ginny. Il va me falloir du temps pour oublier.

Sur ce, Drago repartit seul dans son dortoir, d'un pas vif. Ginny s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir mis en colère. A quoi avait-elle pensée? Qu'avait-elle en tête? Tant pis pour Cho, son amitié et ses bonnes relations avec Drago étaient vitales. Au mois, elle s'était excusée, elle espérait simplement qu'il lui adresserait de nouveau la parole. Elle avait d'autres choses auxquels elle devait penser. Comme Larissa à qui elle ne faisait pas confiance, et qu'elle poussait à la faute pour savoir si elle était contre elle. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire et décida finalement, de voir si elle ne pouvait pas emprunter un livre à quelqu'un. Beaucoup d'élèves lui proposèrent des livres sur la magie noire.

_ Tu peux commencer, ça va te changer Ginny, incita Montagne alors qu'elle lui demandait de lui prêter un livre.

_ Je pense réellement que c'est une magie intéressante, mais je ne suis intéressé Montagne, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Désolé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et une voix mièvre.

_ Tu changeras d'avis Ginny. Le jour où ça arrivera, je serais là.

_ C'est très galant de ta part Montagne, remarqua-t-elle cyniquement, mais je n'en ai pas la nécessité pour l'instant. Je m'en souviendrais.

Finalement, Marcia lui donna un livre sur la _Cartomancie_. Ginny n'aimait pas lui être redevable, mais bon au moins elle pourrait lire pour oublier et passer le temps. C'est en effet ce qu'elle fit pendant toute l'après-midi. Elle apprit que la Cartomancie était une branche de la Divination, ce qu'elle savait déjà puisqu' Adela avait reçu des cartes de tarot magique, mais elle apprit dans ce livre leurs interprétations. Elle voyait mal Marcia lire ce genre de chose, mais elle trouvait cela passionnant. Le grimoire disait également comment observer une boule de cristal, et donnait un procédé ancien avec une signification dans la disposition du lancer de bâton de bois. Ginny était tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle

n'entendit pas Larissa s'approcher d'elle.

_ Ginny, appela Larissa pour obtenir son attention.

Elle marqua froidement son livre avec une plume propre, le ferma d'un coup sec et reporta toute son attention sur Larissa. C'était l'heure de vérité, elle allait voir si son amie ne l'avait pas trahit.

_ Dis-moi que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles Larissa.

_ Une bonne et une mauvaise, soupira-t-elle

_ Commence par la bonne, ordonna Ginny impatiente de connaitre la réponse à sa question.

_ La bonne est que Dorian est complètement désespéré, il n'a prévu aucun plan contre toi, il n'a pas l'intention d'en monter un et il est visiblement trop fière pour demander l'aide de son père.

_ C'est parfait, alors pourquoi il y a une mauvaise nouvelle?

_ Dorian n'a toujours pas digéré ce que tu lui as fait, et il veut se venger. Il va te faire du chantage pour récupérer sa place et sauver son honneur.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il va faire? demanda Ginny plein d'espoir.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il me faisait vraiment confiance.

_ J'espère que tu ne montes pas de plan avec lui.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je suis ton amie.

_ Sauf que, tu es jalouse Larissa, et tu veux m'empêcher d'avoir le pouvoir parce que c'est contraire à vos traditions.

_ Qui t'a dit ça?

_ Théodore m'a prévenue, en disant que tu lui avais proposé un plan contre moi.

_ Théodore j'aurais dut m'en douter, dit-elle d'un air morose. Je reconnais que je lui ai parlé, mais c'est finit Ginny, je n'ai plus l'intention d'interférer dans tes affaires.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire Larissa. Je me suis dit que comme ça n'a pas marché avec Théodore, tu t'étais peut-être associé à Dorian.

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, m'associer avec un type qui manque autant de classe. Tu me connais vraiment mal Ginny. Attends, je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Tu avais tous calculé depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as envoyé espionner Dorian dans le seul but de savoir si j'avais organisé un plan avec lui. Tu voulais voir mes réactions en me testant. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Depuis quand tu te sers des gens?

_ Ca fait peut-être trop longtemps que je suis à Serpentard et cette maison est peut-être en train de me changer, je pensais que tu comprendrais, prononça Ginny avec un soupçon de déception et un ton arrogant.

_ Félicitation. Tu as prouvé que tu étais devenue une vraie Serpentard. Je m'en veux tellement de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement comme un gentille Poufsouffle. J'ai été vraiment bête de croire que tu voulais juste un service.

_ Larissa, essayes de comprendre. Si j'ai été obligé de faire ça, c'était parce que j'avais de bonnes raisons de penser que tu m'avais trahit.

_ Tu as ta réponse, je ne fais pas de plan contre toi avec Dorian.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne prépares rien contre moi. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu ferais la même chose à ma place.

_ Pour les gros problèmes qui concernent notre maison on trouvera toujours quelqu'un de notre maison, mais on ne peut avoir confiance à personne à Serpentard. Il faut toujours regarder derrière soit pour être sûr pour que quelqu'un ne te fais pas un mauvais coup dans le dos. Tu ne fais plus exception à cette règle, Ginny. Comme les autres Serpentards, on ne peut plus te faire confiance.

_ D'après ce que Théodore m'a dit, tu aurais bien pire à ma place.

_ Il essaye de nous monter l'une contre l'autre c'est évident. Il t'a bien manipulé. Crois-moi Ginny je ne suis pas contre toi.

_ Tu sais quoi, je comprends. Mais, il faudra que je fasse attention à toi, autant que toi tu fais attention à moi.

Sur cette affirmation, elle alla s'assoir plus loin pour jouer une partie de jeu d'échec avec Pansy. Cette fille était géniale, malgré tout cela elle restait amie avec elle. Mais, comment savoir si ce n'était un piège pour récolter des informations sur elle? Il n'y a qu'une Serpentard pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Ce qu'elle lui avait, comme quoi elle était une vraie Serpentard l'avait interpelé. Etait-elle vraiment devenue une fille sans scrupule? Le portrait qu'elle avait fait des Serpentards et d'elle l'avait dérangé. Pouvait-on vraiment lui faire confiance avant qu'elle ne soit à Serpentard. Il est vrai qu'au départ, elle ne faisait ça que pour ses frères et que maintenant elle montait aussi des plans contre ses amis ou des gens de sa maison. Tout avait commencé avec Dorian, et maintenant, elle ne pensait qu'à elle et à la conservation de son petit pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas non plus le courage d'aller voir Rogue pour lui parler du journal. Serpentard avait fait ressortir ses côtés sombres, et n'avait une très bonne influence sur elle. Mais, elle ne voyait pas comment changer ça, elle avait changée tout simplement. Elle ne pouvait plus modifier ce qu'elle était devenue. Ginny n'avait plus envie de réfléchir trop et de penser aux autres. Elle agirait uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Elle se servirait des autres si ça peut la servir, et elle ferait ce qui est nécessaire pour son propre bien. Quand elle pense qu'elle voulait parler héroïquement du journal à Rogue pour sauver une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, c'était ridicule. Elle devait laisser ce genre de chose à Potter. Ginny se dit qu'elle n'allait plus s'intéresser à cette histoire de Cho. Cela ne la concernait pas, et elle devait en dehors. Elle resta pensive un moment, puis vit Dorian et Montagne non loin. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait mettre en application ce qui lui avait dit Carra et Iris sur la manipulation. Elle se leva avec un air indifférent et se dirigea vers Montagne.

_ Montagne, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, fais comme si on préparait quelque chose contre Dorian. Une fausse dispute.

_ Je suis étonnée que tu es besoin de moi, susurra-t-il, toi qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas faire de magie noire.

_ Je ne veux toujours pas en faire, tu es juste le genre de personne assez influente pour lui faire peur.

_ C'est donc de ça dont il s'agit?

_ Exactement.

_ Remarquable.

_ Déçut, Montagne?

_ Peut-être, je viens de m'apercevoir que tu te sers de moi.

_ C'est dramatique! ironisa-t-elle. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Montagne.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Ginny, on ne peut pas détruire Dorian comme ça, cria Montagne pour bien se faire entendre de Dorian.

_ Tu es sensé m'aider, on n'avait dit qu'on faisait équipe contre lui, répondit-elle d'un air faussement en colère. Et toi, tu veux tout prendre en main sans même m'en parler, répondit vivement Ginny comme si elle critiquait réellement Montagne.

_ Tu n'y connais rien Ginny, alors désolé mais j'ai quand même plus d'expérience et d'influence que toi.

C'était sûrement le but recherché pour paraitre plus crédible, mais cette phrase énerva Ginny. Comment Montagne pouvait lui parler comme ça? Elle décida qu'elle allait jouer.

_ Vraiment, et jusqu'à maintenant, tu as réussi quoi?

_ Je t'avais dit que je m'en occuperais, mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles et que tu fasses tout foirer.

Dorian semblait très intéressé par la dispute et commencer à se tortiller inconfortablement dans tous les sens pour écouter. Il semblait inquiet.

_ On devait le faire ensemble Montagne, tu devais me tenir au courent. Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose et je veux simplement l'en empêcher.

_ Ecoutes Weasley, tu m'as demandé mon aide, alors maintenant tu vas l'accepter, c'est clair? De toute façon, ce type n'est qu'un Sang-Pur de second rang.

_ Montagne attends, gémit presque Ginny de façon très convaincante alors qu'il semblait partir d'un air indigné.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Weasley? attaqua de suite Dorian.

_ Pourquoi? Tu es inquiet? Tu as raison, car j'ai trouvé en Montagne un allié très précieux.

_ Pourtant vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre.

_ Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, ria-t-elle contente de voir que Dorian avait tout crût et qu'il ne se doutait pas une seconde que c'était un coup monté.

_ Si j'étais plus avancé en magie noire, je lancerais une malédiction contre toi, déclara-t-il en montrant sa baguette.

_ Tu me menaces Dorian. Bravo, c'est tellement pathétique. Tu n'es tellement pas capable de te défendre que tu veux utiliser la magie noire sur moi.

_ Ca va finir par te retomber dessus, tu ne sais pas à quel point, avertit-il d'une voix dure.

Il partit et Ginny s'assit bouleversé sur le fauteuil. Elle n'aurait pas dut l'énerver, il lui avait fait peur. Cette histoire de malédiction de magie noire lui faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Ça va? interrogea Marcus en la faisant sursauter.

_ Très bien, mentit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Dorian et toi? Il t'a menacé?

_ Cette histoire ne te concerne pas Marcus, ce sont mes affaires.

_ Bien, mais en tant que préfet, je vais garder un œil sur vous deux, et si jamais les choses dérapent j'en parlerais au préfet-en-chef, qui en parlera lui-même à Rogue.

_ Il m'a dit que s'il était plus avancé en magie noire, il me lancerait une malédiction. C'est quoi?

_ Ça peut être très grave, soupira-t-il. Son père est fort pour ce type de magie, tu devrais vraiment faire attention. Je vais vous surveillez.

_ Marcus…, invectiva-t-elle.

_ Je ne fais que mon devoir de préfet.

Ginny soupira et alla, à son tour, se coucher. Cette technique de manipulation avait trop bien marché. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers, Montagne l'a rattrapa.

_ Ginny, alors ça a marché? demanda-t-il avidement.

_ Même trop, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Que t'a-t-il dit?

_ Ça ne te regardes pas Montagne, souri-t-elle faussement.

_ Tu m'as quand même impliqué dans l'histoire, donc tu me dois des comptes.

_ Très bien, il m'a menacé de me jeter une malédiction s'il…

_Quoi! Comment ce Sang-Pur de seconde catégorie a-t-il put parler de cette façon à une vraie Sang-Pur?

_ Ce n'est pas grave Montagne, il est vrai que j'ai été beaucoup trop loin.

_ Ginny, tu ne peux pas accepter qu'on te parle comme ça. Tu es une vraie Sang-Pur, donc par conséquent, il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Il a dépassé les bornes et les règles de Sang-Pur. Ta lignée est bien supérieure à la sienne.

Ginny était très flatté et elle avait brusquement envie de défendre son nom, sa lignée, et de se défendre. Montagne avait raison, elle était une Weasley et elle ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'il lui parle ainsi. Dorian allait payer pour ses menaces.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, finit-il par dire. Tu ne le feras pas de toute façon.

_ Non, Montagne, je n'ai pas envie que ta famille se mette dans mes histoires. J'en parlerais à Drago qui saura le rapporter à son père.

_ Pourquoi tu veux demander quelque chose à lui, j'ai beaucoup d'influence.

_ Sauf que ce n'est jamais gratuit avec toi. Avoir une dette avec le fils Montagne et la dernière chose que je veux.

Ginny laissa Montagne au pied de l'escalier et monta dans son dortoir. Cette journée lui avait paru infinie.

Le lendemain, Ginny rejoignit Rayan, Carra et Iris dans la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois à table, les Serpentards remarquèrent que les élèves semblaient beaucoup plus joyeux, il se passait quelque chose. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall se leva en demandant le silence.

_ Comme vous devez déjà tous le savoir, s'adressa la directrice aux élèves, mademoiselle Cho Chang élève de Serdaigle a été sauvé par monsieur Potter. J'accorde donc, cent-soixante points à monsieur Potter, cent-trente à monsieur Weasley de Gryffondor qui l'a accompagné et cent-cinquante points à mademoiselle Chang à Serdaigle qui a été la victime et qui a fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles se levèrent pour applaudir le discours de la directrice. Les Poufsouffles et Serpentards restèrent impassible, bien que les jaunes et noirs semblaient soulagés de cette fin surtout en ce qui concernait Justin qui était de retour parmi eux.

_ Permettez-moi de vous dire, continua-t-elle, que nous avons administrés le philtre de mandragores à tous les pétrifiés. Pénélope Deauclair de Serdaigle, Hermione Granger et Colin Crivey de Gryffondor ainsi que Justin Finch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle et le fantôme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête sont de nouveau parmi nous.

Cette fois ce sont les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles qui se levèrent pour applaudir en s'exclamant. Les Serdaigles se contentèrent de saluer Pénélope sans pour autant l'exposer. Comme pour les Serpentards n'étaient pas très démonstratifs et ils ne se soucièrent guerre du discours de la directrice, la seule chose qui les intéressaient était leur camarade qui était revenue parmi eux. Ginny se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait pu se plaire à Serdaigle. Ils étaient intelligents, discret et loyal envers les gens de leur maison qualité qu'on trouvait soi-disant chez les Poufsouffles. Mais les Poufsouffles, ne se souciaient pas de Justin en ne faisant qu'applaudir et presque pleuré, comme les Gryffondors, sur ce qu'avait dit McGonagall. Ginny trouva cela pathétique. Plus intéressé par la célébrité et l'émotion que par les personnes elles-mêmes. Elle était bien contente de ne pas être à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle, mais elle aurait peut-être été mieux à Serdaigle…Il faudrait qu'elle demande au Choixpeau à l'occasion. Elle se sentait bien à Serpentard, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas évolué de façon positive, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait à Serdaigle en gardant son intégrité, plutôt que devenir une fille sans pitié prête à tout à Serpentard. Elle avait un côté Serpentard, mais elle aurait été bien mieux à Serdaigle.

_ Il a encore fallut que Potter joue au héros, lança la voix traînante et méprisante de Drago.

_ C'est dans la nature des Gryffondors, affirma Ginny, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

_ Il y avait ton frère avec lui et toi tu as failli y aller. Je me demande s'il ne reste pas une part de Gryffondor en toi, remarqua-t-il en la dévisageant avec défît en faisant bien attention à révéler ce détail devant tout le monde.

_ Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, se révolta-t-elle violemment. C'est une lutte constante pour moi de faire mes preuves à Serpentard. Je suis Ginny Weasley et je n'ai rien à voir au point de vue de ma personnalité avec Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley ou Fred et George Weasley, c'est clair? s'emporta-t-elle.

_ Je t'ai peut-être un peu provoqué, mais c'est ce que je voulais entendre, approuva Drago.

_ Je reconnais que j'ai été tenté, mais après notre conversation je ne l'ai pas fait, se décida à dire Ginny d'un air fière. Et je ne le regrette pas, finalement Potter s'en est très bien occupé lui-même, répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

_ Tu grandis Ginny, remarqua-t-il simplement. Il va falloir que tu maîtrise un peu plus tes envies de Gryffondor, mais tu es vraiment des nôtres.

_ Merci Drago, venant de toi c'est très précieux, apprécia Ginny qui se sentait reconnue.

_ Excuses-moi pour hier, j'étais un peu à cran. Mais j'ai bien fait, puisque ça t'a empêché de faire n'importe quoi.

_ Oui, pensa Ginny à voix haute.

_ Des regrets? Sonda-t-il suspicieux.

_ Non pas du tout, mentit Ginny avec un sourire hypocrite, c'est la meilleur décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air totalement convaincue, distingua-t-il avec des yeux plissés et brillants. Tu verras Ginny, ça passera. Moi aussi au début ça faisait ça.

Que voulez dire Drago? Devant tout le monde en plus. Il lui avait parlé de la période où, en première année, il pleurait pour ce qu'il faisait en tant que petit roi de Serpentard. Est-ce qu'il parlait de la même chose? Elle pleurait de moins en moins et elle pouvait faire de plus en plus de choses sans culpabiliser. Est-ce que voulait dire qu'elle allait devenir aussi insensible que lui? Après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui, elle s'était détachée du sort de Cho comme si ça ne l'intéressait plus. Même maintenant, elle se sentait un peu coupable, mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dut. Elle était vraiment en train de devenir comme la plus part des Serpentards, insensibles et ça lui faisait peur.

_ Tu vas pouvoir me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit hier? interrogea-t-elle parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'un ami qui la comprenne.

_ Oui, tu as prouvé ta loyauté envers notre maison, et finalement quand le moment s'est présenté tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu as prouvés que tu étais bien une Serpentard, donc comme j'en ai aussi rajouté hier, je te reparle.

_ J'avoue les excuses du grand Drago Malefoy…

_ Ne recommence pas, coupa-t-il abruptement. Je n'aurais jamais cru au début de l'année que tu serais le genre de personne à me supplier d'être ton ami, sourit-il ironiquement.

_ Tu es vraiment…, protesta-t-elle.

_ Voyons Ginny, ça prouve que tu es vraiment une Serpentard, nargua-t-il.

Ginny se maudit.

Est-ce que Malefoy venait vraiment de croire qu'elle était un de ses toutous? Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, évidemment. Maintenant, il pensait qu'il avait gagné et qu'il pouvait faire d'elle se qu'il voulait. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais traîner avec lui et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Et maintenant, c'était officiel. Elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir et à garder son indépendance. Elle était trop impliquée. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison et qu'elle s'adapte à cette nouvelle situation.

_ Puisque, nous sommes amis, appuya-t-elle bien sur le mot, Dorian m'a menacé de me lancer une malédiction s'il en avait le pouvoir.

_ Quoi! s'écria-t-il atterré.

_ Je l'avais provoqué, et en plus je l'ai manipulé pour lui faire peur.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça à une vraie Sang-Pur.

_ C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Montagne, soupira-t-elle, je lui ai dit que j'en parlerais à ton père.

_ Qu'est-ce que Montagne fait dans cette histoire? répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ Il est la personne qui m'a servi à faire une fausse dispute.

_ Tu as fait une fausse dispute pour le berner et il y a crût?

_ Oui, malheureusement.

_ Tu remontes dans mon estime. Pourquoi malheureusement?

_ Parce qu'il a eu tellement peur qu'il m'a menacé.

_ Cette histoire de malédiction te fais peur à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Effectivement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est sait, mais c'est de la magie noire, non?

_ Oui, mais ça existe aussi en magie blanche. Il y a plusieurs types de malédictions. Elles ont toutes en commun qu'elles sont dangereuses et qu'elles durent très longtemps. Certaines peuvent même durer de génération en génération. C'est pour ça que, même chez les Sang-Pur, c'est une menace très grave.

_ Géniale, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Il n'a pas encore la puissance d'en lancer.

_ Son père en serait capable.

_ Son père ne peut pas faire ça à un autre Sang-Pur, ou le reste de la communauté se donnerait le droit de le tuer en représailles. Tous les Sang-Pur, à part pour tes parents qui se sont complètement retirer de ce système, se doivent de se protéger entre eux.

_ Pourtant, les parents de Neville…

_ Ça n'a rien à voir, coupa-t-il rapidement. Si Londubat était pris dans une histoire avec moi, mon père se devrait de le défendre auprès du directeur. Même chose pour Augusta, même si elle détesterait ça.

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'en prends jamais à lui?

_ Oui, je peux te jurer que je serais punit sévèrement par mon père si je le faisais.

_ Je ne connaissais pas ce soutient entre Sang-Pur, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Tu en connaitras plus à la soirée verte. Toujours est-il que tu n'as rien à craindre, mais que venant de Dorian c'est une menace très grave. On s'en occupera le dernier jour de cours, comme ça, on ne pourra pas se faire prendre.

_ On, tu crois vraiment que…

_ Oui, il s'agit de toi Ginny. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras mal-vu dans notre maison. C'est une question d'honneur pour affirmer ta position.

_ J'espère que je ne saurais pas renvoyer de l'école, cingla-t-elle mécontente.

_ Tu n'auras rien à craindre, crois-moi.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, reprit la voix de McGonagall. Au vu des nouveaux évènements, Dumbledore est réintégré au poste de directeur de Poudlard dès ce soir. Il sera présent au festin de fin d'année. Monsieur Lockhart a eu un accident et ne sera pas en mesure d'effectuer les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ni de faire passer les examens. Bonne journée.

Encore une fois, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors se levèrent pour saluer cette annonces, tandis que les Serdaigles applaudissaient poliment en restant assit et les Serpentard restèrent impassible. Il fallut même que certains huèrent le retour de Dumbledore comme Pansy par exemple.

_ On arrive pas à se débarrasser de ce vieux, prononça Drago avec humeur. Mon

père m'a envoyé une lettre, il est renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Mais heureusement, il garde toujours un certain pouvoir sur l'école, car il est devenu le directeur du conseil de l'école.

_ Un mal pour un bien, mais ton père doit être en colère.

_ Il est en colère. Il va ruminer tout l'été pour trouver un moyen de détruire Dumbledore.

_ Moi je trouve que l'école ne marchait pas trop mal quand il n'était pas là, constata Ginny pensive. Dumbledore est comme tout le monde, il tient à son pouvoir de directeur et il ne supporte pas qu'on lui enlève.

_ C'est sûr, approuva Drago. Tu sais qu'il a refusé deux fois le poste de ministre de la magie simplement parce qu'il aurait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois au pouvoir.

_ A part le fait qu'il a eu la puissance de défaire Grindelwald, je ne vois pas ce qu'on lui trouve. Il me semble bien manipulateur.

_ Il était à Serdaigle pourtant. Mais son frère Abelforth était à Serpentard, c'est père qui me l'a dit.

_ Vraiment, remarqua-t-elle songeuse.

Un Dumbledore à Serpentard. Vu comment était Albus Dumbledore, ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il avait bien contribué à retourner ses parents contre elle en début d'année. Vu comment ils avaient réagis alors qu'ils étaient dans son bureau, ça ne la choquait pas. Poudlard serait mieux sans lui, elle en était certaine. Il commençait à être trop âgé pour pouvoir diriger une école de cette envergure.

_ Tes parents ont confiance en Dumbledore. Ça m'étonne que tu réagisses comme ça, Ginny.

_ Une confiance aveugle, qui les empêches de voir la réalité sur lui. Il ne faut avoir confiance en personne, sauf en soi-même.

_ Tu auras au moins apprit quelque chose à Serpentard, se moqua Drago.

_ Exactement.

Ginny finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner et alla dans le hall où elle trouva un Lucius très éméchés et énervé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui parler maintenant, surtout pour ce qu'elle avait envisagée de lui dire. Mais, comme d'habitude, c'était trop tard, Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant et elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

_ Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, se décida-t-elle enfin à le saluer avec son masque d'hypocrisie habituelle. Ravie de vous…

_ Bonjour, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je vous remercie d'avoir su tenir votre langue à propos du journal. Vous avez pris la bonne décision.

_ Ça n'a pas était facile, avoua-t-elle.

_ Je le conçois, se montra-t-il très compréhensif. Drago m'a parlé de votre moralité, accentua-t-il sur le dernier mot.

Il avait employé le même mot que Drago. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit négatif? En principe, avoir de la moralité était plutôt quelque chose de positif, mais là on lui disait le contraire. Ses repères étaient bouleversés. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

_ J'ai eu peur, minimisa-t-elle. J'ai commencé à perdre toute rationalité et heureusement que Drago m'a retenue.

_ Heureusement en effet, déclara-t-il d'une voix où la colère et le mécontentement étaient palpables. Vous n'avez pas agi avec beaucoup de sang-froid.

_ Je m'en veux pour cela et c'est une très bonne leçon.

_ Mais? Vous avez un mais, n'est-ce pas? devina-t-il en lisant ses pensées avec persévérance.

_ Je sais que c'est vous qui avait glissé ce journal avec mes livres d'école et que par conséquent, c'était moi qui était visée. J'apprécie que vous ayez changé d'avis, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore aimerait le savoir. Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais autant me servir de lui à mon avantage.

_ Une très belle théorie et j'admets que vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur cette histoire. Très intelligent de votre part, maintenant que j'ai sorti votre père de ses ennuis, vous pensez que je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur vous.

_ Vous n'en avez plus, assura Ginny sûr d'elle.

_ Certes, mais encore faut-il être capable de prouver ce que je suis supposé avoir fait, mademoiselle Weasley, conclu-t-il victorieusement avec des yeux rétrécis. Personne ne prendra au sérieux l'accusation d'une fille de douze ans.

_ Pas Dumbledore, argumenta-t-elle.

_ Dumbledore n'est pas en mesure de diriger cette école et il trouvera tout ce qu'il peut pour m'évincer.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est pourquoi je ne révélerais pas cette information. Je ne veux pas donner satisfaction à Dumbledore, ni détruire votre famille. Je me réserve le droit de divulguer cette information quand j'en aurais besoin, pour me protéger.

_ Vous jouez avec le feu, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas un de vos jeux de pouvoir, il s'agit de chantage. Je dois dire que je vous ai sous-estimé, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez assez vicieuse pour faire ça, mais c'était idiot.

_ Vous avez reconnu vous-même que je connaissais beaucoup de choses sur vous.

_ C'est pour cela que je vais vous laissez le choix mademoiselle Weasley. Soit vous êtes capable de tenir votre langue, soit vous n'en êtes pas capable et je serais, dans ce cas, obligé de vous jeter un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Vous faire oublier tout ce qui a un rapport avec le journal pourrait vous empêchez de faire une bêtise.

_ Il faut que j'y réfléchisse comme ça maintenant, sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, constata-t-elle en cherchant une échappatoire.

_ Je vous donne une chance de vous en sortir sans dommage, je ne vais pas attendre éternellement. Peu on eut une telle possibilité, n'oubliez pas qui je suis.

Cette dernière phrase dite avec un sourire mesquin, sonnait comme une menace. Lucius Malefoy venait de lui montrer sa vraie nature. Sûrement pas la totalité, mais une bonne partie. C'était donc ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de sympathie. Mais Ginny n'avait pas été mieux que lui finalement, puisqu'elle l'avait fait chanter. Elle voulait garder sa mémoire intacte, mais le fait d'oublier le journal lui permettrait d'avoir bonne conscience. C'était tellement facile, elle oublierait toute sa culpabilité. Il lui suffisait de donner une réponse positive. Laisser Lucius manipuler son esprit n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, mais il était de son côté, non? Parler de confiance serait un grand mot, surtout le concernant, et pourtant elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs Drago lui avait bien dit qu'un Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas faire de mal à un autre Sang-Pur. Lucius risquait de se mettre une bonne partie des Sang-Pur à dos, s'il lui faisait quelque chose. Il prenait déjà beaucoup de risque en lui lançant le sortilège d'amnésie. Par Serpentard, dans quoi c'était-elle engagé? Elle n'aurait jamais dut s'attaquer à Lucius, il était trop fort pour elle. Où avait-elle la tête quand elle avait eu cette idée? C'était tellement stupide, elle s'en apercevait maintenant, mais c'était trop tard. Elle faisait ça sûrement par orgueil et pour soulager sa conscience. Par orgueil, parce qu'il avait raison, elle avait pris ça pour un jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas se confronter à lui, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser quelqu'un d'aussi important sans une once de preuve, c'était téméraire de sa part. De plus, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait sur sa famille et sur elle, qui devait véritablement dire au revoir à ses ambitions sociales. Se mettre à dos les Malefoy, était du suicide. Elle avait aussi pensée que si elle s'acharnait sur Lucius, elle pourrait soulager sa conscience en rejetant la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle avait bien sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle une fois de plus. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça et qu'elle assume ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir la facilité en oubliant. Sa décision était prise, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus s'attaquer à Lucius. Il pourrait être un allié de poids et Ginny ne pouvait surtout pas rater sa chance.

_ Je suppose que si j'acceptais de me faire effacer la mémoire, je regagnerais votre sympathie, reprit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais, je préfère garder mes souvenirs, c'est important pour moi. Je ne dirais rien, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Je vous crois mademoiselle Weasley, l'observa-t-il avec ce qui semblait être de la compassion. Vous devez vous sentir bien seul à Serpentard avec votre moral et votre conscience. Vous avez le sentiment d'être abandonné de tous. Vous êtes une Serpentard perdue et désespérée, qui en veut toujours plus et qui a quelque chose à prouver. N'ai-je pas raison?

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment Lucius pouvait voir aussi clair en elle? Elle avait des amis, et cette sensation de pouvoir était grisante, mais elle se sentait seul, désespérément seul. Ses parents et ses frères ne parlaient plus, et elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne à Serpentard. La moindre chose qu'elle disait était utilisée contre elle. Elle était une Weasley, une fille, et une bonne élève. Les autres se méfiaient d'elle. Ginny devait constamment se justifier, et aller toujours plus loin pour que ses amis reconnaissent son talent. Elle avait

besoin de cette reconnaissance, mais c'était épuisant. Elle en voulait toujours plus, elle voulez prouver sa valeur à tout le monde, montrer de quoi elle était capable. Comme elle l'avait pensée plutôt, elle serait mieux à Serdaigle. Ginny n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle devenait, et elle aurait aimé n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison. Elle appartenait à cette maison maintenant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était en train de devenir comme eux sans retour possible. Elle se sentait seul et perdue, c'était vrai, comme beaucoup de Serpentard. Lucius avait totalement raison, il avait dut le lire dans ses pensées. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, son masque d'impassibilité vola en éclat. Les larmes qu'elles arrivaient à contenir, dévalèrent ses joues. Elle était en train de pleurer devant Lucius Malefoy. La chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais faire. Il avait touché un point sensible et trouvé son point faible. Elle venait de donner une arme à son ennemi.

_ Je vous ai posé une question mademoiselle Weasley, continua-t-il imperturbablement. Vous devez me répondre.

_ Vous avez raison, s'exclama Ginny en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes sans grand succès.

_ Beaucoup de Serpentards sont dans ce cas-là. Votre détresse me touche beaucoup, elle me rappelle la mienne à votre âge. Vous devriez parler de l'histoire du journal à quelqu'un de Serpentard, personne ne vous jugera. En attendant, je vous surveillerai. Si jamais je constate que vous voulez divulguer cette information à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de m'être préjudiciable, je ne vous demanderai pas la permission avant de vous jeter un Sortilège d'Amnésie. C'est clair?

_ Très clair, confirma-t-elle en baissant la tête comme quelqu'un prit en faute. Ecoutez, je suis réellement désolée...

_ Ça suffit, coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Oublions cet épisode, si vous respectez l'accord.

_ Entendue, approuva-t-elle reprenant contenance et espoir.

_ Bien, j'apprécie, lui serra-t-il la main d'un air satisfait. La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire chanter quelqu'un, trouvez une preuve qui permette d'appuyer ce que vous dites. Mais ne réessayez pas avec moi, parce qu'au final, vous serez perdante. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il partit. Ginny soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait encore menacé, mais il avait semblé la comprendre. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt étrange. Il lui avait dit qu'il était touchait par sa détresse et qu'il avait vécu la même chose. Le grand Lucius Malefoy serait-il capable d'éprouver de la compassion? Ginny décida d'aller prendre l'air. L'air frai du matin lui fit beaucoup de bien, elle s'assit près du lac. Son regard resta fixé à l'horizon pendant qu'un faible rayon de soleil la réchauffait. Elle se mit à pleurer pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

_ Ginny, appela une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Oui, se tourna-t-elle vers cette personne enrouée.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Larissa, elle essaya de reprendre son masque froid sans vraiment y parvenir.

_ Pas de ça avec moi Ginny, déclara Larissa en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Quelque chose ne va pas, tu as pleuré?

_ Pas du tout, osa-t-elle répondre.

_ Ne mens pas, riposta Larissa inquiète. Je sais que notre conversation sur Dorian ne sait pas très bien finit hier, et je le regrette. J'ai pratiquement apprit à comploter depuis le berceau, tu as raison de te méfier de moi, c'est dans ma nature. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Ginny? Je ne me servirais pas de ça contre toi, tu as ma parole de Sang-Pur. Ça veut dire que tu as un droit sur ce que tu vas dire, et que si je ne le respecte pas, tu auras le droit de me provoquer en duel.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de faire un duel contre moi? remarqua Ginny avec un pâle sourire.

_ Pas vraiment. C'est très dissuasif. Au fait, Rogue a décidé que Serpentard aurait un examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dans deux semaines avec lui. Sérieusement Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-elle.

_ J'ai tout mon temps.

_ Tu risques d'être déçut sur moi.

_ Je ne te jugerais pas Ginny, arrêtes de te trouver des excuses.

Ginny se résolut finalement à tous lui dire, comme lui avait suggéré Lucius. Elle n'occulta aucun détail sur le journal, ni sur le petit chantage que Lucius exerçait sur elle. Elle fit tout de même l'impasse, sur le cadeau qui lui avait fait pour qu'elle garde le silence. Puis elle lui parla d'aujourd'hui.

_ Tu as fait du chantage à Lucius, c'était vraiment idiot. Tu as beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir aussi bien.

_ Je sais oui, soupira Ginny.

_ On raconte que Lucius a lancé une malédiction sur la famille d'un membre du Magenmagot qui a osé le contredire. C'était un Sang-Mêlé, mais quand même. Il aurait pu être plus méchant avec toi. Ginny, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher dans l'histoire, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

_ Je culpabilise.

_ Il ne faut pas. Cette fille n'était pas à Serpentard, tu n'avais pas le choix, et ta tentative de menace envers Lucius était pitoyable et dangereuse. Ginny, tu n'aurais pas dut garder ça pour toi, finit-elle par dire en la serrant dans les bras. Il faut que j'y aille Ginny, se dégagea-t-elle de l'étreinte.

_ Ça va déjà mieux en t'en parlant, je me sens déjà moins coupable.

_ Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Ginny, ça devais arriver de toute façon.

Elle laissa Ginny méditer sur ses dernières paroles et se dirigea à grands pas vers le Château. Elle traversa le hall, descendit dans les cachots et entra dans la salle commune où il y avait une seule personne.

_ Théodore, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, annonça.

_ Larissa, je révise mes examens, répondit-il sèchement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle fut surprise, et ne parvint pas à se contrôler.

Emportée dans l'excitation, elle répondit au baiser. Théodore coupa brusquement le baiser et la regarda d'un air victorieux.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger, réprimanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

_ Si je te dis que ça conserne Ginny, Lucius, un peu Drago et un mystérieux journal en rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets.

_ Très intéressant, tu as réussi à capter mon attention. C'est Ginny qui te l'a dit?

_ Oui, elle s'est confiée à moi.

_ Une amie est sensée garder des secrets, non?

_ C'est important Théodore, je ne te l'aurais pas dit si non.

_ Je te préviens que je ne ferais rien avec cette information.

_ Mais, tu veux l'entendre Théodore, n'est-pas? Souffla-t-elle sensuellement dans son coup.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois Larissa s'y était préparée et essaya de le repousser. Il l'obligea et ses mains parcoururent son corps.

_ Théodore arrêtes, arriva-t-elle à se dégager. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force.

_ Moi j'aime bien te forcer. Comme je t'ai forcé à le faire à Noël.

_ Oui, et je n'ai pas apprécié, ronchonna-t-elle. Tu as tout gâché, comme d'habitude.

_ Tu as pris des belles formes, commenta-t-il en gardant des mains baladeuses sur elle. Tu devrais grossir davantage. Racontes-moi tous.

* * *

Théodore toujours aussi manipulateur, calculateur et pervers...

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Vous pouvez me laisser une Reviews si vous le désirez. Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'histoire, posez-les.

Le chapitre 17 arrive dans très peu de temps.

Bisous


	17. Chapter 17 Une Dernière Chose

Coucou à tous,

Je mets ici, le dernier chapitre du tome 1 de Ginny à Poudlard. Marci beaucoup à Sheltan pour la correction.

Je risque de faire une petite pause sur cette fanfiction donc profitez-en bien.

Bonne Lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Une dernière chose**

Les examens s'étaient très bien passés pour Ginny. Elle avait eu d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières. Pour l'examen improvisé en

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle manquait de technique. Rien de plus étonnant lorsqu'on a eu Gilderoy Lockhart, mais cela la contrariait. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il fallait mettre plus de la volonté dans les sorts. Globalement, Ginny était fière d'elle. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant cette année, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose. Elle redoutait un peu la confrontation avec ses parents. Elle aurait tellement voulut rester au château. Ça allait sûrement être un été long et difficile. Quelqu'un la secoua, alors que Ginny était dans

Son lit. Elle se réveilla à moitié en voyant Larissa tout habillée très floue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

_ Ginny, répondit-elle, c'est le dernier jour et ça va être une longue journée.

_ Il est six heures et demie, ronchonna-t-elle en regardant la pendule du dortoir. Je peux justement dormir plus longtemps le dernier jour.

_ Drago dit que vous avez une vengeance à accomplir, donc debout!

Avec un effort ultime Ginny réussit à sortir du lit. C'était typique de

Serpentard de se lever très tôt. De quelle vengeance Drago voulait parler?

Ça concernait Dorian qui l'avait menacé de lui lancer une malédiction.

D'ailleurs depuis cet incident, Dorian ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et ça lui allait très bien. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait se faire respecter, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce genre de chose. Elle demanda à Larissa de partir et s'habilla. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle commune où Drago semblait l'attendre.

_ Salut Drago, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Théodore et les autres ne sont pas là?

_ Bonjour Ginny, salua-t-il. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant de nos affaires.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait faire ça à Dorian? douta-t-elle.

_ Il n'a pas respecté les règles il doit le payer. Si mon père l'apprenait ça pourrait aller très loin. On va prendre, le petit-déjeuner avant?

_ Volontiers, approuva-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et arpentèrent les cachots où ils tombèrent sur le Baron Sanglant qui sifflotait.

_ Bonjour Baron, prononça la voix traînante de Drago.

_ Jeunes gens, c'est le dernier jour, argumenta-t-il d'une voix vivace. Ça fait la deuxième année de suite que Serpentard ne gagne pas la coupe des quatre maisons.

_ Il a fallu que McGonagall mette des points de dernière minute à ses chouchous de Gryffondor, commenta Ginny. Pour avoir violé le règlement et avoir été aussi imprudent, ils auraient dû être renvoyés.

_ Il y a toujours eut du favoritisme dans cette école, admit-il. Cette école est

sous la domination de Dumbledore depuis trop longtemps.

_ C'est certain, enchaîna Drago. On est arrivé deuxième rang à égalité avec Serdaigle, cette année.

_ J'ai fait gagner beaucoup de points à Serpentard et je continuerais. On va gagner l'année prochaine, assura-t-elle.

_ J'espère, espéra sévèrement le fantôme. Serpentard doit gagner, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Notre maison ne doit pas être en second plan. Je vous laisse jeunes gens, je vous revois en septembre.

_ Au revoir Baron.

_ Bonnes vacances, ajouta Drago.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'escalier et montèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances?

_ Franchement, je ne sais pas. Larissa m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être venir chez elle, et je vais venir à la soirée verte, mais si non je ne sais pas. Toi, tu pars?

_ Non, mon père a trop de travail. Mais je vais voir Théodore, Pansy, Zabini on va aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Tu peux peut-être venir avec nous, proposa-t-il brusquement. Nos parents sont là aussi. Père serait ravi que tu viennes.

Bien-sûr, pensa-t-elle avec ironie alors qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre à la table des Serpentards. Drago n'avait pas l'air au courant, mais vu comment c'était passé la dernière conversation avec Lucius, elle ne devait vraiment pas être la bienvenue. En plus, elle avait toujours eut envie d'aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais c'était une allée consacrée à la magie noire. Elle se sentait exclut puisque tout le monde y allait, avec leurs parents en plus. Lucius Malefoy avait l'art et la manière de l'embrouiller et de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait au point qu'elle en oublie qui elle était vraiment. Moins elle le voyait, mieux c'était.

_ Je ne pourrais pas Drago, affirma-t-elle en prenant des œufs au plat.

_ Il faudra vraiment que tu viennes un jour.

Drago et Ginny finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune où Drago prit un livre qu'il avait laissé sur une table basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour Dorian? interrogea-t-elle.

_ De la magie noire, s'exprima-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Quoi, je croyais qu'on allait juste monter un plan contre lui. Je vais demander à Daphnée et Millicent si...

_ Ginny, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Et puis cette fois-ci, il faut taper fort.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est de la violence. Le reste est mieux.

_ Oui, mais là on ne peut pas faire autrement Ginny. Le sort aura pour effet de lui tordre la cheville. Je ne lui casse pas les os et je ne vais pas le tuer Ginny. Rassurée?

_ Oui, j'avoue que j'ai hâte de le voir boiter. Ça sera une bonne leçon.

_ Bien, là je retrouve la vrai Ginny, pas celle qui est une pleureuse. Tu veux essayer de jeter le sort?

_ Non merci, j'ai dit que je ne touchais pas à la magie noire.

_ Tu as bien lancé l'Oculto pourtant.

_ C'était une erreur Drago, je m'étais laissé emporter par les évènements.

_ Réussir du premier coup un sortilège de magie noire comme tu l'as fait, tu es douée pour cette matière.

_ Drago, je ne changerais pas d'avis c'est une magie vraiment néfaste.

_ Très bien je vais le faire, décida Drago déçut.

Drago sortit sa baguette et consulta son, livre ouvert sur la table basse. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lire par-dessus son épaule. Le Sortilège de la Cheville Tordue faisait, d'après le grimoire, très mal car il tordait magiquement et donc artificiellement la cheville. Il existait un dérivé de ce sortilège qu'on appelait le tordeur d'articulation qui foulait les chevilles, les genoux, les poignets, le coup. Ginny eut de la répulsion quand elle vit le croquis d'un homme qui avait les chevilles et les poignets retournés. Elle était tout d'un coup beaucoup moins partante pour laisser Drago lancer le sortilège. Mais il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Dorian. Drago était habitué à faire de la magie noire et elle ne voulait pas y toucher. Ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

_ Tu sais, on peut juste lui lancer mon Sortilège de Chauve-Furie, tenta Ginny de nouveau.

_ Tu as la frousse Ginny?

_ Pas du tout, démentit-elle véhémentement.

_ Attends une minute, tu as lut par-dessus mon épaule, donc ça t'intéresse.

_ Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu curieuse, mais ça ne m'a pas donné envie d'en apprendre d'avantage.

_ On va le suivre et de lancer au bon moment. Ça passera pour un accident.

_ Je ne crois pas Drago, il est bien précisé que c'est quelque chose de magique donc de pas naturel.

_ C'est le dernier jour de toute façon et personne ne saura que c'est nous.

_ Sauf Dorian, surtout si on le provoque avant.

_ Rogue ne peut pas faire grand-chose. On y va?

Ginny était à court d'arguments, dépité elle se rallia à son avis. Ils suivirent Dorian devant la bibliothèque et Drago s'approcha de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Viens et apprends, ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.

Ginny n'aimait pas tellement la façon dont il lui parlait, mais elle hocha la tête et le rejoignit. Drago s'était beaucoup trop rapproché d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas traîner avec lui justement pour ce genre de chose. Mais bon, maintenant c'était trop tard elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de son emprise.

_ Dorian, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, commença Drago.

_ Drago, Ginny, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais menacé une Sang-Pur qui est supérieure à toi, de lui lancer une malédiction. Ce qui, selon les règles de Sang-Pur, est

interdit.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as dit Weasley, hurla Dorian qui semblait fou de rage.

_ Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Drago, souri-t-elle, c'est interdit. Je n'allais pas te laisser me menacer. Je vaux mieux que toi.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien nos traditions, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Tu m'as sous-estimé Dorian, une fois de plus.

_ Maintenant Dorian, reprit Drago, tu as de la chance que nos parents ne soient pas au courent.

_ Vu que tu as fait quelque chose d'illégal, tu dois payer. Pour ça et pour toutes les autres choses Dorian, poursuivit Ginny d'un air victorieux.

Dorian ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et dégaina immédiatement sa baguette en même temps que Drago et Ginny.

_Expelliarmus, lança rapidement Ginny.

Dorian n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sortilège et sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

_ Dire que tu pensais me battre dans un duel, se moqua Ginny.

_ Bien joué, approuva Drago. Oblicrus!

Un éclair de lumière rose mauve le percuta et il tomba à terre en se tenant la cheville. Il ne cria pas par fierté, mais il grimaçait.

_ Maintenant que les choses soient bien claires, tu ne menaceras plus, d'une malédiction, un Sang-Pur qui est supérieure à toi. C'est clair?

_ C'est clair, mais vous allez le regretter, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Présentes des excuses à Ginny.

_ Drago ce n'est pas la peine, s'affola Ginny.

Il fallait vraiment que Drago le fasse souffrir à ce point-là? Il était sadique. Elle était vengée, il n'avait besoin d'en rajouter. Drago était quelqu'un qui aimait se faire obéir. Si Dumbledore passait par là, ils seraient renvoyés. Il fallait qu'elle écourte cela. Son regard se fixa sur la baguette magique de Dorian au sol. Ginny la prit avec une idée derrière la tête.

_ Considérons que tu t'es excusé, même si ce n'est pas le cas, lui lança-t-elle sa baguette à la figure. Bon courage pour arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie, poursuivit-elle d'une voix ironique avant de s'éloigner à grands pas avec Drago en laissant un Dorian assit au milieu du couloir avec des yeux confus.

_ C'était quoi ça? Invectiva Drago en colère. Tu es trop gentille avec Dorian.

_ Déjà tu lui as lancé un sort de magie noire et en plus tu lui ordonnes quelque chose. C'est vraiment malsain.

_ Tu ne l'as pas supporté, observa-t-il pensif.

_ Non Drago, on aurait jamais dut faire ça. Il souffrait.

_ Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurais pensé que ça t'aurais fait plaisir de le voir souffrir.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le voir dans cet état-là. Je me suis sentie mal.

_ Tu es trop faible Ginny, pourtant tu prends ton pied en détruisant les gens.

_ Humilier quelqu'un en publique n'est pas la même chose que de faire de la

magie noire. On a franchis une limite, protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

_ Vraiment? Humilier quelqu'un ou le détruire est bien pire que la magie noire, Ginny. Avec ta façon de faire les gens souffrent sans comprendre pourquoi, ce qui a plus de conséquences qu'une simple blessure. Finalement, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

_ Si pour toi c'est plus grave, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu monter un plan avec moi? En une heure, on aurait pu faire quelque chose.

_ Parce que Dorian avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

_Reparo, édicta-t-elle le mot de passe devant le pan de mur qui donnait sur la salle commune. C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

_ Je ne comprends pas Ginny en quoi tu trouves ça mal, riposta-t-il avec lassitude alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Un spectacle pour le moins étrange s'offrit à eux. Une dizaine de filles, toutes vêtues de robe du soir sorcière étaient rassemblées autour de Marcia.

_ C'est les robes de Marcia, tu sais.

_ Non justement Drago, je ne sais pas.

_ C'est vrai, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es qu'en première année. Chaque année Marcia sélectionne des filles pour essayer les créations de sa mère. Le traditionnel essayage de Marcia Herwood. C'est typiquement féminin, critiqua-t-il. Je vais rejoindre Théodore et Zabini.

Tandis que Drago se dirigea vers ses amis, Ginny se rapprocha doucement de Marcia. Elle admira le tissu des robes médiévales et moderne. La mère de Marcia était vraiment douée.

_ Ginny, puisque tu es là, viens essayer quelques-unes des robes de ma mère.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr...

_ Ne discutes pas, je vais trouver la robe parfaite pour toi.

Marcia l'emmena à part, dans un coin et lui fit essayer plusieurs robes de soirée aux couleurs bleu nuit, rouge foncé, rose saumon et mauve, noir, ou encore vert émeraude. Elle s'arrêta sur un ton bleu pastel.

_ Tu es magnifique Ginny, commenta Marcia.

Ginny se regarda dans le miroir que lui tendit Marcia et admira la beauté du vêtement. La robe avait des manches transparentes évasées des avants bras dans un tissu bleu nuit transparent comme du tulle scintillant de paillettes argentés. Le reste en velours avec des étoiles également argentés qui semblaient bouger et dans le bas du tulle. Ginny se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

_ Il te faudrait une ceinture avec un motif d'étoile en argent, continua Marcia.

_ Marcia, demanda Ginny avec appréhension, tu crois que ta mère pourrait

me faire une robe pour la soirée verte?

_ Ma mère ne fait pas la charité, petite Ginny, elle ne travaille que si elle a une bourse de plusieurs centaines de Galions. Passons au maquillage maintenant.

_ Marcia, je ne comprends toujours pas ton intérêt de me faire essayer des robes. Tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête. Tu veux peut-être que je devienne ta servante en deuxième année.

_ Pas ma servante, mais tu pourrais faire partie de notre cercle l'année prochaine.

_ Je sais qui sont mes amis, répliqua vivement Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Marcia. Ta robe est très jolie, mais d'un coup je n'ai plus envie de la porter. Quel dommage.

Ginny enleva la robe et la mit par terre, au grand désespoir de Marcia, et se rhabilla. Furieuse, elle prit la direction des dortoirs.

_ Tu devrais te teindre les cheveux en noir, petite Ginny. Le roux ça fait vraiment cliché, quand on connait les caractéristiques génétiques de ta famille.

_ Mes cheveux sont très bien Marcia. C'est ce qui fait toute ma personnalité, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre vu que tu en es dépourvue.

_ C'est là que tu te trompes complètement chère Ginny, et pour tes cheveux ça fera tâche à la soirée verte. Au bout de deux minutes, tout le monde aura compris que tu seras une Weasley. Un Sortilège de Teinture devrait suffire.

_ Mais ma simple présence à la soirée, sera suffisante pour prouver que je suis différente de ma famille.

Ginny continua son chemin énervée, et se posa tout de même des questions. Les cheveux roux étaient la caractéristique de sa famille, mais elle avait raison on saurait tout de suite qui elle était. Elle y réfléchirait, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être la pauvre Weasley. Elle fit irruption dans le dortoir et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Marcia avait réussi à l'énerver, et à la blesser en plus.

_ Ginny, interpela Larissa en train de rassembler ses affaires, tu as l'air en colère.

_ Tu crois que mes cheveux seraient mieux en noir? Lâcha Ginny de but en blanc perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Quoi, s'étonna Larissa. Tu veux teindre tes cheveux en noir?

_ C'est juste que le roux fait peut-être un peu trop cliché, reprit- elle les mots de Marcia sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Je pense que tu serais mieux avec des cheveux noirs Ginny, ça te changerait. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner de tout ce qui te rapproche de ta famille. Ça va être un gros changement, ce n'est pas définitif de toute façon, mais c'est à toi de choisir.

Sans un mot de plus, Ginny alla à son lit et commença sa malle. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle rangea des livres et des vêtements en silence. Elle retrouva le collier que lui avait offert Lucius qu'elle remit soigneusement dans la bourse en velours, ainsi que la plume que lui avait offert Pansy pour Noël, la cape verte émeraude de Larissa...Ça avait quand même été une

bonne année. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait déjà passé un an à Serpentard. Il ne lui restait plus que six ans à faire à Poudlard. Dire que ça avait était facile pour elle de s'intégrer était faux, mais elle avait réussi, maintenant elle était vraiment comme les gens de sa maison. Elle avait découvert que Serpentard était une maison étonnante avec ses défauts, mais aussi avec ses qualités. Serpentard lui avait ouvert un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu sur les problèmes et les traditions des Sang-Pur et cela lui avait lui avait fournie une autre vision du monde qui l'entourait. Le fait qu'il n'y avait que le pouvoir, la réussite et l'argent qui existaient réellement. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais montré le mode de cette façon. Elle se souvenait du jour en septembre où elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, ça lui semblait si loin. Elle était effrayée et terrorisée d'être dans cette maison, elle en avait fait du chemin depuis. Ginny avait enfin finit de faire ses bagages. Il était dix heures et quart et le train à Pré-au-Lard à onze heures.

_ Tu viens Larissa?

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Vas-y je t'y rejoins Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête et lança un Sortilège de Lévitation sur sa malle et prit la direction de la salle commune. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était triste de quitter Poudlard et Serpentard. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Revenir chez elle, serait sûrement le retour des problèmes qu'elle avait esquivé pendant l'année. Elle s'en était bien sortie à Serpentard, elle arriverait à gérer deux mois avec ses parents et ses frères. Ginny retrouva Daphnée et Millicent qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. C'était bon d'avoir deux filles prêtes à tous à son service. Elle ne le donnerait pour rien au monde. Voyant qu'elles avaient beaucoup de paquets Ginny esquissa un sourire avant de donner son sac à dos à Daphnée sans un mot.

_ Reine Ginny, je suis un peu chargée, rouspéta-t-elle.

_ Je m'en fou Daphnée, j'ai déjà ensorcelé moi-même ma malle, alors tu me portes mon sac maintenant.

_ Mais...

_ Je ne serais pas plus indulgente parce que c'est le dernier jour, au contraire vous allez me manquer pendant deux mois, et je compte sur vous à la soirée verte.

_ Bien sûr reine Ginny, approuvèrent Daphnée et Millicent d'une même voix.

Drago arriva accompagné de Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

_ Ginny on y va ensemble? proposa le blond.

_ Il faut que j'attende Larissa, remarqua Ginny.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, puisque Larissa arriva à son tour dans la salle commune suivit de sa malle en lévitation. Elle avait quand même utilisé la magie, se rendit compte Ginny, puisque selon elle, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la magie. Et pourtant son sort était parfait. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle.

_ Larissa, s'exclama Ginny, on t'attendait.

_ Il ne fallait pas, reprocha-t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi Larissa puisque Ginny est ton amie, intervient Théodore en lui jetant un regard entendu. L'amitié est quelque chose de rare, tout le monde le sait.

La petite troupe sortit de la salle commune et arpenta les cachots. Le petit ton condescendant de Théodore cachait quelque chose. Que voulait-il dire. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Si elle détestait quelque chose, c'était bien qu'on ne lui dise pas la vérité. Pourtant, les secrets faisaient partis du quotidien à Serpentard, comme le fait qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Les Gryffondors trouveraient sans doute cela horrible, mais les Serpentards adoraient cette atmosphère de secrets et de complots et Ginny adorait ça, c'était grisant. Ginny resta en arrière avec Théodore dans l'intention d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

_ Théodore, dit Ginny à voix basse, qu'est-ce que tu as suggéré à Larissa? _ Rien, je remettais juste certaines choses en place. Larissa et moi on se connaît depuis très longtemps.

_ J'avais remarqué, sourit-elle faussement d'un ton froid. Théodore, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, c'était bien plus qu'une querelle entre deux anciennes connaissances. Je veux savoir la vérité sur mes amies.

_ Tu es au courent de ce qui se passe entre Larissa et moi.

_ Tout le monde sait que vous êtes sortis ensembles et que vous avaient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

_ Notre relation est beaucoup plus compliquée que ça. On s'aime, mais on ne pourra jamais être heureux. On est pareille, on se fait des coups-bas et on blesse l'un et l'autre.

Ginny s'aperçut qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. De la part de quelqu'un qui montrait aussi peu ses émotions, c'était exceptionnel. Théodore et Larissa avaient décidément beaucoup de secrets.

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, conclut Ginny. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire à Larissa.

_ Larissa m'a rapporté l'autre jour ce qui s'est passé à propos du journal de Lucius et de Drago.

_ Quoi, répliqua Ginny furieuse.

_ Je sais oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'en servir contre toi. Ça n'a pas dut être facile pour toi d'en assumer toutes les conséquences. Je rappelais simplement à Larissa qu'elle ne prenait pas votre amitié au sérieux.

_ Donc, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas, non. Ecoutes, Larissa n'est pas une fille très gentille.

_ Pourquoi elle est mon amie alors?

_ Je l'ignore Ginny, mais tu ne devrais plus la considérer comme une amies. Utilise-la à ton avantage.

_ Comme c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas te faire confiance Théodore.

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

_ Après ce que tu m'as fait en début d'année, tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais avoir confiance en toi? A Serpentard, on ne peut faire confiance à personne Théodore, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

_ Bravo, madame a appris ses leçons. Sache simplement que t'aurais prévenue sur Larissa. Tu ne peux pas lui confier tes secrets, tu ne peux pas lui parler.

_ Je te crois, mais ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Théodore.

_ C'était un conseil, mais tu n'en as pas besoin puisque tu es la reine Ginny.

Ginny soupira. Peut-être que Théodore cherchait simplement à les séparer. Mais elle avait tendance à le croire, Larissa serait bien capable d'avoir fait ça. Elle est blessée, sans être étonné. Théodore avait raison, pourquoi ne pas utiliser une Dolohov à son avantage. En même temps, elle voulait la garder comme amie. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas tous lui dire, mais elle était là lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir des cachots, Rogue se planta devant le groupe d'un air indéchiffrable.

_ Bonjour, salua-t-il de façon glaciale, je vous empreinte juste monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle Weasley un minute.

Ginny jeta des regards inquiets à Drago. C'était sûrement à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin. Ils allaient être renvoyés, craignit-elle.

_ Monsieur Emson s'est tordue la cheville tôt ce matin, exposa Rogue après les avoir emmenés à l'écart. Le seul petit problème c'est que cette foulure s'est faite par magie noire. J'ai tout de suite comprit que vous étiez dans le coup. Félicitation, le faire le dernier jour pour ne pas être punis est typiquement Serpentard. Vous ne le serez pas, car personne ne peut vraiment dire que c'est vous. Par curiosité le quel de vous deux a lancé le sort?

_ C'est moi monsieur, répondit Drago fière de lui.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, et vous mademoiselle Weasley vous avez laissé faire votre camarade sans intervenir.

_ J'ai essayé professeur, mais Dorian avait menacé de me lancer une malédiction.

_ Et au lieu de venir m'en parler, vous avez préférés régler le problème vous-même. C'est complètement irresponsable. Je peux vous assurez que si quelqu'un avait une preuve que c'était vous, vous serez renvoyés de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'était votre idée, monsieur Malefoy.

_ Oui monsieur, approuva-t-il, Dorian n'avait pas le droit de la menacer d'une malédiction alors qu'elle est une Sang-Pur supérieur à lui.

_ Que les choses soient bien clair, je n'aime avoir ce genre de comportement dégradant pour l'image de notre maison. La prochaine fois, faites votre coup en douce et ne fanfaronnez pas devant votre cible. Vous avez de la chance que Dorian ne dise rien, c'était très maladroit de votre part. C'est clair? Mademoiselle Weasley?

_ Absolument professeur, confirma-t-elle.

_ Ce que j'ai dit s'applique aussi à vous monsieur Malefoy.

_ C'est clair professeur, affirma-t-il à son tour.

_ Bien, exprima-t-il d'un ton satisfait, je vous dis à Septembre.

_ Bonne vacances professeur, se lança Ginny.

Les deux élèves retournèrent avec le groupe en soufflant un grand coup.

_ Que voulez Rogue, interrogea par curiosité Théodore.

_ Dorian à l'infirmerie, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ Il s'est tordu la cheville. A mon avis, il n'a pas pu se faire ça tout seul.

_ C'était nous.

_ Non, resta Théodore bouche-bée.

_ Plus une idée de Drago que la mienne. On aurait jamais dut faire ça.

_ Tu rigoles, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, enfin quelqu'un qui a osé attaquer Dorian. Si son père l'apprend…

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, coupa Ginny sèchement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que Drago t'aide contre lui et fasse de la magie noire?

_ C'est une longue histoire Théodore que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te raconter.

A présent ils étaient sortis dans le parc. Ils mirent les bagages avec les autres et allèrent jusqu'aux calèches.

_ Larissa, Daphnée, Millicent et moi, on est obligé d'y aller en barque, remarqua Ginny.

_ Tu viendras dans notre compartiment? proposa Drago.

_ J'aimerais bien être avec Rayan, Carra, Iris, Larissa et Luna, répondit-elle d'un air contrit.

_ On te réserve le compartiment à côté du nôtre, intervient Théodore empêchant ainsi Drago de démentir.

_ Merci, fut-elle reconnaissante en allant vers l'étendue d'eau derrière le lac.

_ Ginny, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir trainer avec Rayan, Carra et Iris, intervient Larissa qui essaya de la rattraper.

_ Ce sont mes amis Larissa, comme toi tu l'es.

_ Ce sont des fréquentations douteuses, je pensais juste que c'était tes sujets de première année.

_ Ils le sont, mais je les apprécie vraiment.

_ Je crois que je resterais avec Drago et Théodore.

Ginny ne savait plus quoi pensé de son amitié avec Larissa. Elle était distante et c'était comme si elle cherchait à l'éviter. Le dernier jour avant les vacances, elle pouvait vraiment le passer avec elle, non? Ginny n'y comprenait plus rien. Si Larissa était son amie, elle devait normalement accepter le fait qu'elle ait d'autres amis. Elle avait évité le problème en faisant en sorte de toujours séparer ses autres amis de Larissa, mais maintenant qu'elle essayait de les réunir, elle l'avait rejeté. La jalousie, peut-être? Impossible, Larissa aimait bien Luna. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, elle voyait simplement son amie s'éloigner et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_ Comme tu veux, s'exaspéra Ginny, Daphnée et Millicent faites ce que vous voulez. On se retrouve à la soirée verte.

_ Entendue reine Ginny, confirmèrent à l'unisson les deux filles.

Ginny accéléra le pas et rejoignit rapidement l'endroit où partaient les barques. Toutes les premières années étaient rassemblées autour d'Hagrid et un canot rempli de Gryffondor avec Colline partait déjà. Elle vit que Luna était assise toute seule dans une petite embarcation en bois. Ginny alla

rejoindre Rayan, Carra et Iris qu'elle avait repérée dans la foule d'élèves. Elle monta en même temps qu'eux dans la barque qui partit magiquement en glissant sur l'eau. Ginny leur fit la bise.

_ Tu vas bien Ginny, demanda Carra. J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à Dorian, bizarre cette foulure, non?

_ C'est vrai, resta-t-elle évasive.

_ J'ai hâte de revoir mes parents, continua Iris.

_ Et Luna ça va? Se tourna Ginny vers son amie.

_ Très bien Ginny, leva-t-elle la tête de son livre.

_ Luna je te présente Rayan Tonson, Carra Clifford et Iris Lowen.

_ Bonjour, je suis ravie de faire la connaissance des autres amis de Ginny. Luna Lovegood. Clifford, comme le coup de la dague magique des pharaons au Caire?

_ Il y a peut-être d'autre Clifford, qui sait? Resta-t-elle bien mystérieuse avec un petit sourire.

_ Mon père en a parlé dans Le Chicaneur, fascinant.

_ Absolument, un véritable coup de maître. Alors comme ça ton père est journaliste.

_ Rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, un magazine assez mal-vue dans la presse sorcière.

_ Il semble qu'il ne soit pas estimé à sa juste valeur, continua Carra avec un air sous-entendu.

Ginny devina tout de suite que sa mère devait être derrière ce cambriolage et n'osa pas demander plus de détails. Luna avait l'air en admiration devant elle. Le canot arriva sur l'autre rive à côté de Pré-au-Lard. Ils débarquèrent et attendirent qu'Hagrid arrive avec les derniers élèves. Luna bavardait avec Carra, tandis que Ginny parlait de Quidditch avec Rayan e Iris.

_ Il faut absolument que tu entres dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, lançait-il.

_ Je ne sais pas Rayan, se désintéressait Ginny, je n'ai pas un assez haut niveau pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

_ Tu étais douée au cours de vol, s'interposait Iris, le professeur a dit que tu pourrais être attrapeuse ou batteuse.

_ Sauf qu'il y a déjà Drago au poste d'attrapeur, conclu Ginny tandis qu'Hagrid arrivait.

Il les rassembla derrière lui et les fit traverser Pré-au-Lard, sous un soleil de plomb, jusqu'à la gare. Ils arrivèrent à la gare très en retard puisqu'il était midi moins le quart, mais le Poudlard Express était là de son incroyable couleur rouge et de sa fumée blanche qui s'échappait de la locomotive. Ginny admira quelques instants le spectacle. C'était magnifique, elle aimait ce train. La locomotive siffla ce qui en surpris plus d'un, surtout à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle. Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles restaient calmes et attendaient qu'Hagrid ai fini de compter les élèves pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne manquaient à l'appel. Quand il fut avéré que tout le monde était là, ils eurent le droit de monter dans le train un par un. Ginny se retrouva enfin à l'intérieur avec Rayan, Carra, Iris et Luna. Les Gryffondors faisaient exprès de pousser pour passer devant eux, ce qui commençait à énerver sérieusement les Serpentards qui essayaient jusque-là de se contenir.

_ Bordman, apostropha Ginny à une Gryffondor de première année qu'elle avait déjà critiqué au moment où elle était devenue reine. Regardes où tu vas, tu viens de me marcher sur le pied.

_ Vraiment? Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès?

_ Non mais écoutez cette Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est incroyable.

Ginny la poussa contre la vitre du couloir. Elle se tapa un peu la tête.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça, essaya de la raisonner Luna.

_ Tu vas me le payer Weasley, hurla la Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette.

Ginny fit de même et la pointa sur Bordman.

_ Ginny, murmura Carra, il y a plein de Serpentard autours ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit.

_ Tu sors tout de suite les grands mots Bordman, fit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendue. Je n'ai fait que te rendre l'appareil.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux?

_ Flint, s'aperçu-t-elle de sa présence en rangeant sa baguette magique.

_ Marcus pour les Serpentards, tu devrais le savoir Ginny, lança-t-il froidement. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Il y a plein d'élèves dans ce couloir et ton sort pourrait atteindre n'importe qui, c'est dangereux.

_ Il se trouve que Bordman a fait exprès de me marcher sur le pied, expliqua Ginny.

_ Elle m'a poussé contre la vitre, protesta la Gryffondor.

_ Oui, en même temps si tu lui as marché sur le pied, c'est un peu normal, trancha Marcus. Pars petite Gryffondor avant que je ne laisse Ginny te lancer un sort.

La Gryffondor partit sans demander son reste et laissa le groupe avec Marcus dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment-là que le train eut la bonne idée de démarrer projetant tout le monde en arrière.

_ Ginny, tu es complètement folle, réprimanda Marcus.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui jeter un sort, mais cette gamine est incapable de se maîtriser.

_ Comme tous les Gryffondors et comme toi.

_ Pas du tout, rouspéta-t-elle. Carra, Iris, aidez-moi.

_ Tu t'es emporté assez vite, approuva Carra. Désolé Ginny.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas, finit par dire Marcus. Si tu veux lui lancer un sort, fais-lui dans le dos. Mais là, tu étais tellement aveuglé que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu n'étais pas seule avec elle. La pousser contre la vitre était vraiment puéril comme comportement.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ginny, mais ces Gryffondors n'arrêtaient pas de nous pousser pour passer, ça m'a juste énervé.

_ Je comprends que tu sois tendue, ne recommences pas, d'accord?

_ Bien Marcus, le préfet.

_ Je vous conduis à votre compartiment, comme ça il n'y aura plus d'incident.

_ C'est celui à côté de Drago, précisa Rayan.

_ Je sais, Théodore m'a prévenue et j'ai fait mettre vos bagages par le conducteur dedans.

_ Ca va Ginny, demanda Luna qui semblait inquiète.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporté si vite, répondit-elle.

_ Parce que tu es fatiguée et que c'est une longue journée, lui répondit Luna. Oublies ça Ginny, la maîtrise des émotions comme vous faites à Serpentard est très dure.

_ Pourtant vous ne vous énervez jamais à Serdaigle.

_ C'est vrai, mais nous ne maîtrisons pas nos émotions. Nous laissons passer un problème avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, car on est les plus intelligents.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur compartiment. Ils remercièrent Marcus et allèrent s'assoir. Ginny se mit dans le sens de la marche contre la vitre et Luna s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils prirent bien soin de refermer la porte du compartiment.

_ Vous venez à la soirée verte, se lança Ginny.

_ On est obligé de venir, répondit Rayan.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu venais Ginny, fit remarquer Luna.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dit?

_ Non. On habite à côté, donc si tu veux venir à la soirée verte, tu peux venir chez moi et on ira ensemble.

_ C'est une bonne idée, ça passera mieux auprès de mes parents.

_ Ginny, tu joues une partie d'échec sorcière avec moi?

_ Sans problème Rayan, Luna tu fais quoi?

_ Je vais lire mon livre sur les sortilèges d'eau.

_ Je vais lire avec toi, ajouta Carra en se mettant à côté d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Pendant que Rayan et Ginny jouaient, Iris les regardait. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer comme ça, lorsque la dame avec le chariot à friandise passa. Ils prirent tous beaucoup de bonbons, et des sortes de sandwich composé de pain et de pâté avec une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Iris décida de payer pour tout le groupe et joua ensuite avec Rayan. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Ginny s'endormit tout doucement devant un paysage de forêt qui ne manquait pas de poésie.

_ Ginny, on va bientôt arriver, secoua doucement Luna.

Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux et constata qu'il faisait nuit.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps?

_ Quelques heures, avoua Luna. Il faudrait que tu t'habilles un peu plus à la moldue. On va arriver à Londres.

Les autres sortirent pour laisser Ginny se changer. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier noir de Poudlard avec le logo de Serpentard pour mettre un pantalon miteux, un haut à bretelles et un gilet. Elle quitta le compartiment et s'installa comme les autres, dans le couloir. Les lumières de la ville, brillaient dans l'obscurité. De vieux bâtiments abandonnés à des maisons de banlieue avec

une pelouse parfaite. Le train était dans les faubourgs de Londres. Elle allait revoir ses parents, mais elle ne verrait plus ses amis.

_ C'est beau n'est pas, intervient la voix de Drago à côté d'elle qui regardait également par la fenêtre. Une énorme ville moldue comme Londres qui ne connait même pas notre existence. Ces gens sont si ignorants.

_ C'est aussi la ville où il y a le Ministère de la Magie et Ste Mangouste, répliqua Ginny.

_ Le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est vrai. Ginny, tu m'en veux parce que je me suis servi de la magie noire sur Dorian.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Drago.

_ Bien sûr, tu es plus distante avec moi depuis ce matin.

_ Drago, je ne suis pas obligé de traîner tout le temps avec toi. J'ai d'autres amis aussi.

_ Je sais. J'ai un trop tendance à croire que les gens sont à ma disposition.

_ C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Il y a Dorian là-bas, tu crois qu'ils nous a vus.

_ Il faut espérer que non.

Dorian boitait encore un peu. Ginny ressentit à la fois de l'amusement et de la culpabilité. Voir son plus grand ennemi en position de faiblesse, lui procurait une sensation de pouvoir. Dorian marchant difficilement était hilarant. Ginny éclata de rire.

_ Je crois que c'était vraiment une bonne idée Drago. Regardes comment marche Dorian.

_ J'avoue, sourit Drago ayant du mal à garder son expression impassible. Mais si son père l'apprend, on est mal.

_ On a une bonne excuse. Il comprendra. Tu es resté habillé en sorcier.

_ Mon père ou ma mère me fait transplaner directement du quai. Je déteste être habillé en moldu.

_ Oui, j'ai appris à détester ça aussi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mon père va sûrement va trouver une idée géniale qui nécessite de passer dans le monde moldu.

_ Tu aimes bien être sorcière, remarqua Drago avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination que mon père avait les objets moldu.

Le train réduisit considérablement son allure, ce qui donna à Ginny le signal pour faire ses à dieux.

_ Drago, je te retrouve à la soirée verte.

_ Elle est fin juillet cette année. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup à attendre.

_ Un moi ça va faire long. Je vais mourir au Terrier.

_ Je me passerais de commentaires sur ta maison de guingois.

_ Merci Drago, bonnes vacances, lui fit-elle la bise.

_ Toi aussi Ginny.

Elle dit ensuite au revoir à Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et elle serra dans ses bras Larissa.

_ J'essayerais de te faire venir au manoir pour un week-end, lança Larissa.

C'est à ma mère d'en décider. Je te parlerais par cheminée.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr…

_ Je m'en fous, ils ne peuvent pas refuser que je te parle.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

_ On verra, on se voit à la soirée verte Ginny.

Elle ressortit du compartiment de Drago pour aller dans le sien, au moment même où le train freina, puis s'arrêta complètement sur la voix 9 ¾. Une foule de parents attendaient leurs enfants. Ginny repéra avec nostalgie sa mère et son père. Elle descendit sa malle avec difficulté et la traîna jusqu'au couloir. Les couloirs étant embouteillés, il fallut beaucoup de temps à Ginny pour sortir. Après dix minutes où elle avança doucement, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur du train. Elle fit la bise à Rayan, Carra, Iris et Luna en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, puis essaya de se frayer un chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à ses parents.

_ Bonjour papa et maman, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cynique ne sachant pas réellement comment s'y prendre.

_ Chérie, répondit sa mère en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué.

_ Pourtant tu ne m'as pas beaucoup envoyée de lettres, maman, accentua-t-elle sur le dernier mot en la repoussant.

Ginny n'avait pas envie que tous ses camarades de Serpentard la voit dans les bras de sa maman. Elle n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection et elle détestait encore plus l'hypocrisie. Quand elle vit Ron, Percy ainsi que Fred et George qui la dévisageait, elle se dit que ces vacances seraient longues. Très longue.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Comment avez-vous trouvé la première année de Ginny à Serpentard dans sa globalité?

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Au prochain chapitre pour une deuxième année avec Ginny.


End file.
